<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Momster (Undertale Sans X Reader) by Tathartiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296048">Momster (Undertale Sans X Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tathartiel/pseuds/Tathartiel'>Tathartiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Buckle up here comes the trouble, But not actual rape, Changed rating to mature because of violence, Death, F/M, Frisk had a different name before Underground, Hate to friends to love, I added the rape tag but again no detailed rape, I know I said slow burn but yikes, Lots of Angst, Mages, Magic, Making tags up as I go, Mentions of Rape, Mutual Pining, My Oc’s have secrets of their own to go with Sparky’#, Pining, Reader had tragic backstory, Reader has a lot of secrets, Reader has complicated feeling towards monsters, Reader loves Frisk, Sans and reader hate each other at first, Sorry Not Sorry, Story is also on Quotev, This things mega slow, Undyne becomes Bestie!, Violence!, We also go at racist jerks too, but so does Sans and Frisk so meh, first fan-fic On archive of our own, i mentioned a tragic backstory right?, im a cliffhanger addict, just mentions of it, misunderstandings make slow burns even better, suffer with my slow burn, well here ya go, witches and warlocks and magic oh my!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tathartiel/pseuds/Tathartiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Monsters are stressed with the government trying to take Frisk away as “nicely” as they can, but they never expected the government to pull their trump card...Frisk’s biological mother.</p><p>Arc 1: Ch. 1-36<br/>Arc 2: Ch. 37-___</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grillby (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans/Reader, Toriel/Asgore, Undyne/Alphys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp, here is my first Work on Ao3! Please feel free to comment on any grammar mistakes or misspellings. Constructive Criticism is an author’s best friend! Enjoy cookies!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Such an original title I know ;) Also I made Frisk a girl, please don’t comment too much on that. There is a reason I did this.</p><p>==============================================================================</p><p>Sans sighed as he looked out at the surface. It still looked familiar even though he couldn’t remember everything about the resets. It sure had been a while since the kid had last broken the barrier though. </p><p>‘I wonder how long this route will last. If I am lucky I can live a few days on the surface before the kid resets.’</p><p>Sans is snapped out of his thoughts when he feels a small hand tug on the sleeve of his hoodie. He looked down to see Frisk give him a worried look before tugging on his sleeve again, trying to get him to follow.</p><p>”what’s up kid? You need something?”</p><p>Frisk only huffed and started pushing him.</p><p>”ok ok! No need to be so pushy, I can hear you loud and clear.”</p><p>It wasn’t long before they were out of both earshot and eyesight of the rest of the monsters who were beginning to set up camp for the night. King Asgore had decided that it would be wiser to introduce  themselves to the humans in the morning after everyone had rested. So for now the monsters stayed in the underground except for a select few including King Asgore, Undyne, Lesser Dog, Toriel, Frisk, Papyrus, and himself. </p><p>“So what has gotten you so Frisky? Have you gotten yourself in a sticky situation?” Sans said while using magic to pick up a stick.</p><p>Frisk only shook her head. She had a solemn look on her face before she started signing</p><p>”I need to promise you something.”</p><p>“Really? What would that be?”</p><p>“I don’t want to go through everything again. I am tired of resetting. From now on, I will only use my save and load buttons. And I will only use those in an emergency, like if humans start a fight, or someone gets hurt.”</p><p>Sans looked quietly at the kid while she signed. He could only sigh and shake his head with his eyes closed.</p><p>”Look kid I know you mean well, but what if one of these “emergencies” happen and the only thing that you can do is a reset? I am not saying that I don’t believe you but I ain’t getting my hopes too high you know? Still, I guess actually staying on the surface sounds nice.”</p><p>Frisk seemed satisfied (if not a little sad) with his answer, so she gave him a small smile and ran off to find Toriel. Sans couldn’t help but sigh as he saw her disappear through the trees.</p><p>”Maybe I outta have a little more faith in the kid. Maybe they won’t reset after all.”</p><p>Only time would tell.</p><p>=========================================================================================================</p><p>THREE MONTHS LATER</p><p>Well, true to their word the kid hasn’t reset yet. The only problem is that the surface isn’t very friendly. As soon as the monsters met their first groups of humans one took off running and the other was so scared that he just froze. Frisk, after a lot of talking, managed to explain to the one that froze that monsters meant know harm and wanted to be friends. It was a good thing too, because one human looked about ready to attack when they actually made it into town. The man managed to calm everyone down to a point that the monsters were relatively safe for a time. It took a lot of government lawers and paperwork but the city officials finally allowed the monsters to enter the city to socialize and look for jobs. </p><p>The same man that Frisk talked too also started a program for helping monsters. Has quite a few people helping him too. And boy has he helped a lot. As soon as the government found out about Frisk being an orphan, they tried everything they could to make sure that Frisk was separated from Toriel. Apparently adoption rights doesn’t extend to monsters.</p><p>But Stephen, Frisk’s new human ally, managed to get him and his supporters to protest against such actions. They insisted that unless there was a good, legal cause then the government had no right to take a child from their mother. Different species or not.</p><p>Unfortunately that didn’t stop them from trying (though there was just enough monster supporters to keep them from just outright ripping Frisk out of Tori’s arms........barely). It became common for Toriel to get a call from some government official requesting a meeting. But monsters had another’s line of defense, Sans. Sans had spent days looking through every rule book about adoption that Stephen could get him. (The guy was alright) Everything that was necessary for Frisk to stay with Toriel was taken care of by him. Didn’t have a house? Sans (and several monsters) built one on the small patch of land that the government gave the monsters to live one. Needed food? Helped Asgore start a garden. Toriel pretty much had the ‘good guardian’ role at perfection so there was no need to worry too much on that. He also went along to the government meetings with Toriel as “Frisk’s Dunkle”. </p><p>Everytime the officials had something that could potentially take Frisk away, Sans trumped it with the knowledge he had been getting from the books. Still, it wouldn’t be long before their patience runs thin and they simply take Frisk away anyway. So what a few monster supporters protest? They would calm down soon enough right? That was why Frisk and Asgore busied themselves in earning monster rights. If Toriel had rights, then the humans couldn’t take Frisk away.</p><p>Sans sighed as he tried to calm his thoughts. They had met with the officials again yesterday and once again, Sans just barely managed to get them to leave Frisk alone for a little while (along with the help of one of Stephen’s lawyers friends). He was exhausted. </p><p>Paps shouldn’t be home for another few minutes. Maybe I can rest for just a few minutes.</p><p>It wasn’t long before San’s breath evened out and the warm embrace of sleep enveloped him.</p><p>Time skip brought to you by Lucky Charms: they’re magically delicious!</p><p>Sans woke up to the sound of someone trying to call him on his cellphone. One look at the ID told him it was Toriel before he answered it.</p><p>”Who’s there?” He said in a jokingly tone.</p><p>”I’m afraid I don’t have time for jokes today Sans, they called again.”</p><p>sans could feel his eye sockets go dark. Again? So soon after the last meeting? It was yesterday for mercy’s sake! If they are calling again so soon than it can not be good.</p><p>”I’ll be right there.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toriel sat nervously in the room where she was supposed to meet that horrible man. Mr. Johnson had tried to take Frisk away countless times now,  thought he never succeeded thanks to Sans.</p><p>“The poor dear must be exhausted from working so hard. He has been trying to help me and Frisk so much that he hasn’t had time to rest.” Toriel thought as she glanced at where Sans was slumped in a chair sleeping.</p><p>She wouldn’t have called him, but if it wasn’t for him and Stephen than Frisk would have probably been taken away. Besides, being called back so soon was definitely concerning. What could they possibly be planning now?</p><p>”Are you alright Miss Toriel?”</p><p>Toriel turned to her right where Stephen looked at her concerned. He was such a sweet boy, obviously a green soul. He was always trying to keep his red, curly hair in line, and when they hadn’t first met he couldn’t bring himself to look at her, let alone anyone else. The poor guy was frightened to death when he saw a group of monsters emerge from the trees. Still, he had been a tremendously big help in settling the monsters on the surface. He had supposedly gotten help from another lawyer friend of his (though he wouldn’t mention their name. He said they wanted to be anonymous). But since first meeting them, Stephen has become extremely friendly to all monsters he has met. Even if Undyne still terrifies him.</p><p>”I am quite alright dear. At least, I will be when this is over. I’m just a little concerned that’s all.”</p><p>Stephen’s blue eyes did not lose their worried look as he nervously glanced at the clock. Even if he had gone to law school, he had later decided that the career wasn’t for him. But ever since the monsters came he has even working on remembering all of his knowledge on the subject.</p><p>”I wish I could be more help. Working on child and adoption cases isn’t my specialty. That is more of my friends expertise.”</p><p>”Are you certain they don’t want to be here? We could greatly use their help.” Toriel dared to ask even if she knew the answer</p><p>”Sorry Toriel, but they had already promised another couple to help with their child. But they said that they planned on finishing that case by next week and would gladly help if that were the case.” </p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>No matter how many times she had been here, or how many times Stephen tried to help by making conversation, Toriel would never like this room. It was the same room where they would meet Mr. Johnson every time, and every time she would have to fear her child would be taken away. It was decorated nicely, with a nice potted plant in the corner and a large, polished table surrounded by comfortable chairs that were a tad too small for her. But the clock was the worst part of the room, it ticked away while Toriel fidgeted her feet on the colored carpet. </p><p>And Frisk, Toriel looks down on her left where Frisk sat with their head down and hand she folded. She was like this every time they came, just as fearful as Toriel that she would be taken away. Frisk had loaded and saved so many times in the past month due to being taken. She couldn’t help but fear that this would once again use the cursed power she had both grown to hate and be grateful for. She had been tempted to simply reset and start over.....but she had promised Sans she wouldn’t.</p><p>Everyone, even sans, immediately sat up when the door opened. Mr. Johnson came in with his slick, combed black hair and sharp suit. Frisk has never seen him smile and would not be surprised if he had nevertheless done so in his life. Just like every meeting, he would greet Toriel and Stephen (Not Sans, he learned the first time he shook hands with that guy) before getting started.</p><p>”Queen Toriel. Mr. Barnes. Now that we are all here there is an important matter that i wish to discuss with you.”</p><p>”If this is about Frisk again you can’t  have her.” Sans interrupted. “We aren’t causing trouble, cant you just leave us alone and let us be happy?”</p><p>”Sans, please do not interrupt.” Toriel said. They had enough problems, there was no need to anger Mr.Johnson.</p><p>”As i was saying, Frisk, i need you to tell me if you recognize this couple in the photo.”</p><p>Mr. Johnson slid a pice of paper towards Frisk. It was a mug shot of a couple. The man’s hair had been cut to the skin (almost bald) and had pale skin with brown eyes. The woman in the picture had blond, unkept hair and green eyes that had the shade of venom. Unlike the man, she had a tanner shade of skin. Both scowled at the camera.</p><p>Frisk froze when she looked at it before slowly nodding their head. There was no use lying.</p><p>”Now do you recognize this man?”</p><p>once again a phot was given to Frisk. This man, had long but greasy, black hair that covered his ears. Several tattoos could be seen on the skin showed in the photo. He was as pale as the other man. But unlike the other two, he seemed to merely look bored at the camera.</p><p>Once again Frisk nodded, her head still down. But Sans caught a glimpse at Stephen. His eyes were wide and he looked like he might start shaking. His face had gone pale and now he kept looking at Frisk and the pictures.</p><p>”I am afraid I don’t understand sir. Who are these people?”</p><p>”The couple is a Mr. and Mrs. Bucy, while the man is Mr. Bucy’s brother Carl. Mr and Mrs. Bucy ran a foster home in a town not too far from Ebott city. About nine months ago a team of investigators discovered that the couple had committed a number of illegal activities that caused their arrest. Carl Bucy was arrested for kidnapping a week later. It has come to our attention that this is the foster home in which Frisk ran from.”</p><p>”So the kid ran from a bunch of criminals. What does this have to with Frisk’s ability to stay with us?” Sans asked impatiently.</p><p>”You misunderstand Mr. Seriph. The trio was arrested because the investigators discovered that they would steal young children from poor, as they described, “unimportant” families and sell the children to a richer couple. Carl Bucy would conduct the kidnappings, while Mrs. Bucy and her husband would find families to sell them to. Does this make sense Frisk?”</p><p>Frisk’s head finally looked up when she signed. “The couple weren’t nice at all. They would invite mean people to come and look at the children before those same children would go missing. The other man would always bring more children in every month or so. We were always told that our families were either dead or abandoned us. Most of the children were to young to remember their parents anyway.”</p><p>Mr. Johnson looked satisfied before placing a folder on the table.</p><p>”The leader of the team of investigators started researching the facility after a number of children were said to go missing. She led a team of four, including herself, and brought the three to justice. However, when she was talking to a reporter about the case a week later, she claimed she had started investigating cases like these because of her own child that had been kidnapped by the very same Carl Bucy years prior. She had hoped that her child would be at the facility but has had no such luck so far. We have reason to believe that Frisk is her child.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toriel couldn’t breath. Her chest felt tight and her hands started to shake. How could this happen? After everything they had gone through to make sure Frisk could stay, it was all for nothing? Sans was no better. His eye-sockets were left devoid of any light. All of his hard work, all of the nights he had to stay up and work just to make sure his brother would be able to hang out with Frisk the next morning, and just like that he could feel his work disappearing like it didn’t matter. It didn’t, nothing did. This was it, the last draw that would cause Frisk to reset and send them back to imprisonment.</p><p>”What do you mean that you think she is Frisks mother? So she lost her kid a few years back and arrested the foster home for kidnapping kids. This doesn’t prove that this lady gave birth to her. Your just that desperate to get Frisk away from us aren’t ya pal.”</p><p>If Sans had any form of calm in him before, it was gone now. Replaced by desperation to find anything......anything at all to make this all a lie.</p><p>”On the contrary Mr. Seriph, we have conducted several tests.”</p><p>”What kinda tests?” Sans spat out his words.</p><p>”Not only is Frisk the same age as the child would be, they were also confirmed by the Bucys to have arrived at the same time that this young lady had reported her child kidnapped. We have a surveillance camera at the same store where the kidnapping occurred showing exactly how the kidnapping was conducted. Not only that, but the Bucys kept files for every child that arrived at their “home”. Every year they would take a picture of the child and add it into the file to monitor the children’s growth. We have pictures proving that Frisk is the same child taken in the video. And finally, our most important test, last you were here I was able to gather DNA from Frisk to conduct a test. Her DNA matches. Now I think it best if we-“</p><p>”Does the mother know?” Stephen was the one to interrupt this time. His demeanor was, if possible, worse than his monster and ambassador companions. It was impossible not to see the shaking of his hands and paleness of his face. His voice notably uneasy.</p><p>”We have attempted to contact her on several occasions, but she has failed to respond.” Mr. Johnson coolly replied. </p><p>“When did you ever have time to get a DNA sample from Frisk? Aint that an invasion of privacy there pal?” Even Mr. Johnson could feel a shiver of fear go through his spine at the downright murderous tone in Sans question. However, Mr. Johnson made no sign of showing his unease.</p><p> “Did you enjoy the tea yesterday Mr.Seriph?”</p><p>The tea. Yesterday the secretary outside had informed them that Mr. Johnson was going to arrive late and had offered them tea to drink while they waited. While he hadn’t had any, the others did. He should have known something was up, he did actually. Mr. Johnson was always on time and rather annoying about it too. The fact that nothing had happened confused Sans but now he knew what was wrong. They must have retrieved Frisks cup and used that to run a DNA test.</p><p>Sans glances worriedly at Frisk. This was it. This is the last straw he just knew it. Tomorrow he wouldn’t be surprised if he woke up once again in Snowden, his brother yelling at him to wake up and recalibrate his puzzles. The surface was ok while it lasted, but there is only so much that a kid can take before a promise seems meaningless. </p><p>This whole time Frisk had been silent. Never, not once, had she ever thought that this would happen. Her biological mother? She had always thought that her parents were dead, why wouldn’t she? Every child who arrived at the foster home was the same. They were all told that their parents didn’t love them or had passed away. When she had broken the barrier a few routes ago, she had told Toriel that she had places to go. That time was use during to see if she truly had been left behind by her parents, but she couldn’t find anything. It didn’t even take her a weak before she reset, the pain of not being with the monsters was too much to bear. But what now?</p><p>Toriel by now was about close to tears. She had lost so many children, now she must lose Frisk as well? And this time she is being told that she can no longer be considered Frisk’s mother. Did this strange woman raise Frisk? Did this woman help Frisk brush her hair and learn to bake? No, that was all Toriel. Who did these people think they were? She raised Frisk. She had cared for her when Frisk fell down in the first place. She was Frisk’s mother, not this stranger.</p><p>But Stephen was scared for different reasons than the others.</p><p>”I do however require one last test.”</p><p>Everyone snapped out of their deep thoughts and stared at Mr. Johnson. He calmly selected a piece of paper from the file.</p><p>”In the kidnapping report we received years ago when Frisk was first taken, the mother reported that Frisk had a birthmark on her right leg just under her knee. She even provided us with a drawing of the mark. I need to verify this. If there is no mark than you should have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>But they did. Frisk may always wear pants now, but in the underground she had worn shorts that clearly showed the strange mark behind her knee. Every monster knew about it, some even asked about it but Frisk only shrugged it off. She always wore pants now because she feared humans would judge her like the children in her home would. She was already target of enough ridicule as is.</p><p>”There is no need Mr. Johnson.” Toriel shakingly responded. “I recognize the drawing. Frisk does indeed have a birthmark behind her knee, i have seen it myself several times.”</p><p>”But Seriously? You said it yourself that you have not been able to contact the lady. How do you even know that she wants Frisk back?” Sans anger was now replaced by new fear.</p><p>”Despite the fact that she lost Frisk unwillingly, she has also dedicated the past nine years to locating her missing child. As for being unable to contact her, I was hoping Mr. Barnes could aid me in that.” Mr. Johnson glanced at Stephen with a knowing look.</p><p>Stephen could feel every eye (Er, or eye-socket) move towards him. He had failed to cease his hands from shaking and by now his breathing had started to waver as well. </p><p>“Stephen? What is he talking about?” Toriel asked.</p><p>”Oh, forgive me. I seemed to have left out an important detail.” Mr. Johnson once again retrieved a paper from the file. This time it was a picture of four individuals. Three men and a woman smiled at the camera with their arms looped around each other’s shoulders. “This is the team that investigated the foster home.”</p><p>There, right next to the woman that was obviously claiming to be Frisks mother, was Stephen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stephen? What is this?” Toriel asked.</p><p>If Stephen looked scared before, he looked downright terrified now. His whole body was shaking and pale. He couldn’t keep eye contact with any one and his breathing sounded unstable.</p><p>”I-i met her a f-few years ago-o. When s-she came to m-me asking if I c-could help h-her f-find her kid, I agreed. B-but! I never k-knew it was     F-Frisk!” The poor boy looked about close to tears. Sans had no idea how he was supposed to be a lawyer.</p><p>”Oh Stephen, it is alright. You couldn’t have known and I don’t believe that you were trying to trick us. Calm down.” Toriel said trying to comfort the distressed male.</p><p>”Who is this girl anyway?” Sans asked. “How exactly do you know her besides helpin her find her kid?”</p><p>”Oh! W-we met in a different city. We-“</p><p>“As interesting as this story seems, it is imperative that I contact Frisk’s actual mother.” Mr. Johnson interrupted. “I am sure you have ways of contacting her? I have had several of my accomplices attempt contact but-“</p><p>”Of course she wouldn’t answer your calls, or your ‘accomplices’. Especially how you treated her last time you saw her.” Stephen interrupted back. Any trace of the fear he had was gone other than the slight shaking. It was not hard to now guess that Stephen held other grudges against the cold and monotone man.</p><p>”Yes, we have had our misunderstandings in the past. However I will not allow that to keep me from returning a child to their mother.”</p><p>Stephen scoffed along with Sans. Stephen knew Mr. Johnson cared nothing about reuniting Frisk with her birth mother. But Sans scoffed for a different reason.</p><p>”Wouldja stop saying that? Tori is Frisk’s mom. This lady don’t even know Frisk exists right now, and Toriel raised ‘em. This lady is only related by blood, not by soul.” Sans once again scoffed at the man.</p><p>Toriel and Frisk couldn’t say anything. Toriel was tempted to scold Sans for being so rude, but how could she when she felt the same?</p><p>”Even if that is the case, I have legal paperwork to return Frisk to her mother. All is needed is for the mother to sign, and if she is willing then their is nothing you can do about it. She will be completely responsible for Frisk, and who is able to participate in her life.”</p><p>If Mr. Johnson ever showed emotion, he would have an evil smirk on his face. Frisk doesn’t think she would ever meet someone she would dislike more. This was his plan. Get this stranger to take Frisk in then prevent her from participating with her monster friends. It wasn’t fair, hadn’t she done everything right? She freed the monsters, she was the kindest she could be, she always tried to be polite to these government officials. Didn’t she deserve a break from it all? She hadn’t heard Stephen and Mr. Johnson debating-</p><p>“-not calling right now! She said she was busy just a few minutes before the meeting! Besides, do we need to do this now? Can’t you give the family some more time to process this or something?” She heard Stephen say.</p><p>”This poor woman has been separated from her child for long enough. If you cannot contact her than we will escort Frisk to her mother in person. Do not think I have forgotten where the young lady works. I can easily send Frisk there right now.”</p><p>Frisk’s head snapped towards Sans. He had that look on his that told Frisk that he was planning on doing something very stupid. She shot him a warning look. Maybe after she managed to get alone she’s could use the save and load. Then they could figure out to do when they had more time. Sans just glared back at her before grumbling and slouching down in his seat.</p><p>”Only if you let me and at least one monster go with you.”</p><p>The others looked at Stephen in shock, but before anyone could protest Mr. Johnson answered.</p><p>”Very well, if that would make you feel better. I need to organize a few things and retrieve the paperwork. We will leave in 5 minutes.”</p><p>And with that Mr. Johnson stood up, organized his papers, and left the room. But as soon as he left the room Sans roughly grabbed Stephen’s shirt and nearly yanked him out of the chair.</p><p>”What so you think you’re doing?! You just trying ta get your friend’s kid back or something? I thought you were on our side!” He hissed.</p><p>”I am on your side! If I hadn’t agreed then he might have taken Frisk by force. Now me and one of you can go with and I can talk to my friend. I’m sure that if I get a chance I can explain what is going on and get her on our side.” Stephen reasoned.</p><p>Sans hated to admit it, but the kid had a point. Now they had at least something to work with. “Fine, I’ll go with. That way if any thing happens, I shortcut the kid out and we pack up and move. I don’t care where that man isn’t taken Frisk away.”</p><p>”Sans-“ Toriel started. He had a point, she would rather live in exile than lose Frisk. Perhaps it would be best if he went. “Very well, but do try not to be too rash. We don’t want to make everything worse than it is. Stephen, would you be able to tell us if your friend will be willing to compromise with us?”</p><p>”Well-“ Stephen once again looked nervous. “I am actually not sure. You see I have seen her since about a week before I met you.” He scratched the back of his head nervously.</p><p>”Do ya even know if they will like monsters?” Sans was now struggling to keep more anger from escaping.</p><p>”I’m not sure. But! Toriel, do you remember that friend I mentioned might be willing to help us next week?”</p><p>”Stephen? She is your friend? But I don’t understand, you said that your lawyer friend would be willingly to help us keep Frisk. Does she not know that we are monsters?” Toriel mentioned confused.</p><p>”I never got to mentioning it. But she hates families being separated, for obvious reasons. I’m sure we can use that to our advantage.”</p><p>”Time to go.” The Mr. Johnson informed them.</p><p>Toriel turned to Frisk and gave her a long hug. “Don’t worry my child, I am sure that we will see each other again soon. Stay determined.”</p><p>”Don’t worry Tori. I’m still keeping an eye-socket on them. We’ll be fine.” Sans said before him, Frisk, and Stephen following Mr. Johnson out.</p><p>Toriel could only watch as yet another child is ripped from her protection. All she could see was Frisk exiting the room of the ruins.</p><p>”Be safe my child.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y’all! I’m back again! I know I said this might be a slow burn but I didn’t mean to make it this bad. Fifth chapter and we still haven’t met the mother! Sorry about that ^^’</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three companions were silent as they climbed into the car meant to take them to this mysterious biological mother of Frisk. There was nothing  that anyone could say. What do you say when your life has just been thrown into mess? The only one who knew anything about this mysterious woman was Stephen and even he didn’t know if she’s was monster-friendly.</p><p>But, if Sans was being honest, he doubted she was. Mr. Johnson has tried his best to keep Frisk away from the monsters, it wouldn’t do well for him if his new loophole was a monster supporter. He had probably found evidence saying she hated monsters and keep Frisk from interacting with them. But that was ok, all Sans needed to do was grab Frisk and shortcut outta there. He would have already if Frisk hadn’t sent that warning glare. </p><p>Stephen was worried about Frisk. Yes he knew this girl, was good friends with her actually, but he never found out her opinion on monsters. He was going to tell her about his new clients being monsters but either lost courage or forgot. She didn’t seem like the kind to be speciest but people can change. He hadnt seen her since he started helping the monsters aside from phone calls. Even then it was far and few in between. </p><p>The ride wasn’t long at all, but for the three it felt like a lifetime. Each one stuck in their own thoughts and worries. But when they pulled into the parking lot of an apartment building.</p><p>”I thought you were taking us to where she worked? This just looks like an old apartment building?” Sans inquired.</p><p>”I can answer that one.” Stephen responded. “My friend never cared for crowded office buildings with lots of people. So instead of working there she got permission to work at home. When she doesn’t have to actually talk to someone or go to a meeting you will normally find her here.”</p><p>”You know this how?”</p><p>”Like I said, we are friends. Also I worked with her on that case to find her kid remember? I would visit her a lot to discuss things. Besides my apartment is actually right above hers.” Stephen looked away shyly.</p><p>”Ya literally live right above her and ya still haven’t seen her months? How’s that supposed to work?” Sans looked at Stephen suspiciously. He no longer trusted him due to the circumstances.</p><p>”Like I said she works in her apartment. She has been so busy with her cases and me with mine that we just never had the time.”</p><p>After that Mr. Johnson exited the car and walked to towards the front doors. He glanced back momentarily, which allowed the three to know that he expected them to follow. Sans only grumbled before reluctantly dragging himself from the vehicle.</p><p>”You should probably wait here on the first floor while I attempt to retrieve the mother. I will return shortly.” Before he left he turned towards Stephen. “I trust you won’t make any foolish decisions while I am gone Mr. Barnes.” And with that he left.</p><p>It didn’t take a genius to know that Mr. Johnson just threatened them against trying to run for it. Not that Sans wasn’t thinking about it but still. Stephen turned towards his friends.</p><p>”They have a vending machine around the corner. They are going to take awhile(trust me) so I’m going to get a few snacks. Do you two want anything?”</p><p>Both of them just shook theirs heads then watched as Stephen turned the corner to get his beloved snacks. As soon as he was out of sight Sans glared at Frisk.</p><p>”What is taking so long? Why haven’t ya saved and loaded yet? We need to think up a plan to get outta this mess and some more time would be appreciated.”</p><p>Frisk only bowed her head before starting to sign.</p><p>”I never knew my mother.”</p><p>“Kid this lady ain’t yer-“</p><p>”I know, and I will always consider Toriel my real mother but......when I lived in the foster home I was told that my parents were dead or had hated me so much that they abandoned me. I used to day dream about having my parents return to take me home again. I never believed it would happen though, so I ran away. But now I’m hearing that my birth mother is not only alive but wants me back? I want to be able to see her. I want to know if I inherited any of my looks from her. If she actually loved me and what would have my life been like if I hadn’t been taken? I don’t regret falling into the Underground and I never will. This woman never raised me and cannot be considered my mom but....I want to know where I came from.”</p><p>Sans face softened. He could get the kids logic he supposed. It was to easy not knowing where you came from or why your parents weren’t in your life. He knew how it felt.</p><p>”ok kid. We will meet the lady but I am shortcutting at the first sign of trouble ya hear?”</p><p>Frisk gave Sans a glare. “Please don’t do anything stupid.” She signed</p><p>”no promises kiddo.”</p><p>The two were interrupted out of their conversation by Stephen’s frantic voice.</p><p>”Hey! Put me down!”</p><p>Sans and Frisk immediately ran to the where the vending machine was located to find Stephen being picked up in a hug by a taller guy. He looked to be Latin American with his copper skin and jet black hair. His brown eyes sparkled with mischief.</p><p>”Not till you tell me where you’ve been Switch! It’s been too long! I haven’t seen ya since you took that new case! Me and Will missed ya at our weekly hang out.”</p><p>Sans cleared his throat to alert the two males of their audience. The stranger practically dropped Stephen (who thankfully wasn’t that far off the ground and only wobbled a little before standing upright) and walked over to Sans.</p><p>”Woah! You’re one of those new monsters that came out of the mountain! I’m Yashiro by the way. And you must be Stephen’s clients that he’s been talking about! I had a feeling you all would be monsters, Switch has always had a thing for helping outcasts.”</p><p>Yashiro had a big smile on his face while holding out his hand for Sans to shake. Sans only eyed it wearily for a moment before shaking hands. Immediately the disturbing sound of a Whoopie cushion filled the air.</p><p>”Pfft haha. Aw man is that a whoopie cushion? I haven’t seen one of those in ages! You’re a jokester aren’t ya? Guess that means I have to watch my back with you around. I’d hate to get pranked on the job. Right Switch?”</p><p>”Switch?” Sans said while raising an eye socket.</p><p>”That’s my nickname for Stephen. Don’t ask why, it is a trade secret only told between the closest of the close of friends.” Yashiro said while still smiling. He looked awfully familiar. Sans had to think for a little before it finally clicked. This man had been in the photo with Stephen and Frisk’s biological mom. </p><p>“You were part of the investigation team that took down that foster home.” Sans said.</p><p>Yashiro looked confused at the skeleton then back at Stephen. </p><p>“Er yes? Didn’t know monsters looked for that kind of news. It was before your barrier broke and everything. But yes, I was apart of that team. Our leader was a good friend of mind and it wasn’t fair that her kid got taken from her like that. But it isn’t much place to say, why do you ask?”</p><p>”Er..Yashiro? Do you remember that client I have that the government is trying to kid away from? Well, you see.......they think that the kid is actually, you know......her kid.”</p><p>It didn’t take a genius to know what Stephen meant by ‘her kid’. Immediately Yashiro’s face changes from confused to shocked. Just now he notices Frisk hiding behind Sans. Just barely peeking her head out. He stares for a few moments before turning back at Stephen.</p><p>”Are you sure? Absolutely? I’m not about to get her hopes up for nothing. You saw how crushed she was when she finally admitted that her child was most likely dead. I can’t do that to her again Switch.”</p><p>”I actually think it’s true. She has the birthmark behind her knee and everything! Besides Mr. Johnson ran a DNA test.”</p><p>At the mention of the cold man Yashiro’s eyes hardened.</p><p>”Is that why I saw that sorry excuse of a man heading toward the elevator? I swear he has a death wish of he thinks that Sparky is gonna listen to anything he has to say.” The sentence came out in a low growl as anger clearly flashed behind the mans eyes. He was obviously not a fan of Mr.Johnson either.</p><p>After his little anger-fest Yashiro knelt down and looked Frisk straight in the eye. Sans backed up a bit and tried to cover Frisk more than he already was but Frisk just peeked out again. She was curious about this strange man that was supposedly friends with her biological mother.</p><p>”Not that I look more closely I can see the resemblance.” Yashiro states. “Ya have her nose.” </p><p>At that sentence Frisk let out a small giggle. It was a strange thing to say. Yashiro laughed too before continuing.</p><p>”But Seriously though, you have that same fire in your eyes too. I call your mom Sparky because she can be quite the spit-fire when she wants to be. Your eyes are the same color too, but I am afraid there’s isn’t much past that. I don’t know ya too well to know if you have her personality too.”</p><p>With that being said, Yashiro sent a warm smile at Frisk and stood up. “I don’t know what Mr. Johnson told you all to do, but if he thinks that’s Sparky’s gonna be welcoming him with open arms he is mistaken. I better make sure that-“</p><p>Yashiro was interrupted by a loud bang originating from above them. Than the sound of yelling could be heard. Yashiro just looks at the trio before shrugging his shoulders with a sigh.</p><p>”Like I said, I better make sure he doesn’t get her mad. She doesn’t have a lot of patience when it comes to that guy. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna make sure she didn’t break anything. You all are welcome to come with.”</p><p>Without waiting for a reply Yashiro started walking towards the stairs. The three just looked at each other until Frisk decided that she’s was tired of waiting. She had wondered for her entire life what her parents were like and she wasn’t going to let the request of Mr. Johnson keep her waiting another minute. She started sprinting towards the stairs where Yashiro disappeared.</p><p>Sans only took a small moment to process before walking after Frisk followed by Stephen. Just what was going to happen now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooh! Finally we are going to meet the mother! I have to say I didn’t mean to make it this long but here we are. Oh well. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ I hope you all enjoyed and once again don’t hesitate to comment if you see something that needs improving. Farewell for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisk and Sans managed to enter the hallway just in time to see Mr. Johnson literally thrown out of an apartment and unto the floor. The door slammed only moments after with a loud bang. Mr. Johnson immediately stood up and straightened his suit before turning to knock on the same door. But before he could, Yashiro grabbed his wrist.</p><p>”I wouldn’t do that pal. I’m pretty sure she charged her taser this morning. So unless you plan on getting electrocuted you’ll let me cool her down.” The whole time The same frown stayed on Yashiro’s face.</p><p>”Ah, Mr. Yashiro. I expected you to be in Japan at this moment. No matter, if you believe you can reason with her than please do so.” Mr. Johnson then turned toward the trio. “I informed you three to remain downstairs during my meeting.”</p><p>Sans immediately spoke up. “First off, you seem to have forgotten that you ain’t our boss. Second, I wouldn’t miss you getting thrown out of a house. Yep, definitely enjoyed that.” But still, now Sans was worried. Just what kind of person was this lady?</p><p>Mr. Johnson didn’t answer besides a small twitch of his eyebrows. That was about the closest Sans was going to get to annoyed but he’d take it. Yashiro waved his hand to invite the three into the apartment. But Sans and even Frisk was now hesitant. Mr. Johnson had come to tell the lady that her child was alive and she threw him out. How would she react to them?</p><p>Yashiro saw their reactions and gave a small laugh. “Relax she ain’t gonna through you out. That is reserved for Mr. Jerk-face over there. She’s nice once you get to know her.” Somehow that didn’t ease their worries.</p><p>But Frisk was still curious and determined to meet this mystery mom, so she followed Yashiro and, Er, Switch into the apartment. Sans couldn’t afford to let Frisk out of his sight around this mad woman so he followed. He started becoming more and more sure that this woman was some temperamental lunatic.</p><p>”Hey Will! You in here?” Yashiro called out. A small “Present” could be heard coming from the couch in the middle of the room. The apartment didn’t seem too big, but still had a homey feeling to it. There was a living room to the left with a medium sized television (that was currently turned off) and a tan-colored couch in front of it. The carpet had a forest green color and matched the curtains that covered the window on the right side of the tv. A bookshelf stood to the left of the tv. It was packed with a variety of books from fictional to law books. Sans could even see a few astrology books. To the right was a small kitchen that seemed unused. Everything was clean and untouched besides the refrigerator and microwave. There were three pictures on the fridge. One was the same picture Mr. Johnson had showed the monsters, one was similar with same group but with even more people in it and with casual clothes, and the other was Frisk’s mother holding a small child in her arms. The child in the picture was Frisk.</p><p>”Hey Will? Where’d Sparky run off to? I have something...” Yashiro glanced at Frisk, “um, something important to discuss with her.”</p><p>Sans and Frisk heard grumbling coming from the couch before a man came to view. This time it didn’t take Sans long to recognize the third man in the photo. This man had dark brown-almost black- hair and bright blue eyes. He was somewhat pale and had a plain black t-shirt with jeans on. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a while.</p><p>”Look man, Mr. Jerk-face was just here so she isn’t in the mood to —SWEET PORCUPINES!!!!” Will practically jumped and fell off the couch. He swiftly stood up and stared at Sans and Frisk like they were ghosts. But his stare was mostly directed at Frisk. “What in the world is going on here?” He demanded.</p><p>”Actually, that is why I need to talk to Sparky. He wasn’t lying Will.” All three of the men looked uncomfortable.</p><p>”You mean it wasn’t a trick this time? I literally threw the guy out after she punched him.” Will ran his hand through to his hair, still not taking his eyes off Frisk.</p><p>”How did you know it was her kid? You practically jumped off the couch when you saw her, but I needed to take a few minutes to figure it out. Stephen knew her for months before finding out.” Yashiro pointed out.</p><p>Will grumbled lowly but Sans and Frisk managed to hear him say “She looks just like him.” Both Yashiro and Stephen immediately looked shocked then even more uncomfortable. Didn’t take a genius to figure out that he was talking about Frisks biological dad. Before either could ask about it another crash was heard followed by a muffled yell. Sans and Frisk glanced uneasily at each other.</p><p>”Maybe someone should go tell her that he wasn’t lying.” Stephen said. All three looked at each other; none of them looked willing. </p><p>“What do they mean he wasn’t lying this time? What happened?” Frisk signed at Sans. Will seemed to see it as he answered. “Only a few days after we shut a foster home down Mr. Johnson approached us. He claimed to have found, well, you. At the time he hadn’t known about your birthmark and tried to give Sparky a fake, in a sense. He knew it wasn’t her kid but he was trying to get her to lay off on some of her cases. We think he was involved in a few but we didn’t have proof so we couldn’t do anything. Sparky was furious, and rightly so. None of us like him because of it.”</p><p>Frisk looked at Will strangely. Will noticed her confusion. “I had a few deaf friends a while back. Needed to communicate somehow so I learned sign language. I have to say I’m surprised though. Last time I saw you you didn’t seem deaf, and you definitely weren’t mute.” He mused.</p><p>Now it was Sans turn to look at Will strangely. Stephen and Yashiro seemed to have met this Sparky girl after Frisk had been taken, but Will obviously knew about Frisk beforehand.</p><p>”You knew me when I was a child?” Frisk inquired. All three men gave a small laugh. Will hung his head before kneeling down in front of Frisk and looked her in the eye. He ignored the small warning growl coming from Sans. “Kid, I knew your mom long before she had you. I knew her since the day she was born and grew up with her and everything. She’s my sister.” Frisk looked shocked along with Sans. The three human males just looked sympathetically at them.</p><p>Frisk had an uncle? Biologically that is. He didn’t look anything like the lady in the picture, but not every sibling looked alike either. Will just patiently sat there while the two mused over the news. Sans had to admit, he was a bit angered at this. Frisk had yet another human family member that would most definitely want her to stay with her “mom” rather than Toriel.</p><p>”As heartwarming as this is, Mr. Johnson is still outside and Sparky is still oblivious to the fact her daughter is out here.” Stephen interrupted, and he had a point too.</p><p>”Ok, I’ll go calm her down. Wish me luck.” Will said before walking down a small hallway that Sans hadn’t noticed before. He gave a small sigh before looking down only to see Frisk was gone. He frantically looked around and as her following her.....uncle down the hall.</p><p>”Seriously Frisk.” He thought as he hurriedly walked after them while trying to be as quite as possible. Yashiro and Stephen were busy talking and hadn’t seemed to notice their companions sneaking off. At the end of the hall Will opened the door to show an office like area. The desk was neatly organized, but the walls had everything from notes to newspaper clippings taped on them. It looked like one of those billboards in a movie but on every inch of the walls. It looked like chaos.</p><p>”Hey sis? You calm yet?” Will whispered. He didn’t notice Frisk or Sans peeking out from behind him. Frisk could make out a figure in the dimly lit room. She had her back turned from them and was glarin-Er staring at the wall with an intense look. (That Frisk could barely make out). She wore a cream colored turtleneck with a pair of loose-fitting jeans. Her (h/c) hair was pulled into a messy bun ( if you have short hair than sorry.) She had her arms crossed and only hummed in response to her brother’s call, not taking her (e/c) eyes from the pictures on the wall. She had (s/t) skin with (freckles/no freckles).</p><p>”I need to tell ya something.” Will said softly while going deeper into the office. Sans and Frisk followed, but now Frisk was hiding behind Sans. By now Will noticed the spies. His eyes widened for a moment but then he put his finger to his lips to indicate for them to remain silent. Sans only nodded before slipping towards the corner with Frisk still behind them.</p><p>”Can’t it wait? I’ve almost cracked this.” Sans felt Frisk jump at the sound of her mother’s voice. It didn’t sound too harsh, but he could definitely pick up some residing anger in the tone.</p><p>”I don’t think it would be wise. This is actually about what Mr. Johnson was trying to talk to you about.”</p><p>”Sparky” only sighed while rubbing her eyes with one of her hands. She looked as exhausted as her brother. “I don’t want to talk about this Will. The only thing I want to do right now is crack this case and forget all about that guy.” She still hadn’t moved from her spot, so it scared Sans when she suddenly whirled around and pointed straight at him. “YOU don’t move.”</p><p>Sans stood perfectly still. It didn’t seem like this lady could see Frisk trembling behind him as she approached. She didn’t seem to be looking at him though, but behind him. At first Sans was scared that she had seen Frisk until she looked at her Will. “Quick, hand me a pen.”</p><p>Will just threw a pen at her before she gently pushed Sans to the side. Frisk almost tripped but managed to stay behind Sans. The woman was drawing some lines between some of the papers on the wall. She looked like one of those detectives. “I think I got it. Ok what did ya need and why I said there a skeleton in my office?” She asked.</p><p>Will looked like he was going to say something when the woman dropped the pen she had been holding. She was staring behind Sans once again but this time Sans knew she had seen Frisk, who was now nervously peeking out from behind him again. The staring competition continued with an uncomfortable and tense silence. Sans was ready to teleport then and there when the woman suddenly teared up and spoke with a now shaky voice. </p><p>”Kate?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooohhhh cliffhanger &gt;:3. We have finally met the mom and now know *cough*one*cough* the reason that none of the four friends like Mr. Johnson. What will happen next I wonder? Just kidding I already know. See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence was unbearable. Frisk just stared at the woman not knowing what to say. She had called Frisk Kate. Was that her name before the orphanage? Honestly, it made Frisk a little uncomfortable. She had gone her whole life known as Frisk and had forgotten to consider the fact that her mother had most likely given her a different name.</p><p>The silence was finally broken when Sparky started mumbling. Frisk was able to make several “no no no” before her biological mother hurriedly stumbled out of the room. She won’t lie, it shocked her. She had thought that her mother was looking for her? Than why did it seem like she was trying to run? Will immediately followed the now frantic woman.</p><p>”Sis, you need to calm down. It’s alright.” He tried to reason.</p><p>The woman only looked back and once again locked eyes with Frisk, before muttering hysterically once more and tripping on the carpet.</p><p>”Not again.” Frisk heard her whispering. “It’s happening again, he did something. It’s not real. It’s not real. ItS NOt rEAl!” Now Sans was concerned. Frisks mother was an actual mad woman wasn’t she?</p><p>Yashiro and Stephen had both heard the commotion coming from the hallway and rushed to aid their friend, who was now close to sobbing. Will reached down to give her a hug while the other two respectively knelt down beside her.</p><p>”He didn’t do anything, you’re not going crazy. He had been telling the truth sis! He really did find your kid.” Will tried to explain</p><p>The woman looked up at him with her tears eyes. “Don’t do that. Don’t you dare do that to me. She died, I can’t risk going through this again. Don’t you dare give me hope where there is none. This is a trick, he’s messing with me. My child died.” By now the woman could no longer contain her sobs. Her wailing stained her brothers shirt as the three male companions glanced at each other in worry. They knew that this might happen, so they had tried to break it to her slowly. That obviously didn’t work.</p><p>Frisk just looked with fear and concern. Her own mother didn’t think she was real, but a hallucination. She should have listened to her uncle, but she had been too determined to see the woman who claimed to have given birth to her. Now Frisk had reduced the woman to tears just by showing herself. Did she not want Frisk anymore? Frisk had to admit that it hurt.</p><p>Will effortlessly picked his, still crying, sister up. He gave a slight nod to his friends then walked down the hall. Yashiro turned to the skeleton and child.</p><p>”Let’s just give it a little time k? She has been through a lot in her life.”</p><p>Frisk looked down before signing, she hoped they knew sign language too. “I didn’t mean to make her cry. I just wanted to see what she looked like. Why didn’t she think I was real?”</p><p>Both Yashiro and Stephen gave each other a nervous glance before Yashiro sighed and pointed to the couch. “Why don’t you both sit down? This might take a while.” While Frisk and Sans hesitantly shuffled towards the couch, Stephen excused himself to the kitchen to grab some tea.</p><p>”You know how Will mentioned that Mr. Johnson had tried to trick Sparky by giving her a decoy? Well, it had actually worked at first. She was ecstatic and everything. She was so happy that she didn’t even think to ask how Jerk-face had found them or anything. After a few days, when the adrenaline of the moment had faded, Sparky grew uneasy. She always had this knack of guessing when something wasn’t right. But she was so happy to have “her kid” back that she pushed it aside, but it wouldn’t go away. Eventually she finally got the idea to ask about their birthmark. When the kid didn’t have it she knew she had been tricked. She was crushed.” Yashiro stopped the story for minute when Stephen returned with a tray full of mugs filled with tea. </p><p>This gave time for Frisk to think. At one point, this woman had thought another child was her. She supposed she couldn’t blame her too harshly, since she had been desperate. But somehow that made Frisk feel even more hurt. Her own mother hadn’t known her well enough to realize immediately that she had been given a different kid. Frisk and Sans knew more than ever that this was proof that only Toriel could be Frisk’s true mom.</p><p>After passing a mug to each member, Stephen excused himself once more to check on Sparky. Yashiro sipped some of his drink for a few minutes before continuing.</p><p>”Of course Sparky had to question the kid to see if they knew anything. Turns out the poor darling was from a very poor family that needed money desperately. She had been singing for money on the streets when Mr. Johnson had approached her and offered her a good sum to pretend to be Sparky’s daughter. The kid’s brother was sick and needed medication and treatment. The kid couldn’t refuse, not when her bro was dying. But, they wouldn’t testify against Mr. Johnson. Poor kid was too scared that he would somehow do something terrible if she did so she stayed quiet about it except for Sparky. Sparky actually paid for the brother’s treatment and helped the parents out too. She didn’t blame the kid, but she sure could blame Mr. Johnson. He had given her false hope, then left her crushed when she realized it wasn’t true. A week later, she had finally come to the conclusion that you were dead. She was sobbing and depressed for weeks. She refused to have anymore hope that you were alive because she didn’t want to go through something like that again. Honestly, there was quite a bit of evidence that you were dead anyway. She just, wouldn’t be able to handle it if someone gave her more false hope, only to have it taken away.”</p><p>The explanation was finished. Frisk couldn’t decide whether to stay mad or pity the poor woman. She had seen what Toriel had been through by losing her children. She knew about the pain it caused, but it still hurt her to know that her mom had given up. Her mother had given up on Frisk, and that stung more than the pity she felt.</p><p>Stephen decided to come back at that moment. He glanced nervously at his friends before collapsing on the couch next to Sans. Sans shifted a little uncomfortably before settling back down. Even if he no longer trusted Stephen and despised this Sparky girl, he too felt pity for this group of comrades.</p><p>”How is she?” Yashiro asked.</p><p>”I’m honestly not sure Yash. She was still crying when she fell asleep. Will decided to stay with her to try and smooth things over when she wakes up. Could be a little while though.” Stephen sighed. He glance at the three before standing up. “It is going to get dark soon, I’m going to make dinner for when Sparky wakes up. Yash, you should talk to Mr. Johnson outside. Tell him this could take another hour or so. Would you like to help me in the kitchen Frisk?”</p><p>It was slightly impressive to see Stephen take charge like this, but Sans could see that he was exhausted. Who wasn’t by now? It had been a long day after all. Both Yashiro and Frisk nodded to Stephen’s suggested and started walking towards their locations. Sans took note that Yashiro was extra careful not to let the door make any noises, or let Mr. Johnson look inside the apartment. He followed Frisk into the kitchen and grabbed one of the seats at the dinner table to sit on. He wasn’t about to let her out of his sights.</p><p>*Time Skip brought to you by MTT Resorts! Spend your vacation fabulously~*</p><p>Stephen and Frisk were almost done with dinner. At some point Yashiro had returned and was now snoozing on the couch lazily. Sans could only watch enviously while missing his own couch back at his and Papyrus’s house. Dumb human lawyers. Why couldn’t they just leave monsters to live in peace? But, he quickly snapped out of his gaze when he heard a door from the hallway open. Will walked out looking half-dead (heh). Immediately Yashiro sat up and both him an de Stephen stared at him expectantly.</p><p>He sighed. “She still has her doubts, but that was expected. She would like to see the kid now.”</p><p>”Not alone she’s not.” Sans growled out. He wasn’t about to leave Frisk alone with that mad woman.</p><p>Will looked at him with a tired (and slightly aggravated) look before responding. “I already thought about that. She said it should be fine if you were in the room too. You are here to look after the kid after all, wouldn’t be fair.”</p><p>and with that, Will led a very grumpy skeleton and terrified kid down the hall. There were three doors, the one on the end was obviously the office, the closest to the living room was the bathroom, then the bedroom. Will hesitantly knocked on the door. A quiet “come in” could be barely heard. Frisk looked up at Will until he gave a slight nod and she nervously opened the door. </p><p>It was an ordinary room. Most of it was either gray, white, or some shade of brown. In the far corner, sitting on the corner of a twin-sized bed, was Frisk’s biological mother. The tears could still be seen on her face as she nervously glanced at Frisk before looking away ashamed. She had obviously been embarrassed by her outburst earlier. Frisk slowly edged into the room, Sans not far behind her. Even Will decided to stay.</p><p>The tense and uncomfortable silence stretched on for what felt like hours. Neither daughter or mother could find the words to say to each other. Finally, Sparky spoke up.</p><p>”C-Can I see it?”</p><p>Frisk knew what she was referring to. She hesitantly lifted her pant leg just above her knee and twisted her leg to and angle where Sparky could clearly see the strange marking that was permanently stuck on Frisks skin. If looked at by a certain angle, it almost looked like a wobbly heart. Frisk’s mother looked close to tears once again. She looked like she wanted to hug Frisk, but was restraining herself. Once again, mumblings could be heard falling from the poor woman.</p><p>”I’m so sorry.” Frisk finally managed to make out. She couldn’t take it any longer. Yes, she still considered Toriel her real mother, but this woman was too miserable for Frisk to ignore. Besides, she had still given birth to Frisk right? So even if she wasn’t Frisk’s real mom, Frisk was still connected to her.</p><p>After a few more moments of hesitation, Frisk slowly walked towards the now (once again) crying woman. Sparky looked up. Her tear stained eyes bore into Frisk’s. Yashiro had been right, she did have the same eyes. It took a few awkward moments, but Frisk shyly wrapped her arms around Sparky’s (Frisk still didn’t know her name) neck. She could feel her mother tense for a moment before hugging her back like she would disappear. Yes, Frisk didn’t consider this woman her mom. But this was something that both of them needed. After so many years, A mother had finally managed to see the child that had been stolen from her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, that was strange. I had honestly no idea how I wanted Frisk to officially meet her mother so I improvised. I think it went fairly well, how about you guys? Anyway, once again comment if you see any grammar mistakes and thanks for those who have already commented. Constructive criticism and comments from others are an author’s best friend. Chiao!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the woman had stopped crying, Will carried (yes carried) her out to the table to eat. She looked a lot better after Frisk gave her that hug, but still shaken up. Everyone just sat in silence while eating, the air tense. </p><p>“You know he’s still out there right?” Stephen said, finally cutting the silence. Everyone tensed, no one liked the man who was still waiting out in the hallway. Sparky looked especially angry.</p><p>”Cant we just leave him out there?” She hissed.</p><p>Stephen shook his head. “He still has the paperwork for you to sign. Besides, you would just have to see him when you leave in the morning anyway.” Sans glared at him. Who’s side is he on? Stephen could apparently feel the death threats coming from Sans glare because he continued. “Um, Sparky? There is actually something I need to tell you before anything else happens.”</p><p>Everyone turned to Stephen at that. Will only lifted an eyebrow to show his interest. He could already tell that this was not going to end well. Stephen gulped as he tried to explain.</p><p>”D-do you remember that c-case I was asking you about? The one with the government trying to take a kid away from their adopted family? Even though their was nothing wrong? Well——um.” Stephens voice trailed off. He didn’t need to say more though, because Frisk’s mom was now looking slightly shocked at Sans and Frisk.</p><p>Will decided to speak up. “This explains a lot now.”</p><p>”What do ya mean?” Sans said, his suspicion growing.</p><p>“Stephen had a big case, even though he hates being a lawyer, which he had to ask (Y/N) for help. He told us the basics, but it didn’t make sense for the government to be trying so hard to take one kid away from their family. Adopted or not. But since your monsters, that explains it.”</p><p>Sans just barely kept his growl in. Who does this guy think he is? But before he could let a few not-so-friendly remarks slip, Frisk started to sign. “(Y/N)?”</p><p>Sparky looked at Frisk confused. “They took you away from your monster mother and didn’t even bother to tell you my name?”</p><p>Frisk looked down slightly embarrassed. She supposed she hadn’t bothered to ask anyone, not even her biological mother. She was so intimidated by the hysterical woman that she couldn’t even bring herself to remain eye contact for more than a second. (Y/N) looked hurt before continuing to speak.</p><p>”My name is (Y/N) Storm. My brother is Will Storm. So you were adopted by a monsters? You have been living with them?” Frisk was too scaredy-cat to say anything. “Were you happy?”</p><p>Frisk had to look up at that. Yes, she had been happy. She would be with her goat-mom right now if people would just leave them alone for once. Maybe Sans was right, maybe she should save and load. (Y/N) sighed dejectedly before standing up.</p><p>”Then there is something that I need to do.” She marched straighten up to the door and flung it open to a rather tired Mr. Johnson. “Ah miss Storm. Are you finally ready to listen?” The last thing Frisk heard was the door slamming.</p><p>That lady did not look happy at all. In fact, she looked furious. She must have been a monster hater after all. Now she was gonna make sure Frisk never sees Toriel or Papyrus or anyone ever again. She would have to Save and Load. </p><p>No, don’t do anything too rash. See how it plays out.</p><p>Sans was no better. In fact, he was about a few seconds away from grabbing Frisk and shortcutting out of there, if not for the desperate and pleading look Stephen had on his face. Sans may not trust him, but Stephen did seem to be trying his best to keep things calm. Just a few more minutes to see how all of this would play out.</p><p>But as he sat there, he could just barely make out the words coming through the door. If he got closer, perhaps he could be able to hear what they were saying. After looking to make sure that no one was paying attention to him, Sans quietly got as close as he could to the door without being seen. Now he could hear everything that was being said.</p><p>LETS SEE WHATS GOING ON AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR.</p><p>Your POV</p><p>I could feel many emotion going through me. I had thought that everything was finally ok when Kate hugged me, but after a few moments I could feel that something wasn’t right. Kate was too tense and uncomfortable. After I broke the hug she could barely look at me. Something had obviously been wrong. But this, this was too much.</p><p>”So you took her from this ‘Toriel’. She is this ambassador that I hear so much about, the one for the monsters.”</p><p>”That is correct Miss Storm. I had tried to explain earlier, but were too rash to listen.” Mr. Johnson states with his monotone voice.</p><p>I could feel the sparks coming from my eyes in my glaring. “How dare you? You know exactly why I didn’t believe you.” I managed to hiss out. However, Mr. Johnson was unfazed.</p><p>”I was under the complete impression that the child was yours. I had no idea whatsoever otherwise.”</p><p>Liar. He knew exactly what he was doing, he unknowingly mentioned as such  in the past. “So, the only reason you even returned her to me is to get her away from the monsters.”</p><p>”That was an added bonus yes.” </p><p>I gritted my teeth. This man was insufferable to be around. But, that gave me an idea.</p><p>”So I’m in charge of visitation right, right? If I never wanted the monsters to step foot near Frisk, I could do that?” I ask.</p><p>”Of course, in fact it is advised as such. We do not understand monster magic enough to know if there could be consequences to being near them. It would be wise to keep the young ambassador away from them.” He responded coolly.</p><p>”So what would you do if I refused to accept her? Would you allow her to return to the monsters?” I probe.</p><p>”No, most likely she will be turned into the foster home. A different one that is. As I said, we cannot allow her to remain among monsterkind. It could be hazardous to her well being.” </p><p>“But If I signed these papers, then she stays with me permanently.”</p><p>”Correct”</p><p>Welp, i have all the information I need now. I snatch the papers out of Mr. Johnson’s hands and signed my name at the needed areas. There, now I can really get to work. This is going to be good. After it was done I returned to my apartment and slammed the door behind me.</p><p>SANS POV</p><p>What? He can’t believe this. She was a monster hater. And would she had just plotted to keep Frisk from the monsters. He needed to grab Frisk and get out. He knew this was how all of this would play out. He needed to get Frisk now. But before he could, (Y/N) walked in and slammed the door. He just barely shortcutted away without being seen. Where was Frisk?</p><p>”Ahem.”</p><p>All eyes turned towards (Y/N). She looked rather proud, like she just accomplished something big. Of course, she stole her kid back.</p><p>“I was thinking about sleeping arrangements. I have a guest bedroom but it is a little messy. I wasn’t exactly expecting company.” She nervously rubbed her neck when saying this. “The skeleton could probably sleep on the couch? I’m sorry, I never got your name.”</p><p>Sans looked up shocked. Why would she care what his name is? Still, Frisk gave him a pleading look not to makes things worse so he mumbled his name while sinking into a chair. For some reason (Y/N) didn’t seem offended. In fact, she almost looked.....understanding?</p><p>”Well nice to meet you Sans. Would you prefer the couch or do want me to find a mattress?”</p><p>Sans once again felt surprised. This woman was confusing, first she hates monsters and now she I said letting one sleep in her living room? What is up with this chick? She must have seen his surprise because she hurriedly explained.</p><p>”I just figured that you wouldn’t want Kate to sleep at a strangers house. You’re here to look after her aren’t you? I thought it might put you at ease if you stayed the night with her. Unfortunately, I don’t think Mr.Johnson would allow me to let’s her continually sleep at a monster house so she has to sleep here. But i could probably arrange a few sleepovers. What do you think?”</p><p>Now Both Frisk and Sans were shocked. Did she-? Is she implying that -? Now (Y/N) looked a little surprised if not amused.</p><p>”What? I’m a lawyer who specializes in helping families stay together. Did you really think that I would stand for the injustice of someone like Mr. Johnson tearing apart such a happy family? I saw that look Kate had, she had been happy with the monsters and I have no right to take that away.”</p><p>This had to be a trick or something. Sans had heard the conversation. He knew this must be a trick.</p><p>”That is what you want right? Kate?” (Y/N) looks expectantly at Frisk, who hurriedly nods her head. But, then she looks a little uncomfortable once more as she tries to find the right words to sign. (Y/N) once again picked up on the unease.</p><p>”Do you not prefer to be called Kate?” She asks. Frisk shyly looks away. This time it’s Sans who speaks up.</p><p>”Her names Frisk.” Bitterness could not be hidden, but (Y/n) didn’t seem to notice or care as she turns back to Frisk.</p><p>”Is that what you would prefer? Frisk?” She asks. Frisks slowly nods her head this time. Sans could tell that (Y/n) was slightly hurt, but shook it off as she gave Frisk a small smile. “Frisk it is then. Let me go see if I can find some extra blankets.”</p><p>Before she could leave, Frisk starts to sign. “You’re not going to keep me from my Mom?”</p><p>It was silent for a moment. Frisks eyes widened at the realization at what she had just said to her biological mother. Yes, she considered Toriel her true mom, but that doesn’t mean she gives her other mom a reason to keep Toriel from seeing her. Now, (Y/N) was going to make sure she never sees Tori again. But, instead (Y/N) give another small (and very obviously sad) smile.</p><p>”No, in fact I would love her number. I was thinking maybe I could invite her over for lunch tomorrow. I’m sure that she must be very worried about you. She obviously loves you very much.”</p><p>Frisk.....well.....was shocked. This was very confusing. Was she not jealous that Frisk loved Toriel more? This lady was being very understanding. ....a little too much. What was happening? She was distracted with (Y/n) waving her hand, motioning her to follow. Right next to the bedroom that (y/n) had been crying in was the guest bedroom. It was basically empty besides a bed and a drawer next to it. It was obviously not used often.</p><p>”You can stay here for now. We can probably find something to decorate it with in the morning. For now, why don’t you get some sleep? It has been a very exhausting I’m sure. We can talk and plan more tomorrow.”</p><p>Frisk could get behind that plan, she was beat. But she still looked at Sans for confirmation before flopping on the bed. Sans walked in to help Frisk get comfortable before giving a reassuring grin. (Y/n) respectively (and still very sadly) gave the two some space. But she couldnt ignore the small pain of jealousy shoot through her soul. It hurt to not be able to do that herself.</p><p>”G’night kid. We’ll figure this out k?” Sans said. “Don’t forget, I’m right outside in the living room if ya need me.”</p><p>Frisk nodded sleepily before yawning and giving Sans a hug good night. Sighing, Sans walked out of the room and softly closed the door behind him. He saw Stephen and (y/n) talking in the living room as he walked. Great.</p><p>”Sans?” Stephen asked. “Remember, I’m right upstairs if you need anything. Don’t hesitate if you ok? Good night Sans. Good night Sparky.”</p><p>And with that, the red head made his exit. Once again a tense silence enveloped the two individuals. It was only broken when (y/n) cleared her throat.</p><p>”Um, I got you some blankets and a pillow. My couch isn’t too comfy but you should be fine. If you need anything feel free to wake me up.”</p><p>Before she could leave, Sans spoke.</p><p>”I won’t trust you ya know. Don’t think that just cause you are being a little friendly now that it will make me trust you anymore.” He growled out.</p><p>(Y/n) looked at him with a sad and tired expression before sighing and turning towards her own room. Sans could barely make out her mumbling her response.</p><p>”I know. And I don’t blame you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oooh. What could possibly happen next? I hope y’all enjoyed. Once again, comment if ya see any mistakes or if you have any suggestions that would help the story along. Tathy is out :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N P.O.V.</p><p>I woke up slowly and rubbed my eyes. The sunlight sprinkled in through the small crevices in between the curtains. Another day, another case, another headache. As I stand up to start digging for my outfit today I suddenly freeze. All of the events from yesterday start to finally catch up. Mr. Johnson found my daughter, I have a skeleton monster literally sleeping on my couch, and my daughter freed an entire civilization from a magical underground prison.</p><p>As if my life wasn’t weird enough as it is. But still, even though I’m happy that Ka— I mean Frisk is back, i can’t help but feel sad as well. She was so young when I lost her, it is no surprise that she can’t remember me. And now she has a new mother! I am ashamed to say that I feel jealous and angry. I finally find my daughter, and she no longer wants to be my daughter. Haven’t I gone through enough in my life? And of all the reasons to return a child, Mr. Johnson’s excuse was that he didn’t want them with the monsters.</p><p>I shake my head to rid myself of these emotions. No, i finally have Frisk back. I’m not going to ruin what little chance I have of earning a relationship with her by being a jealous maniac. I am going to meet this new mother of hers, I’m going to be friendly, and I’m going to like it. ...Hopefully.</p><p>I finally decide on wearing a (F/C) t-shirt that says “I may be wrong, but I doubt it. I’m a lawyer.”, some jean pants, and a denim jacket that have sleeves that go to my elbow. I change quickly and open my door as quietly as I can. The skeleton (I think his name was Sans?) is still snoozing on my couch in ‘graceful’ position. And by that I mean he is about halfway to falling off. I manage to sneak past him and into the kitchen.</p><p>Sometimes I hate being a lawyer. I’m awake and it’s only 6:05 am! People should be sleeping at this time, but no. I’m awake because I need to get my paperwork done. At least I’m free besides that, it will give me time to spend time with Frisk and maybe get to know her. I also said I would invite her ..........mother to lunch. It still stings to think about it.</p><p>I would work in my office, but I’m gonna need something to keep me awake until breakfast. Besides, my office is dark and would put me back to sleep, but the kitchen has a window where the sun can shine right in my eyes. The perfect torture to wake me up. Now I just need something to drink. Coffee with a mountain of sugar should do it.</p><p>(A/N: I Don’t know about you guys, but I actually don’t like coffee. I could drown it in milk, sugar, and other things and still not like it. The taste is too bitter for me. I know other people like it though so i added it. But if you don’t like coffee, just imagine you are drinking Mountain Dew or something. )</p><p>Now, where was I in that case? Aw that’s right, the Petersons were fighting for legal rights over the kids. I hate divorce, it literally tears the kids from at least one of their parents for a period of time. Then they need to discuss custody and everything. But, this is my job. Mr.Peterson seems like he would be a better choice for the children, as Mrs. Peterson (now changing her name back to her maiden name) is an alcoholic.</p><p>Tim Skip bwout to yu by ...Tem Flakes! Eat gud! Only 10 muns! Temmie need muns for cooledge!</p><p>I let out a sigh as I finally finish the last of my paperwork. That only took about 2 hours. Hm, I should probably wake Frisk and the ske— I mean Sans up soon. They sure do seem tired, but who can blame them. Yesterday was a stressful day and to probably just going to get worse.</p><p>Speaking of getting worse, how do I make sure my relationship with Frisk doesn’t go that way? I want to start mending old bonds but where do I start? I don’t know anything about her. Well, come to think of it, she did used to eat a lot as a baby. Breakfast sounds like a good start. It is better than nothing at least. Maybe pancakes would do it? Yeah, that sounds ok.</p><p>I (still trying to be quiet) gather all of the ingredients and other items I would need. Let’s hope I still remember the recipe, it would be bad if I don’t. It doesn’t take too long for me to mix the necessary ingredients together and start cooking them. I just hope Frisk likes pancakes, or else this is going to be a very awkward morning.</p><p>Sans P.O.V.</p><p>I don’t remember the last time I got a full nights sleep, and last night was no different. There was no way I was going to rest easy when some monster-hating madwoman was in the next room. Not to mention she woke up so early. Seriously? Who wants to wake up at 6:00 am? On a Saturday?! Is this woman a workaholic or something?</p><p>I have been keeping an eye on her for around two hours now but all she’s done is paperwork. She seems to be making breakfast now, but it wasn’t like I’m going to let my guard down now. No matter how harmless one may seem, they can always turn into something you should watch out for. </p><p>A delicious, sweet smell fills the air. I can’t see what she’s making but it looks like enough for a few people, not just one. Is she making breakfast for Frisk too? Must be. </p><p>‘Of course she is making breakfast for Frisk. She’s trying to steal her kid back and she can’t do that if Frisk hates her. I know her plan now. Be nice and get Frisk to like her, then later on try to convince Frisk to turn against the monsters. Well, two can play at that game lady.’</p><p>(Y/N) P.OV.</p><p>There. Enough pancakes for me and both my guests. Well, my guest and my daughter. It is so strange to finally have her back after all these years. Like one of those fairytale wishes come true.</p><p>’But She isn’t truly back.’ I can’t help but think to myself. ‘She only sees me as some bad guy who is keeping them from the ones they truly love. I can’t get that look of discomfort out of my head. All I am to her right now is a stranger.’</p><p>I finally finish the last pancake and set the table the best i can. Frisk might not like me now, but I’ll just have to keep trying to rebuild that bond a mother should have with her daughter. If only K were here to see it happening. </p><p>After I finished setting the table, I nervously glance at the guest bedroom. Well, I guess it isn’t going to be Frisks bedroom for the time being. Unless they somehow find a way to return to her monster mother. I feel another zap of pain go through me as I walk down the hall. I hope she has a little bit of morning person in her.</p><p>I politely knock on the door. I manage to make out a muffled voice before I open the door.</p><p>”Ka—i mean Frisk? Are you awake?” I ask.</p><p>Frisk tiredly sits up and gives me an exhausted looked. She honestly looked adorable with her ruffled hair and her fist rubbing her eyes tiredly like that. But now was not the time.</p><p>”Er, I made breakfast. Pancakes......are you hungry? I made enough for you and your friend.” I say.</p><p>She once again looks tiredly at me before nodding her head and jumping out of the bed. (A/N: Hey that rhymed!) I smile softly as she shuffled out the room. It was nice to see her again, even if she didn’t love me. I followed her out and was prepared to wake up the skeleton but Frisk was already doing that. My eyes widen as she literally jumps on her boney friend.</p><p>Surprisingly, he doesn’t seem to wake up. At least not outwardly. I can tell he’s already awake though, probably just trying to joke with the kid. But Frisk is determined. She continues to pat his head until finally dragging him off the couch and dropping him on the floor. Sans only let out a loud snore.</p><p>I couldn’t help but quietly giggle. This was hilarious! They obviously cared about each other, it was clear from the way they interacted. Yet again, a pain interrupts my happiness. It hurts for my daughter to like so many other people, but not me. I walk quickly to the kitchen. They don’t need me ruining their fun.</p><p>It takes a few more minutes for the other two to come for their food. Frisk sits on the opposite side of me while Sans sits slightly closer. It didn’t take a genius to know that he was forming some sort of shield in case it was needed.</p><p>”Er, so Frisk? Would you mind if I got the number of your...um...mom? I meant what I said last night. I think it would be wonderful if we could all have lunch together. I would absolutely love to meet her.” I manage to choke out of me.</p><p>Hey, At least I’m trying here ok?</p><p>Frisk gives a small nod before grabbing a piece of paper out of her pocket and handing it to me. It looks like she was already prepared for this and everthing. As I start punching in the numbers I realize a few things.</p><p>”Hey kid?” Frisk looks up at me in confusion. “Until we get this sorted out it looks like you’ll be living with me for a while. So we might need to get you a few things. I might need to ask your mom to bring some of your things over but I was also thinking that we could go shopping later? I need to go grocery shopping anyway, might as well get you a few things too right?” I point out.</p><p>Frisk looks excited for a minute before her face goes back to that slightly sad expression. All she gives me is a small nod. It isn’t much but I’ll take it. We eat the rest of the meal in silence. I don’t bother to talk to the skeleton. He made it very clear last night that he doesn’t like me and I need to worry about befriending this other monster. The one who Frisk claims as her real mom.</p><p>After I finish I take my plate to the sink and gently put it in before turning back to the two. </p><p>“Welp, I’m gonna go make that phone call now. Stephen might drop by to check on you in a few minutes. So...uh....yeah”</p><p>And with that awkward conversation I walk down the hall and into my office. This is so awkward it’s painful. Might as well get this over with. I retrieve my phone out of my pocket and hurriedly dial the number before I can chicken out. But as I here the ringing noise I start to panic.</p><p>’I cant do this. If it’s bad for me it’s going to bad for this lady too. I took her child too for pities sake! We are both fighting for the title of Frisks mother. What do I even say to her? Hi I’m the lady that took away your child! Wanna peacefully eat a meal while trying not to look how we truly feel about each other?”</p><p>The ringing stops as someone answers the phone. I freeze when I hear a very sweet but sad voice.</p><p>”Hello? This is Toriel, May I help you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What is up everyone? I wrote this instead of sleeping so if it’s bad then I’m sorry :’3. I hope you enjoy! Please, if you have any thoughts or constructive criticism then I would be delighted to hear them! Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toriel was devastated. Ever since she lost sight of Frisk at the office she had been overcome with a dark, depressing feeling. Nearly the same one she had had back in the underground.</p><p>’no, this isn’t like that. Frisk isn’t dead......just gone.....temporarily.’ Toriel tried to convince herself. Had she not done enough? Was she not stern enough with the government and Mr. Johnson? Perhaps if she had been more insistent then Frisk would still be here. But no, it is alright. One cannot change the past (a/n: oh goat mom if you only knew.)</p><p>She tried to keep her mind off of it by baking. It was how she had coped in the underground and after everything that had happened it felt justified to do the same. Toriel was already on her third pie when her phone rang. The other day she had sent everyone a short message telling them of their news. It hadn’t been long before her phone was overrun with messages and calls from monsters wanting to know what had happened. She could barely explain without bursting into tears.</p><p>Eventually, Undyne had kicked down her door to demand answers along with Alphys and Papyrus. Once again Toriel had broke down crying. Undyne immediately softened and stomped to the kitchen to prepare tea while Papyrus and Alphys tried to comfort her. After she had finished crying to an extent she managed to tell them a more detailed description of what had occurred.</p><p>By the end Alphys was crying along with Papyrus and Undyne was ready to march straight up to the government and demand Frisk be returned. But Papyrus had reasoned that Sans and Stephen had been allowed to accompany Frisk and would surely find a way to fix this. Besides, Frisks mother might be nice right?</p><p>Apparently it was the wrong thing to say because Toriel had started sobbing again. She couldn’t help it at the time. This woman, a complete stranger, had torn what was left of her life away from her without even having to be there. Toriel had lost too many children, and this time it would be because they had another mother to look after them. It was too much. </p><p>Papyrus once again insisted that Sans would have everything under control before running to the kitchen to make “comfort” spaghetti. Many monsters had tried to call Sans but he must have turned his phone off. Of course that only made Toriel worry worse. There was also the issue with Stephen. Would he continue to help the monsters or rather take the side of his old friend? Why did he have to be friends with that woman? Of all of the people to be friends with, why the one person that had perfect legal rights to take away Frisk?</p><p>After a few more hours of complete, tense silence Toriel insisted that the monsters return home to rest. They would need to be prepared for whatever tomorrow might bring. Undyne and Alphys left but Papyrus insisted on staying until he heard from Sans. He was worried too. Not only was his friend being made to stay with someone he did not know but his brother was now Frisks only trustworthy companion. He was sure Stephen was still their friend, but he was also friends with the stranger and it might cause conflict. But Sans could be trusted to look after Frisk. </p><p>It had been a long night with next to no sleep for either monster. They had tried but worry had eaten its way into them and prohibited them from rest. Eventually Toriel could not stand it and had entered the kitchen to bake. It helped ease her thought and keep her mind occupied on something other than Frisk. Papyrus had later silently joined her. He had greatly improved in cooking since coming to the surface and also found comfort in the hobby.</p><p>The entire night they had either cleaned or baked. Papyrus had tried to make conversation on several occasions but neither could keep it going. Both were too exhausted both mentally and physically. It was rather unnerving to see Papyrus so silent, but Toriel was too worried for Frisk to comment on it.</p><p>The phone’s continued ringing tore Toriel from her thoughts. She instantly recognized the number and hurriedly answered it. Even years worth of a grudge could not keep the comfort that came from the familiar voice.</p><p>”Toriel! I am sorry I cannot come and that I could not call sooner. I had been in a meeting and have only just now received the news. Is there any message from Sans at all? Is there anything we can do?” Asgore’s clearly worried voice came through the phone.</p><p>”I’m afraid the answer is no for both questions. I have not heard anything from Sans all night and I’ve already tried to think of a solution but have come up with nothing. Oh Asgore what am I supposed to do?” Toriel felt the familiar feeling of tears come to her eyes.</p><p>”Stay hopeful. There must be some way to come to a peaceful conclusion. I’m sure we will find a way to overcome this. We just need to have faith that Sans will be able to look after them.”</p><p>Toriel felt grateful that Asgore had called. Sure, she was still currently mad at him. A few months would not undo the time she had spent in the ruins because of him. The heartache of knowing that every child that exited would be slaughtered by the man she had loved. But, she could not deny that she still cared for him. It was also nearly impossible to avoid him due to Frisk constantly wanting to visit. Over time, she was able to be in the same room without glaring.</p><p>But, despite the remaining feeling of betrayal, she was comforted by Asgores calm and strong voice. He was obviously almost as worried about Frisk mood she was. She talked with him for another hour before they hung up. She still had that feeling of despair, but it had calmed down considerably. Besides, if she continued to bake she would have no more room to fit anything else in the fridge.</p><p>She raised her head to see Papyrus walk into the room. He had managed to catch a small amount of sleep, unlike her. But he still had that worried look on his face.</p><p>”WAS THAT SANS? HAVE YOU RECEIVED NEWS OF THE HUMAN?” He asked.</p><p>”I’m afraid not dear. That was Asgore checking in to see if I was alright. It has helped to receive comfort from others. Especially you Papyrus. I’m incredibly grateful you have kept me company. I don’t know what I would have done if I had been alone.” Toriel responded</p><p>Papyrus’ face brightened slightly. He was glad he had been able to aid the Queen. He too, was worried for his brother and Frisk. Would this new human be nice? Would they allow Frisk to see the monsters? Well.... if they didn’t then he would have to simply change their mind! Surely if they saw how much they cared about Frisk then they would love monsters as well right?</p><p>”It is still rather early. Perhaps we should have breakfast while we wait? It would aid in passing the time.” Toriel suggested.</p><p>”SPLENDID IDEA! WE CAN EAT THE MUFFINS WE BAKED EARLIER! IM SURE SANS WILL CONTACT US AS SOON AS HE IS ABLE TOO!” And with that Papyrus rushed to the kitchen to search among the baked goods for the muffins. </p><p>Toriel only gave a small smile as she gracefully walked in the same direction. Perhaps she was overthinking things earlier. Asgore might be right and everything will be fine. She would just have to remain patient and hope that this woman was kind. Her and Papyrus ate in silence.</p><p>Neither expected the phone call. Well, they had but it still scared both of them when the phone finally rang. They could only stare at it for a few moments before Toriel swiftly stood up and was prepared to answer it before stopping. She did not recognize the number, so it could not have been Sans. With another moments hesitation she gave a nervous glance at Papyrus and answered the phone.</p><p>”Hello? This is Toriel. May I help you?”</p><p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>Silence. What am I supposed to say? This lady most likely hates my guts. How do you invite someone who hates you to lunch?</p><p>”Uh, this is Toriel?” I literally facepalmed. She literally said she was Toriel not one minute ago. This was not going well.</p><p>”Um...Yes this is Toriel. Who might you be?”</p><p>Junk she sounds so polite too. Play it cool.</p><p>”Yes sorry. My name is (Y/N) Storm. I’m terribly sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I might borrow a moment of your time? I am Frisk’s....Er.....biological mother.”</p><p>I could feel the tension coming from the phone. Why would I just blurt that out? It remains silent for the most part but I hear muffled sounds coming from the phone. So she’s must be talking with someone. Another friend of Frisk perhaps?</p><p>”O-oh, well it is....n-nice to hear from you. Is t-there something you need-d from me?” The poor lady sounds so nervous and tense. It takes me a few moments to process before I realize she asked me a question.</p><p>”Er yes actually. Um, i was wondering if you would like to accompany me and Frisk for lunch this afternoon? I am interested in meeting you and discussing the situation face to face.” I have to stop myself from facepalming again. My lawyer side is coming out and making this seem like more of a business meeting then a friendly get together. What is wrong with me?</p><p>”Oh! Y-yes that sounds wonderful! What time would you like to meet and where?”</p><p>”If it is alright with you we can eat at my apartment. Does around one sound acceptable to you? I can text you the address.”</p><p>”Of course, i would be delighted. .... if you don’t mind me asking is Frisk there? She is fine right?”</p><p>I feel my heart sting. It seems too perfect. Frisk loves this lady and this lady loves Frisk. This is going to be harder than I had originally anticipated, but I can do this.</p><p>”um, she is eating right now but I will ask if she can text you later?” I am starting to get even more nervous for some reason. Probably because I can hear Toriel talking to someone else. This person sounds loud but I am still unable to make out what they are saying. I jump when Toriel talks again.</p><p>”I hope you do not mind, but would it be alright if I also brought a few friends of Frisk? They are all incredibly worried and would greatly appreciate it if they could see Frisk personally.” I have to stop and give that a thought. I don’t have too much space and I’m not sure I’m comfortable with a lot of strangers in my house. Not to mention I don’t know a thing about monsters, I could easily somehow offend someone. Still-</p><p>“That is fine, as long as it is not too many. My apartment is not too large. If you decide to invite someone, please inform me so I make proper arrangements. Thank you for your time.” It got too awkward, and I had already hung up. Now she I said going to think I’m rude or something! Sheesh I sounded so formal and a little cold. Could she tell? Of course she could! Not to mention she is now going to bring even more people over! I’m still trying to befriend one monster and it’s stressful. I don’t think I can handle trying to keep up with more than maybe three monsters. What if I make a wrong move? I’ll offend them and then Frisk won’t want me to be around them. This is-</p><p>A small knock knocks (heh) those thoughts out of my head. I look up to see Frisk peeking into much office nervously. Did she hear any of that?</p><p>”Um, hey there kid? Did you need something?” Way to make it seem like she’s troubling you. How in the world does one act like a mom?! Cause this lady has no idea how to! I really need to calm down.</p><p>”Were you able to call her? Did she say yes?”</p><p>This kid is too cute. “Yes, she also mentioned maybe bringing a few of your other friends as well. Would you like to help me cook later?”</p><p>Frisk nodded enthusiastically and rushed out to tell Sans the good news. I gave small smile before it faded as my phone buzzed indicating a text message.</p><p>To Mrs. Storm</p><p>I have invited three other monsters besides myself to attend. We are all grateful for your invitation. Also, If it is not too much trouble that is, would you mind asking Sans to contact us?</p><p>From Toriel.</p><p>Three? Also who texts like this? But three? Do I have room for Toriel, her invites, Sans, Frisk, and me? And what if Will or Yash decide to barge in a participate? Can my table even fit that many? It would be rude to exclude one to sit in the livingroom, but I couldn’t eat in the living room and talk to Toriel at the same time. Ugh, this is stressful. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Welp, moments passed. Now it’s time to get to work. Stress can come later when it’s over, right now I needed to focus on preparations.</p><p>BACK WITH TORIEL AND PAPS</p><p>Toriel stared at her phone in disbelief. This woman had actually invited her to lunch? Well, it is good that she will be able to see Frisk, but what would she possibly talk about with the woman? Er...Mrs. Storm to be exact. She had sounded rather cold throughout the conversation. Was she planning on keeping Toriel from Frisk? But then why invite her for lunch?</p><p>”THIS IS A GOOD SIGN RIGHT? THIS MEANS WE CAN PERSUADE THE HUMAN THAT WE MUST REMAIN FRIENDS WITH FRISK RIGHT?” Papyrus said with a hopeful note in his voice. It was good that this had cheered him up.</p><p>”Well, it is certainly a step forward. Right now that is what everyone needs.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something wasn’t right. Sans could feel it. Ever since he had walked into the apartment he had gotten a bad feeling, but it had been hidden by his worry for Frisk. Now that they were relatively ok for now, he had time to think about it. Where had the feeling started? He remembered getting out of the car and Stephen going to get snacks.</p><p>Wait, at the vending machine. That was when it had started, when he saw Yashiro hugging Stephen. But why? What had caused it? Sans started thinking harder. The feeling had gotten worse the longer he had stayed here. It was unavoidable this morning. Even now he had the unending feeling that he was missing something. It was important too. What was he missing?</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when Frisk jumped on him for the third time that day. “Sans! (Y/N) invited Mom and others over for lunch! We can see them soon!”</p><p>Sans only chuckled at the kid. It only took a day and the most was already missing their friends. Not that he could blame them though. He would be the same if he was in their position. Sans looked up to see you walk towards the kitchen. The feeling came back. Something wasn’t right with this lady.</p><p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>I walked towards the kitchen lost in thought. What should I make for lunch? Nothing too fancy, but good enough so that they know I can cook decent meals for Frisk. For some reason I’m getting the urge for pasta. Ok, so what kind? Hm.......chicken alfredo sounded good. I’m certain that i have enough ingredients.</p><p>My phone goes off and would have made me jump if I wasn’t used to it. I knew who it was even before I answered.</p><p>”Yellow Jello. You’ve reached Sparky, bringer of justice. How may I spread my justice today good sir?” I hear a familiar laugh come through the cellular device.</p><p>”come on Sparky, can’t you answer the phone in a normal way? I swear this only gets weirder every time.”</p><p>”Aw come on Yashy you know it’s funny. You laugh everytime.”</p><p>”True, How is it going? You doing ok or is it more of a ‘meh’ kind of ordeal?”</p><p>”Meh”</p><p>”Ouch”</p><p>”Yeah, but I invited the monster that was taking care of Frisk, Toriel, to lunch this afternoon.”</p><p>”Um are you sure that’s such a good idea so soon? You only just realized that your daughter was alive yesterday and now you want to meet the one that you are technically fighting for the right to keep Frisk? Aren’t you rushing it just a tad there (Y/N)? Not to mention you go into lawyer mode every time you get nervous. I’m sorry to say it, but you might end up coming across as rude.”</p><p>”Maybe, but I want to try and make this work. How can I expect Frisk to trust me if I don’t try and get along with her friends?”</p><p>”Just be careful. If you need anything send me a quick text and I’ll come right over ok? And don’t trust the skeleton. He seems nice but i know that look in his non-existing eyes. He doesn’t like you and he might have a few tricks up his sleeve.”</p><p>”Can do. I’ll text you later K? Oh also don’t forget to contact Jade about that case you and Will are working on. You know she can help.”</p><p>”See ya Sparky.”</p><p>And with that the phone went silent. I sighed and put it back into my pocket. Yashiro was one of my best friends and if he said to look out for the skeleton then I’ll look out for the skeleton. Yash is probably my best friend in the whole world and there is no one I trust more than him and my brother. Speaking of Will, I should probably call him later.</p><p>I look around my kitchen. Surely there must be some way I can fit everyone right? Just have to move the table around. Yeah, I can make this work. Just have to ask Stephen for a few of his chairs, position the table in a certain angle and presto. Enough room for around 7-8 people. Now, I need to make enough for everyone, not to mention I probably need a side dish and I have to make sure I have enough drinks. </p><p>Why am I so stressed? It’s a friendly lunch not a fancy dinner! I might not even eat dinner tonight. Oh well, I need to make a good impression tonight. Even if there are going to be a few more people than planned I’m sure I can befriend to a certain point. Hm, i feel like I’m forgetting something. Oh that’s right.</p><p>i walk into the living room to see Frisk looking through my video games and Sans sleeping......again. I have to hold back a sigh at that last bit. I walk over to where Frisk has just discovered my Mariokart. </p><p>“You have really interesting games. Mariokart, Supersmash bros, and legend of Zelda. Are you a gamer?” Frisk looks like she could have stars in her eyes.</p><p>“haha not really. I have a couple of friends and we meet up on the weekends. Now they love video games, i just have these for them when they visit.” I can’t help but smile fondly at her. She seems so precious.</p><p>”But What about your Legend of Zelda games? Those are only for one player?” </p><p>Oh hehe oops. “Well, i used to play them, but I got so busy that I just haven’t found the time. Maybe tonight I can let you play some, but for now I’m going to go make lunch for this afternoon. You said you wanted to help right?”</p><p>She immediately jumped up with a determined smile and rushed into the kitchen. What a darling. I turn to follow her her until I saw Sans sleeping on the couch. Should I wake him up? He seems so stubborn to let Frisk stay in sight. Maybe not, he seems so tired. Besides, Frisk spending a little bit of bonding time with me isn’t going to kill him. But before I can walk away he speaks up.</p><p>”Do you always stare at people while they sleep?”</p><p>I would say it scared me that he spoke so suddenly, but I would be lying. I thought it might have been a trick, but now I know for sure. What a sneaky and creepy skeleton, pretending to be asleep so he could spy on me.</p><p>”Do you always pretend to sleep so you can spy on people?”</p><p>Not even a chuckle as he gives me a deadpan face. It would have been hilarious if he didn’t look so freaky at the moment. He obviously has a soft spot for Frisk but that doesn’t extend to relatives I guess.</p><p>”Only when I have to lady.” And there it is. He isn’t going to even try to be subtle is he? Not when Frisk isn’t here at least. “I’ll ask again, whatcha doing staring at me while I’m sleeping.”</p><p>This creep. “If you insist, when I contacted Toriel this afternoon she had asked if I might remind you to contact your friends. They have not heard from you and I believe it has led to worry. Also, me and Frisk are going to making lunch and I was going to see if you wanted to join us so that you may ‘guard’ Frisk. Since that seems to be why you are here. Forgive me for trying to be considerate.”</p><p>And with that I walked into the kitchen praying Frisk didn’t hear that. I don’t think it would look good if I was rude to one of her very close friends. But that guy totally deserved it from the way he was glaring at me. He’s lucky I know how to keep my composure or else I might have made a few more rude comments that I most definitely did not want Frisk hearing. She just had to be friends with this guy.</p><p>Time Skip Brought to you by Muffets Baked Goods: Made by, for, and of spiders.</p><p>It was almost one and by now me and Frisk had completed in setting the table and finishing the last few touches. I hope monsters like pasta.....can they.....get allergies or something? Goodness I hope not! What would I do if they’d do have allergies? Do monsters have doctors? Hospitals? Medication? What if they didn’t?! Where did they take Frisk every time she was hurt? Calm down. Calm down calm down.</p><p>Ok, moment has passed and sparks aren’t flying, that’s good. I would hate to lose my composure in front of someone. I’m lucky most of my panic attacks are short and mostly unnoticeable. I seem to be overthinking more often lately, and that is not acceptable for a lawyer. I need to keep a level head. </p><p>Sans had come in to watch Frisk after he had sent messages to all of his friends. At least, I think that is the reason he stayed in the living room for so long before joining us. Unless he only went to sleep again. I wouldn’t be surprised to be honest. That skeleton didn’t lift a single phalange to help in preparing the lunch, only sat in a chair and dozed off. If there’s is one thing that annoys me it’s laziness.</p><p>Dont get me wrong, being lazy is fun from time to time. Not that I would know anymore, lawyers don’t exactly have the time or pleasure to be lazy these days. But seriously, this guy takes lazy to a whole new level and it drives me crazy.</p><p>I tense up when I hear the doorbell ring. They’re here. Oh my snickerdoodles they’re here. What do I do? I can’t do this? Is it rude to shake hands? Do monsters bow when they greet people? I could offend them on so many levels. </p><p>No, i cant afford to get nervous. Yashiro is right about me going lawyer mode when I’m nervous and I can’t afford to be cold towards Frisks friends. So I muster the courage to walk to the door and (out of habit) look through the peephole. I’m taken back by what I see.</p><p>A living, humanoid goat is standing outside my door. This must be Toriel, but where are the guests she said she would bring? It would be rude to keep her waiting so I open the door slightly (again out of habit). She looks as nervous as I feel, but unlike her I have trained myself not to show it to a degree of perfection. Can’t afford to be nervous in a court case after all.</p><p>”U-uh, are you Mrs. Storm?” She sounds nervous too, and I don’t blame a single bit. But still, the Mrs. part nearly had me cringe.</p><p>”Er yes, I am MISS Storm. I’m not married. And you are Toriel I presume.” No! Bad! I’m already slipping into Lawyer Mode! That probably sounded so rude! Fix this woman! </p><p>“Um, not that I blame you for not realizing! I mean you had no indication that I wasn’t married! I mean——- I am terribly sorry if I sounded rude Maam. That was not my intention. Forgive me.” Someone kill me.</p><p>Toriel looks surprised for a moment before giving a soft, motherly smile. Sweet Porcupines no wonder she was the one take care of Frisk.</p><p>”I’m glad to hear that it was not your intention, and I should not have assumed. I’m sorry for that.”</p><p>”You shouldn’t be sorry, I already tried to explain there was no way for you to have known......Er ..... would you like to come in?” Junk, without my lawyer mode I will look as nervous as I feel. Why cruel world. “By the way, where are the others you said you were inviting? Your text informed me that you had invited three others.”</p><p>”Oh, well two have unfortunately gotten stuck in traffic and the other is-“</p><p>”I AM HERE LADY TORIEL!!”</p><p>Honestly little would surprise me anymore, but a near 8-ft shouting skeleton falls into that margin. Another Skelton? Please tell me he’s not like the other guy, i don’t think I could handle two lazybones. But it doesn’t seem the case as he stomps over to my apartment carrying what looks like pies.</p><p>”ER HELLO THERE HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IM SORRY FOR NOT APPEARING ON TIME WITH LADY TORIEL BUT I HAD FORGOTTEN THE CUSTOMARY FRIENDSHIP PIES IN THE CAR!!”</p><p>What................. Is this guy............. he is definitely not like her other skeleton. I honestly don’t know what to think of him right now. He is incredibly loud. What did he say about pies again? Apparently my stunned silence starts to make the monsters uncomfortable as sweat visibly starts to grow on Papyrus’ skull. How does that even-</p><p>I don’t get to finish my thought as a small blur of purple and blue whirls past me and barrels into Papyrus. I hear small shrieks of laughter as Papyrus spins Frisk around in glee. How did he not drop the pies?</p><p>”HUMAN FRISK! IT IS WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AGAIN! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH LAST NIGHT! HAS MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER TAKEN CARE OF YOU?”</p><p>Did he just say brother? No, Don’t be rude and stand there staring like a moron. Do something! Toriel looks scared out of her wits!</p><p>”Oh come in! I’m terribly sorry for keeping you waiting! You merely.....surprised me that is all.” Someone please kill me.</p><p>”THAT IS ALRIGHT HUMAN!! IT IS HARD NOT TO BE SHOCKED BY MY GREATNESS! MANY HUMANS HAVE RESPONDED THE SAME. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS SIMPLY TOO GREAT FOR SOME HUMANS TO BEAR!!”</p><p>And now I feel bad. I don’t think he realizes that frozen in fear and frozen in awe are two very different things. I would normally correct people in these kind of circumstances but something just keeps me from even thinking about it. But still,now I have to know-</p><p>“You mentioned a brother, you wouldn’t happened to have meant Sans?”</p><p>”WHY OF COURSE! I DO HOPE HE HASNT BOTHERED YOU WITH HIS LAZINESS!!!”</p><p>Well colored me impressed. How can someone who seems so different possibly be related to the lump of bones that seems to be glued to the couch? They don’t seem alike at all besides the fact that they are skeletons. I wonder.</p><p>”Well it is wonderful to meet you Papyrus. Please sit down while I wait for your other friends to-“</p><p>”HEY!! YOU THE PUNK WHO TOOK FRISK!?”</p><p>oooh boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V</p><p>I knew that a lot of weird things were going to happen today. I mean, I’ve heard of monsters and how there are so many different types of them. I’ve seen some pictures and have managed to spy a few walking down the street sometimes. From what I have heard from my companions who have met them, they are mostly kind and wonderful company. </p><p>So getting glared at by an angry looking fish pirate lady was not exactly what I was expecting.</p><p>”UNDYNE!! PLEASE!! WE ARE HERE TO MAKE FRIENDS NOT SPARING PARTNERS!!” I hear Papyrus say.</p><p>To be honest, the fish lady (Undyne was it?) and I have maintained eye contact ever since she yelled at me. And boy she does not look happy. I guess I was right when I thought that some monsters might be hostile towards me. I am technically stealing their ambassador/ friend. While I assumed hostility, this lady looks like she could jump off a cliff and still walk away unscathed. I might need to be careful with this one.</p><p>”Greeting, Undyne was it? It is a pleasure to meet you. I am the, erm, ‘punk’ who is currently in custody over Frisk, yes. I was hoping we could discuss the topic a bit during lunch so that we may avoid any hostilities.” Welp. So much for not slipping into lawyer mode.</p><p>The fish pira- I mean Undyne just keeps giving me a suspicious glare. I clearly have no favor in her mind. I look behind her to see a familiar looking lizard. Now this is a monster I am certain to have heard of.</p><p>”You must be Dr. Alphys correct? I have read your reports and documentaries on human souls. I was very interested in learning more about it. I was hoping to talk to you about it since you are clearly very intelligent in the area.”</p><p>Alphys looked at me a bit surprised before shyly ducking her head and stuttering her reply.</p><p>”O-oh! N-no problem! I would-d be g-glad to h-help! Er, I m-might not be a-able to t-tell you-u anything that-t isn’t on the s-survey though.”</p><p>Huh, she must be shy. And now Undyne looks even more ready to throw me out of a window somewhere..... or maybe through the wall instead. Geez, this is why I didn’t want to have to meet too many monsters at one time. There is way too much tension going on. I need to liven this up or I’ll never get to have an actual conversation with Toriel.</p><p>”Well, there is no use standing out here. Please do come in, lunch is ready. Frisk helped me cook.”</p><p>And with that me and the strange gang of monsters shuffled into my apartment. (Even though a few of them had to duck in order to get through the doorway. It’s a good thing my ceiling is high up.) I don’t think the first impressions are going too well.</p><p>”BROTHER THERE YOU ARE!!!”</p><p>I turn around and see Papyrus yanking Sans off the couch and lifting him high in the air. Hm, I never noticed this before, but Now that Sans isn’t actually sitting or laying down he looks like he could be a solid 6 feet. Are all the monsters so tall?</p><p>”I BETTER NOT HEAR THAT YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING ALL DAY!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING AFTER FRISK!! NOT NAPPING!”</p><p>Ok, so I have come to the conclusion that the supposed brothers have nothing in common. You know, besides the fact that they’re skeletons. Papyrus is clearly more energetic and Sans is lazy. While Papyrus’ clothes are neat (and kind of look like a superhero’s?), Sans’ clothes are wrinkled and stained in some areas. Wait, those are the same clothes from yesterday. Guess I should have seen if Yash had any clothes he could borrow. Curse my lack of discernment!</p><p>”Aw come on bro. I kept an eye-socket on the kid. You can’t blame me for being so bone-tired.” I hear Sans say.</p><p>Was that—- was that a pun? I hear Papyrus make a muffled sound and it honestly looks like he is really close to screeching.</p><p>”YOU ARE LUCKY I AM TOO BUSY MAKING A MARVELOUS IMPRESSION ON OUR NEW FRIEND!! I WILL NAG YOU ABOUT YOUR PUNS LATER SANS!”</p><p>Friend? He already thinks I’m a friend? Uh, he doesn’t even know me that well, is he serious? But I can’t bring myself to correct him. Maybe because he sounded so hopeful, or maybe it was the fact that Sans was looking at him with so much care and adoration that I didn’t want to ruin the moment.</p><p>It was the same look that I used to give—-</p><p>Stopping that train of thought right now.</p><p>”Well, lunch is getting cold. Everyone just help yourselves and sit wherever you want.”</p><p>I ended up at the end of the table with Toriel on my left and Undyne on my right. Frisk sat in between Toriel and Sans while Alphys was smushed between Undyne and Papyrus. I was hoping to be a little closer to Frisk, but I did say they could sit wherever they wanted. Before I could let them know to serve themselves I saw Papyrus giving the pasta a strange look.</p><p>”Is everything alright Papyrus? You aren’t allergic to anything are you?” I ask worriedly. It would be just my luck if he was allergic.</p><p>”NOT AT ALL HUMAN!!! I WAS JUST WONDERING.....IS THIS ONE OF THOSE DIFFERENT PASTA I HAVE HEARD ABOUT!!”</p><p>I blinked in confusion. “Um, it’s a pasta known as chicken alfredo.”</p><p>”SO IT IS LIKE SPAGHETTI?!”</p><p>”Well, it is a pasta, but it is pretty different from spaghetti. Perhaps you might like it? Go ahead and try some.”</p><p>Papyrus takes a little bit and puts it on his plate before trying some. His eyes (?) seem to widen before looking back at me. Are those tears?!</p><p>”HUMAN!! THIS NEW PASTA IS AMAZING! I WAS MADE AWARE WHEN COMING TO THE SURFACE THAT THERE WERE MULTIPLE FORMS OF PASTA, BUT THIS IS TRULY WONDERFUL!”</p><p>I cannot fight the blush that has made its way to my face. He looks like I just gave him a national treasure or something! He must really like pasta because I don’t think I’ve seen anyone looks so happy over chicken Alfredo.</p><p>”Uh thank you? You can have as much as you like, me and Frisk made plenty.”</p><p>I didn’t have tell him twice. Papyrus piled the pasta unto his plate before helping others do the same. They had all just been silently watching the whole ordeal and I swear Sans eyelights disappeared when glaring at me. It was almost like he was daring me to make a move towards hurting his brother. What is his deal? But I must have imagined it, because Sans is not glaring nor are his eye sockets pitch black. Unless it’s some monster thing it don’t know about.</p><p>Awkward silence spreads. Besides Papyrus, I don’t think anyone at this table likes me. It is clear that Undyne doesn’t trust me one smidge as it looks like she is looking for poison in the food or something. I had wanted to discuss important matters with Toriel but now I have no clue how to bring it up. I need an ice breaker.</p><p>”Do you cook spaghetti Papyrus? You had mentioned it earlier.” If the look on his face is anything to go by, i just nailed that conversation starter.</p><p>“WHY, I AM THE GREATEST CHEF OF ALL TIME!! MY SPAGHETTI IS COOKED TO PERFECTION! FEW DISHES MAY BE COMPARED TO IT! THAT BEING QUEEN TORIEL'S PIES AND NOW THIS CHICKEN ALFREDO YOU AND FRISK HAVE COOKED!”</p><p>“Oh, well if you truly enjoy it that much I can give you the recipe. It isn’t that hard to make once you get the hang of it.” I say while keeping my smile on my face. Except this one isn’t practiced, it feels more genuine with the strange and eccentric skeleton.</p><p>”WHY THANK YOU!! I WOULD LIKE THAT VERY MUCH!”</p><p>Good, the tense atmosphere has dialed down a little. Now I just have to keep the conversation going.</p><p>”Papyrus mentioned you baked pies Miss Toriel. I don’t suppose the pies that you brought were baked by yourself were they?” </p><p>“Why yes, Papyrus and I made them together. I hope you aren’t allergic to butterscotch or apple.” Toriel says. She seems as relieved with the conversation as I am.</p><p>”Not at all, in fact I don’t believe i have any allergies. Not to my knowledge anyway. I would love to try some after the meal, i haven’t had pie in quite some time. In fact, i do not believe I have ever tried Butterscotch pie.”</p><p>And with that Toriel, Papyrus, and I settled into a calm conversation (even if Papyrus talks very loudly). I would have brought the others in but I wasn’t sure how. They didn’t seem as interested in cooking as Toriel and Papyrus. Or maybe they just didn’t want to talk with me. Everyone had finished eating and we were preparing to serve the pie when someone knocked on my door. Who on earth is that supposed to be?</p><p>”Did you invite anyone else?” Toriel asked me. (Suspicion has returned)</p><p>I give her a confused look and shake my head. “If I’m being honest, I was about to ask you the same thing.” I got out of my chair and went to the door to look out the peephole. I was actually surprised at what I saw. I hurriedly open the door and stick my head out.</p><p>”What are you doing here?!” I quietly hiss.</p><p>”Believe it or not I actually forgot something in your office yesterday.” My brother hisses back. Yashiro stands nervously behind him. “We are sorry to interrupt your lunch but it’s important and I need to get it now. Please.”</p><p>I sigh and allow Yashiro and Will into my apartment. This is not the best time to be forgetting stuff in my office!</p><p>”Greetings. I’m sorry to interrupt your lunch. I will not be staying, please carry on as if I was never here.” My brother says before walking straight into my office and closing the door behind him. If he left what I think he left then he isn’t leaving that room any time soon. The monsters give me strange looks, prompting me to explain.</p><p>”I’m terribly sorry, that was my brother and for those who don’t know this is his partner Yashiro. They are working on a case and have apparently left important notes in my office. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Toriel only shakes her head and offers her hand to Yashiro.</p><p>”There is no apology necessary, dear. I am Toriel. It is a pleasure to meet you Yashiro, would you also like some pie?”</p><p>“It is also a pleasure to meet you. I hope I’m not interrupting anything but if it’s alright with (Y/N) then I would love to stay.”</p><p>All eyes are on me and I feel pressured to nod my head. It won’t be too bad, I guess, Yashiro is a people person and can probably liven things up. After finishing his greeting with Toriel he moves to Undyne.</p><p>”I have heard of you. You are the captain of that special monster police force that they are putting together. I must say I’m impressed with the rumors. Is it true you actually carried the chief of police’s car across the parking lot?” He asks, seemingly not intimidated at all.</p><p>”Pfft. I carried that thing for at least TEN LAPS before they convinced me to put it down! It was EASY! The guy never even knew about it!” Undyne gave Yashiro a flashy (and intimidatingly sharp) grin. “Name's Undyne, punk!”</p><p>Yashiro and Undyne shook hands, but it quickly turned into a test of strength. I don’t know who else could see it, but Undyne and Yashiro were almost crushing each other’s hands in the hand shake. Undyne, needles to say, looked impressed. </p><p>“Hey! You’re pretty strong punk!”</p><p>Yash laughed. “I kind of need to be.”</p><p>After that, conversation flowed easily. Again, Yashiro is a people person and can just about get anyone’s to open up to him. That was the same way he became friends with me and it hasn’t failed since I met him. Well, except for that one time. Things seemed to be getting more relaxed and enjoyable. Not to mention the pie was delicious!</p><p>”Um Toriel, I was hoping to discuss visitation with you if you don’t mind.” I bring it up when the sun is starting to disappear behind the buildings of the city.</p><p>I'm lucky that Undyne, Papyrus, and Frisk had joined Yashiro in playing Mariokart in the living room because the air has once again become tense. It is inevitable at this point.</p><p>”Oh, yes of course.” Toriel responds. I see a type of sadness in her eyes that is all too familiar.</p><p>Hm, I wonder if Sans is actually napping or if he is listening in on this conversation.</p><p>”Well, first off I want to ease your fears a small bit. I have no plans or intentions of keeping Frisk from you. However, I’m afraid I also can’t let Frisk live with you.” I don’t miss the way both Toriel and Sans seem to perk up. But before either can comment I continue. “When I was talking with Mr. Johnson (I can't keep the bitterness from my voice at his name), he informed me that if they had not discovered how I was Frisk's biological mother, they would have simply taken Frisk from you anyway. If we are going to keep him off of our backs I need to proceed with caution. We all do.”</p><p>Toriel remains silent as I explain, but I know she is shocked from the news. I suppose that she must have figured that if I hadn’t claimed Frisk, she would still be living with Toriel. </p><p>“First visitations should be simple. Meals similar to this should be fine. Eventually we will start growing them into bigger visits, such as sleep overs. It would be wise to take pictures.”</p><p>”Why? What’s with this battle plan of yours?” Ah, so the sleeping skeleton has decided to join the conversation.</p><p>”By doing this I am proving that I’m not putting Frisk in danger by being with you. If the government believes a child is in danger then they will remove said child from their guardians. They have already done so with you. But if I take pictures and videos to prove that nothing dangerous occurs while Frisk is with you, then they have no reason to take Frisk away from me and keep her even farther away from monsterkind.”</p><p>That thought I said enough to keep Sans mouth shut. Good now I can talk with Toriel.</p><p>”I was thinking we could set up a certain day for Frisk to visit. We will still come here and there, but it would be more beneficial if I could have a sure date. I’m afraid I still have work and I would prefer to have a schedule.”</p><p>”Er, yes, of course.” Toriel's voice is quiet. This must be too much. I put my hand on her paw.</p><p>”I won’t lie, I love that Frisk was found and that I can see her again.” My eyes find themselves glued to the table. “But I also know that I have lost my chance at being her mother.”</p><p>Toriel looks up at me in surprise but I keep talking. “She considers you, all of you, her family and I will not deny that. I am familiar with the feeling of being separated from your loved ones and I will not subject Frisk to that. So I will do what I must. After I have finished on the cases I am currently working on, I will be a lawyer for monster rights. And I will make sure that Frisk may once again live with you.”</p><p>Not gonna lie, I’m really close to crying right now. All the emotions that have been building up threaten to come out, but I have been trained to hide it. I refuse to cry.</p><p>”T-thank you!”</p><p>Apparently me trying so hard not to cry has no effect on Toriel as I find myself trapped in a bea-Er more like a goat-hug, but who actually cares about that right now? Toriel is obviously crying and I can’t see Sans so I don’t know how he is reacting. I awkwardly return the hug and struggle not to take back what I said.</p><p>A big part of me wants to say how Frisk is my daughter. And I have a right to want to see my child grow up. But that feeling is overridden with memories of the past. Losing Frisk, losing them—— I can still see Frisk grow up, just not as her mother. It will hurt yes, but Frisk is more important. I can get through this, right?</p><p> </p><p>SANS P.O.V.</p><p>I don’t believe her. I’ve seen the looks she has given Toriel. I saw the expression she had on just now, she might think she hides it, but I’m more perceptive than most. She doesn’t want to help Toriel, she wants to keep Frisk. Even if she genuinely believes that she is going to go through with this I know that eventually she’ll snap. She’ll take Frisk away and never let us see her again. I am going to keep an eye-socket on this lady and make sure that never happens.</p><p>After Toriel has stopped crying we move to the living room to watch everyone else play Mariokart. I see Will just leaving the office room with an exhausted look on his face.</p><p>”Oh, I thought I heard Mariokart. Who is winning?” He asks. Yashiro decides to speak up.</p><p>”I don’t know how, but Frisk is a race car master! She’s already beat me ten times in a row. How?!”</p><p>”Did you figure it out?” (Y/N) asked her brother. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll finish the last bit tomorrow. Paperwork’s a pain.” He flops on one of the open spaces on the couch.</p><p>”I hope you don’t mind me asking, but are you two lawyers as well? You both have mentioned working on cases.” Toriel asks.</p><p>Yashiro gives a small laugh. “Nah, that’s more of (Y/N) and Stephen’s area of expertise. Will here is a private detective. I’m just a normal cop, but I’m working as his partner for this case. His last one retired a month ago.”</p><p>Undyne looks at Yashiro in surprise. “So that’s how you knew about the car thing! I was wondering. Also, a private DETECTIVE?! Don’t you, like, solve mysteries and stuff?”</p><p>Now it was Will's turn to laugh. “Well, something similar I suppose.”</p><p>Papyrus looks at Will in awe. “So you solve puzzles!”</p><p>”Uh, I guess? Also, it was no surprise that Yashiro heard of your car-supplexing fiasco. Seeing as the chief of police is his older brother.”</p><p>All three of the older humans burst out laughing and Undyne’s yelling “WHAAAAAATTTT?!”</p><p>The conversation continues from there but I’m not paying too much attention. I’m too busy looking at the three friends. The feeling won’t go away and I know it has something to do with them. Maybe it is the way they act? But Yashiro seems really friendly. I also have not gotten this feeling around any other human so far. Although that isn’t too much of a surprise. I know Frisk too well and Stephen wouldn’t hurt a fly. Not with that green soul and no Exp——-</p><p>I got it, I finally got it. I stare closer at the three, trying to get it to work. But no matter how hard I try, no matter how long I look. Even though I can do it with any other human, even Frisk...</p><p>I can’t see their stats.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V</p><p>The evening was rapidly approaching and the monsters were still here. We had played several rounds of Mariokart and Supersmash Bros before I knew it was time to end the visit. So I reluctantly asked Toriel if I could talk with her in the kitchen. We both leave the living room as Yashiro once again groans in defeat from the crafty 10-year old know as Frisk. Toriel seems tense and suspicious around me again. I wonder what caused that? Haven’t I already told her I’m willing to let Frisk remain with her?</p><p>”Um, pardon me Miss Toriel, but I’m afraid it is getting really late. NOT THAT I DON'T ENJOY YOUR COMPANY! It’s just that, I didn’t have any dinner plans for so many people and...well...”</p><p>I luckily didn’t have to explain further as I hear Toriel give a small chuckle. “You aren’t going to offend me dear. It is getting rather late after all. We just love spending time with Frisk, and your friends are delightful. I’m terribly sorry if we have overstayed our welcome.”</p><p>”NO! Not at all! If I could keep you over I would! It’s just I didn’t make any preparations, and I still have some paperwork I need to do. Please, I enjoy your company too, and would love to discuss when the next visit should be.” I quickly explain.</p><p>”Oh, well, are you free tomorrow?” Toriel asks hopefully.</p><p>”Not really,” I respond, but I quickly speak again when I see Toriels face start to fall. “But! The next day should work out wonderfully! Perhaps we could go to the park?” I mentally sigh in relief as Toriel perks up once again.</p><p>”Wonderful! Oh, and I was wondering if perhaps I might ask a favor of you?”</p><p>Uh oh.</p><p>I don’t like that look in her eyes. She is too nervous and a little...scared? It looks like she is scared of the reaction I might have to her favor. Whatever it is.</p><p>”I was wondering if perhaps Sans could remain staying with Frisk and you? I j-just feel like Frisk might be more comfortable if he was around.”</p><p>If she could, I bet Toriel would have one of those anime sweat drop things. I know the truth behind her little request, though. When we were playing games I saw Sans walk over and have a small conversation with her. Whatever he said must have deeply frightened Toriel. Even now Toriel remains very tense and a little shaky. I will have to look into this later. Right now I need to decide on what to do.</p><p>I won’t lie, I really don’t like Sans. He’s shifty, rude, and very lazy. He seems like a great friend to the monsters and Frisk, though I’ve seen him glare at not just me, but Yashiro and Will as well. He obviously doesn’t trust me or like me and I swear he’s spying on me. If circumstances were different I would say no. But... I need Toriel and Frisk to trust me. What would they think if I said no? They would probably think I’m scheming against them or something. Then there is only one thing I can do really. Just who cursed my life anyway? Oh well, I’ve been through worse than a rude corpse.</p><p>”I wouldn’t mind it at all!” Liiiesssss “If it would make you and Frisk more comfortable, then why not?”</p><p>Relief seems to wash over Toriel. Not gonna lie but that stings. Still, can’t expect her to trust me in one night I suppose. I’ll just have to keep at it, for Frisk. It doesn’t take long for everyone to say their goodbyes and leave. Now it was just me, Frisk, and how could I forget Sans. (Rude, lazy skeleton).</p><p>”May I please keep playing video Games? You said I might be able to once it became night time.” Frisk signed.</p><p>I was about to nod when I suddenly froze. I just realized that Frisk had asked to play my Legend of Zelda games. The same ones you kill monsters in. I don’t think she knows this though, or maybe she forgot. Either way I can’t have her playing that game in front of Sans. He already hates me, what would he tell Toriel if he saw me allowing Frisk to play such a game!? </p><p>“Um, I was wondering if we could talk instead! It has been so long and I don’t really know much about you. Besides I was thinking we could get some decorations for the room you’re staying in and it’s best if we talk about it now than later right?” I say while keeping the slight panic out of my voice.</p><p>Frisk nods happily and runs into her room. Well, bullet dodged. Now to face the root of the problem. I turn to see Sans laying on the couch with his eyes closed. Nice try, Mister, but I know your tactics. This guy is the kind that never lets his guard down, so no way he’s sleeping.</p><p>”Hey, Mr Sans? I know you’re awake.” I say, and I keep the annoyance out of my voice. Nuisance or not I said I would try to get along with all of Frisk’s friends and that includes Mr. Creep over here.</p><p>He only cracks his eye open and glares while giving a sharp “What do you want?” Rude.</p><p>”I was curious if you would like to borrow some of my brother's clothes. So you don’t have to wear the same thing over and over.” Be polite be polite be polite be polite</p><p>He scoffs. (be polite!) “No. you just worry about getting to know Frisk. I don’t need your help”</p><p>He doesn’t have to tell me twice. He wants to live like a pig? Fine! I can eventually kick him out with the ruse that I couldn’t stand the stench. I walk to Frisk’s room where I find her hastily scribbling on a notepad.</p><p>”Hey Frisk. What are you writing?”</p><p>she looks up, and I can’t help the small picture that flashes in my mind. Ignoring that. “You said you wanted to decorate the room. So I’m drawing a sketch of what i would like it to look like!” This child’s too precious.</p><p>”Well don’t let me keep you. Why don’t you finish drawing and I’ll wait.” I respond with a small smile.</p><p>Frisk immediately continues to draw and I am left alone in my thoughts. I shouldn’t think about it, I really shouldn’t. However, I can't ignore it. My eyes focus on Frisk, she wears a determined look on her face. I’m happy she got my eyes, and nose for that matter. I’m glad that some semblance of me seems to have stayed with her. But, the rest of her face.... I’ll always love Frisk and there will be no denying that, but I can’t ignore it.</p><p>Her basic face outline, the color of her hair, and most of all the determined personality she oh-so-obviously shows. All of it could only have come from him. No, she’s nothing like him. She rescued a whole civilization from a magical barrier for pity's sake! That takes a lot of kindness, something he never truly had. It doesn’t matter if she looks like him, she could never be like him. NEVER.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>I am tempted to bang my head on the table. After waking up this morning, I received a call from the office saying that Mrs. Peterson was demanding to see me. So, I called Stephen, Yashiro, and Will to see if anyone could watch Frisk while I encountered the raging tiger. Stephen seemed the only one free during the time, so I left feeling my child was in good hands.</p><p>True, I could have simply allowed Sans to stay alone with Frisk as an act of good faith, but if I’m being honest... I just don’t like the guy. And I don’t leave my only long-lost child with some monster I semi-hate. Plus, I do not need Mr. Johnson breathing down my neck for leaving a child alone with a mysterious monster, Ambassador or not. It’s too early for this.</p><p>So now, I find myself being screamed at by a furious alcoholic lady who thinks I’m some psycho just 'cause I informed the agency that I believed it would be safer for her son to stay with his father.</p><p>”HOW DARE YOU?! SAM IS MY BOY AND I REFUSE TO LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME! WHO ARE YOU TO STEAL MY CHILD?!” Mrs. Peterson screamed.</p><p>”Ma'am, please calm down-“</p><p>”I WILL NOT! WHAT KIND OF LAWYER ARE YOU, TAKING A CHILD AWAY FROM HIS MOTHER!? YOU'RE FIRED!”</p><p>She’s drunk. I can just barely smell the alcohol in her breath. It’s too faint for many to notice, but I’ve met too many like her to not notice it.</p><p>”Mrs. Peterson, may I remind you that I am not your lawyer. I am Sam’s lawyer. I was hired to find the best suitable living home for Sam. And, as far as I am aware, you do not have a job, you cannot support yourself (let alone a child), and you have no living space of your own. Is this correct?”</p><p>”I do, too-“</p><p>”If you are referring to the fact that you are currently living with your brother then that does not count. I have talked with his neighbors and they have told me how you come home drunk most nights. And how they hear you screaming with your brother in petty arguments. That is hardly the ideal surroundings a child should grow up in. I believe your husband is more suitable for looking after Sam at the moment. He has a sustainable job, a spacious home, and a reliable income that will be more than enough to ensure that Sam is well provided for. Not to mention he is not addicted to alcohol as you are. Prove to me that you are capable of providing for yourself, then try to win back your son. I can ensure you that I will hardly be the only lawyer to tell you this.” </p><p>And with that, I called security to escort the still drunk Mrs. Peterson from the building. Great, she gave me one big headache. I can only sigh as I organize my papers quickly and start to briskly walk back to my apartment. I hate having to actually talk to the clients, I prefer working home or arguing in court (surprisingly). I actually slightly enjoy arguing with a complete stranger over what is right and wrong. It was my way of venting in a sense. I took up child cases for obvious reasons and even though I enjoy it, I still hate having to deal with people like Mrs. Peterson.</p><p>I come home to Stephen and Frisk coloring while Sans (surprise, surprise) sleeps on the couch. I give a small smile at the two (Sans doesn’t count). I used to dream of something like this. Just me and my daughter with friends. Sadly it isn’t exactly like that, but I’ll continue to work on it. For now, I have a promise to keep.</p><p>”Hey, Frisk! Stephen, thanks for watching over her while I was gone.”</p><p>Stephen gives a shy smile and nod. Poor boy, still as shy as the day I met him.</p><p>”Frisk? If you are willing, I should have some time to go shopping and get some of those decorations you wanted for your room. You willing to go now?” I ask, and I inwardly laugh when her whole face brightens and she claps while nodding excitingly. But what she signs next drowns my mood a smidge.</p><p>“Sans is coming too, right? Can he? Please?”</p><p>Drat, I forgot that the monsters have a personal babysitter/spy. Well, I can’t exactly say no, can I?</p><p>”Well of course sweetie, why wouldn’t he?” 'Cause he hates me.</p><p>She claps once more before running off to find her shoes. Stephen looks nervous before getting up and muttering his goodbyes to me and Sans and rushing out the door. The poor guy has always been like that for as long as I’ve known him. And the worst part I see I know why. But now is not the time for nostalgia. I turn to Sans who is refusing to even look at me it seems. Wait a minute, something is different.</p><p>”Where did you get the clean clothes?” He refused me when I offered to get him some of Will’s clothes, yet there he is in some-what cleaner attire. How? When?</p><p>”I got ‘em when you were gone.” He says.</p><p>It makes sense, but at the same time it doesn't. I could have sworn that all the monsters were put in a certain location and there is no way that Sans could have walked to there and back in the time I was at my meeting. It took a moment but I finally got it.</p><p>”Right, magic.” I whisper.</p><p>That seemed to get Sans awake. He looked at me suspiciously.</p><p>”I don’t know what you’re talking ‘bout, lady.”</p><p>Oops, that’s right. Monster magic hasn’t been exposed to the public yet. Uh-oh, I’m in trouble.</p><p>”Mr. Johnson informed me of your magical qualities. He believed that I should be informed, considering my relation to Frisk.” I sort-of lied.</p><p>He only continues to glare until Frisk comes back and we assume our fake friendly faces. Can’t have Frisk finding out we hate each other can we? I want to hold Frisk's hand, but I feel like it would be too soon. Who knew parenting would be so hard? Or rather, the lack thereof.</p><p>TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY GRILLBY’S: BURGERS NOW HALF OFF. (Except for Sans. He needs to pay his tab)</p><p>We have been shopping for a while, but I finally believe we have gotten everything we need to make Frisk feel more at home. Me and Sans have barely looked at each other, let alone made conversation. Come on! I need to be friends with this guy and I can’t think of a word to say! This reminds me of the Squad. </p><p>We decided to stop at one of the various monster establishments to get lunch. Unfortunately, monsters aren’t actually running it. These establishments were just made so that monsters could go somewhere to eat and talk, but so far monsters are only allowed to visit not work. It was cruel, but true. Frisk had run off to pet some dog-monster and left me and Sans alone.</p><p>”Come on Sparky, you might as well make friendly conversation, ‘cause I doubt he’s going anywhere else in the future.” I think to myself.</p><p>”Er, so... You been to this restaurant before?” Seriously? That’s the best I can come up with?</p><p>He scoffs and doesn’t answer. Ok, try something else.</p><p>”I hear the sandwiches are the best item on the menu, but I also hear their fries are good too, so maybe-“</p><p>”What are you trying to do?”</p><p>His question throws me off guard. All I can do is look at him with a confused expression. What am I trying to do?</p><p>”I thought I was trying to be friendly?” I say.</p><p>He scoffs again and turns to look me in the eye. “No, you're trying to get me to back down. Don’t think I don’t what you're doing, you aren’t even close to trying to be friends with any of the monsters.”</p><p>I feel anger boiling up inside me and I inwardly calm myself down before I accidentally shoot the guy or something. Hey, I have a taser, remember?</p><p>”What makes you think that?” I question, my voice has slipped into its lawyer phase.</p><p>”Well, for one, you ain’t tried to actually get to know anything about us. Sure, you tried to keep a small conversation at lunch yesterday but other than talking to Toriel about Frisk’s visiting days you made no indications of getting to know any of the monsters.”</p><p>”That’s not-“</p><p>”What’s Undyne's favorite sport? Or Alphys' favorite hobby? Please, you don’t know a thing about my brother other than the fact he likes to cook. What struggles have we gone through? How do we really feel about Frisk being taken? You didn’t bother to ask that. And it’s because the only reason your being ‘friendly’ to monsters is 'cause you want Frisk to like you. But admit it, you haven’t even thought of befriending monsters simply cause you think they’re good people.”</p><p>I stay silent. I realize I can’t make any excuses. It’s true. Not once did I think about actually befriending any of the monsters because I liked them. The whole time I was thinking of getting Frisk to like me, but I didn’t think for a minute about the monsters or their opinions. I only saw Toriel as a rival, Undyne as an obstacle, and the others mere stepping stones. I swore I wouldn’t think like that ever again, using people like that. It’s just like back then.</p><p>Wait, there is one thing I noticed. Something that I didn’t think could be used for only my favor. Something I greatly admired. I just dislike the fact of the person it came from.</p><p>”I know about you,” I say to Sans. As much as I hate to admit it, he is the hardest and easiest to read. It is too confusing.</p><p>”You don’t know a thing about me.” Sans glares at me.</p><p>”I know you’re someone who loves his family very much. I noticed how you looked at your brother and it’s the face of someone who would rather die than let that person get hurt. I know the look that hides in your, um, eyes. It is the look of someone that has been hurt more times than anyone can count, and the barely noticeable bags under your eyes are signs of someone plagued by nightmares. My guess would be you have lost many things in your past, and your dreams refuse to let you forget about it. You also carry a guarded stance, although you disguise it with your lazy demeanor. You never let your guard down, and that tells me you’ve been betrayed. Probably by someone close to you. I know you make jokes so that even though you are hurting on the inside, you can make your brother happy on the outside. I noticed these things. Am I wrong?”</p><p>Sans stays silent. I must have been right, but my victory as short lived as Sans once more looks me in the eyes. He never truly terrified me before, but now I can’t help the sliver of fear that rolls down my spine at his gaze. What in the world was that?</p><p>”You have no idea what I’ve gone through. Do us all a favor and just stop.”</p><p>I narrow my eyes, but before I can retort I hear him whisper.</p><p>”Ya ain’t as good at lying as ya think.” I freeze. I should have known I couldn’t fool someone like him. But he can’t know, there is no way. Even if he knew I was lying about somethings he couldn’t have figured out the whole story could he?</p><p>”Earlier, ya said that Mr. Johnson told ya about magic, but that was a lie wasn’t it? So, if yer so smart, how do you know about magic, pal?”</p><p>Not good. Luckily I’m saved by Frisk returning. The perfect excuse.</p><p>SANS P.O.V.</p><p>She’s lucky I don’t want Frisk tangled in all of this otherwise I would be throwing her across the building by now. First the stats not showing up, now she somehow knows about magic? I don’t know what’s going on here, but I intend to find out. And I already have my first clue. See, when she was saying all of those things earlier, I noticed something.</p><p>Everything she said refers to her. She may not hide it behind puns and lazy actions, but she has the same guarded stance, the same look in her eyes. She’s been hurt too. And I’m betting it has something to do with her stats.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so I wrote like half of this chapter at midnight and the other half the next morning. Hope this makes up for being late!</p><p>what is the reader hiding?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>It was too close. I’m such an idiot, how could I have made so many mistakes at one time? First was letting Sans know of my knowledge of magic; if he ever finds out I let that slip then I’m dead. Second was the fact that I was literally using monsters like some sort of... of..... I’m so mad at myself, I can’t think of an appropriate name to fit this situation. None that were family friendly, anyway. Have I learned nothing of my past? Have I truly not changed for the better?</p><p>I have changed in one area. I know to make my mistakes right. I can't do much about Sans figuring out that I know of magic, but I can fix how I’ve been treating the monsters. If the issue is that I haven’t been seeing them as potential-friends/companions, then I just need to redirect my vision. And I know the perfect monster to start with, too. </p><p>So, after Frisk had finished her meal, I offered to take her to see Yashiro. He should be done with whatever he was doing, and if he isn’t he owes me a favor anyway. It was no surprise when Frisk agreed even though Sans gave her a friendly-warning look. So, now we are on our way to the police-station that Yashiro was currently working at. And, coincidentally(not really), a certain monster is also working there.</p><p>”Yashiro! Undyne! Beautiful day, isn’t it?” I semi-shout when I’m within earshot. </p><p>Yashiro whips around to face me with a look of surprise on his face.</p><p>”Sparky? What are you doing here?”</p><p>”Just thought Frisk would want to visit Undyne. And I wanted to check out that new monster-force that you were talking about at lunch the other day. No other reason.” I say with a smile on my face.</p><p>”You did not just break in to my work-space to spy.” He responds. The familiar teasing smile that he normally wears is now back on his face.</p><p>”Spy? Dear Yashiro, if I was spying you would never have even known I was here.” I smile back.</p><p>While me and Yashiro were talking, Frisk and Undyne were... also talking? It looked more like Undyne was yelling at Frisk to run laps while Frisk stuck out her tongue. I don’t want to know the conversation. Other monsters were here, too. Mostly dog monsters, but it looked like a bunny-monster and a... well... I’m not sure what kind of monster that was. It looked something like a bird, but at the same time it looked like a cat.</p><p>”I HAVE RETURNED AND HAVE COMPLETED THE TASK OF RETURNING THE TRAINING EQUIPMENT TO ITS APPROPIATE PLACE!”</p><p>Oh, I didn’t know Papyrus would be here too. Oh well, the more the merrier. But the squeal that Papyrus made when seeing Frisk was definitely not welcomed to the ears.</p><p>”HUMAN FRISK!! HOW WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU! AND YOU TOO, NEW HUMAN FRIEND!”</p><p>Wow, what a sweetheart.</p><p>”Hey Sparky, we were just about to start the sparring sessions. You want to join?” I know that look on Yashiro’s face, I don’t trust that look.</p><p>”No no no no no no. I don’t fight anymore.” I say, and I won’t deny it, I sounded nervous.</p><p>”Hey, punk, you fight?” Undyne asked. She still looks suspicious too. “I don’t believe it, you're too puny-looking to be a fighter.” She sneers.</p><p>Okay, now I really don’t like the looks I’m getting from both Yashiro and Undyne. Too puny-looking? </p><p>“Well, if you want to get your butt kicked that badly, I’ll be happy to show you why you stopped training with me oh dear Yashiro.” I say in sickly-sweet tone as I take off my jacket. I yank a certain bag off the wall and march to a room I can change in. When I come back I am now dressed in a tank-top and sweatpants. But Yashiro won’t step onto the training mat.</p><p>”Don’t tell me you fold already? We haven’t even started.” I say. Wait a minute.</p><p>”He ain’t fighting you punk, I AM!!!” Perfect, I came here to befriend her not to fight her. Oh, well, beggars can’t be choosers.</p><p>I immediately whip around and yank my body into a protective fighting stance. I’m not sure how monsters prefer to spar, so I don’t know if she’ll respect the fact that someone is supposed to signal when we start. But, she stays where she is with a terrifying, sharp-toothed grin on her face.</p><p>I can already hear Papyrus cheering Undyne on while at the same time giving encouraging messages to me similar to, “Just do your best human!” Or “It is alright, you can do well!” I’m guessing that he expects Undyne to win. Frisk also appears to be cheering, but I’m not looking directly at her so I don’t know for who.</p><p>Now I don’t know much about Monster fighting techniques. Undyne doesn’t know I know about magic so she probably won’t want to risk spilling her kind's secret to some civilian. Yashiro was probably informed since he is training with them, but I am just some lady that was willing to spar. I can most likely count her magic out, but she looks like she won’t need it anyway. Again, she looks like she could jump off a skyscraper, dent the sidewalk, then walk away like it’s nothing. So I gotta fight smart.</p><p>Yashiro glances at both of us before flashing me a knowing smile and signaling us to start.</p><p>Undyne wastes no time as she immediately launches herself at me with her fist raised. I can hear a loud “NNNYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” ring through the air as I dodge the punch that broke through the floor. Great, someone's gonna have to fix that now. Undyne doesn’t give me a chance to think as she continually swings punches and kicks that I dodge. She's way too fast, but she must have a weak spot, right? Think, Sparky, think!</p><p>”What are you, a coward? Fight back!” I hear Undyne yell as I dodge another kick to my side. She’s right, I can hope to knock her off-bounds but something tells me that’s not how monsters spar. I see the flicker of the stats that comes with monster battles and see the bar of HP next to Undyne. No, I can't check. I don’t have time. Obviously she isn’t fighting on normal monster terms or else we would be taking turns. So I need to fight without relying on the buttons. Great.</p><p>This time when Undyne throws a punch, I duck down and immediately throw my fist up in an uppercut to her jaw. She stumbled back a few steps, obviously stunned. I guess she really did see me as nothing more than a puny punching bag. It seems I've gotta up my intimidation factor. </p><p>“What was that, Undyne? Sorry, couldn’t hear you over my punch.” I tease. Wrong choice.</p><p>Undyne flings herself at me again and this time she manages to punch me straight in the stomach. I was right, she is way too freakishly strong. A normal human would have quit on the spot. Too bad for Undyne, I’m not a normal human. I sidestep and manage to grab her arm to flip her over. And let me tell you, it’s not easy to flip an Amazonian-fish-pirate-warrior. </p><p>All of the monsters look at me shocked. Clearly, they did not expect me to keep fighting after Undyne punched me. The fight continues with both sides landing several more good punches. I made sure to keep an eye on Undyne’s health as we continue to exhaust ourselves. Wouldn’t want to accidentally dust her or anything. But, she isn’t slowing down. If I keep my strategy up I’ll eventually win. </p><p>I dodge what was supposed to be a kick to my ribs and successfully sweep Undyne's legs out from under her. She falls with a loud crash and I think myself the victor. That is, until I see a glowing blue light appear from behind me. I back-flip right before a magical spear would have hurt my arm. Magic? No way. Undyne is too honorable and protective of her race. She would never let me know about magic unless.... she knew I knew.</p><p>Sans. That dirtbag. He must have told Undyne while I was changing. I give him a small glare out of Frisk's eyesight and he gives me a small smirk in return. But he has shock in his eyes too. He, along with all the other monsters, did not expect me to hold out this long against Undyne. </p><p>Papyrus is still shouting cheers, but this time they are the same for both of us. Well, mostly. Undyne is his best friend, after all.</p><p>More magical spears are sent my way and I continue to dodge, but I know my stamina is low and depleting more quickly now that magic is involved. I need to think of a new strategy and fast. Undyne looks like she’s ready to skewer me and I would rather not have magical spears inside me. Gotta think. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Forget thinking, go with instincts this time. I grab one of the spears with my bare hand and block the others as I get closer and closer to Undyne. She looks even more shocked before continuing her assault. After dodging another spear I try to sweep her legs again but this time she was prepared.</p><p>”Ah-hah! Did you really think you could try that again, you pu-“ she didn’t get to finish.</p><p>I literally barreled into her side and successfully knock her down. It only took me a moment to get back on my feet and shove her spear close to her face.</p><p>”I win,” I say in a cheerful tone. Before Undyne can protest Yashiro speaks up.</p><p>”Sorry, Undyne, but if this was a real fight, and you were actually enemies, Sparky would have won by using your spear. She wins this round.”</p><p>Undyne looks between me and Yashiro before sighing. I hold out my hand to help her. She looks confused at it and looks me straight in the eye for any signs of trickery. But there are no tricks, this time I genuinely want to be her friend. No more trying to use her to get to Frisk. She is clearly an honorable warrior with a passionate and honest personality. She has determination that you don’t see in monsters. I don’t know why I didn’t see it before.</p><p>Undyne flashes another menacing grin and clasps her hand against mine. What does this girl eat?! She’s heavy! </p><p>“Not bad Punk! You're like some kind of anime warrior or something!”</p><p>Anime warrior? More true than I would like to admit.</p><p>”Thank you, Undyne, but trust me; if that fight had lasted another few seconds you would have overpowered me. You are the strongest competitor I’ve ever fought, that’s for sure!” I say while flashing a grin of my own.</p><p>I hear a small ‘hey!’ come from Yashiro but I’m not paying attention to him. I can’t when Papyrus comes and locks both Undyne and I into a bone-crushing hug. (Da puns!) </p><p>“HUMAN THAT WAS AMAZING! PERHAPS YOU MIGHT HAVE THE PRIVILEGE OF SPARRING WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS SOMEDAY AS WELL!”</p><p>I feel a smaller, but even more genuine smile slip. How could I ignore this before? Both of these monsters are good people, and I feel like trash for ignoring that. But now I’ll make things better. I even flash Sans a smile to which he responds with a small grunt and looks away. Yeah, I still don’t like him, but this time I’ll actually try to get along with him. Not just for the sake of keeping Frisk- although that is still the main reason when it comes to Sans- but because I genuinely want to get to know the monsters. Including that jerk of a skeleton.</p><p>Frisk is running around Papyrus, Undyne, and me while signing. But with her running around like that I can’t seem to translate it.</p><p>”As much as I love the fact you’re getting along, Undyne, yknow you shouldn’t have used magic. What if someone had actually gotten hurt?” Yashiro interrupts.</p><p>”It’s fine, Yashiro. Mr. Johnson informed me of magic and I told Sans about it. I guess he thought it was only fair that Undyne knew I was already aware of her capabilities.” I say</p><p>Yashiro gives me a look. “I know that Mr. Johnson informed you, but I still don’t think it was safe for her to have used it.”</p><p>”Hah!” We both jump at Undyne’s cry. “This punk could easily take it! You aren’t so bad!” She says to both of us.</p><p>Huh, I should have known that the key to befriending Undyne was through fighting. Guess everything worked out then.</p><p>I was unaware of the skeleton glaring at me from his corner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>I have just finished changing when I hear a knock. Has to be a boy, this is the ladies changing room after all. If it was a girl they would just come in. </p><p>“Who is it?” I ask. No one else is here so whoever is knocking must be looking for me.</p><p>”We need to talk.” An all-too-familiar voice responds. Ooooooh boy. Someone doesn’t sound too happy. I almost don’t answer the door.</p><p>But I do.</p><p>”Hhheeeeeeeeyyyyyy bro. Whats shakin’ bacon?” I say while doing finger guns, trying (and failing) to hide my nervousness.</p><p>Will looks back at me with an unamused and very annoyed look. I’m guessing he found out about the fight. Hehe, oops.</p><p>”Before you say anything, nothing happened, no one got hurt, and no one found out about anything.” I say.</p><p>”That isn’t the point! What if they had seen something? What if Undyne had checked? What if you killed her or something?! That was stupid and reckless and you know it!” He fumed.</p><p>”Ok, first of all, you need to calm yourself before you start shooting off sparks or something. Second, Undyne is literally a power-house and there is no way I could have killed her that easily. Third, do you think I’m an idiot or something? There is no way I would let the check box have anything important in it. I made sure to remain completely focused on the fight so nothing suspicious appeared there. Even if Undyne somehow managed to check during the fight, which I doubt it that thing happened so fast, she would have read something like ‘trying to win’ or ‘completely focused’ or something like that. Ease up, bro, before ya explode.”</p><p>He looks at me with the annoyed expression remaining on his face. All I can do is sigh and walk past him. We might be on good terms now, but things still aren’t the same after the incident. I wish we could go back to when we were kids and nothing was stressful. Just me, him, and- never mind that, you can’t change the past. You can only look forward and use your experiences to push you towards a better future.</p><p>Everyone is still where I left them, but Yashiro has a guilty look on his face. Well now I know who told brother-dearest about our little sparring session. Not that I blame him thought. Magic was involved, after all. Looking back, I probably shouldn’t have grabbed the spear. That stuff normally burns humans. Oh well, no one noticed and no one cares so moving on.</p><p>”Hey punk! It true your going on a picnic with Queen Toriel tomorrow?” Undyne asks as soon as I get within ten feet of her. She wastes no time does she?</p><p>”Yeah, I figured it would give us more time to figure out how to return Frisk. Plus, it would be just plain cruel to not set up some sort of time where Frisk can see her mom.” </p><p>Undyne looks at me strangely. What did I say? Oh wait a minute, did Toriel and Sans not tell them?</p><p>”I told Toriel last night that, if it was what Frisk wanted, I would find a way for Frisk to live with her. I would need more time and definitely more visits before I can start working on it, though.” I say. Hopefully that cleared things up.</p><p>But even though she looks less confused, she’s still giving me a strange look. Like I did something that she didn’t expect. I don’t get it.</p><p>Undyne sighs. “It’s nothing Sparks. Don’t worry ‘bout it.”</p><p>”Sparks?”</p><p>”Yeah, I already call Frisk punk so I figure I would call you something else. Yash told me your nickname and I thought I would just give a little twist to it. Make it more Undyne-styled! Plus in the fight I could have sworn you looked like some anime warrior or something! And anime warriors always look cooler when they have some sparks or explosions behind them!”</p><p>Well. Okay then. “Sparks it is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Its short! And I’m sorry! And it’s late! And I’m tired! And I’m done :) sorry, but this was just to move the plot along for a little. Hm, I wonder who this mysterious person that the reader keeps mentioning is? Also, Will seems to be a part of whatever the reader is hiding. Have any of you figured it out yet? :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>Here it is. The day of the picnic. I’m so nervous I don’t know what to do besides sit at the kitchen table. Toriel and Ali agreed that she should come over here instead of the hustle of me trying to find her house in the monster's town. Besides, not a lot of monsters know if I’m friendly or not. The king had made an announcement, but at the time didn’t know anything about me, so now the monsters don’t know what to think. The last thing I want to do is draw attention to myself by strolling down the street of their neighborhood.</p><p>Besides Sans, Toriel is probably the monster I’m the most stressed about. I mean, how does one actually befriend the person you stole the child of? I know she likes to bake, but that knowledge only really makes her an acquaintance, not a friend. And besides, I remember that Sans had said something to her the day of the lunch. Whatever he had said obviously made her not trust me. At the time he didn’t know I knew about magic, so what could he have possibly seen about me that would raise alarm? I don’t think I did anything wrong, but he does.</p><p>If all of this wasn’t enough, I gotta phone call this morning stating that King Asgore wanted to join us. King Asgore. I’m about to have a picnic with a king!? This is even worse! This is the guy that could make or break my chances of befriending monster kind. If he decides that I’m not a good person, then he could make an announcement to his whole species to avoid me. Then Undyne won’t be friends with me anymore, and I’ll lose the chance of redeeming my mistakes. And yes, I’ll probably lose Frisk, too. Can’t forget that I’m still doing this for Frisk as well. </p><p>What is King Asgore even like? I do some research on him but there’s isn't much. In fact, there isn’t much information at all about the monsters. Most people are either too scared or not allowed to interact with them. All I’ve seen of Asgore is when he appeared on TV with government representatives. Even then, it was barely anything. He tends to talk to his people in private. So, how does one make a good impression on royalty? Is he strict? Cold? What are kings like?</p><p>I'm torn from my thoughts when someone tugs on my sleeve.</p><p>”Are you reconsidering the picnic?” Frisk signs.</p><p>”What? No, not at all! I just wasn’t expecting royalty, that's all... I’m afraid that I’ll make a bad impression.” I say while rubbing my neck with my hand.</p><p>”You seemed okay with talking to Goat Mom.” Ah, yes, that’s right. Frisk calls Toriel Goat Mom. I think it’s cute, but at the same time I’m jealous. Wait, what did she just say?</p><p>”Toriel is royalty?” I ask, with a slight bit of confusion in my voice.</p><p>”She used to be the queen. I think that her and Goat Dad still love each other, though. It’s only a matter of time until they get back together.” </p><p>Sweet snickerdoodles. Toriel’s a Queen?! What the actual porcupine? I’ve been talking to a Queen this entire time? And Frisk called Asgore "Goat Dad." So since Frisk was sort-of taken in by Toriel, that makes her a princess. Frisk has completed every kid’s dream. Boys dream to be heroes, girls dream to be princesses, and Frisk has done both. If only K were here to see this.</p><p>Frisk giggles at my expressions. “You don’t need to stress over meeting Asgore, he is really nice. If you can befriend Undyne then you’ll have no problem getting along with Asgore.”</p><p> I smiled back at Frisk. When did I ever just talk with her? There's so much about her I still don't know. I've been so stressed making sure the monsters have good opinions of me, that I completely ignored how much I was missing. Why is it so hard to do both? Befriending the monsters should be helping me get closer to Frisk, but it's also taking time away that I could be spending with her. Nothing is easy in this life, is it?</p><p>”Are you only getting along with the monsters so I won’t hate you?” </p><p>Now that’s a wake up call. Why would she-? Oh... come on. Couldn’t turn Undyne against me so he turns Frisk?! Can’t he tell I’m actually trying this time?! That jerk Sans is one sneaky little- I don’t have time to think about that. Now I have to fix this.</p><p>”It wasn’t Sans you, know.” Frisk signs.</p><p>Say what now?</p><p>“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to get you mad. I was just curious myself. I notice the looks you and Dunkle Sans keep giving each other, and I heard the conversation you had at the restaurant yesterday. Is that why you were willing to spar with Undyne?”</p><p>This child. Her sad look is breaking my heart. </p><p>“I... I won’t lie to you, kid, that was my intention at first,” Frisks face falls even more before I quickly start speaking again. “But! Yesterday was a... wake-up call, you might say. Sans helped me realize that it wasn’t right, what I was doing. No, I didn’t spar with Undyne just to get her to like me so I could get closer to you. Even if that’s a bonus. I was really trying to be friends with the monsters this time. I’m sorry I wasn’t trying before.”</p><p>As much as it hurt me to admit that to Frisk, lying won’t get anyone anywhere. Keeping secrets is bad enough, so lying is out of the question. So now if Frisk hates me then-</p><p>I feel a pressure suddenly hit me from where I’m sitting and I let out a small "oomph" in response. Is Frisk... hugging me? </p><p>“Um... kid?” I ask hesitantly.</p><p>Frisk backs up and I see her face lit with a big smile. She's not mad?</p><p>”This means you can actually get along now! I’m really happy for that!”</p><p>Bless this child with a million years of love. She is so precious! </p><p>“I guess this means that Sans helped you then?” I pause.</p><p>She’s right. Even if he still hates me, and I don’t like him, Sans is actually the reason I’m trying. So, in a sense, he is the one I should be thanking for the change of heart. Even if he tried to get me skewered by Undyne's spear.</p><p>”Huh, I guess so. Hey, Frisk? I was thinking, I’m working pretty hard to befriend the monsters, but I haven’t tried very hard to befriend you... and I’m sorry about that. We still have some time before the picnic starts, so if you don’t mind, maybe we can talk until then? Even if I can’t be your mother, I would like to be your friend.” </p><p>Frisk once again nods enthusiastically and sits on the chair next to mine. Finally, some time me and Frisk can use to spend some time together. We ask each other simple questions. Like, what’s your favorite color? Or, would you rather eat badly-cooked spaghetti or snail pie? (What?) We would both answer the questions and it really helped, I think. I now know that Frisk loves the color red, would eat pretty much anything, and actually adores Disney. She really loves her friends and has a different way to spend time with them. Toriel is her mom so that’s a give in. She likes to solve puzzles and cook with Papyrus (who she lovingly calls "Papy", cute!), train with Undyne, watch anime with Alphys, and would nap with Sans. She claims Sans is actually a comfy pillow. She also says how sometimes she’ll do these things with two or more monsters. Like, how both Undyne and Papyrus like to cook, or how Alphys and Undyne both love anime. Those sort of things.</p><p>I also learned about several of Frisks other monster friends. Like a small lizard monster called MK. Frisk said he was a friendly monster with no arms. All of her experiences sound so... Fun. Friendly. Well, most of them.</p><p>”So let me get this straight, you and Undyne burned her own house down in a cooking lesson?” I’m both laughing and feeling terrified.</p><p>”Yeah, Undyne isn’t the best at cooking. She was actually Papy’s teacher before Goat Mom met them.”</p><p>I feel happy knowing Frisk's friends seem so nice, but she still hasn’t told me something.</p><p>”How exactly did you meet these monsters? I know you fell down Mt. Ebbot, but it sounds like you met them all individually. How’s that?”</p><p>A knocking at the door keeps Frisk from answering. She looks a little nervous, I wonder why exactly? Oh well, discussion for another time, I suppose. I open the door to see my hallway blocked with a goat even taller than Toriel. I don’t even think he’ll fit through the door. The goat monster was adorned with a purple robe. Nooooooo way.</p><p>This was King Asgore? I don’t know why I was so nervous before. I mean, sure it makes me feel awkward when the literal king of all monster kind looks more nervous about meeting a simple human than the human is about meeting him. If this was an anime, I would probably be seeing that weird sweat-drop thing. In his hands he is carrying a flower pot with a single, yellow flower inside.</p><p>(A/N: no it’s not Flowey)</p><p>“Oh, Howdy. I am King Asgore and you are Ms Storm, I assume?”</p><p>Ooooh polite. Well, he is a king.</p><p>”You would assume correctly. It is an honor to meet you as well your majesty. Would you like me to call-? Oh nevermind, she’s right here. Frisk! King Asgore just arrived.”</p><p>Frisk had apparently sneaked up behind me and is now giving Asgore a great big hug. Awwwwww.</p><p>”Hello there, Frisk. It is wonderful to see you again as well.”</p><p>Well, guess I’m going on a picnic with Asgore Dreemurr.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>Okay, so King Asgore is really nice. While we waited for Toriel to arrive we slipped into a nice conversation while drinking some tea. Frisk was right, this guy is a great big softy. This whole time he has been nothing but polite. He doesn’t ask any personal questions, and he seems to like flowers. That flower in the pot was apparently a gift and it looks beautiful as a table centerpiece.</p><p>”Miss Storm, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but Tori- er, Toriel mentioned that you plan to be a lawyer for monsters after you are done with your current case?”</p><p>Oh, that’s why he is coming to the picnic. Steven had mentioned that he had talked to Asgore about becoming a lawyer for monsterkind, too. It only make sense to discuss these things with the monster's leader. </p><p>“That is correct your Majesty. I-“</p><p>”Oh there is no need for calling me your Majesty. Just Asgore or Mr. Dreemur would do fine. We monsters don’t care for those kind formalities when in private. They are more for public announcements and the like. Forgive me for interrupting.”</p><p>I smile at Asgore. I had forgotten at first how I was trying to befriend all monsters. That includes royalty, but this guy is pretty nice. Then again, I really don’t know that much about him. But still, he is wonderful to have a conversation with.</p><p>”There is no problem at all, Mr. Dreemur. As I was saying, I had agreed to be a lawyer for monsterkind. Steven is an amazing lawyer, but child-cases aren’t his specialty. They are, however, mine. If Frisk really is so determined to stay with you, then I will do everything in my power to make sure she does. It is only right.”</p><p>”I see.”</p><p>A knock on the door echoes from the hallway. I guess Toriel has arrived. Wait a minute, didn’t Frisk say that Toriel used to be the Queen? As in, she isn’t anymore? Then that would mean that her and Asgore separated. Oh boy.</p><p>Time Skip brought to you by McDonalds! I’m lovin’ it! (what? they can’t all be monster establishments.) p.s. McDonalds doesn’t actually know me at all. </p><p>Apparently when the monsters emerged from Mt. Ebbot they were quarantined in one area of the mountain. People didn’t know what to think of these strange new creatures. Though, at the time, monsters were too happy just being on the surface to care. Over the course of the first month they were allowed to build houses there and start a Monster Town, if you will. And since monsters are very eco-friendly they made sure to leave plenty of forest space for others to enjoy. Perfect area for a picnic.</p><p>”This area is beautiful Toriel. I can see why you picked it!” I say in a cheerful tone.</p><p>”Thank you, dear.” Came the short and a bit curt answer.</p><p>Yikes. I can name a few reasons that Toriel is acting a little strange. One reason is the fact that Sans had said something to her a few days ago and she still doesn’t trust me because of it. Second reason is Asgore. I think that there are still some bitter feelings between them. Well, more like Toriel can hold a grudge, which doesn’t make bode well for me. </p><p>Nonetheless, Toriel has been very kind about it and other than the slightly tense atmosphere she has remained kind and motherly. Especially to Frisk. But what did I expect? Frisk is her kid....you would think I would start getting used to that, but nope. But this time it’s fine. I can live with it this time and Toriel may be a rival, in a sense, but she is a friendly rival now. No ill feelings anymore. Well, I don’t fave I’ll feelings anymore. Again, I don’t think Toriel trusts me yet.</p><p>”There weather is nice too. Thought it is leaving me rather chilled to the bone.”</p><p>Aw yes how could I possibly forget that Sans was also invited. Now I have two distrustful monsters keeping me company. Still, I heard that Undyne and Papyrus were coming too after they finished training. Undyne even said she was going to bring Alphys. I hope to reconcile with her too, she seem really nice. That is, if I can get her to talk with me in the first place with her shy nature. Hm, she kinda reminds me of Stephen.</p><p>Wait, did I just zone out? The others are already preparing the area for the picnic. Yeesh, I haven’t actually zoned out like that in a while. I must be losing my touch. I hurry over to where Toriel is setting a blanket over one of the picnic tables that the monsters built.</p><p>”Here Toriel, why don’t I help with that?” I say in a friendly voice.</p><p>”Oh. Well...thank you dear. That is very kind of you.”</p><p>Wow, she actually sounds a little surprised. Ouch, am I really that unfriendly? I gotta have a talk with some of my squad if that’s the case. Anyway, I help Toriel set up the table and actually set out plates. Guess monsters do picnics a little different then humans. Whenever me and my friends had picnics we just grabbed at whatever like a bunch of animals....Then again me and my friends aren’t exactly normal so maybe this is how people actually do it. How am I supposed to know?</p><p>By the time me and Toriel are done I hear a very loud and familiar “NNNNYYYYAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!” Ring through the air and dodge right before a small blue spear hits where my leg would have been. Now, I should be surprised and maybe a little angry...but I’m pretty sure this isn’t normal Undyne behavior. She just seems like the kind of person to randomly attack her friends just to see if they’re capable of dodging. Also, the spear was small so there’s a good chance she was trying to stun me and not actually attack. I think.</p><p>”Nice reflexes Sparks! I knew you would dodge!” I hear Undyne’s voice yell out. Sure she did.</p><p>”General Undyne! Not near Frisk!” Toriel says.</p><p>So she’s ok with it when it isn’t near Frisk? Or was that just to discourage Undyne? Oh well. Wait general? Is every monster I know secretly a super important government official or something? First Toriel is Queen no Undyne is a general. I know Alphys is a really important scientist to the monster community so I guess that counts. But what about the skeleton brothers? I mean, I know Papyrus is going into law enforcement so I guess the only one I really have to worry about is Sans. ... naw he’s too lazy to hold an actual job....I think. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Maybe I’m actually coming down with something. I’m not usually this curious.</p><p>”GREETINGS SPARKY-HUMAN! IT IS WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” Yelled Papyrus.</p><p>I smile back. “And it’s wonderful to see you again as well Officer Papyrus.” </p><p>Papyrus smiles in glee before hugging me then rushing to add a bowl of...spaghetti?...to the table. Huh, he did mention he loved the pasta. If Undyne and Papyrus are here then that must mean that....ah yes there she is. Alphys. Now how to talk to her.</p><p>However, before I can think of a good icebreaker I hear Undyne’s voice ring through the air.</p><p>”Man how come it’s so cold!”</p><p>Without thinking I speak up.</p><p>”Oh that’s just December for you. We normally have snow around this time of year but i guess this year it’s a little too warm.”</p><p>The monsters look at me. What did I say? Surprisingly to everyone Alphys is the first to speak up.</p><p>”I researched-d t-the surfaces changes of w-weather, but I d-didn’t mean think it-t actually snowed on the s-surface like that too.”</p><p>Oh that’s right. The monsters have been on the surface for only....ten months I think. They would have arrived after the snow had already melted. </p><p>“Yeah, again we normally get snow around this time. The weather is always changing and in the more northern areas of the world it tends to snow. But if you live in a southern area the chances of getting snow are a lot less likely. I hear we should expect snow by Christmas though.”</p><p>”OH I HAVE HEARD OF THIS CHRISTMAS!!! HUMANS HAVE BEEN DECORATING THEIR ESTABLISHMENTS WITH THE PROPER DECOR FOR THE ENTIRE MONTH AND BEFORE THAT EVEN! IT IS THE HOLIDAY THAT IS VERY SIMILAR TO GYFTMAS ISNT IT?” Papyrus says.</p><p>”GYFTMAS?” I question.</p><p>”Oh, well you see monsters were underground before the concept of Christmas. We only discovered it when we returned to the surface. However, when we were underground we made a holiday very similar to your Christmas where we’d give gifts. It has a rather interesting story actually-“ Asgore started.</p><p>And just like that I spent the next half-hour hearing about this Gyftmas and the different traditions each monster would use. By the time we were done, my sides hurt from laughing and the food was mostly gone.</p><p>”This was a lovely picnic. Thank you Toriel.” I say. “By the way, now that monsters know about Christmas, do you plan on celebrating it?”</p><p>Asgore is the first to speak up. “Of course. It is so similar to Gyftmas that we see no reason not to. In fact we were planning on hosting a Christmas party at my home on Christmas Eve. You and your brother are than welcome to come.”</p><p>”Well I don’t see why not. Besides, I’m not so cruel as to keep Frisk from her friends on Christmas. Why not let her spend the night, if that’s all right with you of course.” I say with a smile n my face.</p><p>”Oh thank you dear, we have a guest bedroom if you would like to-“ Toriel starts.</p><p>”Oh no thank you. Pardon me for interrupting. I have plans to meet up with an old friend of mine on Christmas, but I assumed Frisk would be happier if she spent Christmas with you. I won’t be gone for the whole day, but I’ll be rather busy for the duration of the morning. If you would have me I would still love to come in the evening though.” </p><p>Toriel smiles at me with her motherly gaze. I can still see distrust in her eyes, but it has gone down quite a bit since before the picnic. Even Sans looks happier and more at peace. Then again, he might just be asleep.</p><p>Before I can once again join in the conversation I hear my phone ring. Strange, most of my friend would know I’m busy. So either it I should an emergency or someone else is calling. I retrieve my phone from my pocket, but as soon as i see the caller ID I can feel my face pale slightly. The monsters noticed almost immediately.</p><p>”Hey punk, are you alright?” Undyne asks with concern in her voice.</p><p>”Oh I’m just fine. If you’ll excuse me for just a moment.” </p><p>I rather hurriedly back away from the table and make sure I am out of earshot before pushing the answer button.</p><p>”Miss Storm, i have quite a few things to discuss with you.”</p><p>TIME SKIP. A/N (this was going to be a different chapter but I felt the chapter would be too short so here ya go!)</p><p>When I finally return to where the monsters were everything has already been cleaned and put away. I can see Undyne, Papyrus, and Frisk playing what appears to be a strange version of tag. </p><p>“Is everything all right? You still look rather pale.” Toriel asks.</p><p>”y-you seem t-to be nerv-vous.” Alphys adds in.</p><p>”Oh I’m alright, but i have to ask a favor. Something rather urgent come up and i would like to request that Frisk remain with you for a few hours. I know it’s sudden but I’m afraid I don’t have time to ask anyone else. I didn’t think you would mind.”</p><p>If anything Toriel looked both concerned and happy at the same time. Of course she didn’t mind Frisk staying for a few more hours. </p><p>“Of course, We’ll take care of her. Don’t you worry.”</p><p>I sigh in relief and tell Frisk the news. She herself seemed rather curious but was also happy to spend more time with her friends. I can feel eyes digging intocable my back and know Sans is staring at me. He must be suspicious about what’s going on.</p><p>With that done I walk to where I had parked my car and drove to much next destination. The whole time my head was filled with what has happening. Maybe there was something I could have done better? No, befriending monsters was the right call. But still, that means I have to make a good defense. </p><p>By the time I reach my destination I can feel myself slipping into my lawyer mode. Whatever happens I do not regret what I did.</p><p>”Miss Storm, would you like to step inside?” I hear Mr. Johnson say. If there is one man I hate the most in this world, he comes in second.</p><p>”Mr. Johnson.” I greet in an equally monotone voice.</p><p>”as i informed you of in our discussion over the phone I have a few concerning things I wish to discuss with you.”</p><p>“I know what you are talking about and I do not regret associating with monsters. For as long as I have known them they have been nothing but kind. Distrustful maybe but no one can really blame them for that.”</p><p>”Allowing Frisk to remain near monster magic is dangerous Miss Storm. I’m sure I don’t need to explain to you the dangers of magic, but I do feel the urge to remind you of what exactly you’re dealing with.”</p><p>I look him dead in the eye. I have known this man for years, once I would have trusted him with my life. However, despite claiming to do what is best he has only ever done things for himself. I didn’t see it then, but I see it now.</p><p>”Sir, we have known each other for a long time. I cannot lie, I still have great respect for who you used to be. However, you are too prejudice in your actions. I do not forget the dangers of magic, I’ve lived it. But the magic that monsters contain is not affecting Frisk. Please, if it were to affect her it would have already done so when she was underground. You and I both know of the magic that seals monsters away and how it was designedly to keep their magic in. The whole underground would have been filled with magic. Yet Frisk is perfectly fine.”</p><p>”How can you be sure Miss Storm? Hm? You have said it yourself that monsterkind is rather distrustful. How can you be sure whether or not the magic has affect the child. The monsters would not have told you for fear of their ambassador being taken from them. You are to prevent contact between the ambassador and monsters until further notice. Is that understood?”</p><p>I feel my face harden. “No.”</p><p>”No?” Now he’s mad. “May i inform you that this is an order from the Council itself? If you were to refuse the The consequences will be severe.”</p><p>”May I inform you that I have long since left the Alliance and therefore no longer take orders from the council?”</p><p>”If you have truly left, then why do you still wear your tasers?” Mr. Johnson spat out.</p><p>I look down at my wrists. There on each was a black, leathery bracelet. To any normal person they would look like harmless trinkets, but to those trained to find them they know it is anything but harmless. </p><p>“Only a fool isn’t unprepared. I have decided to move on from my past, but I would be an idiot if I didn’t prepare for when it returned to find me. These were not given to me from the Council, i made them myself therefore they are mine. I have no items that once belonged to the Alliance other than my badge. Which I was informed i could keep for memory sake. By the ancient code, you may not request me back for any reason other than full on war.”</p><p>”If you continue down this path you might just go to war with the very people you once fought for. Is that really what you want?” I can see sparks in his eyes.</p><p>”If it has truly gone this far from what I once knew it as then yes. I will be prepared for what I find is right, and I doubt I’ll be the only one.” I feel sparks rising to much eyes in challenge.</p><p>We simply stare at each other with spark filled eyes before Mr. Johnson sighs.</p><p>”I’m simply trying to protect us. Can’t you see that?” </p><p>For a moment I see a glimpse of the man I once knew, but he has long since been gone.</p><p>”There was once a time I would have believed you, but those days are gone. Good day Mr. Johnson.”</p><p>And with that I left. Despite my cold expression is was terrified. The Council is no trivial matter and I have just claimed that I would go to war with it if necessary. What have I gotten myself into? Am i truly doing this? I also cannot ignore what Mr. Johnson said. Has the magic from monsterkind truly affected Frisk in anyway? I need to be more careful then ever now.</p><p>Frisk’s life might just depend on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Christmas Special (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry that this is so late! You know, the usual holiday excuses. Busy with gifts, celebrations, and family time. Regardless, i promised a Christmas special and I’m a girl of my word. So here’s ya late holiday special!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>It was finally Christmas Eve. After the stress of befriending monsters and challenging the- Yeah not thinking about them. Finally today is the day I can relax. Somewhat. Gotta say, kinda of nerve racking having a judgmental skeleton living with you for around a month. At least I’m starting to get used to him. Sure he’s annoying, lazy, and rude but he seems like a sort-of decent guy. Though I swear he keeps leaving socks all over the apartment in the most ridiculous places just cause he’s petty like that.</p><p>But back to Christmas Eve. Frisk and I (and Sans I guess) were on our way to Toriels house. I’m not sure how the monsters will celebrate but I gotta say that I’m fairly curious and excited. Too bad I can’t actually stay for Christmas as well, but I had promised Yash I would celebrate with the squad so yeah.</p><p>”You paying attention bud? You almost passed the house.” Sans says.</p><p>I look up to see that Sans was right and I had almost passed the address that Toriel had texted me. Oops.</p><p>”Sorry. Guess I keep losing myself in my thoughts. Thanks for reminding me.”</p><p>He just nods and teleports in. He’s gotten pretty cocky with his magic ever since he learned that I knew of its existence. Probably how he keeps putting those socks everywhere. But enough about the socks, I’m here to enjoy a nice, relaxing, and fun night with my daughter and my new friends.</p><p>I don’t even have time to think before I’m suddenly picked up and thrown on somebody’s shoulder. I would have screamed, but I accidentally hit my tongue in the process.</p><p>”WHAT TOOK YA SO LONG SPARKS!? YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE AN HOUR AGO!” Undyne screeched as she ran into the house.</p><p>Feeling the pain that my teeth inflicted on my poor tongue, it takes me a few moments to respond.</p><p>”Um, I’m actually five minutes early? Was I mistaken on the times?” Well now i feel bad.</p><p>”Are you kidding?! Me and Paps always come early so we can help cook! I thought you were going to be here too!”</p><p>Ok, I don’t feel so bad anymore. “I didn’t get a message so I guess I just didn’t know I was supposed to come early. Sorry Undyne.”</p><p>”Really? I thought I sent you a text? Huh, weird.”</p><p>And with that I’m swept away to the kitchen. (Only after fighting to get out of Undyne’s grasp to see if Frisk got in safe. I stopped struggling once I noticed that Frisk was already on the couch with Sans.) I have to say this place is actually very cozy for a monster’s home. I don’t mean o offend with that sentence, i just know that the monsters weren’t given the best areas or materials to build their homes with. So I was expecting something more run down and poor-looking. Instead I found a homely house with decent furniture and smiling faces. Hm, you earn something everyday I guess, even with such poor options the monsters manage to make the best of it. I can respect that.</p><p>I only managed to see the living room and now kitchen, but I could still see how nice it was. The living room was decked out with Christmas decorations from banners, to lights, to homemade looking decor. On one side of the room there was a green couch with red cushions decorating each side of it (along with a napping skeleton and giggling ten-year-old) and right next to it sat a single chair that reminded me of my grandmother. And when I say that I mean it reminds me of the times my grandmother would sit me down and tell me stories, i miss those stories.</p><p>In he middle of the room was a round coffee table decked with table games and other entertainment items. (I think I saw a Karaoke machine in there *shudders*) And in the corner of the room was fully decorated Christmas tree. It was actually very beautiful despite it being a little small. Decorating it were Christmas lights of all kinds of different colors along with the strangest, but beautiful ornaments I’ve ever seen. There were little bone ornaments, and what looked like a little spear ornament, along with anime and pie decorations. All of which were too bizarre to be anything but homemade. It actually looked really nice.</p><p>Next the kitchen where I was gracefully thrown into by a fish pirate. It looked just as cozy as the living room with Christmas decorations and food sitting on the counter.</p><p>”Toriel did you make all of this yourself?” I can’t help but ask.</p><p>There was everything. Turkey, mashed potatoes, casseroles, and desserts. (Even spaghetti, i Can only imagine who brought that) all of the delicious food kinda makes me feel self-conscious about my dish.</p><p>”Oh! Hello there Miss (Y/N). I’m sorry i didn’t notice you come in.” She didn’t? I was literally thrown in here. Is it that normal that she didn’t notice? “To answer your question, no I didn’t make all of it. Everyone brought something to add to the meal, I’m sorry for not informing but I didn’t want to be a bother.”</p><p>This lady’s to nice for her own good.</p><p>”No it’s alright, in fact I actually did bring something. I hope you don’t mind, but I thought it might help.”</p><p>I placed my dish on the counter and, after checking to make sure it wasn’t broken after that’s little adventure, presented it to Toriel.</p><p>”It’s peanut-butter fudge. My family used to make it every year for Christmas. I thought you guys might like it so I made sure to make enough for everyone, I really hope you don’t mind.” I say embarrassed.</p><p>”Oh no dear, i don’t mind at all! In fact it looks delicious and I’m sure everyone will love it.”</p><p>”I didn’t know you could bake too Sparks.” Oh I forgot Undyne was still here. Oops.</p><p>”um, yeah I bake sometimes. Just for special occasions though.” Baking brings back.....things I sometimes want to forget.</p><p>TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY .....ME! WHO ELSE COULD IT BE?</p><p>I have to say, Christmas with the monsters is...interesting. It’s pretty much the same as every other Christmas except with an over-powered fish holding a skeleton over her head and a shy lizard under her arm. I would try to explain what she’s doing but I’m not so sure myself. </p><p>Everyone has already shown up and we’re all playing different kind songs of games. Papyrus has apparently been living with Toriel this entire time so that’s neither of them would get lonely since Sans and Frisk have been staying with me, so he was already here before everyone else. Asgore even showed up dressed in a big, red Santa outfit. Papyrus actually started jumping up and down in joy and asking “Santa” if he wanted to try special Christmas spaghetti. It was actually adorable to watch. </p><p>“Yo Alphy, is the calculator coming or what?” Undyne says over the commotion.</p><p>”O-oh! He s-said he might b-be a lit-tle late b-because of the snow.” Alphys stuttered out.</p><p>Calculator?</p><p>”Well I’m not waiting for him to get started! Help me set up the machine Paps!”</p><p>Machine? The Karaoke machine? I hope they don’t expect me to participate because I haven’t sang in years. I don’t think my voice would agree to something like that out of the blue. Regardless, all I can do is sit back and watch Papyrus and Undyne frustratingly try to set up the achine until Alphys steps in and helps. After it’s set up Undyne turns around and smiles around now the room with that sharp-toothed grin of hers.</p><p>”Ok punks, who’s going first?”</p><p>ANOTHER TIMESKIP BROUGHT BY SANTA! THE SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS LIVES YEAR ROUND PEOPLE!!!</p><p>By now almost everyone has sung at least one song. Papyrus and Undyne have been having a competition on who could sing the most before dinner and that is going to be a close call. Even Toriel and Asgore participated. Toriel sang Silent Night while Asgore sang Santa Claus is Coming To Town. They were actually really good too. Frisk had joined Papyrus in the competition even if all she did was ring a bell to Jingle Bells. It looked like everyone was having fun. Undyne and Alphys did a duet of on All I Want For Christmas Is You. Needless to say, Alphys blushed the entire time.</p><p>In fact, the only ones who haven’t sang are me and Sans. Ive been, kind of hiding in the corner and Sans has been pretending to sleep. But my feeling of safety was cut off when Papyrus asked....no, begged me to sing with puppy dog eyes. Puppy dog eyes. How can a skeleton even do puppy dog eyes?!</p><p>”Papyrus, I’m just really not into singing that’s all.”</p><p>”BUT FRIEND! THIS IS A CHRISTMAS TRADITION! AND TRADITION IS VERY IMPORTANT. YOU MUST SING AT LEAST ONE SONG!”</p><p>And now everyone is looking at me and asking me sing (except Sans of course.) no matter, i have a strong resolve, I’m a warrior, i will not be swayed by——</p><p>and all of that is washed down the drain when both Papyrus and Frisk give me puppy dog eyes. Sugar cookies I’m dead meat.</p><p>”Fine, but only one song ok?” I groan out. Why me?</p><p>At least Frisk and papyrus are happy because Hey immediately rush to the machine to pick out a song for me. It better not be anything like Santa Baby because there ain’t no way I’m singing that even if I get payed a million dollars. I don’t have to wait for long however because Frisk pushed me to the font of the room and hand side me the microphone before I realize what happened.</p><p>But when I look to see what song they picked out I feel my face pale. No, please not this one. Anything but this one. I’d even sing Santa Baby If it meant I didn’t have to sing this one. But, it was too late. The music had already started and everyone was looking at me expecting me to sing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I can do this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Its just a song</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Its ok.</p><p> </p><p>I put the microphone to my lips and try to keep my voice steady.</p><p>“Have yourself a merry little Christmas.</p><p>Let your heart be light.</p><p>From now on, your trouble will be out of sight.”</p><p>Even though I’m trying to keep steady I can feel both my hands and my voice shaking. Unwanted memories begin to enter my vision. No...I can do this...just finish this song.</p><p>”Have yourself a merry little Christmas.”</p><p>A Christmas tree as tall as me.</p><p>“Make the Yuletide gay.”</p><p>Five people with smiling faces surround it.</p><p>“From now on you troubles will be miles away.”</p><p>One specific face stand out.</p><p>”Here we are as in olden days”</p><p>There was no snow that year</p><p>”Happy golden days of yore.”</p><p>But we didn’t care. It didn’t matter to us.</p><p>”Faithful f-friends, Who are d-dear to us.”</p><p>We were just happy to be together for the holidays.</p><p>”Gather n-near to us once m-more.”</p><p> I can’t keep my voice steady. I feel my hands sweating and shaking and my face growing even more pale. The others have begun to notice and tarta looking a to me with concern in their eyes. One in particular seems to be confused at what’s going on.</p><p>“Through-h t-the y-years we-e all w-will b-be....”</p><p>I can’t.</p><p>I can feel tears prick my eyes and before anyone can do anything I run out the room. I’m sorry Frisk, Papyrus. I just can’t.</p><p>As soon as I am outside I feel the tears escaping from my eyes and falling down my cheeks. It doesn’t matter that it’s freezing outside, all that matter so is getting the memories out of my head. </p><p>Playing card games at the table together</p><p>No</p><p>Making Christmas cookies</p><p>Stop</p><p>getting into a flour fight while making the cookies. Then laughing as we tried to clean up.</p><p>PLEASE STOP IT!!!</p><p>I don’t want to remember them, I don’t want to remember her. Not now, not in front of all those people. All my new friends. I can’t believe I just cried then ran out in the middle of a song like that. IT WAS JUST A SONG! </p><p> </p><p>Her favorite Christmas song.</p><p>I continue to try but cannot keep the tears from falling. It’s been years and yet I still can’t get over it.</p><p>It takes everything in me not to scream when I feel a hand touch my shoulder, but I do whip around and almost punch whoever touched me out of instinct. Luckily I stop just in time before I accidentally sock Sans in the face. He looks at me with confusion that quickly turns into concern  once he notices the tears I could not hide.</p><p>Why did it have to be him?</p><p>”Hey are you ok?”</p><p>I give him a look, but all he does is chuckle uncomfortably.</p><p>”Yeah sorry. That was a stupid question.”</p><p>All I do I say huff and collapse onto the porch. I stare at the snow as I continue to try (and fail) to keep the tears in my eyes where they belong.</p><p>”Do ya need to talk about?”</p><p>”Why would I possibly talk about it with you.” My tone was more bitter than I had wanted it to be and I see Sans visibly flinch.</p><p>I sigh. “I’m sorry, i didn’t mean to sound so mean. It’s just not easy to talk about, not even with my brother.”</p><p>He just looks to me with concern. “It’s fine, believe it or not I know what it feels like.”</p><p>I don’t know why, but I feel my walls slightly crumble. Maybe it’s because I’m in a weak spot right now, or maybe because I can feel the sincerity coming from his voice.</p><p>”She was my sister.”</p><p>He looks at me with shock. I guess he didn’t expect me to say anything after biting at him just moment earlier. Not that I blame him.</p><p>”That song was my sister’s favorite Christmas song. She used to sing it every Christmas, and when I was singing I couldn’t help but remember her.”</p><p>Sans stays silent, I’m grateful for that because right now I need to talk to someone. Even if it’s someone who distrusts me with every fiber of his bones.</p><p>”We used to sing it together sometimes too. We always thought it applied to us because it would mention always being together. Christmas was our favorite time of year too because our...brother would visit from college. But then she-“ I couldn’t finish the sentence. I didn’t need too, Sans already knew what I meant.</p><p>We stay there in silence for a few moments. But there is something I need to say.</p><p>”I’m sorry.”</p><p>Sans looks at me with confusion, but before he can ask ‘what for?’ I continue.</p><p>”When I first met Papyrus, and saw you interacting with him I was angry at you. It was stupid and childish but I was. I was jealous because it reminded me of me and my sister when we were younger. How close we used to be. It was a stupid reason to hate you and I want to apologize. And I’m sorry for running off in the middle of the song, it just brought back so many memories. I never should have-“</p><p>Im cut off when I feel something wrap around my back and a weigh on my side. I look at shock as I see a flash of blue.</p><p>Is Sans.....hugging me?</p><p>”You don’t have to apologize.”</p><p>I inhale and stay silent. I don’t know what to do.</p><p>”I’m sorry too, you have obviously been trying to do what’s best for Frisk and I’ve been nothing but a pain. Believe it or not, I know what it feels like and I’m here if you need someone to talk to.”</p><p>And with that, I feel the last of much resolve break. The tears I fought so hard to keep in i now let fall freely as I return the hug. I don’t know why I told Sans what took me at least a year to tell Yashiro, but for some reason I don’t regret it. Something tells me that Sans knows how I feel. I don’t know how I know that I just do. And after embarrassingly myself in front of everyone else, I could use a friend who knows.</p><p>”I’m sorry, i didn’t mean to cry all over your jacket.”</p><p>Sans just chuckles, and I find myself doing it to. I feel surprisingly better.</p><p>”There’s no reason to apologize. You liked you needed a good cry. There snow problem.”</p><p>I can’t help but give a small chuckle as I rid my face of the last tears with my sleeve. This guy isn’t so bad after all. Sure he can be lazy and annoying but he’s a good guy.</p><p>”I hope you dont mind me asking, but does this have anything to do with how Frisk told me you called her Kate?”</p><p>I nod. “That was my sister’s name. She died before Frisk was born so I named Frisk after her. I used to call her K.”</p><p>Sans pats me on the shoulder and gives me a grin. This one feels more genuine than his normal lazy grin. I smile back.</p><p>”Come on, lets head back before they send Paps or Undyne after us. Trust me, they are more direct than I am.”</p><p>”no kidding.”</p><p>I don’t regret telling him, not yet anyway. And besides, it’s not like I told him my whole past. It’s not like told him how she died.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That it was my fault.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Christmas Special (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>I can’t believe I just ran out like that. As soon as me and Sans went back inside I could feel the pitying stares. I hate pity, especially after getting so much of it in my life. But it’s not like I can blame them. I would probably worry too if someone burst into tears than took off running. Luckily, no one brought it up and despite the lingering tension everyone seemed to have moved on. Well, mostly everyone.</p><p>I could see Papyrus looking worried and after a good 20 minutes I couldn’t stand it anymore. He was too much like K and he was sad, that sad face cannot be permitted.</p><p>”Papyrus? Are you all right?”</p><p>Somehow I must have made it worse because now he looks close to actually crying! I can see translucent orange tears peek out from the corners of his eye sockets. I don’t even know how that’s possible but now isn’t the time to thinking about that THE CINNAMON ROLL IS CLOSE TO CRYING FIX THIS I REPEAT FIX THIS!!!</p><p>”Papyrus?!” I say, my worry evident in both my facial expression and my voice.</p><p>”IM SORRY HUMAN!!” </p><p>I’m surprised by his outburst, and all I can do is look at him in surprise and confusion. He’s sorry? For what? I look around but everyone else either didn’t hear him (somehow) or was leaving us to work this out in peace. I’m on my own to figure this out.</p><p>“IM TERRIBLY SORRY FRIEND!!! I DID NOT MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY!! IM SUCH A HORRIBLE FRIEND TO MAKE YOU SING EVEN THOUGH YOU CLEARLY DIDNT WANT TO. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!” Now some of those orange tears actually escape their skeletal prison and slip down his cheekbones.</p><p>He’s....sorry.....for making me sing? I don’t understa- wait, is this because him and Frisk gave me those puppy eyes? Oh! He thinks I felt too pressured or something. This poor precious angel!</p><p>”Papyrus no! Don’t be sorry it wasn’t because of that! I would have gladly sung, and I’m sorry that happened. I promise that it wasn’t your fault please don’t cry.”</p><p>He seems to calm down slightly at that. At least his tears stopped, but he still looks sad.</p><p>”BUT YOU CLEARLY DID NOT WANT TO SING, AND YET I INSISTED. BECAUSE YOU SANG, YOU BECAME SAD. SO IT IS MY FAULT ISNT IT?”</p><p>This precious gift of heaven.</p><p>”No Papy, you did nothing wrong. In fact....um.....I’ll sing again! Y-yeah! Just as long as it’s not the same song o-ok?!”</p><p>why did I do that? What if another song triggers a flashback? Then he’ll feel even worse! But saying that did seem to make him feel better as he scoops me up in a bone-crushing (heh) hug. </p><p>“THANK YOU HUMAN, BUT YOU DO NOT NEED TO. I CAN SEE THAT YOU DO NOT WANT TO, BUT THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!!” He all but screams in my ear. But right now I don’t care, as I hug him back.</p><p>I definitely wasn’t expecting the happy screech and excited shaking though.</p><p>”HUMAN! YOU CALLED ME PAPY!”</p><p>”Huh?” We’ll now I’m confused.</p><p>”WOWIE! WE HAVE ALREADY REACHED THE NICKNAME PHASE OF FRIENDSHIP!!! WELL NOW I MUST FIND A FITTING AND PROPER AND EQUALLY IMPORTANT NICKNAME TO CALL YOU!!!”</p><p>It is really hard not to absolutely adore this guy. “Aw Papy you don’t need to do that.” I say while trying not to giggle at his enthusiasm.</p><p>”OF COURSE I MUST! IT IS IMPERATIVE I BE THE BEST FRIEND I CAN BE! PERHAPS I CAN CALL YOU.....HM, MAY I CALL YOU SPARKS LIKE UNDYNE DOES?”</p><p>”Of course Paps.” I can’t help but giggle at this. He’s too precious!!</p><p>and if his hug is any indication, he is ecstatic to have reached this “level of friendship”. I missed this. </p><p>“I hope ya ain’t trying to steal my bro all of a sudden. That wouldn’t really be very cool of ya tibia honest.”</p><p>I manage to peek my head out of Papyrus’ arms enough to see sans with his signature grin. Except this time, it doesn’t look nearly as guarded as it normally does around me. In fact, it looks pretty relaxed and genuine. Wait....did he just make a...</p><p>”SANS!!! MUST YOU RUIN THIS JOYOUS MOMENT WITH YOUR RIDICULOUS PUNS!?! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HAPPY MOMENT!”</p><p>”Aw come on bro, my puns are Sansational.”</p><p>I can’t help but laugh at Papy’s reaction as he nearly screeches.</p><p>”I think they are real rib-ticklers.” I say while trying to keep a straight face. That straight face breaks into laughter as Papyrus looks at me with a look of pure betrayal.</p><p>”SANS!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? YOU HAVE CORRUPTED HER!”</p><p>Sans looks just as surprised as Papyrus at my pun, but it changes into a smug look.</p><p>”Really? You think my puns are great huh? Hope that ain’t a fibula.”</p><p>”nope! I always patella the truth. They are truly humerus.” I have to fight my laughter.</p><p>Papyrus ‘bout drops me and storms off while yelling about how ‘I CANT BELIEVE YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME!’. I can’t help but smile after him.</p><p>”Didn’t know you punned.”</p><p>Oops, forgot about Sans. “Yeah, i know a few. She used to love jokes.” I feel a familiar sadness surround me, but this time it is mixed with happiness and nostalgia. I feel my sad smile. Sans remains quiet during my nostalgic moment, but I know that he knows who I’m talking about.</p><p>”She sounds nice.” He says, but his voice is cautious. It sounded like he was trying not to relapse me into tears again.</p><p>”Yeah, she really was.” I say before walking off to find Frisk.</p><p> </p><p>SANS P.O.V.</p><p>I watch as (Y/n) walks off, presumably to find Frisk. I can’t help but feel a sense of sadness and familiarity course through me when I look at her now. Don’t get me wrong, I still don’t trust her, but....it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that her sister isn’t around anymore. Add that to the fact that at one point she thought her child was dead too, well, this lady has known loss. Just like me.</p><p>I had ended up paying more attention to her after her little crying session, well...more than I already was. The way she treated Papyrus, it was with a sense of nostalgia. I recognized that look in her eyes. It’s the look of someone haunted by her past, and trust me I know the look. It’s the same one I have had too many times to count. Even if I can’t remember all the resets, i remember enough to know that i have lost Papyrus too many times. I remember looking the mirror and blaming myself for having no control over anything, for not being able to do anything.</p><p>I’ll still keep an eye-socket out for her, but...maybe I’ll ease up a bit. And maybe... try and talk to her more. Yeah, I can do that. After all, it would probably do both Frisk and her some good. Because if there is one thing I most certainly know about what that look of hers, the same I used to have....</p><p>It’s that she obviously feels like it was her fault. I have had that feeling too many times not to see it. But maybe, i can do something before that feeling damages her soul too much. Not for her mind you, I’m doing this for monster-kind and then kid.....yeah. If only i could read her stats, i could tell how much her sisters....passing...damaged her soul. After all, she said it herself that if she’s isn’t here to take care of Frisk than Mr. Johnson would send Frisk somewhere else.</p><p>So I gotta make sure she’s around to take of Frisk, that’s it...really it is. I think.</p><p>Im not sure I know anymore.</p><p> </p><p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>Welp, monster Christmas is officially entertaining. These people waste no time in putting every tradition they could find into their celebration. If only I could stay tomorrow too. Hm, that reminds me, Toriel said I could stay the night then leave in the morning for my meeting. Which is perfect because now I can easily sneak one of my presents for Frisk under the tree while everyone is sleeping. I got two for Frisk and one for each monster, and the only reason I got two for Frisk is because I wanted Frisk to be able to open one with her monster friends, then the other when we are alone.</p><p>One of her presents is special, and i felt it would be more special if we were alone. I’m not sure I want anyone else to be there to see it. That sounds bad doesnt it? Ugh, holidays are complicated.</p><p>Anywho, speaking of sleeping, every monster is now in their respective places to wait for Santa (papy’s words not mine). And now is the best time to put Frisk’s present under the tree. So, I grab my bag and tip toe out of the guest room that Toriel had provided for me, Frisk, and even Papyrus. Frisk had insisted on sleeping in the same room as him for a sleepover. It was actually really cute.</p><p>I have to tell you though, keeping presents from Frisk is hard. When she had asked why I had such a big bag I had used the excuse that my purse was dirty. Even she could see that it was nothing more than a pathetic excuse and was determined to see what I had been hiding. I barely managed to keep her out of it, but luckily she had completely forgotten about it once we got to the house.</p><p>But I’m getting off track, because unlike most monster houses, Toriel had managed to get a house with a second floor. That means I have to make it to the bottom of the stairs, the creaky, obnoxiously loud stairs. Well this is frustrating, it seems like everytime I move my arms it should creak. Stars, I hope no one woke up because of this.</p><p>Finally I make it the bottom of the stairs. Well that was a nightmare, but not time to sit around. I quickly, but now quietly, walk to the tree and kneel down beside it. One by one I take out the presents I hadn’t bought for my new almost friends. Hm, come to think of it Papy and Undyne seem to be the only ones I would say consider me a friend. Well it’s progress, besides I’m sure they feel more comfortable after finding these presents. What is more friendly than gifts? Wait, that makes me sound like I’m trying to buy their friendship. Man I’m bad at this.</p><p>After a few minutes, I have finally positioned the gifts in the perfect positions under the tree. Now the Christmas tree looks even better. I made sure to leave Frisks in the place with the easiest access so that it would be the first present she sees in the morning. I want her know that I care about her, even if I can’t stay for the whole day. In fact, I might not even be here to see her open the gift. That’s....sad actually.</p><p>”Well, didn’t know that Santa looked like a short lady with star pjs.” Says a voice directly behind me.</p><p>This time I actually do hit Sans, but luckily it was just with my now empty bag instead of my fist. But he still looked surprised to have his head covered with a flower-printed bag. Seriously?! Does this guy sneak up on people for fun!?</p><p>”Would you stop doing that?! One of these days I might just accidentally punch you in the face.” I whisper-shout.</p><p>He actually has the courage to quietly laugh at that.</p><p>”Meh, say what you want. I’m too thick-skinned to be offended. Whatcha doing?” He says, grin never faltering.</p><p>”As if you don’t know you freaking spy. I was just making sure I remembered a gift for everyone that’s all.” I turn back and busy myself with once again checking the gifts. I’m actually embarrassed that I got caught, i must be losing my touch. I look back at Sans with confusion.</p><p>”What are you doing up?”</p><p>He shrugs and points to the couch. “You know I was sleeping on the couch right? It’s kinda hard to sleep when you made so much noise walking down the stairs.”</p><p>Liar, I’ve seen him sleep before and he can sleep through an earthquake. He obviously wasn't sleeping in the first place. But seriously?!</p><p>”Why didn’t you just tell me you were awake instead of-“</p><p>”making you jump out your skin?” He interrupts “Meh, it’s more fun like this.”</p><p>I huff then get up to walk to the kitchen. If he heard the creaking, someone else might and I don’t want to risk waking someone else up by climbing up the stairs. Toriel told me to help myself if I felt hungry just as long as I didn’t eat any food meant for the special Christmas dinner tomorrow. Might as well have some hot cocoa.</p><p>I hear a strange tapping sound and see Sans walking into the kitchen too. The tapping must have been his bare feet which are....strange. Come to think of it, I’ve never seen his feet before but sure enough his feet are as skeletal as the rest of him. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t dying of curiosity but i felt like it would be rude to ask about monster anatomy so I keep silent about it.</p><p>”Do you want some Hot Chocolate?” I ask him.</p><p>He just shrugs so I take it as a yes. The silence that follows is awkward to say the least. Just earlier today I was sobbing into this guys jacket and now I don’t know what to say to him. But despite the awkwardness, I also feel...at peace? It doesn’t feel like he’s judging like it normally does when we are alone. Instead I feel oddly at peace with him. Which is strange because he pretty much hates my guts.</p><p>Maybe it’s that peaceful feeling that coaxes me into saying what I do.</p><p>”She liked hot chocolate too.”</p><p>Sans seems surprised that I spoke up, and even more so that it was about my sister. But I don’t let his stunned silence detain me. I feel oddly calm, so I’m gonna talk about her. Who knows, it might help me cope.</p><p>”Actually, she loved all sweets, but she really loved mint flavored sweets. There’s used to be an ice-cream shop just a few blocks from our house that we would walk to sometimes. Every time we went there we would get the same thing. Mint for her and (favorite flavor) for me. It was nice, we had little things like that all the time. We were only separated by one year in age so we were actually pretty close.”</p><p>Sans remains silent, but now he’s passed the initial surprise and is calmly listening.</p><p>”I told you that Papyrus reminded me of her, but they are actually pretty different. They are the same in the sense that they both have that innocent aura around them that makes you want to protect them. However, K was shy. She actually preferred just sitting in a tree somewhere and reading a book alone rather than socializing. I had been slightly more sociable than her so I had more friends. Looking back, she must have been lonely when I hung out with them instead of her. I was her main friend, even though she had others. We were each other’s best friend and support. Whenever we had a problem, we had each other.”</p><p>I feel myself tear up, but this time I welcome the memories. It’s easier now, with only Sans to see and judge.</p><p>”I loved her more than anything in this world, no...this universe. She was my Papyrus.” Some of my tears escape their prison and slip down my cheeks. “I guess I owe you another apology.”</p><p>Sans looks at me confused, so I continue.</p><p>”You had been right before. I had only been getting to know monster-kind for Frisk. I wasn’t interested in being friends at the time. I was just using all of you, but now...” I stare at the wall in thought. “I’ve seen how you all act. You’re a family, and you look out for each other. I was bitter at you guys before. I had felt like you guys we’re trying to keep Frisk from me. I was jealous and stupid. It’s just, Frisk was treating you all like family and me like a stranger. It was wrong, and really really stupid. So, I’m sorry...again. I promise I’ll try better in the future, and treat you all like the intelligent people you are.”</p><p>I give him as genuine a smile I can give with the tears streaming down my face. I mean every word, I really do. I’m gonna actually try to be someone these people, Frisk and Monsters both, would be proud to have as a friend. Even if I no longer deserve it after how I’ve acted.</p><p>Sans once again looks at me in shock, but his face relaxes and his grin looks genuine.</p><p>”Hehe, that means more than ya think Sparks.”</p><p>Neither of us notice the small, (eye color)-eyed figure hiding in the hall, nor do we hear her sneak up the stairs without a sound. But a smile decorates her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Christmas Special (part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>I can’t believe I let Sans talk me into this. Turns out, hot chocolate makes me tired because I completely slept in. Only waking up when Papyrus had screeched something like “SANTA VISITED!” And crashed down the stairs with Frisk on his shoulders. On the plus side, I got to see Frisk and papyrus (and everyone else too) open their presents. On the downside, I’m now completely late for the get together with my squad. Not to mention I’m sore from sleeping on the couch that I don’t remember even sitting on let alone going to sleep on.</p><p>But considering a certain someone had foiled my plans to sneak back into my temporary room unnoticed, he decided to repay me by making sure I got to meet up with my friends. The only problem is, he’d have to shortcut there.</p><p>”Are you sure this is perfectly safe?” I ask. You never know what kind of accidents could happen when tearing a hole in space after all.</p><p>Sans only roles his eyes in response. (Er, eye-sockets)</p><p>”For the thousandth time, yes Sparks. All you need is to tell me where to go and I’ll shortcut us as close as I can. There ain’t nothing to worry about, I’ve done this a million times without fail.”</p><p>”So this would make the perfect time for a slip up. I don’t know.” I respond.</p><p>”Do you want to get there on time (sort of) or not? ‘Cause I can just stay here and do nothing while you fight through the snow.” He bites back.</p><p>I let out a loud, annoyed groan and finally nod my head. I am already late enough as it is, so Sans saying he is willing to put effort into helping me should be a blessing, instead I feel nervous.</p><p>”So uh, how does this work again?” I ask.</p><p>”Well, first off you gotta tell me where to go. Can’t short cut us there if I don’t where I’m supposed to be going. Second I’m gonna need some sort of contact. Can’t shortcut something I’m not touching, the more contact I have the easier and mother the shortcut will be.” He says calmly.</p><p>”So....hand shake?” I say.</p><p>”Uh, it’ll be a bit of a ruff trip but yeah that’ll work.” He says before sticking out his hand. Welp, I’ve done crazier things and I’m not normally known for being so cautious so why the snickerdoodles not?</p><p>I grab his hand and close my eyes.</p><p>”Ok, we are meeting in a restaurant called Grillby’s. It’s one of those private-run monster places. One of my friends knows the owner and asked him to rent it out for the holiday.” I say with my eyes still closed.</p><p>”Heh, why didn’t ya just say so?”</p><p>I have no time to respond before a suddenly feeling rushes over me. This is nothing like what I’m used to. It feels like I’m heavy yet weightless at the same time. I hold my breath, but I can still feel air going in and out of my lungs. I can hear a strange, static sound ringing through my ears. My eyes are closed, yet whatever light had leaked through them had now disappeared. It only lasted a second maybe, but it felt like hours.</p><p>”Eh Sparks? You can let go now.” Sans voice finally reaches me.</p><p>I open my eyes only to realize that through my panic and infusion I had somehow abandoned the hand holding and gone straight for a hug. One of my arms was wrapped tightly around Sans and the other was still gripping his hand tightly. I immediately jump away while apologizing over and over. Geez, why am I such an awkward potato?</p><p>”Pfft, it’s ok Sparks. Several people have done the same thing. It’s perfectly normal and i don’t mind.” Sans said while trying to hold in his laughter at my reaction. Curse you, you walking Halloween decor.</p><p>”I though humans weren’t allowed to shop from monster establishments?” Sans interrupts my embarrassment session with.</p><p>”We aren’t, but there isn’t any law saying we can’t borrow the building. As I said before one of my friends knows the owner and asked if we could borrow the building, but we are bringing our own food. Grillby said he was going to visit family for Christmas so we should be fine as long as we clean up after ourselves and don’t take anything out of the back.” I respond. It looks like Sans teleported us right outside, perfect.</p><p>”Grillby must really trust this friend of yours to let him do something like this.” Sans says.</p><p>”Of course you know the owner. Why am I not surprised? And yes, she is good friends with him.”</p><p>No later than that last word left my mouth did I feel a familiar high-pitched squeal ring through the air. I have no time to dodge as an overly-hyper red-head nearly knocks me to the ground in a hug.</p><p>”Where ya been Sparky! I haven’t seen you in months!” She squeals.</p><p>”Hello Sasha. It certainly has been a while, but I still need air to breathe.” I choke out. It seems to work as she releases me and turns her attention to my monster companion.</p><p>”Hello there! You a friend of (Y/n) here? Well pleased to meet you! I’m Sasha Barnes at your service!” She says excitedly.</p><p>”Uh, Sans the skeleton. Is it just me or did Stephen turn into a girl and drink a lot of coffee?” Sans questions, which causes Sasha to let out a friendly laugh.</p><p>”I know why you ask that my skeletal friend! But no, Stephen is my twin brother. In fact, he’s right inside. Come in!” She leaves no room for protest as she drags Sans inside. </p><p>I really don’t blame Sans’s confusion though. Sasha really does look like a female version of Stephen, except she got all the social hype. In hindsight, i should have seen that Sash would want to introduce Sans to everyone. I slowly walk inside as I see my old friends already gathered. I’m lucky i asked Yashiro to stop by my apartment and grab the cookies i made for the meeting.</p><p>”Well well Well, somebody is late for the first time in years.” I hear a familiar voice say.</p><p>”Not all of us can be as punctual as you Tadashi.” I say with a smile. </p><p>Tadashi is the chief of police and Yashiro’s older brother. They share many similar looks, but Tadashi has a mustache and beard that he thinks makes him look more authoritative. He also has a scar that stretches right above the eyebrow of his left eye. It looks like if someone tried to cut off his eyebrow, but missed by a centimeter. But despite that, I’ve never met someone like him. His integrity is quite the admirable trait.</p><p>”It really is good to see you again (Y/n). My brother has kept me up to date on all that has happened recently. If you need anything just ask all right?” He says. “Now i do believe it’s time that you rescue your skeleton friend from Sasha. She is a bit hyper this morning.”</p><p>I look over to see Sasha trying to introduce Sans to my friend Jade, a scientist working on studying monster magic. Ooooh boy, Sasha’s hyper attitude mixed with Jade’s inner mad scientist is not a good mix. I can practically feel the awkward questions coming.</p><p>”Hey there Jade! I’m sorry to steal Sans away but he has his own party to get back to right Sans?” I ask.</p><p>It takes everything in me not to laugh at Sans pleading expression. Poor thing looks so confused right now.</p><p>”By all means (Y/n). I was just asking him how his magic works, yet for some reason he insists on giving me the most vague answers.” Jade says in a monotone voice. Her grey eyes holding a bored expression on her dark skin. It was always hard to get her to express more emotion after her....accident. However, her monotone voice doesn’t send anger down my spine like Mr. Johnson’s does.</p><p>”Be that as it may, he really does need to go.” I say while keeping in my laughter. Sans has never looked more relieved as I motion towards the door. It wasn’t like Yashiro or Stephen was helping him. Yash is just laughing in the corner next to Stephen who knows better than to get in his sister’s way. Some help they were.</p><p>”These are your friends?” Sans asks once we are out of earshot.</p><p>”You make it sound like they are a bunch of criminals or something.” I say letting out a laugh. “They are my best friends. We have seen each other through a lot Sans. By now, they are more like family.” I say with a small smile on my face.</p><p>He lets out a sigh. “Doesn’t explain why I started getting interrogated all of a sudden.”</p><p>”Oh that’s just Jade’s scientist showing. She’s actually working with Doctor Alphys right now in studying magic, so needless to say she is more than curious. Sasha over there is actually a doctor as well, just in the medicine field. She has the hyper attitude to cheer her patients up. She is also the one who is friends with Grillby.” I explain to the best of my abilities.</p><p>”Wait, that’s the doctor Grillbs was telling me about? Man small world.” Sans mumbles. “Welp, I got my own party to deal with. See ya.”</p><p>And with that Sans blips back to Toriel’s house (supposedly). And I return inside to much own squad. </p><p>TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY SANS HOT DOG STAND.</p><p>I missed this more than I realized. Needless to say the get together was as crazy as I expected. Sasha And Yash were currently seeing who could stuff more cookies in their mouths and Tadashi was talking with Jade, probably about that tech she was helping him with.</p><p>”Um, Sparky? There is something we need to talk to you about.” Stephen says.</p><p>I turn to him and raise an eyebrow. I can guess what he wants to talk about, but I really don’t want to. But alas, it is too late. By now the others have noticed the tension and have abandoned their previous activity to join the conversation. Great.</p><p>”Do I have to talk about it?” I say while giving out a nervous laugh.</p><p>”This is hardly a laughing matter (Y/n). Do you realize the gravity of the situation? The consequences of the choice you are making?” Jade says.</p><p>”Is it really so bad? I didn’t notice-“ I start.</p><p>”We’re serious Lieutenant.” Tadashi says. Ooh boy, his Captain is coming out. That is never good sign.</p><p>”Former lieutenant. I quit remember? And come on guys, did you expect me to just sit back and let it happen? We all know that monsters are the nicest things on the planet and I’m not letting you-know-who threaten me into treating them like animals. Besides, Frisk....Kate is obviously happy with them and nothing bad has happened to her while under monster care.” I say, my voice bitter.</p><p>”But Sparky, this is the Council we are talking about. We don’t know what they could do to you, or Kate for that matter.” Yash cuts in, but he sighs immediately afterwords. “But I also know that I can’t convince you to back down. So if the Council does decide to go to war with you, count on me to have your back.”</p><p>Now that I wasn’t expecting. I look at surprise at my group of friends. All of them have the same look that Yashiro has.</p><p>”We have been through a lot together Sparky. And I know what it’s like to be friends with monsters.” Sasha says. “We made a promise remember? We’ll always have each other’s backs. Even if that means going to war against our very kind.”</p><p>”I hope you realize that we are committing treason by agreeing to this, so you better be prepared.” Jade adds.</p><p>I am so close to tears that it’s ridiculous. I should have known they would stick with me, even though I ask the impossible. Yashiro starts The hug, but pretty soon all of us are in one giant group hug.</p><p>”Thank you.” I manage to choke out.</p><p>ANOTHER TIME SKIP</p><p>By the time I pick Frisk up, my tears were completely gone from my eyes. It also looks like the festivities are over so I was able to pick up Frisk without too many problems. It was rather hard to leave when Papyrus insisted on telling me about the whole day in detail though. Anyways, now me and a still energetic Frisk finally enter the apartment we both live in. Sans had short-cutted in the second we made it through the door.</p><p>”Uh Frisk? If you don’t mind, I have one more present to give you. Would you mind opening it in your room?” I ask nervously.</p><p>Frisk only flashes me a big smile and runs to her room to literally leap onto her bed. I let out a small laugh at that. She is just too cute. </p><p>“Ok, I wanted to give you something special ok? This is something really important.” I tell her.</p><p> She nod at me with a familiar determined look. But her determination is much better from the look I remember from years ago. I hand her a small box covered in a red ribbon. She unwraps the ribbon carefully and slowly. Wow, she really is taking this seriously huh? As soon as she’s lifted the cover of the box she brings out a small bracelet. </p><p>”It belonged to my sister.” This causes Frisk to look at me with shock in her eyes. But I continue before she can say anything. “I gave it to her for Christmas too. She used to wear it all the time for a confidence boost. I figured she would want you to have it.” I manage to say without crying.</p><p>Frisk picks it up gently and smoothly puts it on her wrist. She looks at it in awe. </p><p>Im cut from my thoughts as I let out a small oof sound. Frisk is now smiling at me with her precious smile and hugging me tightly. I manage to see her mouthing out thank you before she buries her head into my side. I can’t help the wide smile that spreads across my face.</p><p>”Heh, you’re welcome Kate.”</p><p>Frisk makes no move to fix my slip up and we stay hugging for quite a few minutes before I leave to go to sleep. Happy thoughts winning over my concerned ones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so originally this story was on Quotev, so I had a picture to go with the bracelet. But I don’t know how to add pictures here so I’ll do my best to describe it. Ok, so the bracelet is mostly silver chain except for a few orange gems separating three charms. Each charm is also silver and looks the same except for the words engraved on them. HOPE, DREAM, and ACHIEVE. Sparky had given it to her sister for confidence before she died.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! There are hints toward suicide in this chapter! No actual suicide But hints towards it! If this kind of thing triggers you, i advise that you skip what you can when I show these ~~~ I’m afraid you might miss some important details though. Sorry. :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>The end of the Christmas season brought on new problems. I hadn’t heard from Mr. Johnson in too long, and that can only worsen my already terrified nerves. Any news regarding Frisk’s monster family came from his secretary.</p><p>Ah, speaking of news about Frisk, the end Christmas and New Years (which was interesting to say the least) means the return to school. Only problem is that Frisk has not been registered to any school. Being ambassador to monsterkind got them out of going to school for a period of time, but the system will use this info against Toriel if Frisk is prevented from getting an education. But it brings on other issues as well. Monsters aren’t allowed to participate in human-run schools, and from what I know they aren’t allowed to start their own schools yet either. So that means Frisk will be thrown into a probably racist environment without anyone there. I would be too busy with work, my friends have their own jobs, and our monster companions wouldn’t be allowed within ten miles of the school.</p><p>I slam my pen down after crossing out yet another school from the list. No matter how many options I give them, not a one would budge when it came to monsters. </p><p>“You look stressed.”</p><p>I give a small glare at the couch that hides Sans from my vision.</p><p>”You can’t even see me from there.” I huff “And of course I’m stressed! Not a single school would be ideal for Frisk. Either they don’t have the security measures to protect her or they back out as soon as monsterkind is involved. Racist jerks.” My head finds its new spot on the table.</p><p>”Sounds tough. Ya sure you checked everything?” Sans says while abandoning his comfort of the couch to glance at my list.</p><p>”yes Sans. I’m a lawyer, it’s my job to check everything. Not a single school will accept Frisk, yet she needs education. Ugh, I need fresh air.” Before I can sit up completely my phone goes off. Seeing the contact I groan.</p><p>”And of course I forgot I agreed to meet with my brother. Fan-freaking-tastic. Watch Frisk for me ok?”</p><p>I don’t give Sans a chance to respond before I’m out the door. That was very rude, but I’m too stressed to care right now. Frisk’s schooling isn’t the only thing on my plate right now. I also have been going over the ways that Frisk could live with her monster family and so far nothing. The fact I’m allowing her to still associate with monsters is giving me enough problems with the system, so there’s no way they’ll let me hand Frisk to them. </p><p>Almost as if the universe hates me, the streets are full with traffic. But it does give me a lot of time to think. A lot sure has changed over the past few months. I finally found my daughter, I had a skeleton move in, an Amazonian fish warrior became my friend, and I’m probably going to be hanged for treason. Yep. A lot has changed between me and Sans as well. When he first showed up, he was rude, annoying, and glued to my couch. Now, ever since the incident at Christmas, he has been a lot less spiteful towards me. His glares have become less noticeable and I have noticed a shortage of small pranks around the house. He’s still glued to the couch though.</p><p>I chuckle as i remember the pun fest that happened this morning. I had been enjoying a calm breakfast with Frisk until Sans made some food pun.</p><p>FLASHBACK: warning, bad puns ahead.</p><p>“Hey, If Shakespeare cooked breakfast, he would make a Hamlet.” Sans jokes. The result is Frisk almost spitting out her juice and giving a playful glare at Sans. It takes her about two seconds to respond in signs</p><p>”Omelet that slide”</p><p>Sans responds with a wicked grin and a mischievous glint in his eyesockets. ”Aw, thanks a brunch Frisk! Let’s make a toast to this beautiful day!” He picks up a piece of toast as he says this.</p><p>”i like you a waffle lot.”</p><p>”Heh, thanks kiddo. It’s always good to look for the sunny side.”</p><p>I decided to interrupt them at that moment. “Would you both please stop. You Are bacon me crazy.”</p><p>Both of them looked at me in surprise before Frisk burst out into a fit of giggles and Sans has now turned his puns on me. ”Aw come on Sparks, don’t go bacon my heart.” I hear the silent challenge.</p><p>”You’re a skeleton Sans. I couldn’t break your heart if I fried. Mostly cause you don’t have one.” I say triumphantly. </p><p>Frisk is now giggling uncontrollably and Sans gives his own chuckle. “Yeah, you got me there Sparky.”</p><p>FLASHBACK OVER</p><p>I find myself quietly laughing over the memory. I have actually gotten used to waking up and finding Sans fast asleep on the couch. It is now normal for me to cook for three people instead of heating up frozen food for one. Sans is actually quite pleasant company when he isn’t trying to find ulterior motives or judging someone. His jokes are actually funny sometimes, and he is clearly very protective about the people he cares about. His calm demeanor is comforting. You know, for a skeleton, he’s actually pretty good lookin-</p><p>I’m lucky the traffic was keeping me from driving because i would have slammed on the brakes right then and there. Why am i thinking about Sans in the first place?! My focus needs to be on Frisk! And the Council! Not some Pun-loving skeleton who sleeps in my house, and makes me laugh, and looks after my daughter—-</p><p>I freeze and look at myself in the mirror. My suspicions are confirmed when I see that my cheeks are lightly dusted pink. Nope! </p><p>Nope nope nope nope nope nope! I am stopping these thoughts before they go anywhere else! I have gone down this path before and I absolutely refuse to go down it again! This is nothing more that a simple interest that will go away in a week at most. Even if he makes me laugh that is no reason to develop anything towards him. He made me laugh too and where did that lead?! I will not allow myself to pursue this.</p><p>Besides, other than treating me a little nicer he is still guarded around me. Just because I shared some stuff about my dead sister doesn’t mean I’m trustworthy to him. So clearly, imagining anything past a strained, mutual understanding is pointless.</p><p>I finally manage to weasel my way out of traffic and into the parking space that Will managed to save for me at the police station. I wonder if this is about that case him and Yash were working on? </p><p>“You’re late.” A familiar voice says the moment I step through the door.</p><p>”Well excuse me, traffic was backed up all the way to the park. What is so important that you needed to call me about?” I retort.</p><p>Will looks at me with tired eyes. He has clearly been stressing over something. I think I just found out what this is about.</p><p>”Now, before you say anything-“ I start.</p><p>”What were you thinking (Y/n)?!” He interrupts. I let out a small gulp.</p><p>”It isn’t as bad as you think.” I weakly say. Clearly that doesn’t convince my brother in the slightest.</p><p>“Oh really?! Then explain to me why I’m getting orders saying to prepare to detain you if necessary!! How could you be so stupid as to declare war on the very people we owe our lives to!?” He nearly shouts. Well now I’m getting mad.</p><p>”I owe my life to my squad, Will. Not the Council. The Council has forgotten everything it once stood for! You are right, they gave us shelter when we had no one else to go to, but they have turned their backs on the very species that we owe our power to. Monsters are being treated even more horribly than our kind had been treated and yet the Council is doing nothing to protect them! They threatened to take Frisk away Will! All because I was letting her spend time with her family!”</p><p>”You know why!” He says. “You know what being exposed to magic does to our kind!”</p><p>”But She’s clearly not like me. Wouldn’t we have seen signs by now if that were the case?” I let out a stressed sigh. “Look, i know what I’m doing is dangerous, but I refuse to let this kind of thing go on. We both know what it feel like to lose someone we care about.”</p><p>”Exactly.” I’m surprised when I’m suddenly being hugged by my somewhat cold brother. Hugs are rare between us nowadays. I hear his voice coming from above me as his chin rests on my head. “They could kill you (Y/n). I don’t want to lose another sister.”</p><p>Neither of us cry. We barely do unless it involves Kate, my sister Kate. We have used up most of our tears in the struggles we have gone through. But, we don’t pull away immediately either. For the first time, the real weight of my decision starts to register in my mind. I have no chance against my new enemies, even if my friends stay by my side. There’s a great chance that this will end in the deaths of everyone who stands with me. However, I do not regret my decision. And Will knows he cannot talk me out of this.</p><p>”So...um, how is the school search going?” He asks nervously after finally pulling away. The solution for forgetting that I have signed my death warrant? Talk about Frisk.</p><p>Neither of us hear the small noise of footsteps heading our way.</p><p>”Horrible. Not a single school will work.” I say.</p><p>”Uh huh, I heard that you are trying to get Frisk legally adopted by Toriel. Do you have a plan for that yet either?” The awkward tension is starting to dissipate from the room.</p><p>”Not really. Most of the arguments I’ve come up with would immediately get turned around. I had an idea but-“</p><p>”But?” Will says suspiciously.</p><p>~~~WARNING! ~~~</p><p>i let out a strangled sigh. “I heard about a certain case about a week ago. Some old man left everything he owned to a monster in his will. He had prepared it in a way that there was no way that anyone could claim anything. Everything went to his monster friend, not even the courts could deny it. So if I put in my will that I want Frisk to live with Toriel-“ I trail off nervously.</p><p>”Yeah, except for that plan to work you would have to die.” And the tension is back.</p><p>”Well, it doesn’t have to be an immediate plan! Just...until I can think of something else.” I scratch the back of my neck anxiously.</p><p>”And if you can’t? What if things only get worse and you can’t find anything that will work? Then what (Y/n)?” Will says annoyed.</p><p>”Well...” my eyes falls to the floor and once again i sigh. “Frisk deserves to be with her family Will. Toriel is her mother now, and i can’t change that. No matter how hard I want to.” Sadness fills me, but I still won’t cry. “I know you just told me how you don’t want to lose another sister, so I promise I’ll only use this as an absolute last resort. I already wrote it in my will and everything. But...promise me you’ll look after her if it does come to that?” I look at him pleadingly.</p><p>Its now Will’s turn to sigh. “I won’t let it get to that sis. But....in case it does, which it won’t, i promise that I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to my niece.” </p><p>~~~Warning over. ~~~</p><p>I give my brother a thankful smile, which he sadly returns. Of course I meant every single word. My plan is only in case all else fails, and that in itself could take years. So, for now, all I need to do keep my head in the game. Me and Will talk about a few more cases that he needed help with (but couldn’t give me too many details on because it was confidential), and time flies quicker than I expected. But before I can leave I pass by the monster training section. Perhaps I can say hello to Undyne’s before going home.</p><p>So imagine my surprise when I find Frisk and Sans as well.</p><p>”What on earth are you two doing here? I thought we agreed that Frisk can’t be outside without supervision?” I’m not lying. Even though I’ve gotten comfortable with leaving Sans and Frisk alone at the house, them being outside without me or Stephen could give Mr. Johnson ammunition to use against us. Even Sans had agreed to it.</p><p>”But you’re here aren’t ya? You said you were gonna see your brother so I didn’t see the harm in short-cutting over here.” Sans says calmly.</p><p>That skeleton. I look over to see Undyne doing push-ups in the corner. Strange, normally she greets me right away. Something happened.</p><p>”Is everything all right?” I ask. My suspicions are confirmed when I take in Sans stance. He might being trying to hide it, but I can see that he is as guarded as the night I met him. What happened?</p><p>”Nah, nothings wrong. Just seeing Undyne, right?” Sans says to the fish in the corner.</p><p>”Yeah, sorry I can’t stay long punks. I agreed to help Alphys move some equipment around in the lab. So I gotta go, nice seeing you Sparks.” Undyne says before walking out the door. Hm, I wonder what has gotten into them? Even Frisk has a strange, but unreadable expression on her face.</p><p>”Welp, wanna take a shortcut?” Sans interrupts my thoughts with. I hesitantly nod and hold on to his arm as the familiar sensation of teleportation spreads throughout my body.</p><p>Whatever is going on, i hope it doesn’t last.</p><p>TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY SOCIAL DISTANCING! NO SPREADING CORONAVIRUS!</p><p>Dinner had been awkward and silent. No puns, no small talk, just silence. To say I was worried would be an understatement. I don’t know what happened since this morning that could have possibly caused this silent treatment but I wished someone would at least tell me. Oh, and apparently avoiding talking doesnt mean a thing when it means avoiding me personally. In fact, I don’t think I’ve gone a second without either Frisk or Sans staring at me. Nothing is making sense anymore.</p><p>Eventually Frisk had to sleep so i sent her to bed and went to my office to catch up on some paperwork.</p><p>”Not going to do your work at the table tonight?” Sans says. Seriously, what is up!?</p><p>”My office has paperwork I need. Good night Sans.” I don’t give him the chance to follow me before speedwalking to my office and closing the door. Finally, i get to work on looking over my list of crossed out schools.</p><p>I spend another few hours working on various things. Mainly Frisks schooling and some monster cases I’ll need to know before becoming an official lawyer for monster rights. But the conversation with Will kept popping back into my head. Am I really going to go through with something like that? Despite what Will said, I know he would chain me to a wall before letting me do something so extreme. Besides, I can’t be a lawyer for monster-kind if I’m....well, you know.</p><p>A familiar aching spread across my stomach as I stand to go to bed. Great, when was the last time I took my medicine? I vaguely remember taking some before Christmas, but other than that none. Brilliant.</p><p>I sneak into the bathroom without waking the snoozing skeleton and quietly lock the door. Now, normal people put their medicine in an easily accessible place. Not me, this medicine is special. It was hidden in a dent in the wall hidden by the sink so that no one could find it without intentionally looking for it. You see, the medicine looked like ordinary pain killers, but they were much more unique. Magic pills you might say. Rare and kept secret by all except a certain few, like me. Magic medicine for magic-induced wounds. Kinda like healing magic in a pill.</p><p>I carefully retrieve my medicine and look in the mirror. Unlike most pills, these were easy to swallow and didn’t need water to help wash it down. So with one gulp I swallowed my two remaining medicine. Great, I’ll need to ask Jade for more later. I still stare at myself in the mirror as a familiar glow appears in my eyes before dimming and vanishing without any evidence of being there in the first place.</p><p>I feel uneasy. For various reasons; Johnson’s silence, the safety of much squad, Frisk’s safety. I worry what my old home will do once they finally decide to make a move. Will they kill me? Most likely. Probably try to do it quietly too, don’t want people finding out about our kind after all. But how? There silence doesn’t mean that they’re being patient, it means that they have something planned already. But what.</p><p>I suddenly freeze as the tiniest of tingling sensations crawl through my stomach. It was so faint that one would not feel it....unless they were trained to. I immediately reach to grab my phone only to realize that I had left it in my office. By now black spots have started to invade much vision. If I had not been trained to resist the poison, then I would already be unconscious.</p><p>That’s right, poison.</p><p>I knew that silence mean that trouble. They must have sent one of their pawns to do their dirty work. But how? Not many knew of my need for healing magic...except Mr. Johnson Did. Off course! Sleaze ball must have told them. But what matters now is contacting someone, anyone of my squad. But my phone is in the office, and i can barely stand. By now I’m leaning heavily on the wall while trying to inch towards the door. My vision is fading and I know there is no way I can make it to any communication device in time. And even if i did I wouldn’t be able to speak with the poison starting to constrict my throat.</p><p>Think Sparky! Think! What do you do?! ......That’s right! My tasers....they.....emergency button....</p><p>I can’t think as I hopefully push the distress signal on my tasers. I completely lose consciousness before I even hit the floor.</p><p>Frisk....Sans......Will.....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Forgive me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:3 cliffhangers huh?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suffer =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter was inspired by the song Hold On by Chord Overstreet. I strongly suggest listening to this song when I show these **** while reading the chapter for extra feels. :3 </p><p>Warning!: this chapter has mentions of death and gore, but no outright death. If this trigger you please do not read! If anyone wants, i Can give a quick recap of what happened so that those who skip the warning signs can still know what is going on. But I’ll only do that if someone asks me to because I’m lazy like that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THIRD P.O.V. (But kinda Frisk’s p.o.v.)</p><p>Frisk couldn’t sleep. And frankly, no one could blame her. Due to the resets, Frisk was much more mature than she sometimes acted. And with that maturity came the understanding of difficult circumstances. She knew that everyone she cared about was under a lot of stress due to recent events. And stress Can lead people to make.....bad decisions. Frisk of all people knew about that.</p><p>Still, Frisk couldn’t forget what she heard.</p><p>FLASHBACK:</p><p>Frisk kept as quiet as she could as she snooped around the station. After Sans had told her where Sparky had went, Frisk just couldn’t help but want to surprise her. (Even though she snuck away from Sans and Undyne to do so) Frisk knew that Sparky had been trying really hard to make things easier for her and her friends, so she deserved a little fun. The fact that Sparky was so nice was the reason she hadn’t loaded after all. Her last save still about a week before discovering she still had a human mother.</p><p>Frisk could only remember small bits from the last time she was here, but it was enough to locate her human uncle’s office. She could just barely make out muffled voices coming through the other side of the door, obviously Sparky’s and Will’s. Frisk got as close to the door as possible, prepared to give Sparky a surprise hug. But she froze a second before she opened the door when she hears the bitterness in her uncle’s voice.</p><p>”Yeah, except for that plan to work, you would have to die.” Will’s muffled voice says.</p><p>Plan? Die? Wha-?</p><p>”Well, it doesn’t have to be an immediate plan! Just....until I can think of something else.” Came Sparky’s voice.</p><p>What plan are they talking about? And why did it include Sparky dying?</p><p>”And if you can’t? What if things only get worse, and you can’t find anything that will work? Then what (Y/n)?” Will says annoyed.</p><p>”Well...” Sparky trails off, and Frisk risks getting closer to the door so she doesn’t miss anything. She hears Sparky sigh. “Frisk deserves to be with her family Will. Toriel is her mother now, and I can’t change that. No matter how much I want to.” She sounds so...sad “I know you just told me how you don’t want to lose another sister, so I promise I’ll only use this as an absolute last resort. I already wrote it in my will and everything. But... promise me you’ll look after her if it does come to that?”</p><p>Frisk doesn’t stick around to hear the rest. She immediately started heading back to where Sans and Undyne were. She couldn’t believe what she had heard. Was Sparky really going to do something like that? Frisk had seen the news about that old man leaving everything in his will to his monster friend. Did Sparky really plan to do the same thing with Frisk? But......she would have to die to do that. She wouldn’t really go through with it....would she?</p><p>”Yo kiddo. Where did you go? You know I have to keep an eye on ya.” </p><p>Frisk looks up to see Sans ahead of her. Her expression must have given her away because Sans immediately looks worried</p><p>”Hey, what’s wrong Frisk? I thought you were gonna look for Sparky?” He says.</p><p>”I need to tell you something, but Undyne should hear this too.” She signs.</p><p>FLASHBACK OVER</p><p>Frisk once again glances at her alarm clock and sighs. After she had told Sans and Undyne what she had heard the three of them had stood in shock. Undyne had become friends with Sparky, and Sans had started warming up to her. And yet, no one had though that she would go this far to keep her promise. </p><p>But the deepest, darkest part of Frisk couldn’t help but feel guilty. Sparky had sounded so sad when she was talking about Frisk not considering her as a mother-figure. And Frisk remembered the conversation between Sans and (Y/n) at Christmas. How she hadn’t liked monsters at first because of jealousy. Was she only doing this because of that? If Frisk had treated her more like a mother, would she not go through with this?</p><p>The past few months weren’t bad at all. In fact, they were actually pretty good. Sparky had always treated Frisk like a daughter, and had even become friends with monsters. If Frisk looked at it a certain way, (Y/n) really could be considered a mother.</p><p>Determination flows through Frisk. Who is to say that Frisk can’t have both of her mothers? Mr. Johnson had insisted that (Y/n) was her mother, and monsters insisted that Toriel was. But why can’t both be? Everyone looked at this all wrong. Frisk looked at the bracelet that Sparky had given her for Christmas. Sparky had cared about her so much that she had been willing to give her up so she could be happy. Only a real mother would do something like that. Toriel did the same in the Ruins.</p><p>Frisk hops out of bed and walks to the door. She is too determined to turn back now. Yes, Toriel is her mother. But now, so is (Y/n). She won’t choose between them, she chooses both. But she has to tell Sparky that. Maybe if she does, then (Y/n) won’t follow through with her plan.</p><p>A quick search in Sparky’s room shows that she isn’t there. Perhaps she is still working? But nope, she isn’t in the office either. Then where—</p><p>****Listen to song now please for extra feels****</p><p>Frisk’s search is cut off when she hears a loud thud come from the bathroom. Panic flares inside of her as she quickly knocks on the door. No answer. Quickly grabbing the handle, Frisk tries to force the door open but it was no use. The door was locked and wouldn’t budge. Frisk was panicking completely now. </p><p>She ran to the living room and started frantically patting Sans’ head. (Their code if something was wrong and he was sleeping) He immediately shot up and looked at Frisk with his left eye blazing with magic.</p><p>”What’s wrong?!” He says frantically. He knew Frisk, and their expression clearly stated something was wrong.</p><p>But Frisk didn’t have time to sign, so she grabbed Sans arm and started tugging him towards the bathroom as fast as she could. As soon as she was there she once again began knocking and tugging at he door.</p><p>Sans immediately knew something wasnt right. The door was open to Sparky’s office, but she wasn’t in it. The bedroom’s door was also open, but Sparky always slept with it closed. And the bathrooms light was on, but there was no way Sparky would have kept quite this whole time with Frisk knocking so loudly. Not if she was conscious. Sans had thought he had heard a thud earlier, but had brushed it off as his nightmares playing tricks on him.</p><p>His mind flashes earlier to what Frisk had told him. Sparky’s plan.</p><p>He wastes no more time before he summons a small Gaster blaster. Using blue magic to push Frisk out of the way he blasts the door handle and kicks open the door. Both their fears are confirmed when they find (Y/n) lying unconscious on the floor with an empty pill bottle in her hand. Frisk immediately runs to her and starts tugging at her while crying. But no matter how hard she shook her, Sparky remained unconscious.</p><p>”P-please!”</p><p>Sans looks at Frisk in shock. Frisk had only spoken once, and that was in the underground when she told everyone her name. Never had She’s used her voice before, or since. Yet now, she was making small noises as she pleaded for (Y/n) to wake up.</p><p>”M-mom! Please!”</p><p>Before Sans could grab them both and shortcut as close to a hospital as he can, someone kicks down the door to the apartment.</p><p>”(Y/N)!?” He hears Yashiro yell. How did he-?</p><p>”Here!” He yells back. Right now it doesn’t matter how Yash knew.</p><p>Immediately Yashiro and Sasha run to where Frisk and Sans are still desperately trying to get a sign that Sparky is ok. Seeing as how Sasha is a doctor, Sans lets her investigate Sparky. But the look on her face once she’s done only makes Sans bones fill with fear.</p><p>”We need to get her to a hospital, now.”</p><p>TIMESKIP </p><p>Sans hadn’t waited for Yashiro to get his car. He had grabbed Sasha, Sparky, and Frisk and shortcut as close as he could to the closest hospital. Luckily it was the same one that Sasha worked at. Immediately Sasha grabbed (Y/n) out from Sans arms and started ordering around a couple of nurses near the entrance. It was a panic, and Sans had to hold Frisk back to let the doctors work. Frisk had immediately started struggling and crying out. It was clear she was terrified, they both knew what too many pills could do to a human.</p><p>”M-mom! Please don’t go!” Frisk once again yelled. Her struggles had now dwindled down to uncontrollable sobbing and all Sans could Do was try to give as little comfort as he could through hugs. this was the most he had ever heard Frisk say, and it was when they were about to lose their friend.</p><p>”SANS?!”</p><p>Sans whipped his head around to see Papyrus and Undyne run up to him. Both had frantic looks in their eyes.</p><p>”Paps? What are you doing here?” Sans questioned, but he couldn’t help but feel worry for their human ally.</p><p>”Stephen called us and said Yashiro had told him that Sparks was in the hospital! What’s going on!?” Undyne said</p><p>Sans gave her a pained look. That was all it took for Undyne to remember the conversation from the afternoon. Immediately her face twists into a fearful look.</p><p>”You don’t mean-“ Undyne is cut off by another loud sob from Frisk. It immediately shuts her up and she starts pacing while angrily muttering to herself.</p><p>”I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON, BUT WE NEED TO HAVE FAITH THAT EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT. SPARKS IS MUCH TOO STRONG TO LET A LITTLE SICKNESS GET IN HER WAY! I KNOW SHE WILL BE ALL RIGHT! LADY TORIEL AND ALPHYS ARE ON THEIR WAY AS WELL. WHY DONT WE SIT DOWN WHILE WE WAIT FOR THEM?” Papyrus says as he scoops Frisk into his arms and allows her to sob into his scarf.</p><p>It only takes a few more minutes for Toriel and Alphys to arrive. Toriel immediately gives Sans a look that say ‘explain’. All he can do I say sigh as he turns to Undyne.</p><p>”Hey Undyne? Mind taking Paps and Frisk to the vending machine? It might be a long night so we’ll need some food.” His look tells Undyne all she needs to know as she guides Papyrus away with a still-crying Frisk.</p><p>”Sans, what is going on? Miss Storm is a perfectly healthy human so I need to know how she is in the hospital.” Toriel says.</p><p>Sans knew it was only fair to tell both Toriel and Alphys what Frisk had heard. Both of them had shocked looks on their faces when he finished. He couldn’t blame them.</p><p>”S-she......she did that for.....” Toriel couldn’t finish her sentence. She fell onto one of the many chairs the hospital had for people. The three monsters could only sit in uncomfortable silence. Even Papyrus remained quite when he and Undyne returned. Eventually, the waiting area got more and more filled as Sparky’s friends arrived slowly. Yashiro and Stephen had arrived first and was now whispering among themselves in a corner. Jade had arrived next, then finally Tadashi. Will had burst into the hospital and demanded to see his sister. Eventually he starting pacing around the waiting room when he was threatened to be kicked out. The only sounds among the group were small whispers of comfort, and whatever Yashiro and Stephen were discussing in their corner.</p><p>Frisk eventually stopped crying, but refused to sleep despite Toriel’s attempts. Only Sans had heard Frisk speak, he knew she was too scared of what might happen if she were to sleep.</p><p>After hours of waiting anxiously, Sasha finally approached the worried group. Her eyes held exhaustion.</p><p>”Well? Is she going to be ok?” Will asked. Everyone held their breaths.</p><p>But Sasha looked at her friends with a pained look in her eyes.</p><p>”I....I did all I could but......it would be a miracle if she survived another twenty-hours.” She was close to crying when saying this.</p><p>Everyone stayed silent as the news hit them. Will immediately punched the wall in frustration (leaving an impressive dent) and stormed out in his anger. Undyne was about ready to do the same thing, but Alphys was now gripping her arm and tearing up. </p><p>“C-Can we see her now?” Stephen asked. His eyes filled with tears. All Sasha did was nod her head and whisper the room number.</p><p>Frisk immediately took off, ignoring everyone’s calls to return. She ran as fast as she could through the hospital floor, only stopping at her destination. She stood nervously at the door, too scared at what she would find once she opened it. She jumped when a warm hand landed on he ran shoulder.</p><p>”It’s ok.” Yashiro said. He pushed open the door and Frisk immediately inhales sharply.</p><p>She could barely recognize the woman who had become her mother. The woman on the hospital table was too pale, and too quiet. She looked like a shell of what she had looked like this morning.</p><p>”I’m sorry, you can’t  be in here right now.” A nurse said while looking at Frisk. Frisk immediately began panicking from the fear of being separated from her mother when Yashiro spoke up in a terrifying tone.</p><p>”Yes, she can” he bites out,</p><p>The nurse immediately looks intimidated.</p><p>”C-cap-“ She starts to stutter out, but Yashiro just gestures his hand to the door as a sign to leave. But he grabs her arm before she can fully leave.</p><p>”You’ll let the group of monsters in too. They are her friends.”</p><p>”B-but sir! Monsters a-aren’t allowed.” The nurse says. But she quickly nods when Yashiro gives her a a stern look.</p><p>Frisk doesn’t question the strange display as she slowly walks to the bed. Her eyes immediately begin to tear up again as she grabs (Y/n)’s hand weakly, as if scared she might break it if she was to squeeze too hard.</p><p>“Please.” She says quietly. “I still need you. Please come back. I promise that I’ll love you like a mother. I promise that you won’t lose me. Just please come back.”</p><p>She called.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But no one answered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, how about another cliffhanger *casually sips tea*</p><p>*tea cup shatters from a stray arrow*</p><p>U-uh...I guess y’all are mad? Hehe ^^’</p><p>*Runs for my life while dodging pitchforks from angry readers*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...</p><p>....</p><p>........</p><p>Hi *Backflips to narrowly dodge sword*</p><p>I have come to bring peace! The good thing about coronavirus quarentine is that I have more time to update my stories. And I was going to update a different story, but.....I kinda fear for my life right now ^^’ so here ya go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>I can’t see. I can’t move. I can’t hear. I am imprisoned in my own mind and body. The only thing I can feel is immense pain shooting throughout my whole body, yet I cannot even scrunch my face in pain.</p><p>That is the effects of the poison I have taken. It doesn’t really have a name, we all just come up with our own. Deathshade, Blackout, etc. My body will not know how to handle the poison, and without a cure I will die. (If I haven’t already, is this death?) If only i had checked my medicine before taking them. Perhaps I might have been able to see that they were contaminated. I suppose, my only hope is that one of my squad found me.</p><p>Yet, even if they did, the antidote is a rare and guarded item. Very few people know how to make it, and even fewer have access to the ingredients needed. Unfortunately, me and Sasha are the only ones with the knowledge. But Sasha, she doesn’t have access to the necessary items. I suppose all that’s left is to hope that my plan works then. That way, Frisk will be with her family.</p><p>”Pl—-e!”</p><p>If I could move, i would have sat up in shock. Did I just-? No, that’s impossible. The poison attacks nearly every sense of the body, there is no way I should be able to hear anyth—</p><p>“Don— g-!”</p><p>I did hear something! But how? And....whose voice is that? I don’t recognize it, yet....it makes me very happy to be able to hear it.</p><p>”I promise you won’t lose me. Just please come back.”</p><p>Lose who? Why does the thought of losing this voice bring panic to me? I’ve never heard it, yet it sounds so familiar. Wait....I feel something. Something is holding my hand. It’s small....like a child’s hand....</p><p>Frisk?</p><p>TORIEL’S P.O.V.</p><p>It’s been three hours. </p><p>Three hours since we had been given the news. Frisk hadn’t left her side since, even when she finally fell asleep she stayed in the chair next to the bed and refused to let go of Miss Storm’s hand. I can’t help but stare at the woman I once held such dislike towards. She was in so much pain, it was clear even if I could not sense her soul. Did she truly put herself through so much torment.....because of me? </p><p>Guilt overruns me. The kind of guilt that i would feel everytime I lost another child in the Ruins. I had despised this woman, despite monsters being made of love and compassion. I had still despised the being I had believed was trying to take yet another child from me. And yet she is here on her deathbed just to grant me the chance to be with Frisk.</p><p>I.....I am a hypocrite aren’t I? I had hated her from stealing my child when I was trying to do the very same. This woman had given birth to Frisk, and has clearly loved her. This woman....had gone through the exact same thing that I had gone through. But instead of using this to befriend her and gain a human friend, I had allowed the fear of losing Frisk to cloud my judgement. This woman is the exact same as me, only I played a part in putting her in this situation.</p><p>I gently hold Sparky’s hand (the one Frisk is not holding). Me and Frisk are currently the only ones in the room, and Frisk is fast asleep.</p><p>”I’m sorry.” I say quietly. “I have felt loss. I have lost children as well, just like how you lost Frisk. They had been taken from me as well. I knew exactly what you were going through and yet I.....” my voice trails off as tears threaten to take the place of the ones that had just dried. “I should have been more considerate towards what you were going through. After all, had I not gone through the same thing? I promise, that I’ll do better. I promise that I won’t try to steal Frisk from you.”</p><p>Tears have now started falling quickly down my cheeks. I had not tried to get to know this woman, but Papyrus had told me plenty. How kind she had been, how well she treated Frisk, and how she had befriended Undyne. Things I had ignored.</p><p>I hear the door opening behind me, yet I do not stop talking. </p><p>”But you need to wake up. You have made too many friends to give up now. Frisk still needs you dear. She still needs her mother.”</p><p>I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I am met with the faces of several monsters. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne......and Asgore was the one who had put his hand on my shoulder.</p><p>”Human.” Papyrus’s voice was quiet. He was taking this seriously. “I Know That You Are Still In There Somewhere, And I Know That You Can Overcome This! I Believe That Good Can Come Between All Of Humankind And Monsterkind, Because There Are Humans Like You! And Friend Stephen! But...You Will Need To Wake Up So That This Dream Can Come True. So Please....” Papyrus doesn’t finish, he doesn’t have to.</p><p>”Come on punk, I’m sorry I didn’t try harder to stop this. I knew what you might do, but I didn’t do anything. I’m.....I’m sorry. But you gotta come back! We aren’t done with you yet. We still have things to do, and adventures to take!” Undyne’s voice is also small.</p><p>But despite the pleas of her friends, (Y/n) doesn’t move. </p><p>I see movement on the other side of the bed from where Frisk was now sitting up.</p><p>”You are both my mother.” She signs. Her eyes are still locked on Sparky’s form. “I know everyone seems to want me to choose, but I won’t. I want both of my mothers. I can have that, can’t I?” Frisks eyes once again tear up.</p><p>I immediately cross the room and give Frisk a hug. Both of us are crying, but neither minds.</p><p>”Of course you can my child.” I say. “I’m sorry for pressuring you to make a choice. You should be able to have both.” </p><p>“Ya here that Sparks?” It was Sans turn to say something. “You dont have to go. You might think that you leaving will make Frisk happy by allowing her to be with her family, but it won’t. Frisk wants both her moms. So.....you have to come back right? For Frisk.”</p><p>”WHAT IF WE TRY TO HEAL HER?” Papyrus interrupts.</p><p>Healing.....why had I not thought of that?! I could have tried this hours ago! It might not work, but I must try!</p><p>SANS P.O.V.</p><p>”That won’t work.” A new voice says.</p><p>We all turn to see Dr. Barnes standing by the door. She was obviously tired and her eyes showed that she had been crying.</p><p>”No offense, but you shouldn’t dump healing magic before we try. It’s more effective than you think.” Undyne sneers. Nothing was going to stop her from helping her friend.</p><p>”It won’t work because the poison she has been injected with can counteract healing magic.” This time it was Will who spoke up. Coming inside the room from behind Sasha, he immediately walks to his sister’s side.</p><p>”P-poison?” Alphys asks. She was hiding behind Undyne in distress, But even she had realized what Will had said.</p><p>”I knew about her plan.” He says.</p><p>Immediately Undyne picks him up by the collar and snarls in his face. “YOU KNEW SHE WOULD DO THIS AND YET JUST LET HER?! SHE IS YOUR SISTER!”</p><p>Will does not struggle against Undyne, but he does glare straight back at her.</p><p>”(Y/n) promised me that this would only be used as a last resort. Only a last resort. She never breaks her promises, so why would promise me that only to go through with it a few hours later?” His voice is spiteful, and Undyne can’t think of what to say. So she reluctantly lowers Will back to the floor.</p><p>”What did ya mean by poison?” I say.</p><p>Will looks back at his dying sister. “It does not have a name, but it is effective and Can go undetected by normal tests. Only someone who is looking for it will find it. It only had one cure, one we don’t have.” His expression is pained.</p><p>”Then let us try.” Asgore says. “Your sister is clearly an ally and a friend to many of us here. Please, allow us to try and save her.”</p><p>”It might work Will.” Sasha says after he hesitates. “What’s a few secrets broken if it means she lives?”</p><p>Secrets broken? </p><p>Will sighs, refusing to tears his eyes from his sister. “You have to promise me something if you do try.” He says.</p><p>”Of course, anything.” Toriel immediately answers. I stay quite, something is off.</p><p>”What I am about to do, and what you are about to see, is not to be spoken of unless (Y/n) brings it up. Ok?”</p><p>He doesn’t even look at us as he reaches down to Sparky’s wrists. On it are the same bracelets she has worn every day since I met her. I had thought that they were sentimental or something, but clearly there’s more to it. The nurses had been forbidden from taking them off. While he was reaching, i noticed an identical bracelet around Will’s wrist.</p><p>...Come to think of it, didn’t Yashiro have one too? And Sasha?.....and every one of Sparky’s friends? </p><p>When Will finally grabs the bracelet, he doesn’t just slip it off like i had though he would. He touches two of the stones with his fingers, then moves to touch his bracelet with hers. Then comes the stranger part, it starts glowing. </p><p>“Wha-?” Toriel begins but Sasha immediately signals for her to be quiet. Her face is solemn and serious. “He needs to take them off. Your magic won’t  work on her as long as they are on.”</p><p>I can’t tear my eye-sockets away. The Yellow glow of the two bracelets continues for only a second until Sparky’s literally snaps off both her wrists. Immediately my vision is bombarded with the very thing I had been looking for the whole time I’ve been living with (Y/n).</p><p>Her stats.</p><p>Whatever those bracelets were clearly had been blocking my ability to check her. </p><p>————————————————</p><p>(Y/n) Storm.</p><p>HP: 04/50</p><p>DEF: 32</p><p>ATK: 89</p><p>LV: 1</p><p>EXP: 115</p><p>*She has not given up yet*</p><p>————————————————</p><p>Even though it was a relief to see that she had not given up, her stats did not make sense. How could she have EXP but no LV? That doesn’t make sense. I’m lucky I’m the only one who can see stats outside of an encounter.</p><p>After Will nods Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, and Asgore Immediately surround Sparky’s body. Everyone is obviously dying to know what just happened, but right now they knew that their focus needed to be on the task at hand. Each monster immediately puts their hands on her arms, head, and legs as they begin to push a sigh much healing magic as they could into her. </p><p>I quickly check her stats again.</p><p>HP: 03/50</p><p>It....why is it going down? Shouldn’t it be going up? Why wasnt it working?</p><p>’Come on Sparks. You’re not done yet.’</p><p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>I know I dont have much longer. The poison normally doesnt take too long to finish its job. So why am i still alive?</p><p>I hear a group of voices beginning to form. More voices? How is that possible? They are so familiar, yet it takes so much strength to try to understand what they are saying. All of a sudden, it is like a switch has been hit as I can understand all of the voices at once.</p><p>Toriel’s apology (it’s all right Toriel), Papyrus and Undyne’s plea, and their plan to heal me. </p><p>But...that won’t work. Healing magic won’t  work on this poison....will it? It has never been tested against monster magic before. Another burst of pain shoots through my body. The poison is clearly fighting against the magic. Why should I continue? Was this not my plan anyway?</p><p>I remember Frisk’s voice.</p><p>It had to have been Frisk. She sounded so much like my sister, that’s why it was so familiar. She was asking me to come back. They all were. I can’t give up on them now! There is so much I can still do!</p><p>The poison tries to conquer the soul</p><p>But it refused.</p><p>SANS P.O.V.</p><p>HP: 00/50</p><p>It............didn’t work? Why didn’t it-?</p><p>Everyone stands in fear as they feel the last HP drain from Sparky’s body. That should have worked!!! What was going on?!</p><p>”We knew it probably wouldn’t work.” Sasha says, her eyes filled with new tears. </p><p>Frisk breaks out sobbing and buries her head into Sparky’s stomach. Everyone can only stare at the dead body of their friend. Undyne suddenly snarls and shoves her healing magic once more into Sparky.</p><p>”UNDYNE-“ Papyrus starts.</p><p>”IM NOT LETTING YOU GO THAT EASY!” She yells.</p><p>Papyrus looks from Undyne then back to Sparky before his expression hardens and he does the same. Despite Sparky’s HP already being gone, both monsters push as much healing as they can into repairing it.</p><p>”Paps! Undyne! Stop! It’s too late, you’re going to hurt yourselves!” I yell out</p><p>”U-Undyne.” Alphys stutters out.</p><p>But our voices are ignored as the determined duo continue to work. Finally i grab both their arms.</p><p>”She’s gone! You can’t bring back the dea-“ I pause. Did I just see?</p><p>i immediately check the stats again to make sure I’m not seeing things.</p><p>HP: 0.0001/50</p><p>I check again.</p><p>HP: 0.025/50</p><p>“I-it’s working?” I say. </p><p>All the monsters look at each other in shock before all of them immediately renew their efforts. (Even me and Alphys) By now, (Y/n)’s skin was actually glowing green. I could see the green magic going through her human veins all across her arms and face.</p><p>We all gave it our all until we were too weak to give anymore. I immediately check.</p><p>HP: 14/50</p><p>*Your voices have reached her. She refuses to die*</p><p>I breathe out a sigh of relief. Sparky might not have woken up, but she was going to be ok.</p><p>”WE DID IT! FRISK! HUMAN WILL! SHE IS GOING TO LIVE!” Papyrus yells joyously </p><p>This times it’s Will who burst into tears. Now both he and Frisk are hugging (Y/n) as tightly as they could without hurting her.</p><p>”Uh, i suppose you all want an explanation about the whole bracelet thing huh?” Sasha asks through her own tears.</p><p>”Yes, but that can wait for later. Right now, i believe it is safe to say that we all can rest.” Toriel tiredly states.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>She lives! I promised I’d bring her back and I have so now I can live as well! </p><p>Hm, so it was her bracelets that were preventing Sans from seeing her stats. How can she have exp but no lv? Guess you’ll have to keep reading and find out ;)</p><p>P.S. I have never played genocide before so I’m actually unfamiliar with how much EXP one needs to boost LV. If anyone would like to clarify for me I would appreciate it ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter will be completely in Sans p.o.v. Let’s see how he’s taking all this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SANS P.O.V.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?!” I can’t help but yell.</p><p>It’s been two days since we managed to bring Sparky back from the dead. And true to our word we haven’t said a word about the bracelets or the glowing. Frisk was worried when she wouldn’t wake up, but Sasha had said it was Sparky’s body fighting off the last of the poison so it was normal. Still, once word got out that the mother of the monster ambassador was in the hospital things started going south. Again.</p><p>“They are seriously thinking we had something to do with this?!” I snarl at poor Stephen, who had been tasked with informing me and Toriel.</p><p>”I only just heard! Some rumors are going around, but it isn’t anything serious! Besides they don’t have any proof so you don’t have to worry about them doing anything. At least, not for a while at least.” Stephen tiredly replies. He surprisingly doesn’t even flinch at my harsh voice. He seems too tired to.</p><p>”But why would they think we would do this? Surely they know we would have nothing to gain from this.” Toriel mentions quietly.</p><p>I give her a side glance. She has been incredibly stressed for the last few days because of her guilt. It shows in her normally calm eyes, which are now overrun with exhaustion. She barely leaves Sparky’s side along with Frisk, insisting she stay in case Sparks needed some more healing magic. But now for something like this to come up-</p><p>“Somehow someone got word that (Y/n) had left it in her will that Frisk was to live with you if she were to die. Adding the fact that she was in the hospital a few hours later and how, despite being deathly ill, the doctors couldn’t figure out what was making her so sick, well....people started saying that-“</p><p>”That we used magic to try and kill her so Frisk could live with Tori.” I finish. Why must these things come at the worst of times?! “But we healed her! Why would we try so hard to save her if we were trying to kill her?!” I ask, infuriated.</p><p>”Well, some rumors are that you were just trying to keep appearances. Many rumors are saying your plan was to befriend her, convince her to leave Frisk to you in her will, and then kill her using untraceable magic. Then if the magic didn’t kill her you would put up an act to save her so no one would suspect you.” Stephen scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “But again they have no proof! So we don’t need to worry about the rumors, because for now they are only that, rumors.”</p><p>I let out a sigh and stuff my hands into my hoodie. I’ve been here for too long. The lights suddenly seem too bright. The air is too filled with the scent of bleach. My head suddenly flashes back to finding Sparks in the bathroom. Unmoving. Lifeless. I have been here too long.</p><p>“I’m gonna get fresh air.” I say with a calm demeanor before short-cutting out.</p><p>I had gone by instinct, so it wasn’t a surprise when I land on a familiar mattress. I don’t even have to open my eyes to know i am in the comforts of my own room......huh, when was the last time I was here? A few months? Looks like Papyrus cleaned in here a bit. I’ve been spending so much time living in (Y/n)’s apartment that I had almost forgotten how comfortable my own mattress is. </p><p>(Y/n).....did she really poison herself? Will didn’t seem to think so. But.....I can’t help but flashback to when I had knocked down the door. She had been so.....so....similar to Frisk at hat moment. If I hadn’t been so focused on getting her to the hospital, I probably would have been frozen in my memories.</p><p>A golden hall, a sharp knife, dust-covered hands.....and reset after reset of a lifeless body.</p><p>I shake my head as I start to feel my bones rattling. Tears begin to fall down my face no matter how hard I try to keep them in. No, I’ll fall into a panic attack if I continue to think like this, I need to focus on something else. Like Papyrus! Heh, yeah my bro is so cool. Even when the humans glare at us he responds in kindness. I wonder if Kate would have done the same? Maybe not, (Y/n) had said she was shy.</p><p>Wait.....why am I thinking about (Y/n)’s sister? Maybe because (Y/n) said that she reminded her of Paps. Hm, I wonder what (Y/n) had been like back then. Before that familiar look of regret hid in the back of her eyes. Had she still been this confident? Or kind? Would the past her still have made friends with monsters? Or would she have been disgusted?</p><p>I think back to the last few months I’ve been living with her. It hadn’t been all that bad. Even before I started easing up on her she had been rather patient with me. There were a few times that she had given me a pointed glare for a few pranks I did, but other than our disagreements before the picnic she had stayed silent. In fact, other than missing Papyrus, i would say it had actually been pretty comfortable living with her and Frisk. Even though Sparky woke up early every day, she still made sure to cook every meal she could then go to bed as late as she could.  She was obviously determined to make Frisk happy.</p><p>I hate to admit it, but I start to feel regretful at the way I had been treating her. She obviously was trying to get along with monsters, and had even apologized for when her intentions had been less-than-good. I had felt my soul clench when she had her outburst at Christmas. It had been obvious then that she had also felt loss, just like us. (Even if it wasn’t as bad as seeing her brother die over and over and over.) she had also known pain, and she had been using that pain as a motivator to do better, something I’ve never done. I had always buried my pain deep inside me, and continued like I always had.</p><p>But Sparky, she used her mistakes and regrets. She learned from her mistakes and turned them into examples to learn from. When I had seen her interacting with Papyrus later that day on Christmas, instead of my soul filling with suspicion, it had given a fluttering sensation. A fluttering feeling. And I had started getting it every time I saw her around Frisk too. The way she interacted with her daughter, and how she would try to join in when I would start making puns.....it started making my soul do strange stuff.</p><p>I let out a small sigh and dig even deeper into my mattress. I’m not stupid, humans may not be in-tune with their souls any more but monsters are literally manifestations of theirs. It was a lot easier to guess what my soul was trying to tell me. A monster is their soul, so when a monster feels some thing, they feel it with everything they got. </p><p>So it wasn’t too hard to guess that I had started gaining feelings towards (Y/n). I had started paying even more attention towards her than before. Even though at first i said it was to make sure she wouldn’t try anything, I eventually had to admit I was actually just trying to get to know her more. I would start thinking about what it would be like if we were to hug again, and my soul would thrum at the thought. Sometimes my imagination would get the best of me, and my mind would fill with day-dreams. I would pull her closer and wrap one arm around her, and the other hand would rest near her head. My hand would run through her hair in a comforting motion, and we would both be content to just sit there in each-others arms. We wouldn’t need to do anything else to know that we cared.</p><p>Again, a monster is too in-tune with their soul to not realize when they started forming a crush.</p><p>And it would stay as just that, a crush. Nothing more. When I had first met her I had been rude and judgmental. Not even once did I try to hide my feeling of spite against her, other than when Frisk was around. Just because she confided in me once doesn’t mean that we’re suddenly best buds....if she even considers us friends at all.</p><p>I glance at the small alarm clock that sits on my desk. Have I really been here that long? I better get back to the hospital. I hop off the bed and prepare my magic to shortcut back....but my mind is elsewhere. I can’t help but think back to Sparky. Perhaps when she wakes up, I can do something to make it up to her. I don’t know what, but I’m sure I’ll think of something.</p><p>When I stepped through my shortcut I had expected to be bombarded with the hospital smells and lights, but instead I find myself in a familiar setting. The smell of vanilla and strawberries fills by nasal cavity as I look around to realize I had just teleported into (Y/n)’s apartment. That.... wasn’t where I was trying to go. Had my thoughts of (Y/n) cause my magic to bring me here?</p><p>I take a quick look around at the place I have been sleeping in for months now and sigh. After she wakes up, I’ll move back in with Papyrus. After all, the whole reason I was here in the first place was to make sure Sparky was trust-worthy. I’m sure by now that that is obvious. Besides, she might appreciate the alone time with her daughter.</p><p>I prepare to take another shortcut when I smell something strange fill the air. I have to sniff around a bit more before I can finally determine what it is. Smoke. I rush towards the smell to see it beginning to billow out of Sparky’s office and into the rest of the apartment. With no time to waste I grab my phone and punch in Undyne’s number before attempting to lessen flames that were beginning to spread.</p><p>”Sans? What do ya need?” I hear Undyne’s voice say through the flames.</p><p>”Spark’s apartment is on fire! Get here now!” I immediately hang up before she can respond.</p><p>Why isn’t my magic working?! I’ve tried to smother the flames but it seems resistant to whatever I try. Quickly I rush into Sparky’s room. If I can’t stop the fire than I have to try to save what I can before the flames spread this far. I quickly grab a photo album and box from off her dresser then rush to Frisk’s room and grab a few items that I knew she loved. Quickly teleporting them back to me and Paps’ house I look around to see if there’s anything else I can save.</p><p>The Fire spreads faster than any other fire I’ve seen. The blinding heat of the flame mixed with the smell of smoke clouds my sense and I have to stuff my hoodie over my mouth and nasal cavity to stay focused. Think! There must be something I can do to prevent this from spreading! If I don’t do anything than it can affect the rest of the building as well, including Stephen’s apartment. For some reason my eye-lights flicker towards the refrigerator in the kitchen. I see the pictures that Sparky keeps there and stumble over to shove them in my pockets just before a burst of flames emerges from where they were.</p><p>But I hadn’t dodged fast enough. The smallest flicker of a flame had just barely grazed my fingers.</p><p>HP: 0.5/1</p><p>I teleport outside as fast as I can and immediately collapse on the sidewalk. I’m just in time to see Undyne appear with the dog squad and a group of what look like firemen. </p><p>“SANS! ARE YOU OK!?” </p><p>Paps? Oh yeah, forgot he would probably be with Undyne when I called.</p><p>”I’m fine bro, just a little low on magic that all.” I say nonchalantly. All of the shortcuts i had taken were finally starting to catch up on me. Exhaustion fights it’s way to my eyes-sockets, but I refuse to sleep as I look to Undyne while Papyrus tries to heal my hand.</p><p>”Something isn’t right with that fire.” I say.</p><p>”What do ya mean?” She asks back. By now everyone else is doing their best to calm it down as much as they can, but there is something wrong with how the fire is spreading.</p><p>”Look at it Undyne. It won’t leave Sparks’ apartment. It’s too controlled. And when I was inside it spread too fast, even when there wasn’t much to fuel it. And when I had tried to stop it with my magic, it only seemed to grow.”</p><p>Now Undyne and Papyrus see what I’m trying to say. There fire was too fast, too controlled. There was no way a fire like that would only stay in one place and not spread to the other apartments, yet it won’t  leave the perimeter of (Y/n)’s place.</p><p>”It just barely nicked me...but now that I have time to think about it....it felt off. There was definitely something wrong.” I start, worry creeping into my soul. </p><p>“That’s not just fire. That’s fire magic.”</p><p>The poison, the worried looks Sparky always seemed to have, people trying to pin this on the monsters, and now fire magic? I look up at Paps and Undyne looking at each other with fear in their expressions.</p><p>”Will was right, someone’s trying to kill (Y/n). And they’re using us to do it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooooo~ the monsters are starting to catch on~ how are all of you cookies doing?~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will have numerous P.O.V. changes so be prepared</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SANS P.O.V.</p><p>Everything burned. The only things that survived the fire were the few items I had managed to rescue before the fire became uncontrollable. But I can worry about that later, right now I’m worried on how it was fire magic. Humans don’t have magic and i know that there is no way this was a monsters doing. So how? </p><p>“Every known monster with fire magic is accounted for Captain Undyne.” Doggo reports.</p><p>Undyne sighs and rubs her eyes. “Ok thanks Doggo.” She turns back to me. “So that means that no one forced a monster to do it. But how else could it have been magic?” She asks.</p><p>”I don’t know.” I answer. Suddenly my mind flashes back to the hospital. Will and (Y/n) had glowing bracelets, and all of their friends seemed to have identical wristbands. It might have been strange technology....but what if-?</p><p>”I know we promised Will we wouldn’t say anything, but I think we need to ask a few questions about those bracelets.” I say.</p><p>Undyne’s face scrunches in confusion before it spreads into shocked realization. “Sans, you don’t think-“</p><p>”Maybe.” </p><p>That’s enough for Undyne to send a spear into the sidewalk in frustration. “Well?! What are we waiting for?! If you are suggesting what I think you are suggesting then we need answers!” She is about to stomp off when we hear a small yelp come from where Undyne threw her spear. Both of us immediately whip our heads around to see one of the local cops grabbing his hand and looking at the spear. I recognize him, he’s one of the only guys who’s been at least polite to the monster force.</p><p>”Sorry, it just looked kinda cool. I just wanted to touch it, I had no idea it would burn.” He says before scurrying off.</p><p>Me and Undyne share a look. “Burn? Sparks literally grabbed it when we had sparred and she didn’t get burned.” Undyne mutters.</p><p>I glance at the spear once more. “We really need some answers now.”</p><p> </p><p>FRISKS P.O.V.</p><p>I silently eat the meal that Toriel brought me. Sparky still hasn’t woken up, and it’s starting to worry me. Undyne suddenly rushing out of the hospital screeching something about fire didn’t help my sense of unease. What if the healing magic didn’t work? What if Sparks still dies anyway? I don’t want to Load, but I probably would if it came down to it.</p><p>I almost did......</p><p>That night...I had only been waiting for some time alone. I preferred being alone whenever I accessed the power i both despised and cherished. So I pretended to be asleep and waited for Toriel to leave. Instead, I heard Toriel’s apology and then I heard everyone else come in. If I took everyone back to before we even met Sparky....then Toriel would still have bitterness towards her, and all of the progress between her and monster kind would be completely erased. No, i need to have faith that she’ll wake up. If....when she does then everything can get better. </p><p>Sighing, I put the half-eaten sandwich back on the plate and glance at Sparky’s unmoving form.</p><p>”Please get up.” I whisper.</p><p>The plea fell on unhearing ears.</p><p> </p><p>SANS P.O.V.</p><p>Will had remained at the hospital for the first day, but he was still a detective and still had work. Because of this, Yashiro would switch with him at the hospital. One would work on their case, and the other would guard Sparky from any threats that came near. At first I had not seen too much point in it, seeing as Sparky was in the middle of a hospital with cameras, people, and even security guards. But now that I knew how these unknown enemies had suddenly gotten magic. Well, maybe it wasn’t enough.</p><p>But now Undyne and I were in Will’s office, and neither of us wished to voice our concerns out loud. I didn’t want to discuss something so dangerously potent and concerning, yet this was something too important to be kept secret. I needed to know what I was dealing with, and just how powerful it was going to be.</p><p>”We made a deal that this would not be discussed unless (Y/n) wishes to discuss it.” Will exhaustedly states. He clearly hasn’t slept well since the incident.</p><p>”Too bad.” I snap.</p><p>”I didn’t take you for someone who would break their word.” He snaps back, and he’s right. I normally pride myself in keeping my word, which is why I hate making a promise to begin with. But again, this is something too dangerous to wait for an answer.</p><p>”Yeah? Well I know someone is trying to kill Sparks.” </p><p>“I of all people am very much aware of that yes.” He interrupts.</p><p>”Did you know they set her apartment on fire?” Undyne bites out bitterly. She too felt anxious at the possible secret that no one was courageous enough to admit out loud.</p><p>Will, apparently, did not know because he immediately jumped to his feet. Which was impressive considering how tired he looked.</p><p>”WHAT?!?!”</p><p> </p><p>WILL’S P.O.V. (did you expect this? :3 )</p><p>‘no’ I thought bitterly.</p><p>I thought they might be content with their war seeing as (Y/n) was clearly out of commission for the time being, but clearly I was wrong. Of course! I am such a fool! I know who I have served under, and they never leave a job half-finished. This isn’t just about (Y/n) or Frisk, this is a statement to any others who would dare think to go to war with them. I should know, I used to carry out such threats myself. They would have known that no one would have been inside the apartment, but they had wanted to send a message. And it was well received. They were still mad. And this was far from over.</p><p>Suddenly I am once again aware of the two monsters in my office. Their sudden intrusive questions about our wristbands made much more sense now. They wanted to know what they were dealing with, but.....I may not have the best relationship with my sister, but I do wish to see her happy. If I were to tell them something so crucial, so important, it could severely damage all of the hard work (Y/n) had done in order to befriend them.</p><p>”I can’t tell you.” I say drooping my head. I must get out of here. I need to see if my sister and her daughter are all right.</p><p>”Like heck you can’t!” Sans snarled. That just makes me mad.</p><p>”It is (Y/n)’s choice to make, not mine!” I respond in anger. I don’t have time to argue about this!</p><p>”We don’t even know when she’ll wake up!” I would have responded once more in anger,.....if I had not heard such pain in Sans’ voice. He made hide it well, but I am trained to detect the small hints. He is clearly more hurt from this then I had originally assumed. I went to respond to Sans, but he beat me to it.</p><p>”Who is trying to kill Sparks?”</p><p>I pause at that. Something else I cannot tell him. “I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you that either.”</p><p>The glare I receive is enough to actually send a tiny rush of fear through me. Normally, I would find the skeleton hardly threatening but at this moment I feel a raw anger and power that warned me not to provoke. I will have to tread lightly now.</p><p>”Forget your stupid secret-keeping oath or whatever and tell me who exactly we are up against!! And while you’re at it,” he flashes a wicked grin, and once more I feel an unpleasant jolt of fear course through me. Very few things scare me, but what he says next causes me to freeze entirely. “Why don’t you tell us why and how they used magic.”</p><p>There is no way they were that careless. They knew monsters would discover any forms of magic they would use.</p><p>Sans was meant to figure it out. He was mean to to confront me. To distract me.</p><p>“I need to get to the hospital.” </p><p>I say no more as I run as fast as my feet could take me. A dark, familiar power beginning to course through my veins.</p><p> </p><p>SANS P.O.V.</p><p>Part of me had wanted to grab Will’s arm and demand answers. But his look of absolute terror had stopped me dead in my tracks. I may not know the guy that well, but I knew enough to know that hardly anything scared him. I had felt twisted pride to see him slightly shiver in fear when I had threatened him, though he had hid it well.</p><p>But what had startled me was when he had ran out faster then I had ever seen a human move. It wasn’t his speed, no. It was the fact that I could have sworn his eyes were glowing.</p><p>Will was right. We need to get to the hospital. I had a sickening feeling that something terrible was about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>FRISK’S P.O.V.</p><p>I was thirsty. My appetite may be gone, but clearly that didn’t involve my thirst. I had already finished the water that Toriel had left for me, but my thirst was not satisfied. So, with one last worried glance at the motionless woman, I slipped out of my chair and dragged myself towards the door. It was to no surprise to Yashiro right outside. I knew very well that he, along with all of (Y/n)’s friends, were concerned that there was more danger lurking around. What that danger was exactly, I wasn’t certain.</p><p>”You need something Frisk?” Yashiro asked without even turning to look at me. His eyes are closed, how had he?...nevermind.</p><p>‘I was thirsty. I’m going to get something to drink.’ I sign out. I’m pretty certain I saw a vending machine somewhere around the corner.</p><p>Yashiro looks at me worriedly and it doesn’t take me long to figure out why. He clearly feels protective over me, yet at the same time doesn’t wish to leave his post for protecting Sparky.</p><p>”I can let Toriel know once she gets back.” He says hesitantly, to which I reply with a shake of my head.</p><p>’It is only around the corner. I can get it myself’ I don’t leave much room for debate as I swiftly walk away. For pities sake, I survived the underground! I can walk myself to the vending machine!</p><p>But as soon as I round the corner I get an unsettling feeling. As if Yashiro’s protective shield had suddenly disappeared and left me very exposed. I swiftly glance around the room as I continue to make my way to vending machine and pretended to take interest in the various drinks and snacks it possessed. Despite my bad feeling, however, everything appeared to be normal. The only people around were medical staff, patients, and the occasional visitor. Then what was so wrong? There were only two nurses, a man in a wheelchair, and a doctor.</p><p>Two nurses, a man in a wheelchair,....and a doctor.</p><p>A subtle double-take of the hall confirmed that these were the only other beings in the hallway besides me. Why......was it so empty? Wasn’t this part of the hospital supposed to be filled with the more ill patients? Surely there should be more medical staff than just three. Just the other day this hallway was filled with various doctors and nurses taking notes and wheeling patients around. Not to mention the man in the wheelchair. If he was in this wing of the hospital, then he should be gravely injured and should be given extra attention. And yet....the nurse next to him barely seemed to register him much other than what seemed to be talking to him in a hushed whisper while slowly wheeling to his supposed room. But she was going too slow.</p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>I could feel it. The hallway was too empty. The air too tense. Suddenly I began to regret leaving Yashiro’s protective presence.</p><p>Something was very very wrong.</p><p>???P.O.V.</p><p>Numb, I feel numb. But cold? Numb and cold. Yes. Am I dead? I am not sure. I do not wish to move. For some strange reason, something tells me I should stay still. Like a small lullaby softly coaxing a child to sleep. Is that what I am doing? Sleeping? No, it does not feel like sleeping. Nor does this feel like a dream. I feel....broken. Like part of me is barely holding together. It feels important, I mustn’t let it break.</p><p>...Let what break? It seemed important, and yet I am too tired to recall what it is. Certainly it isn’t important if I cannot recall it, but something tells me it’s too important. Hm, strange. I suppose in situations like these one must do things to recall what is important. Perhaps I should begin simple.</p><p>What is my name?</p><p>How old am I?</p><p>How am I in this unknown situation?</p><p>...</p><p>For some reason I cannot remember. All I know is something important was about to be broken, then was fixed before it could. How annoying to forget. Perhaps the stress of almost losing whatever it is I almost lost has caused temporary head trauma. Yes, my mind must be too focused on fixing the problem that it is too busy to recall my memories. No matter, they will return soon enough.</p><p>hm, is it normal for one to act so calm during an occasion such as this? I cannot remember that either.</p><p>My numbness begins to fade into something else. Something strange....I do not like this feeling. It is unpleasant. It is as if I feel threatened. But by what? No...wait......it is becoming clearer now.....it feels like....something precious is about to be taken from me.</p><p>Suddenly I begin to feel it, my soul. Yes, that is what it is. A beautiful yellow, with sad cracks surrounding its edges and digging their way to the middle. I had been clearly damaged. But by what? I.....I had been in danger. Pain....so much pain.</p><p>Voices? Familiar ones....ones I cared for deeply. </p><p>My name. I remember my name. I know who I am and how I got here. But that intrusive feeling remains. I now recognize it as fear. But why was i afraid? I can sense no danger around me. My souls has been damaged but is obviously healing, and nothing is wrong.</p><p>Except something is wrong. Terribly wrong. I can feel it. Something I care for is being taken from me. But what? Obviously not my soul, I can feel it perfectly safe within my body. Not my taser either, it is securely around my wrist. Then what?! I must figure it out?!</p><p>Then I feel it. </p><p>A cry.</p><p>Not a Something. A someone. Someone was in grave danger, and they were calling for help. A small red color flashes through my vision, and I suddenly feel a suffocating swell of fierce protectiveness course through my veins. I know this feeling. I know that soul. And they were in danger.</p><p>I feel power course through my blood the same time rage does. I have been wrongfully hurt, and the same people who did this to me was attempting to rob me of someone precious. No. Never again.</p><p>YOU ARE FILLED WITH JUSTICE.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoop! Finally done! School is a jerk (certified homeschooler here) and I’ve been helping my town with quarentine stuff. Unfortunately, the Coronavirus has affected peoples lives in a sad way. Especially where i am from. I do hope you are all fine and in good health. Stay safe cookies! Honestly I was gonna write more, but the i was like ‘Naw, let us leave it on a cliffhanger again’</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! This chapter will have violence in it, including broken bones, blood, and dislocated limbs. Read at your own discretion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FRISK’S P.O.V.</p><p>I struggle fiercely against a pair of strong arms, but they don’t budge. I hadn’t even gotten a chance to run or scream before I had been grabbed and harshly ripped from the floor. Immediately I had begun hitting and kicking as much as i could to escape my captors, but I am only a kid. One who survived the underground yes, but not one physically able to fight off four adults. They only grunt in frustration while continuing to drag me away.</p><p>But still, I’m determinedly to escape. If only my mouth so I can scream. They tried to shove some sort of cloth in my face, but I bit the guys hand before he was able to. He immediately cursed and yanked his hand away, but did not loosen his grip on my arm. However, before I can scream another hand shoots out and effectively tapes my mouth shut. I feel my body being dragged towards (supposedly) the exit, yet my struggles still do nothing.</p><p>How is this happening?! This is a hospital! With cameras and security! How is it even possible for this to be happening with no one here to witness? Where are the doctors and nurses? The patients? Surely someone is seeing this and can help right?!</p><p>No</p><p> I feel my face pale in dread. If these people can straight up kidnap a political figure, can they get to Sparky? Is that why they are here!? I have to escape! I must warn Yashiro before it is too late.</p><p>All too soon I see myself being yanked out the door and into a more secluded area of the parking lot hidden behind the hospital. An ominous black van sits alone while one of my captors rips open the side door and another runs into the driver’s seat. Immediately my struggles double. I refuse to let this happen!</p><p>”Stand still you little brat! This will be over soon enough.” The man holding me growls out.</p><p>”Just hurry up already! That Captain is bound to have noticed her absence by now!” One of the nurses harshly whispers.</p><p>I......I’m helpless. I can fight them off! How am I supposed to help Sparky?!</p><p>Suddenly, a dark and threatening scream rings through the air. Pure and utter rage could be felt in that one scream. Something harshly grips my shoulder and violently tears me away from my captor. I am certain that whatever it was left a painful bruise. I am able to turn just in time to see that same man thrown into the side of the van, effectively denting it with a sickeningly crunch.It wouldn’t surprise me if he had a few broken bones from the impact.</p><p>The figure that saved me lets out a low, threatening growl causing me to whip my head in its direction and immediately freeze.</p><p>It.......It’s her?!</p><p>There, standing with the most terrifying look on her face, is my mother, Sparky.</p><p>She....she looks monstrous. I have never seen anything like it....her eyes.</p><p>They’re glowing. </p><p>And not just her eyes either. Her blood veins look like someone shot lightening through them. In fact, I can see little bolts of electricity sparking from her skin and causing her hair to rise. Allowing her to look downright menacing. </p><p>What happened to her?! She looks inhuman. She looks mad. Whatever is happening, cannot be good.</p><p> </p><p>WILL’S P.O.V.</p><p>‘Please be in time!’ I think as I rush through the hospital towards (Y/n)’s room. There Yashiro sits with an uncomfortable look on his face.</p><p>”Will? What are you-?” </p><p>I give him no time to finish his question before I literally break the door down and barge into the room, expecting a fight. Fear courses through me when I find it empty.</p><p>”Where are they?!” I growl at Yashiro, who also pales at the sight of the empty room and open window. </p><p>He immediately bolts around the corner, and actually curses when he finds it empty as well. By now, both of our wristbands are active as we begin searching.</p><p>”What the heck?!” I hear a voice cry out</p><p>Expecting a threat, I quickly turn around in a defensive stance only to see Sans and Undyne staring at us with their eyes (Er, eyesockets?) wide. Knowing that my own eyes, along with Yashiro’s, are glowing, I can hardly blame them for their shock. </p><p>I do not have time for this!</p><p>”Where’s Frisk?!” Sans yells just in time for us to hear a heart-wrenching scream.</p><p>I waste no time and rush in the direction of the horrid sound. Exiting the hospital just in time to see (Y/n)’s rage-filled form dislocate a man’s arm and send him flying into a van.</p><p>’No! Im too late!’</p><p>(Y/N)’S P.O.V.</p><p>RAGE</p><p>Pure and utter rage courses through me, along with magic. I cannot see. I cannot hear.</p><p>All I know is that the blurry figures before me are trying to harm something. I won’t allow it! I grinned menacingly when I heard the blurs cry of pain when hitting another object. It serves him right, he deserves to be punished. He tried to harm someone I cared for.</p><p>My senses heighten as the feeling of another’s magic fills the air and dodge just in time before a flash of fire hits where I had been standing. Ha! Do they truly think I am that easily hit!? It takes me only a moment before I descend on my attacker, ducking low and kicking his legs out from under him. One jolt of magic, and he begins to cry and writhe out in pain. But my muddled mind does not care. All I care about is how he tried to wrong me, and how I need to make it right.</p><p>Suddenly the blurs face shifts into the one thing I despise the most. The one face I cannot stand. Any restraint I might have had before snaps and I stomp my foot onto his leg, shattering it. My face falls emotionless at his painful cries. He will not take my family again!! I refuse!</p><p>Something yells out. It sounds familiar. Turning around I see more blurry figures behind me. Are they a threat? I can’t tell. One appears to be shouting my name.</p><p>Looking away was a mistake.</p><p>One of my enemies tries to use my distracted form to her advantage and shoots a light blue projectile at me faster than I can dodge. It hits me straight in my side and causes me to yell out in surprise before turning towards them. But before I can lunge, one of the figures behind me tackles her and begins to fight off her light blue magic with his own orange magic. With that taken care of, only one of my targets remain.</p><p>I snap my head towards him, causing him to flinch and attempt to drive away in his car, but I won’t let him. Immediately a flash of lightning shoots out of my arm and hits the van, causing it to fly a few feet before landing on it side. The driver scrambles out and attempts to run, but i lunge at him before he can. A rush of energy hits my hand, flinging it back and preventing me from getting any closer to my prey. Purple shifts through my vision as I circle around, waiting for his power to drain. Seeing no signs of it, I begin to harshly punch the barely visible force separating me from my target.</p><p>Over and over and over and over and over and over</p><p>He stood no chance.</p><p>His barrier brakes and I descend on him faster than he could ever hope to dodge. My fist collides with his face and sends himself sprawling towards the ground. He doesn’t even get a chance to get up again before I pounce on him, delivering punch after punch. My magic sparks around me as I take out all of my frustration on the figure beneath me. </p><p>I don’t stop when he cries in pain. I don’t stop when i undoubtedly break his nose. I don’t stop when he loses consciousness. I don’t stop when his blood soaks my fists. I don’t stop when my own fists cry in pain. I don’t even stop when I hear voices crying for me to. I keep punching and punching until two pairs of arms grip mine and yank me off. Even then I fight.</p><p>”You need to calm down Sparky!” A familiar voice rings in my ear. But I ignore it’s pleas.</p><p>Im not safe! She isn’t safe! He’s trying to hurt her! He’s trying to take her! I need to make sure he doesnt touch her! I need to protect her!</p><p>I feel a painful shock go through my body before all of my magic seems to suddenly drain. My rage and panic is replaced with exhaustion.</p><p>”W-what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>SANS P.O.V.</p><p>I stare in shock as (Y/n)’s body suddenly goes limp in Will and Yashiro’s arms. What.....what just happened? By the time Undyne and I had reached the hospital, Will and Yashiro had been in a panic. Then we had heard that scream, (had that been (Y/n)?!) and ran out to find whatever this was!!</p><p>Sparky, her skin looked like lightning itself. Her hair had risen, and her eyes....oh her eyes! They had been filled with blood-lust and rage! I know that look, and it was downright painful to see it on her.</p><p>They had used magic! Not just Sparky, but her opponents as well! And even Yashiro! His entire arm had become engulfed in flames and he had tackled that one lady who had used some sort of glowing knife to attack Sparks. She had only even had that opportunity because I had called out (Y/n)’s name.</p><p>But then Sparky had attacked that one guy with the shield. She didn’t stop. Even though he had clearly been defeated. It had looked like she wasn’t even there. Just an inhuman husk of merciless fury. Even though Frisk had cried for her to stop, she didn’t. She had even continued fighting when Yashiro and Will had grasped unto both of her arms and yanked her off. It was painful to watch, especially when I had no idea what was going on!</p><p>Sparks had only calmed down when Will ripped off her wristband. It seemed as if someone had drained the fight away from her as she had slumped into their arms. I could only barely hear her ask what has happened.</p><p>I wish I knew.</p><p>(Y/N)’S P.O.V.</p><p>The fog in my head finally seemed to clear. What had happened? I can only barely recall fuzzy pieces of a fight. </p><p>“Sparky?” </p><p>I turn my head to see Yash with a terrified and worried look on his face. Something really bad must have occurred for him to have that look. Wait, why is he grabbing my arm like I’m about to lash out at him? My other arm is restrained as well. I turn to see Will holding it down. He also had the same look in his eyes that Yashiro did.</p><p>I only look back at them confused. That is, until I see the motionless body in the corner of my eye.</p><p>Oh no</p><p>My eyes widen at the state of him. Broken nose, and a face that looked like someone just hit him with a sledgehammer. Thankfully, I could still see his chest rising and falling as a sign of breathing, so I know that he’s alive. But who did this to him?</p><p>Small snippets of my memories return and I can’t help but bring my hand to my mouth to prevent from puking. </p><p>I had done this?! I must have lost control! But that hasn’t happened since him! Why?!..........Frisk?!</p><p>I rip myself from the arms holding me and whip my body around to a terrifying sight. Sans, Undyne, and Frisk all look at me with what can only be described as pure terror. What have I done?! Frisk is holding her arm as if it was injured. Did I cause that? No</p><p>no no no no no no no no No No No NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONO</p><p>What have I done!? What did I just do!?</p><p>I hurt her! It had to have been me, who else could have done it?! I was just so...angry, and scared. All I remember is hearing Frisk’s soul cry out in terror before everything went red. And Undyne! Sans! They just saw me—</p><p>I sink to my feet as tears stroll out my eyes. They.....they’ll hate me for sure. They just saw me completely pummel four magical beings with my own magic. They just saw me beat a man within an inch of his life with no remorse. They just saw me in my monstrous form. There is no way that they can’t hate me, or be scared, or both! Every friendly memory with them just went down the drain.</p><p>And Frisk! She looks terrified! My own daughter is terrified! Of me! She’s crying......I made her cry.</p><p>I can’t contain my sobs, and all Yashiro and Will Can do is watch. The damage has already been done. They have seen all three of us exhibit magic now, so there’s no use trying to hide it. I don’t even notice that my side is still bleeding from where that woman had nicked me. And if I did, I wouldnt care.</p><p>Through my tears I don’t realize Frisk coming closer until it’s too late. Sans and Undyne had clearly reached out both of their hands to stop her, but neither moved from where they were. By now Frisk is barely a foot away from me. Her image is blurry through the moisture in my eyes.</p><p>”F-“ I have to pause because of my sobs. “Frisk?”</p><p>Her own tears begin to fall even faster as she suddenly launches herself towards me and clings to my exhausted figure. S-She’s hugging me? I can’t keep my arms from wrapping around her and squeezing as much as I dared. I was too scared to loosen even a little, in case someone tried to take her again.</p><p>”I-I’m so s-sorry! I d-didnt mean to-!” I start But pause when she looks up at me. Her expression says it all, and we both fall into silence while tightening our hug. </p><p>I know I have a lot of questions to answer, but for now it can wait. Me and Frisk need just a small moment to cry. A moment of each other’s presence before something else inevitably tears it away once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sips tea* well, now it starts getting interesting. :3</p><p>*realizes I don’t drink tea and unceremoniously spits it out*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Where we finally get some answers. Can y’all guess Sparky’s secret?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>After Frisk and I were done with our little crying session, Will rushed us back inside and into the room I was staying in. It took a minute for me to remember why I was in the hospital in the first place though, a lot has happened after all. But after all of us were supposedly secure in the room, that’s when the chaos happened.</p><p>”What the actual heck?!” Undyne screeches, effectively causes all of us to wince.</p><p>Me, Yashiro, and Will glance at each other before Yashiro mutters about calling Sasha and Stephen and starts fiddling with his wristband. Will just starts opening cabinets and rummaging for some bandages. None of us answer Undyne’s question. She doesn’t like that, but before she can start screaming at us Yashiro speaks up.</p><p>”You knew this might happen Sparky.”</p><p>I turn to glare at him. “Well I didn’t think they would be stupid enough to expose themselves like this! And what were you thinking putting me in an Imperium hospital?! What did you think would happen?”</p><p>”No, what did you think would happen (Y/n)?” Will interrupts before slamming the cabinet closed. He stomps towards me with several bandages in hand. “You are the one who challenged them, did you really think that they would just let you be?”</p><p>”Of course not!” I snap. “But in all of this time, they have never once exposed themselves to the public so stupidly like this, not even during much worse occasions. Suddenly they want to risk our whole existence just because i told them to back off? Come on Will, something else is clearly happening! And putting me in one of their hospitals didn’t help!”</p><p>”Where were we supposed to take you?!” Yashiro asks, his eyes beginning to glow. “You were poisoned Sparky! Were we supposed to take you to a normal hospital where they wouldn’t even know what they were looking for?”</p><p>”It would have been better than exposing us like this!”</p><p>”They are trying to kill you!”</p><p>“ENOUGH”</p><p>Me and Yashiro both shut our mouths as we hear Will’s dangerous tone. We have been around too long to argue with him when he is this mad. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that not only is all of Imperium coming after you, but you just lost control in a very dangerous situation. Right now, you have some people who deserve an explanation.” Will says, his tone without a hint of anything other than seriousness.</p><p>I finally steal a glance at my monster companions. Undyne looks furious at not getting her answers, but Sans and Frisk won’t even look at me. Instead they choose to stare at the wall with conflicted looks on their faces. What am I supposed to say? Sorry I went crazy on ya by the way I’m a-</p><p>“SPARKY ARE YOU OK?!”</p><p>Stephen and Sasha burst through the door with panicked looks on their faces. It only takes Stephen a second before he is suddenly right next to me and inspecting my wound.</p><p>”A Caelum nicked her. How long do you need?” Will calmly asks.</p><p>Stephen doesn’t answer, instead he reaches his hand towards my side. It doesn’t take long before his hand begins to glow a faint shade of green and for the magic to begin to slowly mend my injury. I immediately let out a sigh of relief as the pain leaves my body. By the time Stephen is done, he is slightly sweating and looks a bit out of breathe.</p><p>”It s-shouldn’t hurt anymore. H-how did this h-happen?” Stephen murmurs out, only to freeze when Undyne lets out a loud cough.</p><p>Apparently in their moment of panic, neither of the twins had noticed the three (still very confused) figures in the corner. Stephen begins to shake as his eyes widen and he takes a step back.</p><p>”U-Undyne! Sans! W-wha-“ he hastily looks back and forth between me and the monsters. “This isn’t what it-!”</p><p>”They already saw me use my taser Switch, you’re fine.” I grumble.</p><p>”UGH, enough! I want answers! Why were you glowing?! How the heck did you send that guy flying?! Why can you touch my spear and yet it burns some other kid? And why do humans all of a sudden have magic!?” Undyne growls out. She looks about five seconds away from throwing one of us out a window.</p><p>Everyone looks at me. There isn’t any getting out of this is there? But Will is right, I owe them an explanation. Even if they hate me after, they deserve to know what is going on. And what dangers are coming.</p><p>So, I let out a long sigh and look Undyne straight in the eye.</p><p>”Look, I know you’re mad.” She scoffs at that. “By now it’s pretty obvious that we aren’t normal humans. Right now, more people like us are trying to kill me. I know why, and I need all of you to listen to what I have to say without interruption. But first, we need to find a better place to stay. This place is too exposed, as we have already seen.”</p><p>”Are you kidding me?!” Undyne says. “I don’t think so punk! We have waited long enough. Either you start giving answers or I go and find someone else who will!” She gives me a daring look, and I know that she isn’t kidding. I try to see how Sans is feeling about all of this, but he still won’t even look at me.</p><p>”You heard her (Y/n).” I look up to see Will. “The rest of us will make sure that no one disturbs you, but this is your fight. You too Stephen.”</p><p>And with that, Will ushers Yashiro and Sasha out of the room, leaving a tense and awkward silence to envelop the room. Stephen and I can only look at each other for a few seconds before he hangs his head in shame. We are the two that are closest to the monsters, so it is only fair that they hear it from us. Yet, we are also the ones with the most to lose, seeing as this could cost us our friendship.</p><p>”NYAGH! Are you two just going to sit there? Just admit that you’re mages already!”</p><p>Both me and Stephen jump at Undyne’s outburst. Stephen immediately glues his eyes to the floor, but I take charge and shakily look Undyne in the eye once more.</p><p>”No. no we aren’t.”</p><p>”Huh?” Both The monsters and Frisk look at us in both shock and disbelief.</p><p>”Of course you are! You have mag-“</p><p>”Yes we do have magic, but aren’t Mages. Similar yes, but not Mages.” I interrupt. Sans and Frisk continue to say nothing, instead choosing to remain silent and let me finish. Undyne has no such silence.</p><p>”Well if you aren't mages then what the heck are you?!”</p><p>Stephen lets out a small whimper at Undyne’s infuriated tone. He hates confrontation like this, especially if it’s from someone he considers a friend. This is going to be more difficult to explain than I thought.</p><p>”You want it in simple terms?” I ask. One look from Undyne is confirmation enough. “Well, The more common term for me, I guess....well, would be that I am a Witch.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, i said that I would give some answers, not all of them. Explanation comes in the next chapter which I plan on publishing today. (Sorry that this one is so short, I couldn’t help myself with the cliffhanger)</p><p> </p><p>Also ADMIT IT!!! Y’All that she was a mage! I had most of you fooled didnt I?! ...</p><p>did i? :3?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, the long awaited explanation!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>“You’re a what?” (Why do I feel like I just made a reference to something?)</p><p>I let out a small sigh, I really don’t want to talk about this. Luckily for me, Stephen pipes in.</p><p>”W-well, (Y/n) is a Witch. I-I’m more of a W-warlock.” His voice is so quiet I’m surprised Undyne heard him.</p><p>Frisk finally gets the courage to look me in the eye. “What is the difference? Aren’t both magical beings?” She signs, but she breaks eye contact right after and I feel a pain of regret and guilt shoot through me. I really scared her didnt I? </p><p>“Well, I guess the easy way to say it would be that Mages are able to access magic without any outside help. Some of the more powerful ones could even physically generate it themselves. But we are different. While we do have the ability to use magic, we can’t generate or access it on our own. We need items or devices that will give us the magic we use. Ever hear the stories about potions and curses that witches cast? Well, even though that is slightly inaccurate, that is where the idea comes from. While we don’t fly on brooms or mix potions in big cauldrons we do need an outside source in order to use our power. There have been instances in the past where Witches would make something akin to magic potions, but now we just use these.”</p><p>I lift up my taser, to which both Undyne and Sans are now looking at with caution.</p><p>”We call them Viribus. It is a Latin word that translates to ‘strength’. In this little wristband I can store magic energy and then use it when I need to. Without it, I can’t access any magic energy. No Viribus, no magic. I just like to call it my ‘taser’ though.” I look awkwardly from Sans to Undyne to Frisk.</p><p>”So, the glowing veins and eyes? The lightning?” This time it was Sans that asked.</p><p>”That was my magic, or...what I had stored in my taser at least. For a Mage, magic is easily accessible to use whenever they want. But for a Witch or Warlock, our power is limited to whatever we managed to cram into our Viribus. But we can’t just use whatever kind of magic we want, we need to be able to be compatible.”</p><p>”Compatible to what?” Once again, Sans is the one to ask.</p><p>”Um.” Stephen starts. “Well, think of it this way. Monster magic changes based on the monster that wields it right? Your magic fits your being. Well, it is sort of similar for us? It is mainly tied to our core soul traits. For instance, my main trait is green or kindness. That means that when I access magic using my own Viribus, the magic will shift in order to be compatible with me. As I’m sure you noticed, magic changes into healing for me because of my core trait. Sparky’s Viribus converts magic into her core trait, which is yellow or justice. Hence the lightning.”</p><p>”So, magic will just change into whatever your soul trait needs it to be?” Undyne asks.</p><p>”Sort of.” Stephen answers. “There have been instances in the past where people have tried to use a different kind of magic other than what traits they were, but it requires a lot of control and will sometimes lead to the wielder becoming ill or injured. However, the human soul isn’t just tied down to one single trait. We each have one or two ‘secondary traits’ that sometimes allow us to access different kinds of magic. But like I said, doing so is much harder than using our core magic and it requires a lot of concentration.”</p><p>Sans looks like he is between fascinated and disturbed. I don’t blame him, after all I was the same when I first heard this.</p><p>”Our Viribus are special. Each one is specifically crafted to fit one person and one person only. Others may be given access to unlock it with the wielder’s permission, but only one person can actually use the magic inside of it. Will and Yashiro both have access to my Viribus, which allowed them to take it off of me during my....um.....well, you know. Anyway, since I no longer had my Viribus I could no longer use the magic inside of it.....Does this make sense?” I say hesitantly.</p><p>Undyne starts grumbling and pacing around the room. Sans and Frisk aren’t much better, except they keep their nervous movements in one spot. This is clearly a lot to take in, it is for everybody’s first time hearing about this. Both me and Stephen stay silent as we allow them to process.</p><p>”I.....just........wha-.........agh!” Undyne says. “Just....Why didnt you tell us?!”</p><p>Stephen looks up with a heartbreaking expression on his face.</p><p>”Would you have trusted me to help you if you knew?”</p><p>”Well of cou-“ Undyne starts, but Stephen actually gains the courage to interrupt her.</p><p>”Not just anyone can become a Warlock, you need a certain genetic code. Our magic is tied directly to our DNA. Meaning that we are most likely descendants of the very Mages that locked you up. So can you actually look me in the eye and say that you wouldn’t have judged me for that? That you still would have been my friends even if I had magic? That you would have still trusted me?”</p><p>Undyne takes a few moments to gawk at Stephen’s tear filled eyes. During his heartbroken questions, they had began to glow a vibrant green therefore exposing his magic. Evidence of what we are. She looks for another moment before staring at the floor in frustration. Because we all knew that no, monsters would have been too wary of us to have accepted us right away. We knew this, and we didn’t blame them.</p><p>”Did you know?”</p><p>I jump at Sans’s sudden question. Once he noticed our confused faces he repeats his question in more detail.</p><p>”Did you know that we were trapped? You said that you are more than likely descendants of the mages that locked us up. So....that means you knew right?” His eyes hold such sadness and confliction. “You knew that we were trapped under a freaking mountain and you didn’t do a thing about it.”</p><p>Now it was our turn to hang our heads. He may not know the whole story, but he wasn’t too far from the truth. I feel a familiar static sensation ring through the air, and when I look up again....Sans is no where to be seen. Undyne grumbles about needing fresh air before stomping out of the room. Stephen looks at me with tears fresh in his eyes.</p><p>”I’m....going to give you a minute.” And with that, Stephen also exits, leaving just me and Frisk.</p><p>The tension is unbearable as we both sit in silence. It is quite obvious that neither of us knew what to say. How does one correct this? Not only had I been keeping such a big and important secret, but I also came to harm her because of it.</p><p>”I’m sorry.” Was all I can manage to get out. The feelings of the past hour have finally caught up to me, and it leaves my thoughts panicked. I can’t string my thoughts together enough to make a more proper apology than that.</p><p>Frisk remains silent and unmoving other than her constant fidgeting. I...need to correct this......but how? I can’t think properly. </p><p>“I just wanted to get to know you without........I didn’t want you to be s-scared of.......I........I’m so sorry.” None of my sentences are able to finish.</p><p>”Is it might fault?”</p><p>I only just barely manage to read her signs through my tear-filled eyes, but when I do I feel shock absorb my face.</p><p>”What? Why would you-“</p><p>”You and Uncle Will mentioned that you challenged somebody. Did you have to challenge them because of me? Are they trying to kill you because of that?” Frisk finally looks up at me. Her tears match my own.</p><p>”Oh Frisk, you are not responsible for anyone’s actions other than your own. Some people can make some very bad decisions but...it’s important that you stand for what you believe in. So no, it isn’t your fault. I challenged them because they were making a bad decision and I will face the consequences for it. But mark my words, I will stay by my decision and fight for it because it’s the right thing to do. Ok?”</p><p>She nods her head, but doesn’t make any move towards me. I don’t blame her, it will take some time.</p><p>”But that’s why you were poisoned right? Because of those people? I’m sorry!” She signs rapidly, not leaving me anytime to reply. “I’m sorry that I made you feel like I didn’t need you anymore! I do need you! I do care about you! You’re still my mom!”</p><p>my tears begin to return with vengeance. “D-do...do you mean...that?”</p><p>Frisk looks me straight in the eyes. “I...don’t...want to lose...you again.” I hear her say.</p><p>My eyes widen. She can actually talk? For some reason I feel like I’ve heard her voice before, but right now that’s isn’t important. What is important is what I’m hearing.</p><p>”Oh Frisk.” I can’t help it, I cross the room and give Frisk a soft hug, scared I would break her if I squeeze too tight. “I promise you that I’m not going anywhere, not for a long time. And most certainly not without a fight.”</p><p>We stay silent for a few moments, not wanting to interrupt this moment of peace. Unfortunately, the world will always move on. And there’s still many things that need to be done.</p><p>”Please dont be mad at them.” Frisk signs “Just give them some time, I’m sure there’s a reason you didn’t free them right?”</p><p>I feel myself gulp a little before letting out a small ‘ok’. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SANS P.O.V.</p><p>As soon as I feel myself hit my mattress I let out a bloodcurdling scream. </p><p>‘They knew! They all knew! She knew. All of them knew we were trapped and they did nothing!’</p><p>I let my magic furiously whip around my room to let some of my frustration out. Why? Why would they just let a whole civilization suffer like that? And the fact that they not only know about magic, but could use it as well. Lies. All of it lies. She knew all along about monsters, magic, and everything that comes with it.</p><p>Why?</p><p>I finally sink into my mattress as all of my fight disperses, leaving me with nothing other than pain and betrayal. My hands find themselves over my eye-sockets as I try to keep the tears from falling out. All of the stress from the last few days catching up to me once more and with newly attained strength.</p><p>Even if she didn’t do anything about the mountain....why didn’t she at least tell us? Tell me? She trusted me enough to tell me about her sister didn’t she? Or was that just a lie that she came up with to somehow get closer?</p><p>I let out a sigh.</p><p>No...no That’s not fair. I have plenty of my own secrets, I shouldn’t fault her for hers. Besides, that look in her eyes when she talks about her sis, it’s unmistakable as pure admiration and regret mixed into one. And honestly, why should she have told me? We aren’t friends. At least, she wouldn’t consider me a friend after everything I’ve put her through. The most we have is a mutual understanding. She had every right not to tell me anything.</p><p>Knowing all of this doesn’t stop the sting in my soul.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun Dun Dun! We finally know more about Sparky and her magical friends! Sorry this took so long, but I still got it out before midnight so yay! Hope this satisfies y’all enough for now. More adventure await! Who is it really that is trying to kill Sparky? Is there something else that they aren’t telling the monsters? And how can the monsters forgive them now that they know their secret? Keep reading to find out more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sparky and her squad still have things they need to do now that a certain someone is coming after her. But can they get monsters on their side?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>I let out a loud sigh.</p><p>Obviously, I have started something akin to an unofficial war. Now the issue is that not only have we potentially scared off our monster friends, but that we are grossly unprepared.</p><p>”Obviously we need to get out of town. Ebott’s too exposed, not to mention filled with who knows how many informants. The only issue there is where? It’s not like we can just waltz out of town without drawing attention to ourselves.” Yashiro says.</p><p>I look at my squad, my family. Everyone was here, even Jade and Tadashi were able to make it. Frisk’s had to sit in the corner the whole time, but I was too terrified to let her out of my sight. I honestly never thought I would see the day where we’d be in this kind of situation. Imperium, the official capital or our kind, was our home. It was the one place that took us in when we had nowhere else to go. Yet here we are, (unofficially) traitors.</p><p>”No, we can’t leave Ebbot. This is Frisk’s home and we would be abandoning monsterkind to deal with whatever aftermath occurs. We need to stay behind and deal with it here.” I say with a soft voice. </p><p>We all look around at each other, our faces voicing our thoughts.</p><p>”And....if the monsters don’t trust us anymore?” Jade monotonously says.</p><p>None of us say anything, and poor Stephen looks like he’s about to cry again. I’m also surprised to see Sasha close to tears as well. She must have been closer to monsters than I thought.</p><p>”Look, everyone calm down and stop with the waterworks. One, so far only the skeleton and Undyne know about us so no need to panic quite yet. Two, we all knew this would eventually come out in the open. Or did you plan on lying to them for the rest of eternity?” Tadashi states.</p><p>”He’s right.” Will says, his voice set in a serious expression. “What’s done is done, and we can’t change that. Right now we need to focus on our top priority. (Y/n) and Frisk. First things first we need to find a safe house or bunker or anywhere that they can stay until we make a plan. It is clear that they are willing to abduct or maybe even kill if necessary. We don’t know their endgame is so we have to find a place to lay low.”</p><p>”Well, I would suggest my apartment but we all know that plan went down in flames.” I say (dangit Sans you got me doing it!) It was a bad thing too, the place was actually set up to be a safe haven. Needless to say I hadn’t taken the news very well when i had heard. All of my equipment and memorable keepsakes just...gone. “I don’t know how they got past my barriers though. It should have kept anyone with an unauthorized Viribus out, yet here we are.”</p><p>BANG</p><p>All of us jump up into a defensive stance at the intruder who had slammed open the door to my hospital room. At least, i try to anyway. I exhausted much of my power in my fight, so add that to the fact I’m still recovering from being poisoned? Yeah.</p><p>”Calm down punks it’s just me.” Undyne tiredly says.</p><p>Even if we all lower our stances, we also keep tense and alert. Undyne tiredly looks at our group with a conflicted look, like she still isn’t sure what to make of us. She takes a few seconds to glance from us to Frisk in the corner. After a few more very tense moments, she points one of her claws at me with a small grimace.</p><p>”I need to talk to Sparks.”</p><p>None of us move, causing Undyne to let out an aggravated grumble.</p><p>”Alone.”</p><p>”No.” was Will’s immediate answer.</p><p>The others look about ready to object as well, but i lift up my hand and wobbly take a few steps towards Undyne with a nod. She lets out her own nod before stomping out once more. I turn back and give the others a stern nod before turning to Frisk. Giving the most reassuring smile I could muster, I walk out as straight as I can. The room might have started to slightly swim, but I could easily handle it. Outside, Undyne stands with what I recognize as a “soldier” look. She’s dead serious right now.</p><p>”Undyne-“ I start, but she lifts her hand up in a silencing motion.</p><p>”Not yet punk, just.....give me a minute.” She glares at the ground.</p><p> I know what might be going through her head at the moment. When I had been alone with Frisk, she had mentioned that Undyne was one of the more determined of the monsters. (Despite it being dangerous for monsters). I felt like she left a few things out, but Frisk told me how Undyne felt about the injustice of the barrier.</p><p>”You didn’t answer Sans earlier. I need to hear you say it. Did you really know about us being trapped?” She asks.</p><p>I hesitate a moment, but she deserves to know the truth. “Yes, I Did.”</p><p>”Ok, so you knew.” She looks at me, but not with the hatred I had expected. She looks so...sad..and tired. “But answer me this, was there a reason you didn’t help us? An actual reason that you believed was right?”</p><p>It actually takes a moment of hesitation for me to answer. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>It’s true. It might not be the best reason or most justifiable one, but I truly did have a reason for not helping the monsters escape their prison. So, I continue to look Undyne in the eye as she analyzed whether or not to believe me. The tension could be felt in the air as I wait for her reaction. After what felt like an eternity, she lets out another annoyed grumbling noise.</p><p>”Ok then.”</p><p>I stare at her bewildered. What?</p><p>”Don’t get me wrong, I’m furious. That, and I want an actual freaking explanation once we’re somewhere safer. It’s just, Stephen was right earlier. If I had known you guys were freaking Witches or something than I would have speared ya before you could say a word. But...you guys are still my friends, so I’ll wait until I get the full explanation. My trust might be slightly broken, but I’m loyal to my friends.”</p><p>”Undyne.”</p><p>We both whirl around at the sound of Stephen’s voice. He must have come to see if we were ok, but he obviously heard that last part. His eyes were tear filled.</p><p>”Uh....geez man.” Undyne scratches her neck uncomfortably. “C’mon man...stop crying already...”</p><p>”R-right! Sorry.” He says hurriedly while trying to clear his tears with his sleeve. “D-do you really forgive us?”</p><p>”W-well...yeah punk. BUT THAT DONT MEAN YOURE OFF THE HOOK! If I’m going to help you, we need to tell a few people about you guys.” Undyne says, her uncomfortable faze morphing into her usual energetic one.</p><p>”Who?” I ask.</p><p>”Obviously Asgore, he’s my boss after all. Also Toriel, Alphys, and Papyrus. I don’t want the nerd mixed up in this, but he could really help. That and Toriel kinda deserves to know. Eventually, once this whole thing’s over, I want monsters in general to know.”</p><p>I nod my head. Her request was reasonable enough, just a few issues but we can talk it out later.</p><p>”But like I said! First things first! I already called Alphys and said that I needed to get you guys somewhere safer. We’ve been preparing this ever since Will insisted you were poisoned. It’s not perfect but it will have to do. Everyone else is already on their way there so let’s go!”</p><p>I once again nod my head and turn back to inform the others.</p><p>”And Sparks.” Undyne suddenly says.</p><p>I don’t completely turn around, but I do angle my head so I can show I’m listening.</p><p>”I want the full explanation. No leaving stuff out got it?”</p><p>This makes me hesitate. Sure explaining what I am isn’t as bad, but telling the whole story? That involves some memories that I would prefer not to delve into. Yet...they do need to know. So I reluctantly nod my head and return to where the others are waiting.</p><p> </p><p>UNDYNE’S P.O.V.</p><p>As soon as Sparks and Stephen leave my sight I whip out my phone. It doesn’t even take two seconds for my call to be received.</p><p>”U-Undyne! Everyone else I-is already h-here. Are you on-n your way?” I hear Alphys stutter out.</p><p>”Yeah, and I promise I’ll give you the full explanation once we get there, just.....*sigh* it’s pretty big babe. You all might want to brace yourselves.” I pinch the bridge of my nose as I say this. How are we supposed to handle all of this?</p><p>”O-okay....see you soon.” </p><p>“You too.”</p><p>After my call ends with Alphys I immediately tap another contact and impatiently wait for it to get answered. Seriously, why do these things always take so freaking long?!</p><p>”Yeah?” I hear a voice say.</p><p>”Hey, she said yes so make sure you get your butt over to the safe house. I hope this plan of yours works boneboy.”</p><p>A half-hearted chuckle come through the phone. Man he sounds so tired!</p><p>”You ‘n me both Fishsticks.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooooo....</p><p>Q&amp;A? Yes? No?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>All of us remain silent in the back of the van Undyne brought for us. Tadashi and Jade left to see what information they could gather about our predicament, but Will, Yashiro, Stephen, and Sasha insisted that they come with me. I’m happy that they are making sure that Frisk and I are safe, but now no one can think of anything to say. Even Undyne remains silent in the front where she is driving the van. There aren’t any windows in the back, but from what I can see from the windows in the front we appear to have left the city. Now we are driving through the woods that surround the base of Mt. Ebbot.</p><p>”We’re almost there, just a few more minutes.” Undyne’s voice breaks through the silence.</p><p>None of us say anything, but I see Will give her a stiff nod. I had informed Will of what I had agreed to, and he wasn’t happy. My memories are too similar to his own, so when I give them my full story I’ll practically be sharing his as well. He was against it of course, but not even he could deny that we needed to tell the monsters the truth. Not matter how painful it was.</p><p>Sure enough, after a few minutes I feel the van pull to a stop. We all slowly exit the vehicle to see what looks like a normal cabin. It was placed in a small clearing with a variety of wild flowers growing around it, a small footpath leading to the front door. It should have given a homey feeling, but I am too tense to feel at ease.</p><p>”Well, come on.” Undyne says as she stomps to the cabin.</p><p>We all give each other uneasy looks, but Frisk immediately follows after Undyne so we had no time to consider turning back. Undyne doesn’t even have time to knock on the door before it bursts open and a familiar skeleton immediately hugs Frisk.</p><p>”UNDYNE! FRISK! WE CAME AS SOON AS WE GOT THE MESSAGE! I DO HOPE THAT EVERYONE IS ALRIGHT!”</p><p>Even with the feeling of dread sleeping through my body, I can’t resist the small smile that spreads. Papyrus definitely has a happy and comfortingly aura around him that is difficult to ignore. I slightly jump when I hear an exaggerated and loud gasp coming from Papyrus. He was looking at me with.....were those tears?!</p><p>”FRIEND SPARKS! YOU ARE ALRIGHT! I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU ARE BETTER NOW! GRANTED, YOU STILL LOOK RATHER PALE.”</p><p>While he was talking, he walked over to me and gave me a familiar hug. He was gentle though, as if I might break if he gave his usual bear-hug. I pat his head in a comforting way while i let out another soft smile.</p><p>”I’m fine now Paps, thanks to you. Frisk told me what you all did and I’m grateful to you. All of you.”</p><p>Papyrus looked like he was about to cry, but he just cleared his throat and put me down. </p><p>“WELL! WE ARE KEEPING EVERYONE WAITING. LET US GO INSIDE NOW.”</p><p>I feel myself gulp as Frisk speeds into the cabin faster than I could process. Yashiro places a firm and comforting hand on my shoulder and gives me a small nod. Returning the nod, I walk up to the entrance and try to hide the fact that I am shaking from both exhaustion and nerves. After this, I’m going to need some time to actually recover.</p><p>When all of us finally enter the cabin, we see Toriel and Asgore smiling down at Frisk as she gives both of them a hug at the same time (as best she can anyway). They only notice our presence when Undyne clears her throat, but when they do it surprises me that their smiles only fell slightly before suddenly returning even brighter somehow. </p><p>“Miss Storm! You are awake!” Toriel states.</p><p>If they didn’t know I was even awake, then they definitely don’t know about my kind yet. Once more, dread creeps through my skin. They seem so happy to see me, but will that last once they know the truth?</p><p>”It truly is wonderful to see you feeling better Miss Storm, but perhaps we can now discuss why we are here?” Asgore asks gently.</p><p>I freeze, but before I can say anything another voice cuts me off.</p><p>”One second Asgore.”</p><p>Every head snaps to where Sans hides in the corner. He looks exhausted with dark lines under his eye-sockets and a bit of sweat glistening on his skull. I’m not even going to ask how that’s supposed to work, it isn’t the time. I can’t  help but give a sad look when he once again refuses to look me in the eye.</p><p>”I was wondering if Paps could stay with the kid up here while we talk downstairs. Don’t wanna overwhelm too many people at once after all.”</p><p>Asgore and I both give out a nod. He made a point after all, it might be better to break it to a few people slowly first. Will immediately steps forward.</p><p>”Yashiro and Sasha should stay back too. As Sans said, too many people.”</p><p>With that decided, our small group follows Sans to the end of the hall where he opens what I had assumed was the door to a broom closet. Instead, it hides a metal door with a keypad. I don’t even have a chance to see which buttons he pushes before the door opens and he gestured us down a flight of stairs.</p><p>”Apparently, the guy that used to live here was one of the paranoid types. We found it after everyone moved away since nobody wanted to live where monsters were. We fixed it up a bit and added some modifications, so now it’s an official safety-bunker.” Sans says. He sounds like his normal self, but I can still sense the nervousness coming from him.</p><p>Once I reach the bottom of the stairs i finding myself pause a bit before continuing to follow Sans. He noticed, I could tell from the way he raised one of his bone-brows at me, but he ignored it. At the bottom was a hallway with two doors on each side before it opened into what looked like a regular living room. Just without windows.....and natural light. But it had a green couch that looked a little worn, and a small television laying on a dresser. Overall, it was nice.</p><p>Alphys was here too. She seemed to be nervously pacing around the room until she noticed our presence.</p><p>”Oh! Y-you’re here!”</p><p>Undyne walks over to give her a comforting hug while the rest of us stand in tense stances. </p><p>”So, now that we are down here, may someone please inform me as to why we have all been called here?” Asgore says.</p><p>Undyne gives me a quick look before turning towards him.</p><p>”Sir, it has come to our attention that humans aren’t as magic-less as we had assumed.”</p><p>Asgore, Toriel, and even Alphys gasp at that. Their expressions are a mixture of shock, surprise, and even curiosity.</p><p>”What makes you say this Captain?” This time it is Toriel who asks, she seems the calmer of the three. Asgore has the same conflicted look that Sans had, and Alphys was muttering under her breath.</p><p>”Because-“ I start, causing all eyes to snap in my direction.</p><p>As a sign of respect, Stephen, Will, and I suddenly drop in a one-knee bow. This was drilled into us for years, to show respect to such an authoritative figure and we had acted on reflex.</p><p>”Because we lied to you, your Majesty.” I say while managing to keep my voice from cracking. But I don’t give anyone a chance to talk. “I am known as a Striga, but I am more commonly called a Witch. While not as powerful as a Mage, I do use magic through the use of magical artifacts. We apologize for keeping this from you.”</p><p>All monsters stare at us in shock, not expecting us to suddenly bow. I don’t have to look up to know that. Yet, before they can say anything, Will speaks up.</p><p>”We are known as Magicae. And we offer our humble apologies to the King of Potentia.”</p><p>’They are confused.’ I think. ‘They probably have no idea what’s going on right now.’</p><p>“Wait, hold on! Please, slow down and explain.” Asgore says. “Are you claiming to have access to magic? How is that possible? We were told that all Mages had gone extinct.”</p><p>”You would be correct, Your Majesty.” Stephen answers, yet none of us stand. “As Miss Storm has stated, we are not Mages. While similar, we cannot access magic on our own without the aid of a magical artifact. I’m a Veneficus, more commonly known as a Warlock. Mages have indeed gone extinct, but we are what is assumed to be their descendants.”</p><p>The room goes silent.</p><p>”You.....are the descendants?” Asgore asks.</p><p>I keep my eyes closed as we await for King Asgore’s reaction. The monsters may have no clue as to what it is that we are doing exactly, but it doesn’t help at all. All it does is add to the awkward atmosphere.</p><p>I suddenly freeze when I hear someone approach me and two large paws gently grab my shoulders. Against my training, I lift my head to see Toriel looking at me with a gentle but cautious gaze.</p><p>”Are you frightened of us?”</p><p>I stare at her with wide eyes before hurriedly bowing my head once more.</p><p>”We are the descendants of the same humans who trapped you under a mountain. We have come to accept whatever punishment the King decides we are deserving of.”</p><p>”Huh?” Sans and Undyne say at the same time.</p><p>”What are you saying? Even if you are their descendants you would have had no knowledge of-“ Asgore starts, but Will interrupts him from behind me.</p><p>”With all due respect Your Majesty, we did. We all had knowledge of your kind’s imprisonment and did nothing. We had no knowledge that barrier could have been destroyed, but we still did not try.”</p><p>Once more, the room falls silent. Toriel’s grip has not left my shoulders.</p><p>”Look at me.” She says in a commanding tone. But not like a general or queen, it sounded more like if it was coming from a mother. It reminds me of my own mother, so I once more look in her eyes and her eyes seem to soften at that.</p><p>”Stand up please.”</p><p>I let myself shake my head slightly. “We...we have wronged your kind, and according to our laws our punishment lies in the hands of its ruler. We cannot-“ This time it’s me who is interrupted.</p><p>”I understand that you are attempting to be respectful, but you do not need to be afraid.” Asgore says, but his tone has changed into a more serious sound. One I recognize as the voice of authority.</p><p>”But Your Majesty-?” Stephen starts.</p><p>”Do not misunderstand, I still desire a full explanation. But you are in no danger.”</p><p>That causes all of us to be quiet. Slowly we all stand up at attention, still awaiting whatever punishment King Asgore deems fit for us.</p><p>”Now, I believe we need an explanation.”</p><p>The moment I have been dreading, but Sans steps forward. I can only glance at him in confusion as he raises his hand to gain the King’s attention. His smile is tense and his eye lights nervously glance at me before turning back to the King.</p><p>”I believe that is where I come in.”</p><p>What is he talking about?</p><p>”Ah, yes. That would be helpful.” Asgore states.</p><p>By now, Toriel has moved back to Asgore’s side. Every monster besides Asgore suddenly looks very tense, even Undyne.</p><p>”My friend Sans here is what monsters call a ‘Judge’. He has the ability to see how valid your words are. This ability also allows him to see your stats and ... other things.” Asgore slowly explains.</p><p>”If that is the case, I will need to remove my Viribus.” I say softly, my mind trying to process what Asgore had said. “It has a protective charm in it that would prevent such things.”</p><p>”You don’t understand Sparks.” Sans suddenly cuts in. I can only look at him confused until he sighs. “When I use my ability, I’ll be able to see things that...you might not want me to see. I’ll be seeing if we can trust you, but that means I’ll have to see memories. Your memories. Anything important that would contribute to this, I’ll see.”</p><p>All three of us freeze on the spot, and Will lets out a small growl. He......he’ll be able to see my memories? He said only things that would validate what I said, but that includes things that I wouldn’t want anyone to see. Not even Yashiro. He will see......I can’t!</p><p>But when I cast a small glance behind me, I see Stephen stiffly looking at the floor. If I don’t do this, then the monsters will think that I have something to hide. If they can’t trust us, then it will ruin their friendship with us...with Stephen. Frisk would be devastated. I turn to look at Will, but he harshly shakes his head. I don’t blame him but.....I have to do this.</p><p>”Ok.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SANS P.O.V.</p><p>She said yes.</p><p>I let out a small sigh. So far my plan’s working, but I really wish I didn’t have to this. I always hated this ability, despite its usefulness. The idea of seeing the very depths of someone, and digging through their memories is....invasive. I of all people know what it is like to have memories that is best kept to myself.</p><p>I saw how she had reacted when Toriel had asked if she was scared. She actually is. She’s scared of us, of what we might do. How we might react. I also noticed her hesitation once she had reached the last step. It was as if she was scared then too. But...I need to do this. I just have to do one ‘Judgement’ then it’s over.</p><p>But her eyes. I noticed long ago that they hide painful memories. By doing this, I’ll be forcing her to glimpse back into what might be a horrible experience. No....I....i can do this.</p><p>I watch as Sparky takes off her Viri-something and stand in front of me with an expression of suppressed fear. Everyone else backs off to give me room. I give her a look of regret before making a beckoning motion with my phalange. Immediately a small light glows from her chest and a yellow soul pops out. Luckily, a tiny barrier separates us from the rest of the figures in the room so I can work. Granted, her brother is probably freaking out since he can no longer see his sister, but this could be seen as intimate if I wasn’t using this as a confrontation.</p><p>I am about to activate my ability before I suddenly falter at the sight of her soul. It........was cracked.</p><p>”So it really is real.” I hear her say, causing my head to snap up.</p><p>”Us Magicae were taught that magic comes from our souls, but none of us have the ability to pull it out to my knowledge. This is my first time seeing it.” She lets out a pitiful smile as she looks at the culmination of her being. “I can’t say I’m surprised at the cracks though.”</p><p>I hesitate once more at that, and I look at the soul once more. Cracks are signs of emotional trauma. Even if emotional trauma isn’t enough to fully shatter a soul in most cases, it still leaves scars that show that it’s owner had gone through something bad. And her soul, it was full of small spiderweb cracks that littered nearly every area of it’s surface. And one big scar that reached from the top right, down to the left side.</p><p>She had to have gone through something horrible to have gotten so many scars. I’ll probably see it too, this isn’t right. </p><p>”Hey.”</p><p>I slowly looks her in the eye. I can tell that my own eyelights had gone out by now. She has a small, comforting smile on her face, and I feel myself inhale sharply.</p><p>”It’s ok, I know that it’s necessary. Just....don’t tell anyone the really bad parts ok?”</p><p>I scan her face. She clearly doesn’t want to do this either, but she’s willing to for the sake of keeping her friendship with monsterkind. I consider just calling this off, but Asgore would be able to sense if I don’t use my ability, then he’ll have no reason to trust her. So I take another breathe before reaching out to where I am close enough without touching her soul.</p><p> </p><p>SANS HAS ACTIVATED ‘JUDGE’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dark stuff comes in the next chapter! I’m talking death, gore, and all the angst so please take caution! Sparks past is not happy and if anything dark like this triggers you I advise you to skip the chapter. I will try to add a summary for those who decide to skip it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Beginning of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING!!!! This chapter contains blood, gore, death, and mentions of rape but no detailed description of the rape. If any of this triggers you, do not read! I will be adding a summary for those who don’t wish to read this.</p><p>Anyway, on to the story. This entire chapter and the next will be about Sparky and her past, remember to take caution!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THIRD P.O.V.</p><p>A young girl, no older than 12 runs through the halls of her school. She can’t believe that practice had taken that long! Her mother was going to be furious. She bursts through the doors, effectively scaring the wits of another girl who was waiting near the door. The poor thing had jumped and dropped her book into a puddle. With a small yelp she quickly grabs it before it can become too damaged.</p><p>”Oh my goodness I’m so sorry!” Said The girl in a rush.</p><p>Both girls had (h/l) hair and (e/c) eyes. It was easy to see that they were related.</p><p>”It’s alright (Y/n).” The girl with the book whispered, her bangs falling into her face and covering her eyes.</p><p>”No it isn’t Kate! That’s your favorite book! And I just- wait, were you seriously waiting this whole time?” (Y/n) asks in shock.</p><p>Kate’s guilty look was confirmation enough.</p><p>”K, you really didn’t need to. I’d understand if you went home on the bus, Seriously.”</p><p>”I know, I just lost track of time that’s all. Missed the bus.” Kate quietly says while tugging on the sleeves of her grey sweater. She had fixed her eyes on the ground in a shy manner.</p><p>”Well, we might as well start walking. We don’t want ‘you-know-who’ yelling at us for being out too late. You know, you could have just asked your friends to hangout. You really don’t need to wait for me everytime.” (Y/n) says in a happy tone, straightening her own yellow shirt.</p><p>”They said it was fine.”</p><p>Both girls walk as one continues to chatter about how her cheerleading practice had gone while the other just smiles in silence. Neither notice the screeching of tires until someone yells “WATCH OUT!!” And pushes both of the girls onto the ground, just barely allowing them to dodge the car that would have hit them.</p><p>The girls stare at the spot they had been standing at in shock, before realizing that the person was still on top of them.</p><p>”S-sorry ‘bout that. Heh, glad I got here in time.”</p><p>The figure got off of them and reached his hand out to the girl closest to him, that just so happened to be (Y/n). She shakily grabbed his hand and allowed him to help pull her into a standing position. Kate was already standing by then.</p><p>”Th-thank you!” (Y/n) blurts out.</p><p>“No problem.” The boy chuckles out.</p><p>He was obviously older than the girls, but not by much. His short, chocolate hair framing his handsome grey eyes. His copper skin was surprisingly pimple free and when he smiled, (Y/n) felt heat involuntarily rise to her cheeks. There was no mistaking it, this boy was drop-dead gorgeous.</p><p>“You saved us!” (Y/n) exclaimed as the shock slowly began to fade. Her eyes lit up as she gazed at the boy who had become her and her sister’s savior</p><p>“Well duh. What kind of person would just let someone get hit? I’m Adam by the way.” He sticks out his hand for her to shake, which she eagerly accepts.</p><p>”Im (Y/n)! And this here is my little sister Kate!” She says with a ginormous grin.</p><p>”It’s nice to meet you.” His grin was wide.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>huh? Strange, I didn’t expect something so simple. Maybe it won’t be so bad.</p><p>Why? Why you?</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>A young girl of 13 stands next to her friend. He might be 15, but that didn’t stop them from hanging out. Other than her sister, he is the best friend she could ever have.</p><p>”Are you sure (Y/n)? What if they don’t like me?” The boy asks, his expression nervous.</p><p>”Nonsense! My parents love everyone! And don’t worry about my brother Andy, he is the same age as you and loves video games so you’ll get along fine once you get past the overprotective instincts. Besides, Kate already likes you. Don’t worry, they’ll love you!”</p><p>The girl proceeds to drag her friend to the door of a very nice house (he was obviously letting her do so, seeing as she was much shorter and not as well built). It wasn’t exactly expensive, but it certainly wasn’t something a poor person would own. It’s lawn was decorated with various different flowers, and they complimented the paint job. (Y/n) doesn’t even bother to knock, seeing as it is her house, and opens the door with a cheerful ‘I’m home!’.</p><p>”(Y/n)? Home already? I thought you said you were going to invite your friend over before coming home?” A gentle voice calls from what seems  to be the kitchen.</p><p>”I did Mom! He’s here right now!” (Y/n) calls back.</p><p>”Oh?” The voice replies, exiting from the kitchen. She was only a few inches taller than her daughter, but she had the same eyes. Her face breaks out in a smile once she sees the duo.</p><p>”Why hello there! You must be Adam, (Y/n) talks about you quite a bit. I must say, how did we not meet you for so long?”</p><p>Adam’s face looks nervous. “Oh! Well, I’m not quite sure Miss. I’m afraid I don’t have much of a reason other than it simply didn’t come up.”</p><p>”So this is the boy that saved both of my girls.” A new voice states. It belonged to an actually rather tall man with (h/c) hair and hazel eyes. Yet, despite his intimidating height, his face was set in a friendly expression.</p><p>”Y-yes sir.” Adam responded.</p><p>”Don’t be shy! You are welcome anytime! We owe you our daughter’s life after all. Now! Why don’t we all sit down at the table and enjoy some nice home cooking? (Y/n) dear, please help your mother set the table while I call your brother and sister.”</p><p>With a bright smile, (Y/n) let out a small ‘yes sir!’ Before running off to help her mom.</p><p>”Handsome boy, he seems nice too.” Her mother teases.</p><p>”Yeah, and he likes jokes too! Did you know he wants to be a police officer? Just like Dad!”</p><p>”Really? Well, we’ll make sure he feels right at home.”</p><p>That night was filled with laughter and a happy feeling. Although, (Y/n)’s brother did give Adam a threatening look until Adam mentioned several video games that they both coincidentally enjoyed. Kate was quiet, but she is normally like that. Adam felt his nervousness melt away at the friendly atmosphere and even cracked a few jokes! Everything seemed perfect.</p><p>It continued like that for days, weeks, months. Slowly it was like Adam was apart of the family. He attended the same school as (Y/n) and her siblings, and even attended the weekly family games night. There were even a few cases where he defended (Y/n) from a certain boy.</p><p>”Leave her alone Sawyer!”</p><p>”Or what? This ain’t any of your business so scram!”</p><p>(Y/n) stood frozen where Sawyer had pinned her to the locker. She didn’t understand why he kept trying to invite her to his house, but she got bad feelings from him. Luckily, Adam always had her back. Speaking of which, Adam grabbed Sawyer’s shoulder and swiftly yanked him, delivering a punch to the face afterwords. It was enough to leave the boy out cold on the hallway floor.</p><p>”Are you ok?” Adams asks (Y/n)</p><p>She doesn’t answer, instead she hugs Adam and cries. He doesn’t say a word, he just hugs her back while whispering comforting phrases to calm her down. He doesn’t let go until the school bell ringed, signifying the school day was over.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>This doesn’t seem right, something doesn’t make sense.</p><p>If only I had known what would have happened because of that.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Hey Adam, what are you doing over Christmas break?” Andy asks on game night.</p><p>Adam goes silent before playing his turn, his face suddenly slightly sad but he tries to hide it.</p><p>”Oh, Uh....nothing too special I guess. Christmas stuff, hehe.”</p><p>(Y/n) looks at him curiously before laying down a reverse card, making it Adam’s turn again. Uno was a family favorite.</p><p>”Your parents don’t have anything planned?” She asks.</p><p>”I.....don’t have parents...actually.” He says quietly.</p><p>The room goes silent, but no one wants to say anything. What does one actually say that?</p><p>”It’s ok, I never knew them. Naw, I live with my uncle. But...he’s gone on business so I’m spending Christmas by myself.” He says, effectively ending his turn.</p><p>(Y/n)’ dad turns to look at the brown-haired boy, his face as friendly as always. He had known for a while that Adam wasn’t in the happiest home, there were all the signs, and now an opportunity had come to help.</p><p>”You know, it isn’t right for one to be alone at Christmas. Right Marie?” He turns to his wife, who immediately nods.</p><p>”Right Patrick. Especially if you have the chance to spend it with one’s you care for. Why don’t you spend Christmas with us?”</p><p>”Perfect!” (Y/n) exclaims, dropping her cards. “We would have so much fun! We could make Christmas cookies and watch Christmas movies, it’s perfect!” </p><p>If she could, she would have stars in her eyes. How could he say no when everyone was looking at him so expectantly? Well, except for Kate. She was reading as usual.</p><p>”Really? I wouldn’t want to barge in on your holiday Mr. (L/n).”</p><p>”Do you remember what I told you when we first met?” The dad suddenly says. Adam looks down before nodding. “You are always welcome in this home. If you ever need anywhere for help, you can find such a place here.”</p><p>”This is going to be so much fun! Right Kate?” (Y/n) asks.</p><p>Kate looks up from her book with a small smile before returning to her book. She was slightly shaking, but (Y/n) just brushed it off. She failed to notice the way a certain boy was looking at her, or how it made her sister squirm uncomfortably.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I don’t understand. This doesn’t have anything to do with what I’m looking for.</p><p>I should have noticed. Stupid.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Please come out, you’ve been in there all day.” (Y/n) calls from outside her sister’s room.</p><p>Kate finally opens up her door, but only a crack.</p><p>”Are you alright? And please don’t lie, I heard you crying.” (Y/n) asks, concerned.</p><p>”I’m fine, I had a nightmare.”</p><p>”And it bothered you all day?”</p><p>Kate lets out a nod, which causes (Y/n) to let out a small sigh.</p><p>”Ok, open the door. We need a ‘sister comfort time’.”</p><p>Kate immediately opens the door, and both sisters set up a small pillow nest before (Y/n) grabs a certain book from Kate’s shelf. It was a book of fairytales, a child’s book really. Yet neither sister minded as they both settled down in the nest. (Y/n)’s voice soon filled the room, telling the stories of knights and fairies and goblins. She continued to read until Kate fell asleep.</p><p>(Y/n) loved all of her family, but there was nothing in the world that she cared for more than her little sister. Even if she was only older by a year, she still felt somehow responsible for her. But, she couldn’t help but feel sad. She knew that her sister didn’t have friends, despite what Kate said. She was too shy to talk to anyone, and no one talked to her because she always seemed to be reading. (Y/n) had tried to bring her along to some activities at times, but Kate always got so scared.</p><p>No matter what, (Y/n) was going to be there for her sister.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Wow, she really did love her huh?</p><p>LIAR</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Are you kidding me? You are bringing this up again?” (Y/n) said, her voice becoming annoyed.</p><p>She was now just 14, and everything had seemed as great as usual. Yet, Kate had begun to act strange. At first, no one noticed, but she had become even more timid. She was constantly with (Y/n) and every single time that she wasn’t, she would lock herself in her room. But even with (Y/n), she would suddenly start shaking and crying.</p><p>”P-please listen! Something I-isn’t right!” She said, her whole being quivering at her sister’s annoyance. “I h-Have a bad feeling a-about him, y-you have-e to believe m-me!”</p><p>”Seriously? Adam is practically part of the family, you can’t seriously believe that he would do anything to hurt us do you?”</p><p>”I’m-m serious! H-he looks at-t you weird, and l-last week I s-saw him with your phone.”</p><p>”Yeah, he said he was going to ask a friend of his to fix the crack. Honestly, you need to stop. You know how I feel about him, so why are you trying to keep us apart?” (y/n) stomps out of the room, leaving her sister in tears.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>What just happened?</p><p>Why didn’t I listen? Kate...</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was raining as a group of people all dressed in black surrounded two graves. How did this happen? (Y/n) could only remember the phone call saying that her parents had died. Apparently a crook had recognized her father when he had been helping her mother shop. They were dead within minutes. But how? Just last month they had all been laughing together at a movie, and now both parents lay in their graves.</p><p>This isn’t fair.</p><p>”(Y/n)? It’s time to go.” Adam said quietly beside her. As always, he was there for her when she needed him. Sawyer continuing to bother her at school was not helping her stress level either. But right now, she just needed a shoulder to cry on and Adam was happy to help.</p><p>”Yeah.” She responded, but made no movement. Adam had to slowly guide her away from the graves and over to the car where both Andy and Kate were waiting. He opened the back door for her, but didn’t get in the car himself.</p><p>”You’re not coming?” (Y/n) asked.</p><p>Adam shook his head. “I promised I would help stack up the chairs. I’ll meet you at home ok?”</p><p>With that, Andy drove off. Now that their parents were dead, they would have to move out of town and in with their grandparents. None of them wanted to move, but none were of legal age either. The car ride was slow and silent, nothing but the crushing sadness left to fill that silence.</p><p>But it didn’t stay silent for long.</p><p>None of them had even known what hit them. There had been a bright flash of light and a loud sound, then the entire car seemed to tip on its side. It had all happened so quickly, the car had skidded to a stop. (Y/n) had hit her head on the window, vision beginning to blur. She managed to make out the unconscious and bloody bodies of her family before completely losing vision.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Here we go, please don’t be as bad as I think</p><p>W-Why?</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“(Y/n)~ wake up sunshine~”</p><p>(Y/n) could feel herself waking up as a dull ache in her head began to throb. That voice...she knew that voice, it was one she loved. Why was she so weak? Why did it hurt?</p><p>”C’mon sunflower, wake up~”</p><p>She slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes, taking a few moments to try and blink away the grogginess that threatened to make her sleep again. She tried to lift her hand to touch where her head was hurting, but it wouldn’t move. Was she just that weak?</p><p>”There you are~ welcome back.”</p><p>”Adam?” She mutters out.</p><p>”Yeah, you ok? That was one nasty bump on your head. You thirsty? Hungry? I got some water if you need it.”</p><p>The memories of the crash suddenly returns to her, but as she attempts to jolt out of her chair, she finds that she could can't. Her hands and feet are tied to the arms and legs of a chair. They are too tight to break free from. Instantly, she begins to panic.</p><p>”A-Adam?!” She cries.</p><p>”Sh, sh Im here. You’re safe.” He responds in a cooing voice.</p><p>”W-wha? W-where?” (Y/n) feels tears begin to fall from her eyes. What was going on?!</p><p>”Oh Sunflower, I really didn’t want to do this but they weren’t leaving me a choice. They were going to take you away.” His voice sounded so similar, yet so different from what she remembered. While keeping its upbeat tone, it now seems to have an almost psychotic twist in it.</p><p>”What are y-You doing?” She manages to ask.</p><p>Adam ignores her question. “I’m afraid I lied to you before, I don’t exactly live with my uncle....well not anymore at least. My life was horrible, my mom hated me, my dad beat me...i was actually happy they got into that accident. But then my uncle was even worse, it was fate I managed to sneak out of the house the day I met you. I have no idea what compelled me to save you, perhaps I just didn’t like the idea of seeing someone dead on the pavement.”</p><p>He lets out a chuckle at that as (Y/n) continues to struggle in her ropes and cry.</p><p>”But then you looked up at me and gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen. And you actually thanked me, as if I was the greatest person you could ever meet. That look in your eyes, it was beautiful. I thought I would never see you again after that, but you approached me at school. You were so eager to be friends, like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. And then you introduced me to your family. You made me so happy.”</p><p>Adam had walked behind (Y/n) at some point and was now giving her a hug from behind the chair, his face buried in the back of her neck. She felt herself shiver from fear.</p><p>”But then I overheard your parents talking, they were going to move. They were going to take you far away where we couldn’t see each other again. They were going to take away my sunshine.” His grip becomes tighter, painful. “I couldn’t let them do that. I didn’t want to hurt them, they had always been so kind, but I couldn’t let them take you. You’re the only reason I can keep on living, especially after my uncle died. You were the only thing that would make me truly happy.”</p><p>What.....What was he saying?! Did...did he....</p><p>”N-no.” (Y/n) whimpered.</p><p>Adam made a small tutting noise. “But of course, they were still going to send you away. Even after everything, they were still going to send you away to live with some grandparents or something, not with me. I...i didnt know what else to do.”</p><p>(Y/n) let out another whimper as she feels Adam shift from behind her.</p><p>”But you’ll stay now won’t you? You won’t leave now.” He says, positioning himself where she could see him.</p><p>”Y-you killed them?! L-let me go! Stay away from me!” She screams.</p><p>But he doesn’t look mad, no...he looks like he pities her.</p><p>”I understand, you must be confused. It ok, you’ll understand. I’ll help.”</p><p>Adam grabs the back of her chair, and harshly turns it around. She looked to be in some sort of cellar, but she was more concerned with the unconscious figures in front of her. Andy and Kate are hung by their wrists to the ceiling. They both appear to be hurt as blood drips on the floor. Immediately (Y/n) lets out a terrified gasp at the sight.</p><p>”Wake up.” Adams spits out as he roughly shakes both of them. They are both gagged so when they do wake up, their screams are muffled. Kate Immediately begins to sob into her gag, and Andy furiously screams at Adam, who only grins manically in return. He swiftly turns back to (Y/n), grin still on his face.</p><p>”I’m still a nice guy, so I’m going to give you a choice.” He quickly unties her, but then grips her shoulder so tightly that no matter how hard she struggled she could not escape. Eventually he pins both of her arms to her sides as he forces her to look at her family. “Either you stay here with me, and I let them go....or, you try to run. And you can try, but in the end I’ll find you. There is no where on this planet that you can go where I won’t find you. But if you run,  I. WILL. MAKE. THEM. SUFFER. Choose.”</p><p>And with that he shoves her towards the door. She knew that if she were to walk out of that door, she would be condemning her family to things she could only imagine at the time. But...she was only a child, a terrified child. Her siblings screamed at her, begged her. She caught the eyes of her sister, who looked just as terrified as she was. Her eyes were pleading, but fear overran all sense.</p><p>So she ran.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>....</p><p>Coward! Traitor! How could you! HOW COULD YOU?!</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He caught her, of course he did. She had never stood a chance.</p><p>”I believe we had a deal.”</p><p>(Y/n) felt her face pale as she watched Adam approach her brother. She was back in the chair, but this time she had been gagged. This way, her screams were muffled when she saw Adam punch her brother in stomach repeatedly. She could do nothing but watch as Adam laid punch after punch, eventually resting for a bit.</p><p>”Aw dont cry Sunshine.” He said while walking straight up to her to wipe away her tears. “After all, you agreed to this. I told you, I will make them suffer. In the end, I’ll be all you have left. Nothing will take you from me. Not him. Not her. Not anyone.”</p><p>Her tears don’t end, but she feels her eyes widen as Adam pulls out a knife from his pocket. He stands and slowly walks to where Kate is still sobbing. His face is cold and uncaring as he harshly grabs her cheeks.</p><p>”Don’t think I don’t know about what you said you little $¡#@. I won’t let you take her from me.” He rips off her gag, but gives her no time to utter a single word before slicing the knife up her arm. Her heart wrenching screams echo through the room a sigh the blood seeps from the wound. </p><p>“Go ahead and scream as much as you like. No one can hear you.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>...I can’t watch this. Why is it showing this? This has nothing to do with what I am looking for. Please, just stop showing this. Move on.</p><p>Please, I can’t go through this again. Don’t make me, please</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>There was no light in the dark room. No windows, and a door shut too tightly to allow any light through. Three figures lay bound in the room, two are gagged. The other has screamed so much her voice hurts. Why? Why was this happening to them? What did they do wrong? The smell of blood is too much to handle. The two gagged figures groan in pain due to the numerous cuts, bruises, and other injuries that litter their bodies.</p><p>“Miss me sunshine?” Another voice rings out in the silence. Adam enters, but frowns as (Y/n) flinches as tries to hide, despite being tied to a chair.</p><p>”Still scared I see. Why?! I never laid a finger on you! I’m just making sure you don’t get taken! I’m protecting you!” He screams.</p><p>During his rage, he had stomped over to her and angrily grabbed her hair. Doing this caused the poor girl to drop the small shard of glass she had found when allowed to use the bathroom. He paused as he stared at it, before he started to let out a small and angry laugh.</p><p>”After everything...you are still trying to leave....” his hands sneak their way across her neck, squeezing just tight enough. “Why?! What do I have to do?! What’s it going to take to get you to stay!?” He screams, his fingers tightening.</p><p>Suddenly he lets her go, allowing her to greedingly gasp for air. His face turns into a horrifying grin as he peers down at her.</p><p>”You won’t leave. I’ll make sure of it.”</p><p>He rips off her ropes before swinging her over his shoulder. Her weak, malnourished struggles does nothing as he hoists her up the stairs and into an unfamiliar room. It looks the same as the last, with no windows and blank walls. The only difference was that this one had a single mattress in the corner.</p><p>Adam harshly drops her onto the mattress before crawling over her and whispering in her ear, ignoring whimpers and sobs.</p><p>“You can’t leave if you have a kid. You won’t leave if you have MY kid.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Stars please no...</p><p>Stop! Please! Don’t make me go through this again!</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Screams. That’s all she hears anymore. She hasn’t left the mattress room since he brought her here. Pain encompasses her entire being, but mainly in her thighs. How long has it been? A week? A day? A year? Time blends together. (Y/n) curls in on herself as she hears the door open. It was no use trying to shield herself though, Adam was stronger than her in nearly every aspect.</p><p>”Are you tired of the screams Sunflower?” She hears Adam purr.</p><p>She makes no attempt to move until she hears a muffled sob, causing her to whip her head towards where Adam is holding Kate. Kate looks horrible. Her entire body is filled with cuts and she looks so thin you would think she was dead if she wasn’t sobbing.</p><p>”Do you want the screams to stop?” Adam says as he throws Kate harshly into the corner.</p><p>He stalks toward (Y/n) and roughly grasps her arm, yanking her to her feet. He drags her till she is right in front of her sister. She can’t even look, not when she knows she could have stopped this. The one person she loved more than life, except she didn’t did she? Otherwise she wouldn’t have run.</p><p>”If you want her to stop hurting, you’ll have to do it yourself.” She hears Adam say, causing pure terror to course through her.</p><p>He couldn’t mean.......</p><p>Her thoughts are confirmed as places a heavy, metal object in her hands. She would have dropped it, but he firmly held both her hands in place on the trigger of the pistol. She could only stare at it in shock. She....she c-couldn’t....</p><p>”You started her suffering, so you end it. If you don’t, she’ll only suffer more.” Adam whispers in her ear.</p><p>Both girls sob, but one manages to calm down enough to talk.</p><p>”I-it’s o-ok.” Kate whispers, (Y/n) feels her breather hitch at the sound of her sister’s voice. “I-it’s not your f-fault. P-promise y-you’ll live.  P-promise me You won’t g-give up....ok?”</p><p>The only sounds that were heard that night were a gunshot and screams.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Wha..........what?</p><p>...kate </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It would only be a matter of time. Only a matter of time before Andy would be next. The dead body that remained in the corner was a morbid reminder. She was lucky enough that she wasn’t pregnant yet. She needed to get out....she promised....</p><p>She got lucky.</p><p>She can’t even remember how she got out of the cabin, all she knew was that she was running out into the woods as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn’t stop, not even when she had tripped and cut her leg. She just kept running, eventually making it to a run-down gas station. She had fainted as soon as she had slammed open the door, only to wake up in the hospital.</p><p>So many people had questions for her, but she couldn’t answer them. Her voice had been damaged, and she would shake too much for writing. Eventually she found out that the police had searched the area once they had identified her. They had found Andy. He got lucky too. But they also found Kate....she wasn’t as lucky....it was all the fault of.......</p><p>A nurse walked into where (y/n) stared at the ceiling.</p><p>”Your brother is awake. Do you want to see him?”</p><p>(Y/n) immediately nods as much she can as she struggles to stand. She hadn’t seen her brother in so long! </p><p>But as soon as he had seen her...he had started screaming.</p><p>”HOW DARE YOU! It’s your fault! I hate you! How could you, you coward! It’s your fault!”</p><p>She had to be escorted out. She had been shocked and scared, but those feelings had slowly morphed into depression and understanding. After all, it was her fault wasn’t it? She had a choice, and her choice had been to run.</p><p>So, she did what she was good at once more.</p><p>She ran.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Oh Sparks......</p><p>....</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that concludes the first half of Sparky’s past! Phew what a long chapter! Now for the summary!</p><p>When (y/n) was 12 years old, her sister and her were saved from a speeding car by a charming boy named Adam. He and (Y/n) became best friends, but Kate was wary of him. He eventually became really close to the whole family, even the overprotective brother Andy (wait Andy? Not will?) He even protected (Y/n) against a boy who was harassing her. But Kate noticed that Andy wasn’t as nice as he seemed, and tried to warn her sister, who ignored her. She was 14 at this time, having known Adam for 2 years.</p><p>But, their parents were suddenly murdered supposedly by a criminal with a vendetta. Once Again, Adam is there for (Y/n) but their car exploded on their way back to their house. When (Y/n) wakes up, she realizes that Kate had been right about Adam. Adam admits to killing her parents, because he had believed that they were trying to steal her from him. He then kidnapped the three siblings and gave (Y/n) a choice. Either stay with him and he lets her family go, or she tries to run and he hurts her family because of it.</p><p>Despite her family crying, (Y/n) is overcome with fear and she runs, but is inevitably caught. Adam proceeds to make good on his threat and tortures her family. One time he discovers that (Y/n) tried to escape, so he rapes her because he believes she won’t leave if she gives birth to his child.</p><p>(Y/n) is then forced to kill her sister, because that is the only way Adam will allow Kate’s suffering to end. But before she does, Kate makes her promise to not give up and to live. (Y/n) is then forced to remain in the same room as the dead body. She eventually somehow gets lucky as she manages to escape.</p><p>But when she attempts to visit her brother in the hospital, he screams that it is her fault for running and that he hates her.</p><p>With nothing left for her, she runs once more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Calm Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second part of Sparky’s past! This will still include violence, suicide attempts and miscarriages so read at your own risk! That said, enjoy the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take long.</p><p>In fact, it had only been a month since the hospital, but....she was already tired of running. It didn’t take much to set her into a fit of tears. The sky was one of those things. How long had she gone without the sun? The stars? The sky? Flowers, critters, and trees. So many little things she took for granted. The nightmares didn’t help.</p><p>7 months.</p><p>Apparently that was how long she had been locked away in some basement. Seven long and painful months, and only about one month of freedom. She was still only 14, but she would be 15 soon. Not that she would be able to celebrate it. After all, she had no one and nothing. Any food she would eat was the food she dug for in the garbage. Her clothes were dirty and worn and her hair was a mess. Being on the street for so long hadn’t helped her health either. She found herself waking up to a sickening feeling most mornings. How long could she keep this up?</p><p>It was one particular morning that she found herself sneaking into a bathroom. She had once again felt sick, and thought that perhaps if she cleaned herself up a bit then she might feel better. She tried to ignore all of the looks she would get by the various ladies passing through as she scrubbed her face and ran her fingers through her hair. But one lady decided to wash her hands next to her.</p><p>”Rough morning dear?” The older lady asked, she couldn’t have been any younger than 40 or so.</p><p>(Y/n) only avoids eye contact as she continues to try and scrub away some of the dirt.</p><p>”It’s alright. You don’t need to talk. I had just heard you earlier, you sounded sick. Are you alright?”</p><p>She looks up slightly at that. This woman seemed nice, but then again so did Adam. But was there any harm telling her? Perhaps she could help in some way.</p><p>”I don’t know what it is.” (Y/n) whispers, her voice still hoarse from its abuse. “I just feel sick every morning.”</p><p>”I see.” Was all she got in response. The lady appeared to be thinking. “My name is Elizabet, but my friends call me Elly. What’s your name dear?”</p><p>The young girl doesn’t answer, instead choosing to mess with her hair. Why tell this Elly person her name? What if Adam somehow finds her because of it?! No, she couldn’t give this lady anything else about her. It was simply too dangerous.</p><p>”Hm, very well......just sick every morning you say? I wonder.....no, that wouldn’t make any sense. You are much too young anyway.”</p><p>(Y/n) finds herself perking up at that. Too young? She had gone through a lot of things too young. But what clued this lady in? Despite her ragged appearance of course. Is there a disease that manifests in only adults? None that she had heard of.</p><p>”What?” (Y/n) can’t help but ask.</p><p>”Oh don’t worry about it dear. Like I said, it’s very unlikely. Besides, nausea isn’t nearly enough to go on. And again, you are much too young to be worrying about something like that. You only look about 13 or so.” Elly responds.</p><p>14 almost 15 but that isn’t the point. She needed to know. “No really, what is it?” She asked again.</p><p>”Well.” Elly looks nervous and a little uncomfortable. “I’m not quite sure why I thought about it in the first place dear. It just popped into my head.”</p><p>Elly wouldn’t tell her, fine. She’ll just have to find someone else who would. If there is some life-threatening disease or something that she has, then she would like to know. Elly must have seen the look on her face though, because she let out a small sigh.</p><p>”Very well, have your parents had a certain talk with you yet?”</p><p>(Y/n) feels her face pale. She knew what talk this lady was referring to, and she suddenly remembered what might come with the aftermath. All too well, she recalls the ‘threat’ Adam had made. N-no....</p><p>She runs out of the bathroom as fast as her legs can carry her. She has to know......she has to know if it’s actually true. Oh please don’t be true! The girl digs through her pockets for the loose change she had found on the sidewalk as she runs into the nearest pharmacy. There is only just enough to acquire a certain item, thank goodness she knew what she was looking for.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Don’t tell me.....</p><p>I was only a child</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>She must have been staring at the small contraption for hours now. How? Well, she actually knew how. The real question here was why. Why must her life continue to do this to her?</p><p>It was positive.</p><p>She knew what a pregnancy test was, her parents made sure to tell her everything she needed to know so that they wouldn’t have to later. That included the use of the cursed item. She must have read the instructions over and over to be certain she did it right. So why must it say the very thing she did not want it to say?</p><p>Adam had gotten his wish. The girl was pregnant.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>There is no way.....it can’t be.</p><p>I wasn’t ready.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>So high up.</p><p>The girl looked down from the ledge of the bridge she was on. She couldn’t do this anymore. Snow softly fell around her as she continued to stare at the bottom. It would be Christmas soon, her first Christmas alone. How is she supposed to handle the guilt? The nightmares? The pain? She couldn’t even sleep without going back to that horrible, dark room with the mattress.</p><p>She can’t handle it.</p><p>’Im sorry Kate. I can’t keep my promise. I can’t keep going on like this, especially not when carrying his kid.’</p><p>She took a step off.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Sparks no!</p><p>I wasn’t ready for the responsibility</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>She.....she didn’t fall?</p><p>”You know, this isn’t a very wise decision.”</p><p>The girl looked up to where a man gripped her wrist. His eyes were blown wide was he struggled to keep her from falling.</p><p>”Let me go! You don’t understand!” She screamed, struggling to escape his grip.</p><p>He only made a disapprovingly sigh before pulling her back up. He looked to be a young adult around his twenties or so, with an Asian appearance. He was dressed in a dark brown coat and jeans along with a full set of black gloves, scarf, and hat. It was proper attire for such cold weather unlike the girl’s rags.</p><p>”You are right, I probably don’t. Yet, even someone who doesn’t understand knows that throwing away one’s life isn’t the best way to go. Especially if they made a promise.”</p><p>Did she say that out loud? She is startled when he offers his hand to shake, but she doesn’t take it. He could be like Adam. He could try to hurt her! She can’t  trust him.</p><p>”Well then, would you mind explaining why you decided to jump? Perhaps if I know, I can help.” He says, lowering his hand.</p><p>The girl stays quiet. Why would she possibly want to tell him anything? He is a stranger, she owes him no explanation. Besides, the last thing she wants to do is think about her pain, despite it never leaving her thoughts in the first place.</p><p>”You know, I think I might be able to help you.”</p><p>She looks up at that. Help her how? Her life has already been destroyed, how could he possibly help?</p><p>”But first of all we need to get out of the cold! You look like you might freeze on the spot! Perhaps when we get warmed up, I can tell you what you need to know.” </p><p>He actually takes off his hat and scarf and places them on the girl. She was too shocked to stop him.</p><p>Need to know? </p><p>Despite her fear, her suspicion, and her better judgement, she feels something deep inside her tell her to follow the strange man who had prevented her death. Like a small voice in the back of her head, telling her it was going to be alright.</p><p>He took her to a cafe.</p><p>It was small, but public enough to where he couldn’t try anything. It put her at ease, if only a little. He didn’t even falter as he ordered her a sandwich and hot chocolate. She wasn’t that young. But when she got her meal she no longer cared, her hunger was too commanding. She greedily wolfed down the food and drink, only pausing once she had eaten every last crumb.</p><p>The gentleman only let out a small laugh as he sipped his drink. It was all he had ordered.</p><p>”Why did you help me?” She whispers.</p><p>”Now that is quite the question, isn’t it? I guess the best explanation is simply that I wanted to. You look much too young to have already given up on life. I have a brother around your age, and I certainly wouldn’t have wanted him to jump off a bridge.” He said it so nonchalantly, as if he was discussing the weather.</p><p>”Well, now that I’ve answered that question, can you do something for me?”</p><p>The girl looked at him suspiciously as he dug around his pockets. When he had found what he was looking for, he straightened himself out and cleared his throat. She couldn’t see what he had in his hands, but it had to be small.</p><p>”I’m going to place some items on the table, and I would like for you to choose one. Don’t touch them, just point to it ok? It’s just a little game I like to do. I need to check something. Are you ready?”</p><p>She doesn’t answer. He just places five shiny, black pebbles on the table. They all looked the same, smooth and round. What was this supposed to do? They didn’t have any dents or cracks to tell them apart. She was just supposed to pick one like this? Well, it would get her some answers than perhaps she should just humor him. Besides, he paid for the food.</p><p>She reached her hand out to the one on the far right before freezing. No...not that one. Her eyes slowly find themselves gliding towards the one just next to the far left. Why did she feel the sudden urge to choose that one? What difference would it make? Regardless, she moved her hand away from her original choice and pointed to the second stone. She wasn’t sure why her mind seemed so insistent on choosing that one, but her choice was made regardless.</p><p>”Interesting.” Was all he said before pocketing the other four stones.</p><p>The one she chose laid on the table alone.</p><p>“Now, I have a few questions. You have every right to not answer, just be honest if you do. Please don’t lie.” The stranger’s voice was comforting and warm. The girl only nodded.</p><p>”Do you have anywhere to go?”</p><p>she hesitates. This guy isn’t going too start slow is he? He just immediately jumped to the hard questions. She was about to lie, but something told her that he would know if she did. She certainly looked the part for a homeless girl. So she shakes her head.</p><p>”Family? Friends?”</p><p>Her eyes tear up as she shakes her head again. No, she had no one. Adam made sure of that.</p><p>”Is that why you were going to jump?”</p><p>She can’t even shake her head at that. She just looks at her lap where her hands lay clenched. The stranger stays silent for a moment, appearing to be analyzing something.</p><p>”If I were to offer you a place to go, would you take it?”</p><p>She Immediately shakes her head. She could desperate, but she wasn’t about to trust some stranger that could be a serial killer. Adam had broken her trust in both himself and others. But the man doesn’t look disappointed, in fact he looks understanding.</p><p>”Ok, that’s a good decision. You are good to be wary. Wariness can save a person, but too much can damage them. Keep that in mind. Now I have another question. The pebble, do you want to touch it?”</p><p>She blinked. Huh? Why ask that? She glanced down where the single pebble lay on the wooden surface. Despite it being an odd question, she actually did have a strange urge to touch it. A morbid curiosity to see what made it so special for her to choose it. </p><p>Looking back at the man, she nodded her head. He says nothing, instead he makes a motion towards the pebble. So hesitantly, she reaches her hand towards the small stone. Her fingers only just brushed its surface before she suddenly feels a strong burst of light emerge from its surface. Letting out a small yelp, she yanks her hand away and inspects her fingers. While she could see nothing, a strange feeling resided in her fingers where she had touched the pebble.</p><p>What the heck?!</p><p>”Hm, so I was right. Cool.” </p><p>Her eyes snap to where the man sat. His face was still warm and friendly, but now he looked slightly excited. Not the crazed excitement like Adam had, but the innocent, genuinely happy kind of excitement.</p><p>”I have one other question.” He leans in, but not enough to be invasive. He asked the question in a whispering tone.</p><p>”What if I told you that I knew a place where you wouldn’t have to be scared anymore? A place where you could become someone that could protect everything you cared about. Where nothing could be taken from you because you wouldn’t allow it. A place....where people like you, people who’ve suffered, look out for each other. Would you want to go there?” He looks excited, eagerly waiting her answer.</p><p>”Such a place doesn’t exist.” She whispers. “You aren’t capable of protecting yourself alone, but you can’t have people around you because you’ll just lose them anyway. There isn’t a place in this world where suffering can end just like that.”</p><p>”I never said there wasn’t suffering. You’re right, this world is full of problems. But this place can help you face them. Besides, it might just help you keep that promise you mentioned. For both of you.”</p><p>So she had said it out loud. She can’t trust this man, he is a stranger. For all she knows, she’d end up in another basement. But looking in his eyes, she gets that familiar feeling. What does she have to lose? She’s a homeless, penniless, and hopeless girl pregnant with a psychopath’s child. If he killed her, well....it would end her suffering anyway.</p><p>Besides, If it’s true.....than she could keep her promise to Kate. A strange feeling course through her.</p><p>So the girl looks the man in the eye and lets out a firm nod. His smile grows brighter as he holds out his hand for her to shake.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>She hesitates. Should she really? He seems to see her discomfort.</p><p>”You don’t have to give me your real name. In fact, where I’m from, quite a few people don’t use their real names. This place allows you to become anyone you want to be. Like a whole new life, and a whole new person.”</p><p>She thinks it over for a bit. A whole new person huh? She can’t deny that she is incredibly different than who she used to be. She doesn’t want to be the naive and cheerful girl she used to be. That girl got her family killed, and her pregnant. No, she isn’t going to be that girl anymore. But what could she call herself than? </p><p>Her mind wanders to the things she had missed when in her suffering. Flowers, fresh breezes, stars, animals, people, etc. But one thing in particular stood out. She had lost so much, but she’ll die before she loses this. It would be a reminder of what she lost, and why she won’t  let it happen again.</p><p>So she firmly gripped the man’s hand, and spoke in a serious tone.</p><p>”Sky.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Huh...Sky?</p><p>I hadn’t deserved it, but I’m so happy for that day.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Ok Sky, I just need to do something here than we will be all set.” The man said, he still hadn’t introduced himself.</p><p>He had paid for a hotel room. He didn’t even escort her to the room, just gave her the key and said if she was still there in the morning than he’ll take her to this place he seemed to love so much. Needless to say the whole night had been plagued with doubt. Who was he? What had that stone done? What even was it? What kind of place could possibly help her so much? To give her a new life? A new start.</p><p>She was still the in the morning, so he took her to a normal-looking business building. Her nerves were still on high alert, but she still had that feeling coursing through her. She was too determined to give up now.</p><p>Upon entering the building, the first thing that (Y/n—Er, Sky saw was a big desk in the lobby area. There was nothing off about it. Just a normal desk with a normal secretary typing on a computer behind it.</p><p>”Hello Jenna! I hope you are doing well?” The man says.</p><p>”Quite well thank you. I am assuming you have completed your errand?” Jenna responds.</p><p>“Well yes, but I have something else I need help with now. Is Mr. Johnson available?” </p><p>Jenna raises an eyebrow at that, but then she noticed me seemingly hiding behind the man. </p><p>“Ah I see. I can inform him that you are in need of his assistance. Am I to assume that you need an exam prepared?” She asks while typing away at her computer.</p><p>”That’s right, Thanks.”</p><p>Exam? Sky stumbled after the man as he briskly walks off down a hallway. He only stops at a door that leads into what looks like an office. Inside a middle-aged man sits at a desk. His face scrunched in a focused expression.</p><p>“Ah! Mr. Johnson, I hope we aren’t disturbing you?”</p><p>”Not at all. Jenna told me you were in need of an exam?” How had she informed him so fast? “I am assuming this is the participant, correct?”</p><p>“Yes sir. This here’s Sky, she is looking to become a new person.”</p><p>Doubt and nervousness spread through her as Mr. Johnson looks her over. He doesn’t appear to be hostile, but his calculative gaze was enough to send shivers down her spine. And what exactly is she getting tested for?</p><p>”And you are sure she is Aware?”</p><p>”Yep, tested her myself. Just need confirmation.”</p><p>The poor girl was so confused.</p><p>”Very well. Sky was it? Please sit down.”</p><p>The girl does what he asks. The chair was a stiff and wooden, obviously not made for comfort. The office itself was actually quite spacious itself. Mr. Johnson’s face absorbs an expression that reminded her of a teacher.</p><p>”So, I’m going to ask you a series of questions and I’m going to need you to answer them honestly and straightly. Under no circumstances ever are you to share anything that will occur. Understand?” No “Good. First question then. You are here to become another person correct?”</p><p>She nods her head.</p><p>”Are you willing to give up your old life to achieve this?”</p><p>What life? She nods her head again.</p><p>”Are capable of disciplining yourself to achieve this? Of working hard to accomplish your goals. Are you determined to do so?”</p><p>Her determination showed in her eyes. She nods.</p><p>”When my friend here tested you, what made you choose the pebble?”</p><p>How did he know about that? The man might have said he tested me, but he never mentioned pebbles. Perhaps they do this often. </p><p>“I wasn’t going to at first.” She starts. “I wasn’t going to choose a different pebble, but I changed my mind.”</p><p>”Why?”</p><p>”It was as if something told me to.”</p><p>”And when you touched it, what did you feel?”</p><p>”It felt like something poked me, then it felt like my fingers were buzzing.”</p><p>Mr. Johnson hummed as he messed with a small device. “May you please put your finger here?”</p><p>The girl hesitantly placed her finger on what looked like a tablet. But when she touched it, she felt a familiar shock go through her finger and she’s yanks her hand away. Seriously, what is that?! But this time, the smallest drop of blood remained behind. A few moments pass, but suddenly the tablet lights up, showing a few paragraphs. Unfortunately, the girl could not read them as Mr. Johnson held it to his face and away from her.</p><p>”I see. It seems you are correct my friend. Now, for the final question.”</p><p>This time the strange man is the one who asks. Once more he leans in closely, as if telling a secret; and once more, he whispers.</p><p>”Do you believe in magic?”</p><p>”Huh?” She responds, dumbfounded. </p><p>“You know, magic. Witches and fairies and all that.”</p><p>Say what? All of that and now they were spewing nonsense on magic? Oh my gosh this is a cult isn’t it.</p><p>”What if I could prove it?” The stranger says, he had obviously noticed the look of disbelief on her face. </p><p>She hesitates too long, because the next thing she know, the man is holding a familiar black pebble in his palm.</p><p>”You see, magic isn’t as impossible as people say. It’s all around us, we just can’t sense it the way we used to. But...”</p><p>Her eyes widen in shock and she jolts out of her chair when the pebble suddenly get a blue hue around it and begins to rise from his palm. When he shifts his fingers, the pebble moves around a bit.</p><p>”Some of us can still use it, with a little help. We call it Potentia, it’s Latin for power” He stays where he is while the girl gets closer, poking at the floating pebble. “I am called a Veneficus, or Warlock if you prefer. People like us can do things no one else can. We are special.”</p><p>”Like us?” The girl says.</p><p>”Yes, like us.” Mr. Johnson cuts in. “wiccans, witches, sorcerers, wizards. All of these names of magical humans, all a little truth to them. And you, dear Sky, have the capability to become a Striga.”</p><p>”What is that?” </p><p>“A Striga, or Witch, is a female magic user. The pebble you chose, while looking exactly the same as the others, actually held magic inside of it. You could sense it, and that is why you chose it in the end. Just now I tested your blood for magical properties and you came back as positive. You my dear girl have the capability to become something powerful. You have the ability to harness Potentia, to become that person you desire to become.”</p><p>If this Potentia truly does exist, than even if Adam finds her again he won’t be able to lay a finger on her.</p><p>”How do I use it?” She asked.</p><p>The man holds a smug smile on his face. He knew she would accept.</p><p>”Well, first off we need to inject it directly into your bloodstream.”</p><p>”Wait what?”</p><p>”But only after about another 7 months or so. Doing it now could do more harm than good. Considering your condition that is.” Mr. Johnson cut in.</p><p>Oh....yes....she forgot about that. </p><p>“You look like it is a curse.” The man states.</p><p>”I never wanted it.” She spits out, her face turning bitter. All of her hopelessness and grief, was slowly turning into a dangerous lust for vengeance.</p><p>”I don’t blame you. After all, I doubt a girl at your age would have openly wanted a child. But, is it really as cursed as you think?” He responds, his voice as calm as ever.</p><p>”Of course it is! I didn’t want it! I didn’t even want its father! He.....he....that thing........” Tears well I’m her eyes. How could she have this child? Wouldn’t that be letting him win?</p><p>She feels a hand lay on her shoulder gently.</p><p>”The way I see it, you have an opportunity. The father may be a nightmare, and you may not have wanted to become pregnant, but you have the chance to do something amazing! Stick it in his face!”</p><p>Huh?</p><p>”B-But he wanted it! He said I wouldn’t leave if I had it! He would get his way again!” The girl exclaimed, desperate to get him to understand.</p><p>”So prove to him that he’s wrong. You said you wanted to become another person. Prove to him that you are strong enough to handle it. The person who did this to you might have been a horrible son of-“</p><p>”I advise you not to finish that sentence.” Mr. Johnson cut in.</p><p>”Hehe right. As I was saying, he might be terrible, but don’t take it out on the kid. They didn’t choose their father. They have done nothing wrong. Even if you don’t wish to keep them, and least let them be born. Give them a chance to live with another family if you aren’t ready to raise them yourself. Which you probably aren’t considering your age. I have given advise, but you choose whether or not to take it. It is your decision.”</p><p>He was right. It wasn’t fair of her to punish the unborn child for the actions of its father. Besides, wasn’t this the same as giving up? She had been ready to give up on the child before they were even born. She promised Kate she wouldn’t give up.</p><p>”Ok.”</p><p>“Excellent! So baby first! Training after!”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Hm, that man looked familiar. And Mr. Johnson seems friendly? What happened to the kid?</p><p>Why give me that hope?</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Seven long months. Her stomach grew and grew as she studied all she could on the magic called Potentia. They had situated her in a room inside of the business building. Apparently it was one of their various strongholds across the world. There were signs all throughout history, but the society called Imperium still managed to remain hidden. The time spent waiting for her unborn child was not in vain, if she was to harness this magic than she had to understand it.</p><p>Potentia came from the soul, and few people had the DNA code necessary to access it. Most who had this trait grew up their whole lives learning it secrets. Very few were like Sky, who had been scouted. She learned from Mr. Johnson, her caretaker, that she would train with others her age. She would be behind, the underdog. The one who didn’t grow up preparing. That was fine, she would just have to work harder.</p><p>She was never told the gender of her babies, she hadn’t wanted to know. In fact, other than the regular doctor’s visits and growing stomach, she tried to ignore it. Despite agreeing to not get rid of it, it was still a reminder of what had happened. So when she felt her water break in the middle of one of Mr. Johnson’s lectures she began to cry.</p><p>The pain had been unbearable. How did some women go through this more than once?! Mr. Johnson had said that she had needed healing magic on more than one occasion, but it had finally paid off in the end. They had taken the babies to clean it up, and she hadn’t had the courage nor the strength to look at it. Yes, the babies. That despicable psycho had gotten her pregnant with twins.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” One of the nurses asked, her name was Dianne. “With your health the way it had been, one of the babies was too weak. We couldnt save it. You being so young, your bodies weren’t able to handle it. Only one survived, would you like to know the gender?”</p><p>After all that, and one still died. Adam continues to hurt her even when nowhere in sight. But one survived. The girl thought it over. She had considered many times giving the babies away. But, perhaps it could work. Perhaps she could make sure that her child could have the life that she herself had lost.</p><p>”C-Can I hold them?” The girl asked, still weak despite resting for so long. The nurse had happily nodded and walked out of the room to retrieve the child.</p><p>When she returned, her arms held a small bundle. The girl hadn’t needed to be told the gender now, it was obvious from the color of the blanket. She held her baby with a conflicted look, before it morphed into wonder. The baby had opened it eyes.</p><p>”My! I’ve never seen a baby open it’s eyes so soon before!  And there doesn’t appear to be any injuries. That is one strong child you have there. Have you decided on a name?”</p><p>The girl had thought long and hard over her answer. This child may be a reminder of her past, but it would now be a reminder of her promise. A reminder to not give up, to become stronger and smarter. To become someone who wouldn’t allow some sick psycho to steal everything she loved.</p><p>”Kate. I’m going to call her Kate.”</p><p>The girl cried as she held her daughter. The one who had her eyes.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Kate? But Sparky said....oh Frisk.</p><p>My promise, my reminder....my daughter.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Her training was to be held in a more secluded location. Can’t have people figuring out about Potentia after all. The last thing people wanted was a repeat of the witch massacre of Salem. Yeah, apparently that had been real. Her new home was to be situated at a training center, disguised as a private school.</p><p>All of This only reminded her of a certain book series she had read once, except this was real.</p><p>Her daughter was only a few months old, but she was going to be kept away from the other students, as was her mother. It had been Sky’s decision. The last thing she needed was for the other’s to mock her. She wasn’t ashamed of her child, but she knew she would be mocked enough simply for being a Scouted (one who grew up without knowledge of Potentia). </p><p>The process had been more painful than Sky had assumed. It was almost as painful as childbirth, but not quite. In order for her to use Potentia, it had to be directly inserted into her blood stream. Ever heard of the term ‘life’s in the blood’? Well, in the this case it was exactly that. </p><p>She secluded herself from the others, instead choosing to focus on becoming stronger. She didn’t speak and she didn’t interact with those her age. Her entire focus was on learning how to harness power, and how to raise her daughter. All of this caused her to become a recluse. Her being Scouted didn’t help. Most of these kids grew up together, so it didn’t take a genius to discover that she wasn’t there before.</p><p>But enough about that, onto what’s important. Only Magicae (magic-users) with certain soul traits could use certain Potentia. There were devices that could tell what trait a Magicae was, and the stronger one’s could sense secondary traits too. Sky was proven to have the trait of Perseverance. Fitting, considering what she had gone through.</p><p>”Hey there, you really like to read huh?”</p><p>Oh yes, how could she forget. The one who wouldn’t leave her alone. He had waltzed right up to her the very first day, and has for some reason insisted on interacting with her. The boy was Asian, and he was the son of one the very Council members who ran Imperium. The Council protected anyone who was found to have magic, even from other magic users. Not everyone used Potentia for the right reasons.</p><p>”Still going to ignore me Púrpura?”</p><p>Purpura was Latin for purple. It was the type of Striga the girl was.</p><p>”My name’s Yashiro, in case you forgot again. It isn’t right for you to be alone you know.”</p><p>Oh what would he know, he’s never been alone in his life. But over time the boy grew on her. She stopped walking away when he approached her and at times said a word or two. He became her friend, but she still didn’t trust him enough to tell him. Adam had been her friend too. Still, Yashiro was the only one who seemed to not care that she was a Scouted, or secretive. In fact, he said he liked it.</p><p>”Means you can actually prove your strong enough to handle it. Most people around here trained their whole life, but look at you! You’ve only been doing this for a few months and you have already excelled so much! But what can you expect from a Purpura right?”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Huh, at least she had a friend.</p><p>Thank goodness for him. I would have never of survived so long without a friend.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They were going to train with another school. From what she had learned there were three schools in total. All equally matched and focused on one thing. Preparing young Magicae to earn their Viribus. Only official Magicae had a Viribus, those in training used temporary items called Vis, which were those black shiny pebbles that man had used to test her. Once a Magicae was fully trained, they were given a Viribus. But some of the more daring ones were given the knowledge to make their own. Those were special cases. The last thing they needed was something like that going around.</p><p>”Did you hear? One of the other schools has a few Scouted too. I hear one of them might be a Secondary Rubrum, can you imagine?” Yashiro babbled on.</p><p>A Rubrum? Those were rare. Rubrum is the red trait, and the red trait was Determination. Now, every human had determination in them and it wasn’t actually rare for one to have Red as a secondary trait. However, a Secondary Redrum was one who had Determination as their only secondary trait. Now those were rare, they were always powerful and always dangerous. The more Determination, the more Potentia. There hadn’t been a Magicae with a Redrum as their main trait for years, nor was it wanted. </p><p>Sky followed Yashiro out to the field where they would be practicing. She didn’t care about the other schools or Secondary Redrums. It didn’t apply to her.</p><p>But when she saw a boy being picked on, she felt rage course through her. She could tell by what the bullies were saying that this boy was a Scouted like her, and she had had her fair share of jerks like these. Most sessions ended in a fight, and it only took her winning once to get them to leave her alone. So she stomped over there and threw one of the boys off, using her Vis to create a tiny barrier around the figure all huddle down in a ball. He hadn’t been doing this very long had he?</p><p>Both of the bullies looked like they had been prepared to fight back, but paused when they saw who had attacked them. She had built a reputation after all, and these boys attended her school. So they began to grumble under their breathes as they stalked off. Prejudice jerks. She didn’t even look at the boy as she began to walk off herself.</p><p>”W-wait!” He called after her.</p><p>She didn’t stop, but he followed her. Couldn’t he tell she wanted to be left alone?</p><p>”Th-thank you! M-my name is S-Stephen, and-d you a-are?”</p><p>Hm, must be a Green trait. They tend to be shy most of the time. Nevertheless she said nothing. She doesn’t want to get attached.</p><p>”Yo Sky! Where did you go? I looked back and you were- oh hey who’s your new friend?”</p><p>Of course, leave it to Yashiro to strike a conversation. It didn’t take long before Stephen and Yashiro became friends. Stephen was a Scouted from one of the other schools along with his twin sister Sasha. He eventually introduced them to an Orange trait named Jade as well, who came from a family of Magicae (though not as high up as Yashiro’s). </p><p>That was where their unlikely friendship began, one that would go through many trials.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>What happened to Frisk? And where is Will?</p><p>I owe so much to them. Hm, I had forgotten how outgoing Jade used to be.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>When Stephen had said he had wanted to introduce Sky to his other Scouted friend, she definitely hadn’t seen this coming. Of course, Stephen had mentioned that he was a recluse like her. Said he didn’t know the full story, only that he had been wronged, and boy did she know what it was like to be wronged. This boy was a Yellow trait, and had been interested in meeting her once Stephen mentioned her.</p><p>But when they saw each other for the first time, they realized they already knew each other.</p><p>Sky looked at her brother with fear in her eyes as rage became evident in his. Of course he got Scouted too, they shared similar DNA. But why must he come to haunt her? He had made it evident all that time ago that he hated her. It had been over a year since then, and neither were ready for the reunion.</p><p>She hadn’t given him a chance to talk. She ran. Of course she did, it was what she was good at. He clearly still hated her, and she wasn’t strong enough to face her mistakes. Not yet. What if he found out about Kate?! Her daughter Kate?! Adam’s daughter. He would certainly go into a fit of rage.</p><p>She had hid in a tree in the nearby forest when Stephen found her.</p><p>”I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized you knew each other.” He was surprisingly stutter free, his voice calm and smooth. He was obviously taking this very seriously. “I don’t know your past, and I won’t ask you about it. Clearly it was hurt you both and has damaged your relationship. But, I managed to talk with him and he is willing to talk if you are.”</p><p>Stephen didn’t say anything else, he just left. But he was right, Adam had damaged their relationship and forced a wedge between them. Why should she allow him to continué to ruin her life? If Andy wanted to talk, then she’ll talk. Even if he yells at her. Besides, he probably deserves to know he’s an uncle.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>She had been right, he wasn’t over it. His tone had still been accusing and his eyes held rage. He had changed his name too, apparently he was going by the name of Will now. Neither had wanted the reminder of who they once were. But, he had been willing to make a deal. They would work together to find and take revenge on Adam, but then they would go their separate ways.</p><p>Of course she agreed. She might have lost her brother, but neither could deny that their lust for revenge was strong. If he still hated her by the time it was done, then so be it. But, she still had to tell him about Kate. He had the right to know. It had surprised her when he demanded to see the child though. He didnt want to believe it, so he wanted proof.</p><p>Needless to say, it didn’t end well. He never harmed the child, but it was obvious he didn’t hold any love for her. It was the child of the man that had stolen their life, and he wanted nothing more to do with her. Kate had started crying as soon as she had seen him and continued to cry as he left in fury.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Vengeance can do that to people.</p><p>He wasn’t ready for the responsibility either.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>How had this happened? </p><p>Every so often, Sky was allowed to leave the school so long as she left her Vis behind. It was a time for her to glimpse at a normal life, along with choose certain items for Kate. Kate was still a baby, not even old enough to develop a trait yet, and babies have needs. Most of the time, she had a staff member escorting her and today was no exception. So why had today of all days gone wrong?</p><p>Kate had been about 1 year and 3 months old. Sky had been looking at a few various toys in the mall when the lights had suddenly gone out. All she remembers was the sound of screams as she ran out with Kate clutched to her chest. She had managed to exit the store, only to suddenly feel her arms empty.</p><p>W-where was her baby?!</p><p>A figure disappears around the corner with a screaming child in his arms. Sky doesn’t even think about her own safety as she gives chase, only for him and the sound of crying to vanish as she rounds the corner. Where did he go?! Where was her daughter?!</p><p>By the time her escort had finally found her again, she had gone crazy searching the entire mall with tears streaming down her cheeks. Once more she had lost her Kate. When would she finally lose enough for the universe to be satisfied? She felt something snap inside her that night.</p><p>No more would she just sit there and ‘persevere’ while everything she loves is continued to be ripped away from her. No more would she allow herself to be wronged. She was going to find those who had hurt her, and make sure they paid for what they had done. </p><p>They say a soul’s main trait only changed during times of great emotional change or trauma. But that night, that is exactly what happened to the young 16 year old girl whose only family was either missing or hated her.</p><p>She was filled with JUSTICE.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It really was Frisk, oh Sparks I’m sorry.</p><p>Why did I have to go through that? What had I done to deserve it?</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I HAD planned to make the flashback only two parts, but this thing’s already 7,139 words in. So I’m going to make one last chapter. Do y’all hate me yet? Summary time.</p><p>(Y/n) lives on the street for a while, but she continues to feels sick so she sneaks into the bathroom to try and clean up to feel better. There’s where she meets a kind lady named Elizabet, or Elly, who (for some reason) comes to the conclusion that she’s pregnant. (Y/n) runs to the nearest pharmacy and just barely manages to buy a pregnancy test, only to become overcome with horror when she discovers that Adam had succeeded in making her pregnant. She lives on the street for a little while longer, only to become overwhelmed by guilt and nightmares. No longer able to keep her promise to Kate, she attempts to end both her life and her unborn child’s life by jumping off a bridge. However, she is saved by an unknown individual who then convinces her to follow him to a cafe where he asks her to choose one of five identical-looking stones. After she’s chosen a stone he offers her a chance to go to a place where no one can ever take from her again. She wants to decline due to suspicion and distrust, but something inside her compels her to accept the offer. It is at this time she becomes determined to be a new person and changes her name to Sky.</p><p>The next morning, the stranger takes her to an office building where she is tested by a Mr. Johnson. After confirming their suspicions, both men explain to her that she has the capability to learn to harness Potentia, their term for magic. After they prove Potentia’s existence, (Y/n) (now named Sky) accepts their offer to train her. Unfortunately, they refuse to do the process when she’s pregnant. The stranger who saved her life convinces Sky that the child growing inside her is innocent of it’s father’s crimes and should be allowed to have a chance at life.</p><p>So while she waits out her pregnancy, Sky studies all she can about the mysterious Magicae and received lectures from Mr. Johnson, who isn’t as monotone as he is in the present. During this time, it is discovered that she is actually pregnant with twins. During one of her lectures, Sky suddenly begins to go into labor and nearly dies in the process of birth. Unfortunately, because of her traumatic experience and health issues from being on the streets for so long, one of the babies didn’t survive. While she had been planning on giving her child up for adoption, she decides to keep her new baby daughter as a reminder to keep her promise to her sister and to not allow Adam to control her life. The baby girl is then named Kate in honor of Sky’s dead sister.</p><p>Now that she is no longer pregnant, she is then ready to undergo the procedure to harness Potentia. To do this, Potentia must be injected straight into her blood stream so that her power may awaken. After the process succeeds, she is sent to a training-school disguised as a private academy to learn more on her newfound powers. There she meets Yashiro, who pretty much annoys her into becoming friends. Sky had become a recluse and refused to talk other than a word or two to Yashiro. When two other schools visit for training purposes, Sky saves Stephen who was Scouted just like her instead of growing up around magic. This marks the beginning of their unlikely friendship as he introduces her to his sister, Sasha, and his friend Jade, who was an Orange trait at the time. Stephen than attempts to introduce Sky to another one of his friends named Will, only for Sky to run when she recognizes Will as her brother Andy, who still feels resentment toward her. Her and Will come to agreement to work together to take vengeance against Adam, but he becomes furious upon discovering that Adam and her now had a daughter. </p><p>When her daughter was a little over a year old, Sky took her to the mall to buy some needed baby supplies. During her time there, the lights inside the store are cut off and Sky scrambles out to where she can see. However, once she exits the store Kate is ripped from her arms by an unknown figure. Without her Vis, a temporary magical item given to her for training purposes, Sky is powerless as the stranger disappears with her daughter.</p><p>By the time she is found, her soul undergoes a violent change that only occurs when great emotion change or stress occurs. She is determined to make those who hurt her pay, changing her Soul trait from Perseverance to Justice.</p><p>Boy Howdy what a long chapter!</p><p>Also, this week is final exam week so I might not update until the weekend. I’m sorry about this, but Im a high school senior and these are stressful times my cookies. Stay safe and practice social distancing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo, this is the last part of Sparky’s past. Trigger warning! This will include death, violence, and emotional trauma. Only read at your own discretion. Unfortunately, this chapter will not have a summary due to it not being as severe as the other chapters. However, if someone is to bring to my attention that they could still be triggered then I will write one. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took her weeks before they deemed her safe enough to return. Her soul had undergone violent changes, and in turn her Potentia. It was simply too dangerous to let her go back until she was stabilized. She had to take extra classes to help her adjust to her new powers, and more than once she had to be detained. To go from the defensive role of shield  magic of a Purple trait to the offensive lightning magic of the Yellow trait was .....well, very difficult to handle.</p><p>When she had finally been deemed safe enough to return, it had been obvious to her classmates that she was different. At random times her eyes would glow with her power, and she had to be transferred from her Purpura class to the Flavo class, or Yellow trait class. But no one was more concerned than her friend.</p><p>”Are you sure you aren’t hungry? I didn’t see you at lunch or at breakfast.” Yashiro said, a bowl of stew in his hand.</p><p>The girl said nothing, her mind focused on what she remembered about that day. She kept trying to remember anything, anything at all that would tell her who dared steal her daughter away. She stared down at the shiny pebble in her hand, willing the tiny lightening sparks to stop. They didnt.</p><p>”Ok, that’s it.” Yashiro suddenly said.</p><p>Next thing Sky knew, he was grabbing her hand and dragging her off to who knows where. Even if he had good intentions, this action involuntarily caused Sky’s mind to suddenly shift to a dark room and dead body. She harshly ripped her hand away, sparks coming out of her fingertips and eyes.</p><p>”Sorry, I forgot that you didn’t like to be touched. I just didn’t know how else to get you to follow.” He responds, before gently grasping her wrist.</p><p>He looked her in the eyes as she hesitantly allowed him to guide her. He was obviously making sure not to scare her. Eventually, he led her to one of the four towers that laid in the corners of the school. She wasn’t sure why though, most of the times these towers were abandoned and students weren’t allowed to enter. This was why shock absorbed her face when Yashiro manages to walk right in.</p><p>”Don’t worry, being the son of a Council member has its perks.” He claimed with a wink.</p><p>She stays silent as Yashiro activates his Vis, a bright orange flame illuminating the stairs. It had been no surprise when she had first discovered Yashiro’s powers about a year ago. His entire attitude screamed Orange Trait. He led her to the very top, where a trap door opened and allowed them to crawl onto the roof. While Yashiro climbed up no problem, Sky was more cautious seeing as the roof was slanted and she could easily fall off to her death.</p><p>”Hey, look up.” Yashiro said as he extinguished his magic.</p><p>When she did, she felt herself inhale in surprise. The entire sky was filled with millions of stars, all sparkling peacefully. Oh, how she had missed it when locked underground. Yet, she had never seen them shine so brightly before.</p><p>”I won’t pretend I understand whatever it is you’re going through.” Yashiro suddenly said, interrupting the peaceful silence. “But I also won’t just stand by and watch my friend suffer alone.”</p><p>She stays silent, how could she possibly trust him? Even though she wanted to, so so badly, her trust had still remained damaged in others. All because of one.</p><p>”You don’t have to tell me, but you shouldn’t go through it alone either. You are my friend, and real friends look out for each other. Perhaps I haven’t known you as long as I have known other people, but trust me when I say this...” He turns and looks her straight in the eyes, pure sincerity shining in his. “I will always be there for you.”</p><p>”Liar.”</p><p>Both eyes widen at that. How could she blurt that out?! But instead of acting in anger at her distrust, Yashiro’s expression softens into a pained sadness.</p><p>”Who hurt you?”</p><p>Her eyes fix on her hands, unable to face her friend as the familiar sensation of tears stung her eyes. Yashiro lets out a small sigh as he turns back to gaze at the stars.</p><p>”You’ve lost a lot, I can tell. You never write to anyone and no one ever visits you. You are always on your own and you always look so scared to get close to people. As far as I can tell, no one except that one guy Will knows who you were before coming here. But, we can’t control who gets taken from us and who hurts us. It’s painful to let someone in after you’ve been hurt. Believe me, I can understand that.” His tone is sad, and understanding hides behind his eyes.</p><p>What hurt him?</p><p>”But, we can control how react to it and how we learn from it. The reason I approached you that day was because I could see you understood that. Again, I won’t pretend to know your pain. I’m not a mind reader like those Blue traits. But, what I can do is my best. Even if I don’t know, I can always try my best to help you and be there for you. Because again, you’re my friend and I care about what happens to you. You are right, I can’t promise to always be there. But I can promise to always look out for you when I am. And to do my best to make sure you don’t lose me. I’ll fight to make sure that happens.”</p><p>Her emotions are unstable as she listens. Her own brother couldn’t be there for her. But here was this boy, a random person who became her friend by pure coincidence, and his promise to be there. She was so tired, and her lack of concentration caused her Vis to erupt in sparking once more.</p><p>As she hastily tried to calm down, Yashiro suddenly reached his hand over and placed it on her own. Scared she would injure him, she immediately yanked away her hand.</p><p>”It’s ok, one of my secondary traits is Yellow. I can help absorb some of the lightning.”</p><p>So she lets him, her sparking calms down as Yashiro absorbs the lightning coming from her fingertips. Her eyes well up in tears.</p><p>”I d-don’t want to b-be alone.” She whispers as her tears finally escape their prison.</p><p>Yashiro snaps his head up in surprise. It was the most she had ever spoken to him before, and she was crying.</p><p>”I’m so t-tired! Tired of b-being alone, of l-losing everything I c-care about. I don’t want to be alone anymore!” </p><p>Her tears turned into sobbing, so Yashiro did the only thing he could think of and engulfed her into a hug. Everything he had said before had been true. He knew she was hurting and he wanted to help her. But, he had no idea had bad it truly was.</p><p>”You aren’t alone Purpura. You do have friends, like Stephen and Sasha. And me too. You don’t have to be alone, we won’t let you. You’re stuck with us now, and we are going to make sure you never lose anything ever again without fighting with everything you’ve got. I know that the twins feels the same. Can’t get rid of us now, good luck trying.”</p><p>Both let out small chuckles at that. </p><p>“Oh wait! I can’t call you Purpura anymore can I? Hm, Flavo doesn’t really seem as nice a nickname though, gotta come up with something better.” By now they had stopped hugging as Yashiro places a finger his chin. It takes him a moment, but he suddenly snaps his fingers with a goofy grin decorating his face.</p><p>”Sparky!” He exclaims.</p><p>”Sparky?”</p><p>”Yeah! Because your eyes spark when you’re emotional. C’mon it’s a good one!”</p><p>She lets out a small laugh while nodding her head.</p><p>”From this day forth I now proclaim that thou shalt be named Sparky! Bringer of Lightning!” Yashiro says in a fake-snobbish voice, causing her to laugh more.</p><p>”....We should probably get down before we’re caught.”</p><p>”Um, about that....I think the trap door closed.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Interesting</p><p>I couldn’t have asked for a better friend.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>Just like last year, all of the schools came together to train. This gave the opportunity for a certain group of friends to be reunited.</p><p>”Yes seriously! Are you saying you don’t believe it?” Sasha exclaimed while waving her hands around frantically.</p><p>”Im not sure whether to laugh or be concerned. What do you think Yashiro?” Jade said.</p><p>”I mean, I kinda believe it.” </p><p>Yashiro burst out laughing at Jade’s deadpan expression. The two Orange traits beginning to bicker over who was right. Five students all sit at an outdoor table where they were supposed to be studying. Most Magicae tend to hang around their own classes and traits, but this odd group was an assortment of different Potentia. Needless to say, it caused for some interesting distractions at times.</p><p>”Sparky! Back me up here!” Yashiro exclaimed, effectively getting out of Jade’s armlock.</p><p>”Yeah Sky, what do you think?” Sasha happily asked.</p><p>The girl looked up from where her and Stephen were trying to study. She had gotten much more open since the night at the tower, but still closed off to where they still didn’t know much about her. Still, they used her new openness to their advantage as they asked for her opinion numerous times.</p><p>”Why should it matter where Potentia originated? The point right now is to learn how to harness it, not theorize on legends. Do that after you graduate, for now just study.” She returns to her book, but Yashiro pipes in.</p><p>”Oh come on, aren’t you at least a little curious if it’s true?”</p><p>Sparky just sighs as she longingly gazes at her book. She really didn’t want to fall behind on her training just because of a stupid dispute.</p><p>”Even if the stories are true, which ones? I mean Jade does have a point. The idea of another intelligent race literally made of Potentia losing a magic war seems rather hard to believe. Besides, no one even knows if it’s true.”</p><p>”It is true! And it makes sense too! Think about it, we have the ability to harness Potentia as long as we have an item to do so. But where did Potentia come from? These so-called ‘mythical’ creatures are what generate it! Come on, it must be real!” Sasha says.</p><p>”If that were true, why can we still use it now? And how could they lose a war when they’d literally generate power?” Jade cuts in.</p><p>”And that, my dear friends, is why we know that they still live.” Yashiro states.</p><p>Jade lets out a loud and annoyed groan. “No one has seen them in thousands of years, if they even existed at all. Please don’t tell me that this is about the whole ‘they were banished thing’. I think we would have found them if they were.”</p><p>”Not if they were banished with magic! Legend has it that seven Mages banished these creature away in an unknown location, never to be seen again! But some still search for them, believing that they can be found in the mountains where the last battle took place.”</p><p>Yashiro receives a book in his face from Jade.</p><p>”I honestly don’t think Mages would just banish them. If there really was a war, why not kill them? Why only banish them? It doesn’t make sense.”</p><p>”Because then Potentia would disappear! It originated from the creatures so if they died than there would be no more of it! Think about it, there used to be Mages, who could access magic from thin air. But now that the creatures have been banished, we now have Magicae, who can only use Potentia if they have a Viribus or Vis.”</p><p>”I still think it’s all a bunch of-“ Jade glances at Stephen. “Um, baloney. Magical creatures made entirely out of Potentia? How would they even work? They wouldn’t have a physical body.”</p><p>”Oh come on! We literally spit fire out of our arms and you think this is impossible?”</p><p>”Touché.”</p><p>”So they think that they are trapped in a mountain range?” Sparky asks.</p><p>”Eh sort of. The war took place somewhere in Europe I think. People say that the Mages casted a dangerous spell that was so strong, they had to give up their souls to complete it. I know several scholars who say it’s somewhere near a city called Ebbot. They say that since it took seven human souls to create it, in order for it to break there would need to be another sacrifice of seven human souls. So even if we did find them, we probably wouldn’t let ‘em out.” Yashiro says, letting out a sigh.</p><p>”Why not?” Stephen chirps in, his face lit with confusion.</p><p>”Well, we don’t actually know anything about them. All we know is that there was a war. They could be dangerous, or angry that they were banished. Even if they might have been friendly before the war, which we don’t know, I certainly don’t think they would be too accepting of the people who tried to kill them, or their descendants for that matter. For all we know, it’ll start another war.” </p><p>Sparky hums as she returns to her book. “Yeah, probably for the best then. There are enough conflicts in this world. Humans aren’t exactly accepting either remember? It would probably be better for both species if they stayed wherever they are.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They weren’t even sure we were real, or where we were. They didn’t know if we were friendly or not. It wasn’t because they just didn’t want to to let us out, it was because they were scared! </p><p>This doesn’t change the fact we left them to rot.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Another camp got attacked.” Yashiro said, his voice quiet.</p><p>Remember how not every Magicae was friendly? Well, some were beginning to become more obvious. It’s been going on for weeks now, and the school was silent as the threat of war hung overhead. It was unknown why these attacks were suddenly happening, and it was unknown who was causing them.</p><p>Someone had convinced other Magicae to follow him, and he was causing havoc.</p><p>”They say he doesn’t even have a name, people just call him whatever they think would fit him. I overheard one guy calling him Mist, just cause he keeps slipping through the Council’s fingers.”</p><p>”I hear he singlehandedly conquered an entire camp!”</p><p>”Is it true he hates the Council that much?”</p><p>”He’s started attacking non-magic places too. He is going to expose us!”</p><p>”We don’t even know his trait.”</p><p>”I heard he used to be a Council member himself. If that’s true we’re doomed!”</p><p>”His soldiers are merciless! You are either with him or dead if he finds you.”</p><p>Whispers could be hear night and day throughout the entire Imperium society. People were on edge and scared. Their most treasured secret was beginning to come out, and it terrified them. The rest of humanity never reacted well when the existence of magic was discovered. War was never a happy word.</p><p>“Do you think they will actually send us home?” Yashiro asked.</p><p>”It wouldn’t make a difference. If war comes than we will all be affected anyway. Besides, I would have to stay behind either way. I don’t have a home to go back to.” Sparky whispered.</p><p>They were on the roof of the same tower from all those nights ago. It had become a special place to relax and unwind. But now it felt as tense as the rest of the school.</p><p>”You could come with me. I’m sure my mom wouldn’t mind, in fact I think she would like it.”</p><p>”And your dad?”</p><p>”Not sure, I’ve never understood where he stands with Scouted you know? Sometimes he acts like you guys are inferior, and other times he acts like you’re fine. He’s a complicated guy. Strict too, but he cares about his family and I can respect him for that.”</p><p>”Hm.”</p><p>A loud explosion interrupts the peace. Both teenagers whip their heads to where a large pillar of smoke rises from the other side of the school. Immediately both of them scrambled through that trap door and down the tower. It couldn’t have been an accident. Any and all fire that the school used was through Potentia. Orange traits specialized in fire and to train they would pretty much provide all fire for both cooking and light.</p><p>Of course, they were still taught how to fight with their fire, but that was in a specialized area with Purple traits always on hand to provide shields if needed.</p><p>So for such a large explosion to erupt no where close to the training ground? This was no accident. It was an attack.</p><p>Fire continued to spread as teachers and student students alike ran in a panicked attempt to escape its wrath. Masked figures began to grab random people and drag them back to the forest from where they came. They were dressed in all black, and all of them were obviously skilled with their own Viribus.</p><p>Yashiro, being the Orange trait he was, immediately attacked the nearest offender. It was an average-height person who was dragging off one of the younger Blue trait students. Yashiro’s arm had erupted in flames as he tackled the attacker and began to brawl on the ground. Sparky was about to help him until she saw several Green traits also being dragged off.</p><p>Sparks erupted from her fingertips as she charged towards them. It was as if her mind turned off and switched to battle mode. She punched the first guy she reached, sending him to the floor. Wasting no time she pulled the Green trait off the ground and shoved him back towards the school. She barely had time to make sure he got back before she was tackled by another person, causing her to nearly drop her Vis.</p><p>She managed to grab him and throw him off. Sparks erupted from her hand as she shot it at the person. He dodged the first, but she managed to hit him on her second try. She wanted to hit him again, but a Vis doesn’t have nearly enough Potentia as an actual Viribus does. She would have to guard her energy and use it wisely, otherwise she’ll run out of power and become helpless.</p><p>This thought didn’t stop her as she took off towards the other Green trait student. Whoever was doing this, she wasn’t going to let them get away with it. But when she got close enough she was once again tackled. Despite being trained, she was still just a student. These were trained Magicae who had already earned their Viribus. She couldn’t shove off the figure above her.</p><p>Her mind began to flash back. Pinned, helpless, screams, pain in her thighs.</p><p>Suddenly the figure is ripped off of her.</p><p>”Get up Sparky!” Yashiro screams.</p><p>She snaps out of her trance and scrambles to her feet. This was not the time for a panic attack. Quickly she joins Yashiro as he attempts to fight off three at once. </p><p>“Duck!” She screamed.</p><p>Yashiro follows her command as she sends a blast of lightning over his head and straight into two of the offenders. Yashiro doesn’t give the third a chance to retaliate before he sends a fire attack at him. Both teenagers stand there, trying to catch their breath. It was their first actual fight with magic and both had received bruises from it.</p><p>”Hey, are you o-“ Yashiro didn’t get to finish his sentence before a light blue projectile hit his shoulder, sending him to the ground.</p><p>Immediately a lightning bolt was sent straight towards the direction that the projectile was sent from. It hit its mark and sent another figure into the trunk of a tree. She turns back to where Yashiro attempts to keep the blood from escaping his shoulder while wincing in pain.</p><p>”Yashiro!”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Yeesh, that looked painful. Who were those guys?</p><p>I remember that, I wish I could have helped more. I wish I payed more attention.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>War was here. This “Mist” guy had attacked all three of the schools all at once. His forces were strong, fast, and smart. He obviously had resources to spare. So why kidnap the trainees? They managed to take off with a good twenty students. 7 from one, 9 from another, and 4 from the last. Why? What could they have to gain from this?</p><p>”What in the name of all that is magical and holy compelled you two to go after them?!” Mr. Johnson yelled.</p><p>He was one of their substitute teachers, so they were well acquainted. In fact, Sky respected him, he was a good man. But now all she could do was hang her head as he berated her. Both her and Yashiro were in the infirmary of an Imperium stronghold. They couldn’t exactly stay at the school when it was now compromised. Thanks to healing magic, they would be as good as new in no time; but that didn’t mean they were off the hook. </p><p>“Do you have any idea how stupidly dangerous it was?! You could have been taken, or killed!”</p><p>”Yeah and if we didn’t three kids would have been taken so you’re welcome.”</p><p>Ah the joys of having so much Bravery. You aren’t scared on making remarks that could probably do more harm than good. Mr. Johnson sent an icy glare towards Yashiro.</p><p>”You are a student and a kid yourself. It was the responsibility of actual soldiers to fight, not you. You could have been killed. Not to mention valuable time had to be spent rescuing you, rather than the others.”</p><p>Silence. Who cares if they were 18? Still too young to right such a dangerous battle.</p><p>”*sigh* There are a few people who wish to speak with you.” </p><p>Sky and Yashiro share a conflicted look. They were in a lot of trouble weren’t they?</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Say what?</p><p>”Are you serious?!” Yashiro exclaimed.</p><p>”This is war. War calls for drastic measures son.”</p><p>In front of the two teenagers stood Yashiro’s father, and in his hands laid a case holding two shiny Viribus.</p><p>”War or not, what happened to us being just students and not ready and all that?!” Sky asked.</p><p>”I’m afraid we don’t have time for pleasantries. War threatens our way of life and we need all of the help we can get. You both have already proven you are ready to fight, so now the question remains. Are you willing to?”</p><p>He didn’t have to tell Yashiro twice. The boy immediately grabbed the closest Viribus and watched with wide eyes as it glowed orange in response to his magic. Sky had been more hesitant as she slowly reached toward her own. Hadn’t this been what she had worked so hard for? Why was she suddenly so nervous?</p><p>A hand gently grabbed hers. She looked up and felt surprised to see a familiar face.</p><p>”Having trouble there Sky?”</p><p>It was the same man that had prevented her from jumping off the bridge. She hadn’t seen him since first coming to the school, yet here he was now. He gave her a warm smile as he gently put the Viribus around her wrist. It glowed a dull yellow. The man seemed surprised for a second, before it morphs into a sad understanding.</p><p>”I never did give you my name did I? My name’s Tadashi. Welcome to the family Sky.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Tadashi? That’s Yashiro’s brother. That’s why he looked so familiar.</p><p>I owe my life to those brothers.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>War isn’t pretty, nor did Sky expect it to be. It was difficult to fight when you were trying keep your existence a secret, especially when your enemy has no such restrictions. Luckily, Yashiro had her back. They had become a duo, no matter what team they were assigned to they stuck together. They were inseparable and their fighting proved it.</p><p>”Guess who’s deciding to grace us with his presence?” Yashiro brought up one day. “The legendary Secondary Rebrum himself. Did you know he has the capability to switch off Potentia just by touching a guy? He literally turns off magic through Determination, how cool is that?”</p><p>”Cool enough to help us win?” Sky states.</p><p>”Yeah that too.”</p><p>”So when is this guy supposed to arrive?”</p><p>”Uh..”</p><p>A small commotion gains their attention.</p><p>”I guess that answers my question.” She says as she exits the building.</p><p>Several groups of people crowded around a single team. But this team wasn’t just any ordinary team. Their fame had already spread throughout the camps as a force to be reckoned with. They managed to take down several enemy strongholds without exposing themselves to non-magical humans. Not to mention they were armed with a Secondary Rebrum. They had been so important, in fact, that Tadashi had been assigned to their team as their communicator. His telepathic and telekinetic blue magic made him a valuable asset.</p><p>But when the crowd cleared just enough for her to see this legendary team, her eyes widen.</p><p>”Stephen! Sasha! Hey!” Yashiro called out. His signature smile catching the attention of their old friends.</p><p>”Yashiro! Sky! You have no idea how relieved I am to see both of you!” Stephen exclaimed, rushing over to see them.</p><p>”Yeah, same here. But enough about that man, how the heck did you get on the same team as the Secondary Rubrum?! Seriously, that’s crazy.” Yashiro said.</p><p>”Dense as ever Yashiro.” Jade cut in with a smirk. She was here too?</p><p>”What’s that supposed to mean?” Sky says.</p><p>”Uh, well....” Stephen said, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>”You're kidding.” Sky states, realization finally dawning on her. “You?!”</p><p>”And you didn’t tell us!” Yashiro exclaimed.</p><p>”Well, I wasn’t expecting to become some famous soldier! I’m a Green trait before a Red trait you know? Built for healing and all that.” Stephen’s face becomes decorated in an embarrassed blush.</p><p>”In any case, it’s great to see all of you. Why don’t we all catch up with some food? I’d love to hear about all these strongholds that you guys keep taking down.” Yashiro says, swinging an arm around Stephen’s shoulder and leading him to the nearest restaurant.</p><p>Sky was about to follow when she feels a hand clamp down on her shoulder.</p><p>”Hey.”</p><p>An-Will stood behind her, a tired look in his eyes.</p><p>”Hey.” She responded, not quite sure how to react.</p><p>”Um....can I speak with you? Alone I mean?” He asks.</p><p>”Yeah..sure.”</p><p>She lead him to the barracks her and Yashiro shared with their fellow soldiers. Awkwardness filled the air as the brother and sister stood silently. Both were waiting for the other to speak.</p><p>”So-“</p><p>”I’m sorry-“</p><p>Sky looked up at her brother in surprise.</p><p>”I .... uh, I heard what happened to your baby from Tadashi. And I know I didn’t react the best way when I found out about her. It wasn’t fair of me to blame you for what happened. Yeah, you ran...but you were just a kid, we all were. I can’t keep blaming you for being terrified. Adam did those things, not you and I just wanted to say I was sorry.”</p><p>She would have cried, but war had hardened her. But she still felt immense relief hearing those words. </p><p>“You know..” she starts, “maybe when the war is over, we can go back. I never did go to Kate’s funeral and I....would like to visit her.”</p><p>Will’s face softens. “Yeah, I would like that. Before I forget though-“ he reaches into his pocket and holds out a familiar bracelet. “I just figure she would want you to have this. It was in one of her boxes.”</p><p>The silver bracelet that she had gotten Kate. “Thank you. What made you forgive me?”</p><p>”Oh, just a little war makes you realize that you need to hold on to what you have. That and a stubborn kid.”</p><p>He didn’t clarify, but Sky didn’t care.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I’m glad they resolved it.</p><p>Very few good things come from war, but this was one of them.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Yashiro and Sky were requested by Stephen to join the team. How could they say no? It was a bit more dangerous than the average mission they had gone through, but they had been able to fall in line pretty quickly. The entire teams consisted of Stephen, Sasha, Jade, Will, Tadashi, Yashiro, and Sparky.</p><p>“Are we sure this information is valid!?” Tadashi exclaimed one night.</p><p>”I’m telling you, I heard it with my own ears. This is 100% valid.” Sasha said.</p><p>”We need to get this to the Imperium Capital right away.” Tadashi began to quickly transfer a message through his Viribus, panic on his face.</p><p>”What is it? What is wrong?” Will asked, following Tadashi along with Sky and Yashiro.</p><p>”We might just have a Primary Rebrum on our hands.”</p><p>”An actual Rebrum?! That’s impossible, we haven’t had one of those in decades. Surely we would have noticed by now if one was out there!” Will said.</p><p>”You’re forgetting what a Rebrum can do Will. Think about it! It’s why we haven’t won yet, and it’s why we can never catch Mist.”</p><p>”What can an official Rebrum do? I’ve only heard rumors and theories.” Sky interrupted.</p><p>Tadashi gave her a pained look. “Look, Rebrum’s Potentia always has to do with time. Secondary Rebrums like Stephen can turn off Potentia for a certain amount of time. But a Veneficus or Striga with Red as their primary trait? They are said to be determined enough to see glimpses of the future.”</p><p>The information sinks in. “So if we were close to finding them or winning a battle...”</p><p>”They could glimpse into the future and already predict the outcome. This gives them the chance to either escape or prepare differently. If we aren’t careful, we won’t win this war.”</p><p>”If a simple Veneficus could commit such a powerful feat, think about what a Red Mage could have been able to do.” Yashiro murmurs.</p><p>”Let’s be grateful that Mages no longer walk this earth than.” Tadashi murmurs back, finishing his message and sending it to the capital.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I wonder.</p><p>Chaos would occur, that’s what.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It had been horrible. A massacre. Countless dead or wounded, and many missing. Among the missing were Jade and Mr. Johnson. The team searched for weeks before finally getting a lead, and what they had found was terrible.</p><p>Experiments.</p><p>That’s what the abductions were for. They were experimenting with Potentia, and not in the sane way. Forcing a soul to accept another kind of magic other than its own could kill a person, especially if it wasn’t a secondary trait. And it had, to many of the experiments. But they didn’t stop there, they continued experimenting with the dead bodies too. They even succeeded in bringing some back, just not the same.</p><p>Empty, emotionless husks. That was all that remained of what they managed to bring back. Alive? Maybe, but definitely not the same person they were before. Unfortunately, the team had been too late to prevent this from happening to both their friends. Jade was no longer the happy and loud person she was, and Mr. Johnson didn’t even look relieved to see them. They both just stared at the ceiling from where they’d been strapped to tables, no reaction whatsoever.</p><p>“Come on Jade! Please! It’s me, Stephen!” The boy tried to say as he helped Jade off the table.</p><p>Sky helped Mr. Johnson sit up, but she too got no reaction. “Mr. Johnson? It’s me, Sky. You helped me remember? You helped give me a home and grow stronger. Answer me please?”</p><p>No answer.</p><p>”Guys we need to get out of here. We’ll help them once we get out.” Will interrupts while hoisting Jade onto his back.</p><p>Tadashi and Yashiro both take one of Mr. Johnson’s arms and the group hastily began their retreat, but there were too many enemies. Soon dodging wouldn’t be enough and they would be cornered if something wasn’t done.</p><p>”Sasha and I will hold them off, you guys get the hostages out. We’ll be right behind you.” Sparky said.</p><p>Everyone only nodded in agreement as they followed instructions. They had faith the others would be alright, it’s all one could do in times such as these. The fighting was tough, but soon Sasha and Sparky had managed to hold them off long enough for the others to get out. Both girls took off into the woods, only stopping once they believed they were at a safe distance.</p><p>”We should message them, give our location.” Sasha said, fiddling with her Viribus.</p><p>Both girls suddenly freeze when they hear a twig snap. It could have been just an animal, but one couldn’t afford to take chances. Both immediately got into a defensive stance as they looked around.</p><p>”Miss me?”</p><p>Sparky feels her blood run cold. No it can’t be, not him. Anyone but him.</p><p>”Because I sure missed you Sunshine~”</p><p>An all-too-familiar face steps out from behind a tree. Adam’s face shifts into the same manic expression that he had all those years ago when he committed his crimes. How was he here? Why was he here?</p><p>”You look so surprised! I told you..” His face falls, suddenly becoming angry. “There is no where on this planet you can run where I won’t find you. What’s it been now? 5 years?”</p><p>Before she even knew what was happening, sparks began erupting from her skin as she screamed in rage and charged at him. Her brain becomes so muffled with anger, that she doesn’t notice nor care about the expression on Adam’s face as he dodged. It was familiar, the same expression he had when he was in complete control over the situation. When she finally did notice, it only made her more angry. That expression was the same one he had whenever he took advantage of her. It didn’t occur to her why he might have that expression.</p><p>She continued to attack, he continued to dodge. In her blind lust for revenge she didn’t realize how much power she was using, not until it was too late. She feels herself weaken as her attacks slow down and her movements become more sluggish. Now Adam had the upper hand, he swiftly pinned her on her stomach with a single move.</p><p>”Bring back memories Sunflower?” He whispered evilly as he hovered over her.</p><p>He swiftly jumps off her as he dodges a light blue projectile. Sasha suddenly stands over Sparky as her eyes glow a bright light blue, she was going to defend her friend. Adam doesn’t seem to care. He only lets out a small laugh as he begins to slowly walk backwards</p><p>”I know when to pick my battles. Im sure our daughter will be happy to have her mommy back. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>Before he leaves, both girls freeze in terror as his eyes begin to glow, but he disappears into the forest just seconds before Will and Yashiro find them. Both boys question the girls, but only Sasha can answer. Sparky is frozen stiff as she stares at where Adam had disappeared. Neither Yashiro nor Will get her to speak, but Will suddenly understands once Sasha describes their attacker.</p><p>But Sparky, she had begun to hyperventilate.</p><p>The whole point of learning how to harness Potentia had been so Adam couldn’t touch her. So that she could be strong enough to fight against him. But that moment his eyes glowed, she knew that she was just as weak to him as before, if not more so. He had her daughter! He had Kate, he said so! But she couldn’t do anything. Because you see, when his eyes had glowed....</p><p>They had been Red.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Why do the worst people get so much power?</p><p>I just couldn’t be rid of him. I wasn’t strong enough.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Adam was the Rubrum, one of the head generals that served Mist. Why did he of all people have to be blessed with the genetic code necessary to wield Potentia? A Red trait was dangerous and unpredictable. While the other traits were limited to one kind of magic and one only, like lightning or fire, time had many different uses and many different forms. But it had become very clear that Adam could glimpse into the future. It was how he knew where Sparky would be, and how he dodged every single attack.</p><p>But why wouldn’t he be a Red trait? His actions and obsessive behavior proved he was certainly determined. Just for all the wrong reasons, and all  the wrong ways. Of course, she had to tell Yashiro and the others how she knew him. She left out the details, but they understood the basics and were horrified. Yashiro especially so.</p><p>Jade and Mr. Johnson weren’t much better after their rescue either. Jade’s Orange soul had been subjected to numerous injections of Purple Potentia, changing and damaging it to a near breaking point. Mr. Johnson’s Blue trait had been subjected to Light Blue instead, but his results were the same. When finally convinced to talk, both were in a monotone and expressionless way. What once had been bright colors, had turned dull. Neither person was the same as before.</p><p>But that didn’t stop people from trying. They were always with them, showing them things they used to love and do. Eventually, it showed the tiniest of progress in Jade. While her voice remained monotone, her personality had been slowly brought back. She was now a Purple trait, and not as excitable as she once was, but her loyalty to her friends was still there.</p><p>Mr. Johnson, however, had been subjected to far worse experimentation. His eyes always remained dull and lifeless, and no amount of coaxing could get him to enjoy the things he used to. Instead, he poured himself into his work, ignoring all around him. The only thing that mattered was following orders from the Council, and even they were concerned. Nevertheless, they allowed him to work despite their concerns. After all, he wasn’t the only one. They had managed to rescue numerous others, but most were the same. Empty husks.</p><p>The war continued.</p><p>Numerous battles and too many deaths. Adam was always one step ahead. Of course he would be though, when he can see ten steps ahead. The only hope they had was Stephen. He could temporarily turn off someone’s Potentia, so if he touched Adam than they could finally gain the upper hand. Only problem is that Adam could sense every attempt to do so. It may have surprised many when Adam killed Mist and took over his army, but not Will and Sparky. They knew Adam, and what he was capable of.</p><p>They only had one plan left. Overwhelm him.</p><p>Not matter how many times you look into the future, you still need to be strong enough to handle it. If they could somehow just get enough strong warriors to face him, than they could over-power him. </p><p>One last battle.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Why am I so nervous? They obviously live, so why do I have a sickening feeling?</p><p>It had been worth it.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Four figures stood in front of one.</p><p>They had been through a lot throughout the years, but here they were. A twenty-one year old woman stands straight and points a sword at her opponent. It had been 7 years since it had all begun in that dark room, and now she was ready to finish it.</p><p>”Finally here I see.” Adam’s sickening smile had visited her nightmares more times than she could count.</p><p>”Rebrum, for your crimes against humanity, both magical and non-magical alike, you will be put to death. No more tricks. No more running. I will end this, right here and now.” A Red-head man, of the age of twenty, says with a serious tone. You wouldn’t recognize him from the stuttering mess he normally was.</p><p>”Is that so hero? You haven’t stopped me yet.” Adam responds. “You know, they say a great race of magical creatures were defeated in these very same mountains. Some say they are still here, just trapped. How fitting it should end here don’t you think? One way or another, I will get what I want.”</p><p>All eyes glow their respective traits. The yellow lightning of Sky and Will, the Orange flames of Yashiro, and the Green hue of Stephen, mixed with tiny flecks of Red. Last but not least, the blood-like Red of Adam.</p><p>Yashiro struck first, charging at Adam as both his arms heated into a lava-like State. It was a certain talent he had picked up from the years fighting. He swung his fist but, as expected, Adam dodged. Next came Will and Sparky, both their bodies lighting up with electric magic. Adam only reflected Will’s punch while jumping over Sparky’s kicks. But he didn’t allow Stephen to touch him when it was his turn. As always, they never laid a single hit.</p><p>It eventually came to every soldier except one lay either against a tree or on the ground. Adam stalks over to the only girl and grips her sword.</p><p>”Do you have any idea how horrible it felt to wake up and find you gone? To do everything, and have your hard work amount to nothing? You still ran! Even though you were pregnant.” He grips her neck, lifting her and slamming her against a boulder that lay nearby. His grip never loosening. “Do you have any idea how it felt?! To find out that you were not only still out there, but had given birth to my child!? To keep my own daughter away from me!? I had to make sure you came back, so I did what I had to do. I stole back what was mine! I haven’t seen her in years. After all, shouldn’t the first time she sees her parents be with them together? How old is she now? Six? She is probably wondering where we are, and why we aren’t there. But we could have been! But no, you just didn’t want to stay did you?!”</p><p>”When this is over, you and I are going to get our daughter back. And you are Never. Going. To. Leave. Again. I don’t care if I have to break your legs to do it. You’ll never have what we have with anyone else, I won’t allow it. I made you who you are today! It’s because of me you are so strong!”</p><p>The sword in his hand begins to glow red as excess Potentia began to drip from Adam’s Viribus. Right before he plunged it into her womb, causing her to release a blood-curling scream.</p><p>“I’ll make sure you can never have any other man’s child. The only child you’ll ever have... IS MINE.”</p><p>Time seems to stop as a fist suddenly collides with Adam’s face, effectively sending him back. Adam had become so intent on making Sparky suffer, that his power hadn’t alerted him that Stephen was sneaking towards him. It took only a few seconds for Adam to realize he was now powerless.</p><p>”You will never hurt her ever again.”  Yashiro hisses out as he sends a burst of fire.</p><p>Its flames engulf Adam, causing him to release agonizing screams as he fell backwards....right off a cliff. All four warriors can only stand there as realization sinks in.</p><p>They had finally won. Adam was no more.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Finally.....wait, Sparky!</p><p>After so long.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The war was over. After years of fighting, the citizens of Imperium could now begin to rebuild. Adam and Mist’s attacks were televised as nothing more than terrorist attacks with normal guns in the eyes of the world. Magicae were still a secret, and the world moved on. But not one group of people, they still had work to do.</p><p>”So where do you think he kept her all these years?” Yashiro asked.</p><p>”Not sure.” Sparky replied, wincing a bit in her wheelchair. Her injury had been induced by Red Potentia and wouldn’t heal as well as other wounds. In fact, it was very likely that she would need to take healing-magic pills for the rest of her life. But right now she couldn’t find herself to care. “I know she’s still out there though. She has to be, and I’ll find her.”</p><p>”And we will help. Remember Sparky, you aren’t alone.” Stephen softly said as they all watched the sunset.</p><p>They were all on the same cliff where they had defeated Adam just a month earlier. Each face was calm as they gazed upon the sun’s beauty.</p><p>”You know, even though it was horrible, Adam really did have a part in making you who you are today.” Stephen whispered, only just loud enough for the others to hear him. “I’m not saying it was a good thing, but from what you told us you would have never become a Striga if you hadn’t gone through that. But even if Adam had a part of your past, he isn’t responsible for your strength. He may have played a part, but it was you who chose to be who you are today.”</p><p>”I became a Striga to become a different person.” Sparky said. “But now that it’s all over, I realize that I didn’t have to be. I can never get rid of who I was. I can only make decisions to strive to be better. You are right Stephen, without Adam I never would have met any of you. That and my daughter are the only good things he ever truly gave me, even if I wish it wasn’t the way it was. Now that he’s gone, I can finally know that my sister is avenged. I don’t need any more vengeance, I just need my daughter. And I will find her.”</p><p>A Yellow soul, once sullied and dull with vengeance, became a brighter yellow as her grief was finally recognized. She looked at her friends with a genuine smile.</p><p>”My name’s (Y/n) by the way.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>(Y/n).....</p><p>I am who I choose to be.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I. Have. Finished!</p><p>Finally done with Sparky’s past! Next chapter we will return to the present. Hm, I wonder how everyone takes it? :3</p><p>ALSO I SHOULD BE SLEEPING RIGHT NOW I HAVE TO WAKE UP EARLY AND STUDY SERIOUSLY PEOPLE WHY AM I EVEN WRITING THIS I MEAN COME ON THIS IS FINAL EXAMS I AM TALKING ABOUT I SHOULD NOT BE WASTING MY TIME WRITING A STORY WHEN MY GRADES ARE ON THE LINE YET HERE WE ARE!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed ^^ Also I changed the titles for the past two chapters. Check it out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here come the reactions baby &gt;:3 buckle up buttercups</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SANS P.O.V.</p><p>.....</p><p>..........</p><p>Why am I still here? Isn’t the judgement over? I’ve seen everything haven’t I? I know the truth, and now not even Asgore will be able to doubt her. So why haven’t I gotten out yet?</p><p>Flashes start showing once more. I recognize them....they are Sparky’s memories. But I already saw them? Why are they repeating? It’s only the ones at the school right now. Her meeting Yashiro, saving Stephen, and small clips of her playing with baby Frisk. Heh, those were cute ones. This isn’t part of judgment, I could feel it.</p><p>If I could jump right now I would have as the scenes suddenly shift. The not-so-pleasant memories begin to zoom through faster than I can concentrate or understand what’s happening.</p><p>Why was it showing this again?! I’ve already seen it! No. Not again! Please!</p><p>A dark room, dead body, stolen child, betrayal, pain.</p><p>please, I don’t want to see it again!</p><p>Loss, loneliness, hope, betrayal, pain.</p><p>Please!</p><p>dark room, a body, dark room, a body, dark room!</p><p>Red eyes. Vengeance.</p><p>STOP!!!</p><p>SCREAMING.</p><p> </p><p>A strong burst of light  flashes through the room as I finally rip myself out of Judgement. I can’t tell if it had been me or Sparky screaming, but for all I knew it had been both. All too quickly both of us are surrounded by people. Will and Stephen and even Yashiro (when did he get here?) crowded around Sparky as Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, and Alphys crowded around me. All voices seemed to blend into one as everyone asked if we were alright.</p><p>”Sans! What happened?! We heard screaming and—You’re crying?” I managed to hear Toriel say.</p><p>My phalanges touch under my eye-sockets where, sure enough, tears had begun to gather. I could tell that my eye-lights had disappeared and left my eye-sockets empty and black. I look over at where Sparky laid, and her eyes were blown wide with her own tears streaking down her face. Her entire frame was shaking and it didn’t look like she could see anything as her eyes frantically darted from side to side. She was terrified.</p><p>It took me too long to realize it as I stared.</p><p>She had hesitated at the last step when she first came down. Dark room. Underground.....dark room! UNDERGROUND!!! GET HER OUT!</p><p>Faster than I’ve ever moved before I lunge at Sparky and grab her arm before shortcutting out, ignoring the shouts of surprise and anger (mostly from her brother and Yashiro). Suddenly Sparky and I land on the grass right outside the cabin and I frantically look around. Immediately letting go of Sparky’s arm so I don’t scare her more than she already is, I begin to pace as my thoughts collide in a panicked mess.</p><p>We are in a cabin in the middle of the woods! With a dark bunker/basement! Stars no wonder she was panicking! Could we have picked a more identical spot?! We need to move her somewhere else. This place was too much like where Adam had kept her! She must have been scared out of her wits to come anywhere near a cabin like this!</p><p>I ignore it when the others finally make it up and burst out the door. My thoughts are too consumed in my own panic. I need to get her away from here! I don’t even notice someone was calling my name until two hands grip my shoulders and force me to stand still. My eye-sockets widen at Papyrus right in front of me. When did he get here? Wasn’t he supposed to stay—.....oh, he must have seen my shortcut through the window.</p><p>”SANS, PLEASE CALM DOWN. I NEED YOU TO BREATHE WITH ME.”</p><p>I am familiar with what Papyrus is doing as he begins to inhale deeply, waiting for me to do the same. He only exhales just as strongly once I follow his lead. Despite being skeletons and not actually needing to breathe, doing so calms us down and grounds us when we are stressed. We continue the exercise until I feel myself begin to calm down. I wish I could say that Papyrus wasn’t used to doing this because of me.....but.....</p><p>I glance at where Yashiro is doing the same with Sparky. She too is beginning to calm down and relents to just silently sit there and stare at the sky. By now, everyone was outside and looking between the two of us in worry. I knew what they were thinking. What had happened? Tears continued to sit in the corners of both our eye(-sockets).</p><p>I managed to glance at Asgore. He was just as confused and worried as the others, and I could pick up on some guilt too. After all, he had been the one to request the Judgement. Granted, I knew it would happen. I am just as guilty as Asgore. I had no idea it was so bad though! I had just wanted to take a quick peak, see she wasn’t trying to kill us, then prove it to Asgore. That way Frisk could have both her Moms. I hadn’t been expecting......what I saw.</p><p>Despite wanting to sleep and try to (and fail to) forget what I had seen, I walk over towards where Asgore stands. I don’t bother getting rid of any tears that might still stain my face, they had already been seen anyway. </p><p>“I’m not doing it again. She’s all good and we can trust them.” My voice was shaky, but I didn’t stutter. My eye-lights still hadn’t returned.</p><p>”Sans, are you absolutely certain? She might be safe, but what about-“</p><p>My face must have gone stone-cold because Asgore shut his mouth. He needs to understand.</p><p>”If any of them are half as bad as hers.....than I ain’t going through it. They can keep it to themselves, and would have every right to do so. I trust Sparky, and if she says they’re good than they are good.” </p><p>My say is final, and my judgement complete. Asgore glances at where Sparky lays in Yashiro’s arms as he continues to calm her down. It was obvious she had just gone through the unspeakable(again), so Asgore guiltily nods his head. Even he had to agree that no one should live through their worst memories. But we hadn’t known. </p><p>Why did it show me the parts with Adam? At the time, it had nothing to do with magic. So why? I could have easily seen just the magic parts and still be horrified at the war she had endured. I was certain that it was unnecessary......but my Judgement ability had never shown me something that I wasn’t looking for before. But than why would I be looking for it? I didn’t want to see those horrible things. So again...why?</p><p>I can’t keep my eye-sockets open. My Judgement ability uses a lot of magic, and I am always so tired after using it. But after what I had just seen? A week wouldn’t be long enough. My body sags and I feel Papyrus pick me up and carry me inside. I will have to figure it all out later, because for now all I wanted to do was sleep.</p><p> </p><p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>I can see Sans being carried inside by Papyrus through the corner of my eye. He was sleeping and tears remained. I don’t blame him, my past was horrible enough the first time. But to relive it again? Knowing what was going to happen and knowing you can’t stop it? It was horrible. As soon as the memory of the sunrise had ended, I had thought that the judgment was over. So my mind went into panic once the painful memories started yet again. Why?</p><p>When I had finally been pulled out of it, the only thing I could think about was that I couldn’t see the sky. All I could see was that I was underground and trapped. I’m thankful to Sans for getting me out, and I wish I could have helped him through his own panic attack. But I had my own terror to deal with.</p><p>How was I going to explain this to Will?</p><p>”You should sleep Sparky.” Yashiro whispered.</p><p>Yashiro....what would I have ever done without him? My best friend and closest companion. My brother-in-arms and shoulder to cry on. I owe so much to him and his family. I wonder if his father hates us now? I don’t think so, he has too much honor. Right now, Yashiro was holding me as I lay on the ground and stare at the clouds overhead.</p><p>”Can’t........wanna see.......sky.....” Even as I say that I feel my eyelids begin to droop.</p><p>I had just gone through the best and worst moments of my life, so it made sense that I would be exhausted. But, a part of me was terrified of losing the sky again. Of waking up trapped and in the dark. Sleep wouldn’t help that fear, but I wasn’t strong enough to resist.</p><p>The last thing I saw was Frisk’s concerned face as she knelt beside me, before my vision faded.</p><p> </p><p>YASHIRO’S P.O.V.</p><p>I let out a sigh as Sparky finally begins to peacefully sleep. Well....as peaceful as she can get. It hadn’t been fifteen minutes since I had lost sight of her when I heard the first set of screams. Disregarding Will’s request to stay in the living room, I immediately bolted down the stairs where a giant barrier surrounded two blurry figures.</p><p>*flashback (just a short one, nothing like Sparky’s don’t worry)*</p><p>“What’s going on?! Where’s Sparky?!” I screamed.</p><p>Will only nervously glanced at the barrier stood. His hands were clenched into fists and he looked about ready to punch someone. Another scream rings through the air followed by a different one. Two people, and one was my friend. My arms ignited into flames and I was about to break down that stupid barrier when Stephen gripped my arm. It was still on fire.</p><p>”Don’t! They said that interrupting it would only hurt both of them! We have to wait it out.”</p><p>”Wait what out?! Sparky is in there! I’m not just going to sit around while she’s in obvious pain!” I scream.</p><p>”It’s true! If you interrupt them it would damage both of their souls, or kill them. I know it’s hard but we can’t  do anything right now.” It was Undyne that spoke, and she was in the same state as Will. Clenched jaw and fists.</p><p>Another scream.</p><p>”What is he doing to her!?” I yell at no one in particular.</p><p>Nearly every part of me wanted to say ‘forget this’ and get my best friend out. But they said it would only hurt her soul, and I know better than to mess with those by now. </p><p>It lasted a good few hours. There were times when the two would scream and cry, then there were the times where everything was silent. I wasn’t sure which was more agonizing to wait through. But when the barrier broke, I immediately rushed to Sparky’s side. I have never seen her look so panicked and broken. Tears were running down her face and her eyes were frantically darting around the room.</p><p>What did he do?!</p><p>I scream in rage once Sans suddenly lunges at her than they both disappear. Where is she?!</p><p>I run up the stairs and out the door, only to find that Sans is no longer touching her as he paced back and forth. His own eye-sockets lacked their usual lights and were wide in terror. Just what had he seen? What had he made her live through again?</p><p>I was just about to march over and demand answers, but Papyrus was already in front of Sans. Right, calm them down first, than get answers. I scoop Sparky into my arms and get her to breathe with me to try and calm her down. She has been through too much to be dealing with this.</p><p>*flashback end!*</p><p>I brought Sparky into the cabin and laid her on the couch. A long time ago, I had promised to be there for her. And yet here she is, in tears. I’d punch the guy if I could right now. What’s it going to take for me to finally keep her from hurting? I’m a man of my word after all. </p><p>I continue to gaze at her face for a little. Once upon a time, I had loved this girl. Once upon a time I still do. But I had long given up trying to pursue anything. She hadn’t needed nor wanted a boyfriend, and with her past I didn’t blame her. In fact, I had been disgusted with myself for even considering trying to date her when the last guy she had liked murdered her own family. She didn’t need a lover, she needed a best friend. So I gladly took the role. Anything to keep her from looking so broken.</p><p>I feel someone tug at my sleeve. Looking down I see Frisk shifting her eyes between me and her mother. How could I ever even think about being romantically involved? Sparky had enough reminders of her past. No, the most I can do is to be there for her and her daughter. </p><p>“Is she going to be ok?” Frisk signs up at me. My own mother is deaf, so I’m fluent in signs. That, and it had helped in stealth missions during the war.</p><p>”Yeah kid. Your mom’s the strongest person I know, so she’s going to be just fine.” I ruffle Frisk’s hair.</p><p>Yeah, I’ll be the best friend. I’ll be the one that Sparky turns to knowing she can trust me with anything. I’ll make sure her and her daughter are happy, and I’ll be content with that. Even if my feelings never go away, and even if it hurts.</p><p>I can live with that.</p><p> </p><p>TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY QUARANTINE! ANYONE BORED YET? :’3</p><p> </p><p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>When I finally wake up, Yashiro and Frisk are asleep while sitting on the floor. Someone, I’m assuming Yashiro, had put a blanket on me. It was dark out and as far as I knew everyone was already asleep. Well, I had assumed that, but the small creaking of someone sneaking out the door. Who would be up at this hour? Besides me of course.</p><p>I slowly creep off the couch so as to not wake up the two sleeping beings. It isn’t good to sleep on the floor though, so I carefully pick up Frisk and lay her on the couch. I can do much with Yashiro, so I lay the blanket on him and silently walk towards the door. The night was cool and the sound of cricket sounds could be heard. It was nice...peaceful. A quick look around gave what I was looking for. One dark figure stands near the end of the porch, leaning on the rail. It may have been dark, but I could easily recognize them.</p><p>”Enjoying the fresh air?” I ask.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry, I love cliffhangers too much. Who do you think is one the porch?</p><p>One more test left! Than I’m officially free from high school. So close.....but soooo far because this is my worst subject X’)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why does quarantine make life so difficult? I’m about this close to shooting someone. 2020 is not my year.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>Stephen turned around faster than I could blink. He looked terrified until he saw it was only me, then he relaxed and continued to lean on the rail. I silently join him.</p><p>”Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. I just couldn’t sleep.” He responds. He didn’t even stutter, it must be serious.</p><p>”You ok?” I ask.</p><p>”Am I ok? Sparky, you sounded like you went through pain incarnate and you are asking me if I’m ok?” He looked at me in pain and....guilt?</p><p>”You may have a point. You aren’t blaming yourself for anything are you?”</p><p>He silently looks back at the forest. It was quite, not a single sound from Ebbot City reaching us. I don’t like silence. In fact I hate it. When I was ... trapped, silence came with the fear that my family had finally given up on life. It was just as bad as the screams.</p><p>”It should have been me.” Stephen whispered.</p><p>I stay silent, because I already figured this might happen.</p><p>”I’m the one who allied with the monsters first, so it should have been me to go through Judgement. If I had just volunteered, than you wouldn’t have to have gone through that again.” His eyes glimmer with unshed tears.</p><p>”Oh? How would you know what I had to go through again?” I ask.</p><p>”We could hear you screaming.”</p><p>....oh. Well, that would do it wouldn’t it? I let out a sigh as I look up. This far from the city, the stars were seen clearly. So many tiny, beautiful lights filling the black sky. How can something make someone feel so free and yet so small at the same time?</p><p>”You can’t blame yourself. None of us knew what would happen-“ Stephen interrupts me.</p><p>”But it was my responsibility! I befriended monsters first, and now I’m playing a part in dragging them into our messes. It isn’t fair to them or to you. All of you have been through enough as it is!” A single tear escapes his eye. I’ve seen this side of him before during the war.</p><p>”Stephen.” I say quietly. He looks at me with a burdened expression. “I know you sometimes feel like your responsible for protecting everyone. I saw that during the war more times than I could count. But you can’t keep away all the suffering in the world. Yes, you befriended monsters first and that’s why I was the one who needed to go through Judgement. They trust you more than me. You may be the Secondary Rubrum, but you know that doesn’t mean you’re responsible for preventing all the pain in the world. Don’t blame yourself.”</p><p>Both of us stand in silence. I know him. Being someone with a power so rare can make one feel responsible for all the wrong in the world sometimes. He had been the hope and pride of the war, but it caused him to be burdened with the responsibility to protect. It almost broke him when he couldn’t protect Jade. He blamed himself for weeks and months. It will never go away either, perks of being a Green trait.</p><p>Both of us whirl around when we hear someone open the door behind us. Sans immediately holds his hands up in a defensive manner. I guess he couldn’t sleep either, but he looks just as surprised to see us as we are to see him. Stephen glances between the two of us.</p><p>”I suppose it is rather late. Thank you for talking to me (Y/n), I’ll leave you two to have your own conversation.” And with that, Stephen silently gives Sans a ‘good night’ and walks inside.</p><p>Sans and I can only stand there awkwardly in silence. I should say something...but what? The silence is killing me, but I really don’t have a clue on what to say to him. My memories affected him badly. I saw his tears. Since I can’t find anything to say, I resort to looking at the stars. The sky always managed to calm me down.</p><p>Sans seems to have the same idea. He silently walks to the rail and gazes at the stars.</p><p>”Do you remember what it felt like?” I ask. “Seeing stars for the first time?”</p><p>”Yeah.” He answers, but his voice is quiet and hesitant. “Like nothing I’ve ever seen before. We had these....imitations, back in the underground, but they weren’t anything compared to the real thing.”</p><p>I let out a hum. I remember seeing stars the first night I had escaped Adam. They had been so gorgeous I had cried, even though there were only a few. I remember being terrified of the dark, but then  would look at the stars and feel better under their lights. I wonder if it was the same for him? I can’t imagine living under a mountain my entire life. The months I spent trapped were horrible enough, but to be trapped my entire life?</p><p>”I....” Sans starts, but doesn’t finish. He obviously wants to talk about what happened, but doesn’t know how to say it.</p><p>”Isn’t it funny?” I say. “When we first met, we couldn’t stand each other. So many secrets and misguided thoughts. And yet now, you know more about me than my best friends. Life sure is funny that way isn’t it?”</p><p>”We should have just trusted you.” He whispers, but I still hear it.</p><p>”Hm? I suppose it would have been nice. Then again, if that were the case, than you wouldn’t have known if I were to betray you or not.”</p><p>”It doesn’t matter!” He suddenly spits out. I actually jumped at his spiteful tone. Where was this coming from? “No one should have to live through something like that! Not once, and especially not twice! It is the worst feeling in the world, living through something when you know what is going to happen and yet being powerless to stop it.”</p><p>He suddenly deflates. His shoulders sag and I realize he had been gripping the wooden railing so hard it had actually cracked. I knew my memories affected him, but clearly I hadn’t realized just how much.</p><p>”Thank you for getting us out though.” I calmly say.</p><p>”Why aren’t you mad?!” He nearly shouts, his grip on the railing returning and his shoulders tensing. When he turns to look at me, his eye-sockets are devoid of their usual lights. Instead they are empty and black.</p><p>”Mad?” I softly say, confused.</p><p>”Aren’t you furious?! I just made you.....forced you to relive the most horrifying memories you have! The worst thing you have ever gone through! It was bad enough the first time wasn’t it?! Than I go and make you watch it like a freaking movie! I know it freaking hurt you so stop acting like you are fine and just say it!”</p><p>His expression doesn’t waver, he is still furious. But my face softens and I turn away. I don’t want to think about it...isn’t it just better to ignore it? Thinking about it hurts, he wasn’t wrong about that. </p><p>“Of course I’m mad.” I say, but my tone holds spite for only one person. “I’m mad, but not at you.”</p><p>I can practically feel his confused stare digging into me.</p><p>”I’m mad because every time I think about it, all I see is my sister’s face right before I walk out that door. I’m mad, because all I know is that I broke my promise by jumping off that bridge.” I finally turn to look at him. For the first time since Christmas, I begin to cry for my mistakes. “I’m mad because despite promising to protect her, I let my daughter be stolen from me. Because I ran my whole life instead of staying and fixing my mistakes. Because I allowed someone into my life, and was too stupid and naive to not realize he was psycho. I’m mad....” I inhale shakingly. “Because I didn’t trust my best friend and sister, my most trusted companion in the world, when she tried to protect me.”</p><p>I can’t recognize the expression in Sans’s face. “So yes Sans, I’m furious. But this anger has been here for much longer than your Judgement. You may have reminded me of why, but that won’t direct my anger towards you. My anger only lies towards Adam and my own mistakes. Yes, it hurt when you made me relive that. I won’t lie, it hurt more than I will ever admit. You knows, maybe there is some anger towards you, but that won’t stop me from making things right.”</p><p>I turn to look at my hands. Of course it freaking hurt! He was absolutely right in that. </p><p>“I’m sorry for being a jerk.” He whispers. “Even though you said you wanted Frisk to stay with Tori, I still didn’t trust you. Heck, even after we talked at Christmas I didn’t trust you.” He doesn’t cry, but his voice is shaky as are his hands. “And when I saw you use magic, the first thing I thought of was how mad I was. I actually blamed you for our entrapment....but you didn’t even really know! I...I’m sorry for hurting you.”</p><p>”It’s fi-“</p><p>”Don’t.”</p><p>I jump a little at his accusatory tone. He gives me a glance, but then turns his gaze to the sky.</p><p>”Don’t act like you are fine. Nobody is fine, not after something like that. You don’t have to pretend you are fine for everyone else. I know how that is trust me, but believe me when I say not single person believes that.”</p><p>I stare at him. I had mentioned it before, but I hadn’t realized just how much it was true. Sans had seen the darkest parts of me. He saw my worst mistakes and sins. He now knows me better than anyone else in my life. Even Yashiro doesn’t know the details, only the basics. Yashiro only knows Adam killed my family, but doesn’t know how. Yet Sans....He not only knows about it, he actually lived it.</p><p>I feel tears begin to well in my eyes for completely different reasons. Yashiro was my best friend, but never have I ever had someone who actually knew what I had gone through. Will was there, but not for all of it. Sans knew all of it.</p><p>My sobs began to get louder, and I surprised both of us by suddenly hugging Sans. I could feel him freeze before wrapping his own arms around me and allowing me to sob into his jacket. I know I’m not alone, I haven’t been for a long time. But right now? I have never felt less lonely since before Adam.</p><p>I don’t know how long we both stood there. But I feel myself begin to calm down.</p><p>”Hey, do you mind if I short-cut us somewhere?” Sans asks.</p><p>I don’t know why, but I nod my head. Instantly, I feel magic begin to prick my skin and make me feel dizzy. When I open my eyes, we are no longer at the cabin. Instead, we are on a very familiar cliff side.</p><p>This was the place where we battled Adam. I can even recognize the rock where he stabbed me. But there was a clear difference. Now, instead of a mountain side, a very clear and giant hole stands.</p><p>”I knew I recognized this place.” Sans said.</p><p>”This is where-“ I don’t finish, but Sans nods his head anyway.</p><p>”Yep, the exit to the Underground. This is the first place I ever saw the sun.” He looks at the giant hole before turning to me. “Guess this place really is special huh? We both got freedom here. You from Adam, and me from the Underground. Well, one thing’s for sure-“</p><p>He gently grips my shoulder and turns me around. “This place has the best sunrises and sunsets.”</p><p>There, the sun just barely peeks out over the horizon. It was as beautiful as the day I first watched it from here. In the distance, I see Ebbot City in all of its glory. Sans was right, this place has the best sunrises.</p><p>”ahem.” Sans suddenly clears his throat.</p><p>I gaze at him confused as he stretches out his hand. </p><p>“Hey there, Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”</p><p>Huh?</p><p>”Go ahead, and shake my hand.”</p><p>Im not sure what he is trying to do, but I decide to humor him. So I slowly reach up and grab his hand.....only for a disturbing fart noise to erupt through the air. My face immediately deadpans and Sans is sent into a fit of laughter.</p><p>”Heh the old Whoopi cushion in the hand trick, it’s always funny.”</p><p>”I’m confused.” I say out loud.</p><p>”I’m Sans, Sans the Skeleton.” He says, his eyes seems more gentle and soft than before.</p><p>Oh....Oh! This is him starting over. I mentally facepalm. Duh.</p><p>”And I am (Y/n) the Striga, it is a pleasure to get to know you.” I respond with a gentle smile of my own.</p><p>”...I’ve been meaning to ask. Wasn’t your last name (L/n)? I heard it mentioned once. Did you change that too?” Sans asks.</p><p>Wow he caught that? I’m impressed.</p><p>”Yeah, that is Yashiro’s fault. When we were a battle squad, he joked that Will and I would ‘bring the storm’ when we fought because we were both Yellow traits. Neither of us wanted to keep our last name, so both of us were discussing what our new last name would be when Sasha brought it up. So my new name became (Y/n) Sky Storm.”</p><p>”Your middle name is Sky?”</p><p>”Oh shut up I still liked the name.”</p><p>”Heh, ok”</p><p>I get a sudden feeling of contentment. It probably won’t last too long, but for now I just want to feel happy without fear of it being taken. We have a lot of work to do, but I feel like we will be able to handle it now.</p><p> </p><p>????? P.O.V.</p><p>I jolt out of my bed in panic. As usual, it takes me a few moments to remember where I am. Those dreams....why can I never remember them? They are important, I know they are and yet.....I can’t recall a single thing. This has happened a lot.</p><p>”Dear? Are you all right in there?” I hear a familiar voice call from the other side of the door.</p><p>”Yes! I’m fine Auntie....just another dream.” I call back.</p><p>But these aren’t just dreams! They are too important! Something is calling me, begging me to know what it is that is so dang important that I lose sleep over it. Why can’t I remember?!</p><p>The door opens to reveal the person I trust most in this world. She was an older woman begin to push past her mid-fifties, but that didn’t stop her spunky attitude. Yet she was very kind, and her chocolate-colored eyes pierce into me in concern. “These dreams are beginning to happen more often. Can you still not remember anything?” She asks.</p><p>I shake my head, my frustration clear on my face.</p><p>”Hm, I see.” She responds, but she has a certain look on her face.</p><p>”What is it?” I ask.</p><p>”Well....I just happened to notice....that there might be someway to help.” She says, and it causes me sit up in attention. “I have a old friend who has been studying instances such as yours. They say if you want, you can go visit them and they might be able to help you.”</p><p>”Where?” I ask, but if I was being honest I was ready to start packing right there and then.</p><p>”Oh, they live in a city called Ebbot. You know, where the monsters are.”</p><p>I do. I’ve read every article I could get my hands on about the mysterious creatures who emerged from a mountain. But I had never dreamed I would be able to go there.</p><p>”How can we afford this?” I ask, suddenly worried.</p><p>”Don’t you worry about that dear, I’ll handle that. You just make sure you figure out whatever it is that is keeping you awake.”</p><p>I give her a giant hug. How could I have been blessed with such a friend? She returns it, but than shooed me to begin packing as she prepared snacks for my journey.</p><p>Ebbot huh? I don’t know why, but I suddenly feel as if I am finally going the right direction. Something in Ebbot is calling me, I can feel it. And this time, I won’t stop until I find it. I’m going to find what I’m looking for if it’s the last thing I do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, I am here to announce that....</p><p>THIS IS THE END OF THE FIRST ARC! </p><p>Yep, I’m a cruel person. So cruel that I’m having a slow burn past the first arc. I’m just really bad at pacing when it comes to romance. The next arc will include more about Imperium and how Potentia works with Striga and Veneficus. Hopefully it won’t take me too long to get the next chapter out.</p><p> </p><p>Hm?~ I wonder who that mysterious character is?~ And why are they being called to Ebbot? By whom...or by what?</p><p>Im so mean XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the beginning of the second arc! Thank you so much for being with me so far, I hope you will enjoy the rest of my story. And thanks for being patient ;-; sorry about how slow this burn is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>My eyes gaze into my opponent’s. I feel my power being injected into me as my eyes and veins light up in a bright yellow. My opponent’s doing the same. I refuse to lose, yet I know how difficult this will be. My opponent is just as experienced, if not more experienced, than me. I will have to choose my movements carefully. I feel my forehead begin to sweat under the mask I was wearing.</p><p>My opponent comes at me first, going for an obvious right hook. I was able to dodge it simply enough, but I barely have any time to react as he swiftly lands a left kick to my side. It sends me flying about a foot and I feel my body crash onto the forest floor. Immediately I scramble to my feet and enter a defensive stance as he charges at me again. This time I suddenly jerk my body to the right to dodge and lay a punch to his head.</p><p>We continue to trade blows, each time tiny sparks erupt from our fists. Finally, one of us lands a clean hit that sends the other straight into a tree. It was me who hit the tree. When I attempt to stand up, I find an electrical fist in front of my eyes.</p><p>I lost.</p><p>”I knew you said you were rusty, but you left way too many openings. Not to mention you were slow.” The victor says, his voice muffled due to his own mask.</p><p>”Yeah well you get poisoned and see how well you fight.” I mutter, but he hears me. He chuckles as he removes his mask.</p><p>”Poison or not, that fight shouldn’t have ended so soon.” Will says. “Your body may still be under it’s influence, but you are recovered enough to last longer. This training is supposed to be helping you recover the last of your strength.”</p><p>He reaches out his hand to help me stand, which I gratefully accept. Albeit I winced when I feel the pain of bruises beginning to form.</p><p>”Yeesh man, how hard did you hit me? Did you forget I can’t take it like I used to?” I wince through my teeth.</p><p>Will lets out another chuckle. “If you wanted a softer opponent, you should have asked someone else to train with you.”</p><p>I let out a growl as Will helps guide me back towards the cabin. We have been staying at this cabin for about 3 weeks now. By now we have reached a pretty decent schedule. Eat, train, sleep, and tell monsters about us and vice versa. When Jade and Tadashi had returned, we had been shocked to discover that war had never been announced. I wasn’t a fugitive nor was the Council attempting to kill me. But if it wasn’t them..then who was it? Regardless, we had decided that it would be safer to lie low and attempt to attain more info.</p><p>Doctor Alphys and Jade actually got along quite well. They could be found talking about magic and Potentia various times down in the bunker. At least, that’s what I’ve been told. I haven’t been down there since.....well, since my Judgement.</p><p>”GREETING SPARKS AND WILL! HAVE YOU ENDED YOUR SPARING ALREADY? I HAD HOPED TO JOIN AFTER I HAD FINISHED ACQUIRING THE GROCERIES.” Papyrus says. Sure enough, he was busy getting bags of groceries out of the van and was now walking with us into the cabin.</p><p>”Sorry Papyrus, I don’t believe my sister has enough strength for another round. Perhaps tomorrow once her strength returns.” Will responds.</p><p>As I said, we have gotten pretty comfortable staying with the monsters. Most of the group were sleeping in the bunker, but Undyne, Sans and I have been staying in the actual cabin. Sometimes Frisk would sneak up and spend the night with me though. I think it’s because of the fear of someone trying to kill me. While relieved that it wasn’t the Council, it was also unnerving not knowing who had attempted to murder me.</p><p>Will helps me onto the couch then leaves to find the first aid kit. While I wait, I begin to remove my mask and other armor that I had been required to wear. Man, getting poisoned reeks. Even with all of the protective gear, I find myself getting too tired and losing way too soon.</p><p>A chuckle is heard from beside me and I turn to see Sans on the other side of the couch. He wasn’t there before, so he must have taken a shortcut when I wasn’t looking. Sneaky little-</p><p>“Looking a little beaten there buddy. You get a kick out of training with your bro?” He says.</p><p>”I’d like to see you try fighting him. He’s ruthless.” I snap.</p><p>”You should try Undyne.” He only laughs at my expression.</p><p>Will returns with the kit and casts a blank stare at Sans before turning his attention to me. Both me and Sans share a look. We might have gone past the whole “Judgement” thing, but my brother has not. Neither has Yashiro. While they weren’t blatantly rude or cruel to Sans, they had taken to ignoring him or giving him odd looks.</p><p>Of course I had to tell Will what I had seen, and he had been so furious his eyes began to spark with energy and anger. Luckily, he had agreed to not do anything extreme. Both of them ignored Sans, but they were getting along with the other monsters. </p><p>I hear a familiar sound of footsteps and smile once Frisk comes into view. I feel bad though, Christmas break has already ended and she still isn’t in school. It isn’t as if we can send her to an actual school anyway, with the whole attempted kidnapping thing. But she still needs an education, I just need to figure out how to give it to her.</p><p>”Did you just finish sparring? You look beat up.” She signs.</p><p>”Yeah, your uncle doesn’t pull punches. Is there something you wanted?” I respond.</p><p>She enthusiastically nods her head and pulls out a notebook from behind her. I know what is inside the notebook though. When we were first explaining how our society works, we made little “textbooks” for the monsters. It contains information about us and how our traits effect our Potentia, etc. Every time they have a question, they tend to bring their own notebook and write down the answers inside. Frisk especially liked coming to me whenever she had a question. So I pat the space next to me and chuckle as she quickly ran over and started flipping through her notebook.</p><p> </p><p>SANS P.O.V.</p><p>I sit on the other side of the couch as I listen to Sparks once again explain how no she couldn’t make it rain, just generate lightning. I have my own little notebook to go along with Frisk’s, and quietly take down my own notes without anyone noticing. So far I’ve learned quite a bit about how the Imperium society works. They sure do like using a lot of Latin though. </p><p>I glance at my own notebook.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Magicae: The terms used when referring to a magical non-monster being. However, when referring to a female, they a referred to as a Striga while males are referred to as a Veneficus. </p><p>Secretum: The DNA that allows them to use magic. Still not sure which human should get this gene or why, but suspected to be descendants from the Seven Mages who trapped monster-kind.</p><p>Potentia: The Magicae’s term for magic. Each Striga and Veneficus has a certain type of Potentia that is determined through their soul trait. However, they can’t access it without aid from a magical item.</p><p>Viribus: The item which allows Magicae to access their magic. Without it, they are powerless. Can only be accessed through the specific Magicae unless other Viribus is given access by the owner. A smaller and less powerful version is used to train, it is called a Vis.</p><p>Imperium: The society that the Magicae belong to. It is run by a Council, or the Imperium Council. </p><p>The Imperium Council: The leaders and caretakers of the Magicae. They are in charge of the army and on training future generations. They may also declare a certain Magicae as a fugitive or even declare war, but not without the support of the rest of the Council. They mostly put things to a vote.</p><p>TYPES OF MAGICAE:</p><p>Purpura: Purple traits. This magic allows its user to generate shields and barriers. Defense class. Jade</p><p>Caelum: Light Blue traits (or Sky traits). Magic used to create projectiles. Each projectile is unique to its user, but a knife is the more common version used. Kinda like Blue magic, but it still hurts even if you don’t move. Offense class. Sasha</p><p>Flavo: Yellow traits. This magic specializes in energy or electricity. The users of this magic generate electricity to fight at a longer distance. Offense class. Will and (Y/n)</p><p>Viridi: Green traits. These Magicae use healing magic, and little else. They aren’t too much use in a fight unless they are well trained in their Secondary traits. Defense class. Stephen</p><p>Aurantiaco: Orange traits. Specialize in fire magic like Toriel. Mainly used for up close fighting. Offense class. Yashiro</p><p>Caeruleum: Blue traits. Telekinesis and sometimes Telepathy If they are powerful enough. Mainly used for communications and leadership skills. Both Offensive and Defensive. Tadashi</p><p>Rubrum: Red traits. These traits are the most rare. While every human and Magicae has a little bit of this inside them, very few have them as a main trait. Even fewer are able to have both this trait and Potentia. The more of this trait one has, the more powerful their Potentia will be. This Potentia always deals with some form of time. However, it is unpredictable. Both Offensive and Defensive. None</p><p>Secondary traits: Harder to access without proper training. Most will have two. These traits are the extra traits that aid in Potentia, but aren’t as powerful as the main traits. </p><p> </p><p>I only glance at everything else. The rest is just little personal things I noticed. Like how Yashiro is able to turn his arms so hot, they appear as molten lava. Or how Sasha’s projectiles are little curved blades. Personal things that mostly depend on the actual person and not the Soul trait. I have to admit, their society is more complicated than I thought it would be. They have their own hospitals and schools and everything. Truly hiding in plain sight.</p><p>I turn my attention back towards Sparks and Frisk.</p><p>”So what are your Secondary traits then?” Frisk asks. “Surely they are able to help you as well?”</p><p>”Hm? Well yeah. One of my Secondary traits is Perseverance, or Purple. I can make a little shield, but they aren’t that powerful.” Sparky responds. To prove her point, she makes a tiny barrier that is no bigger than the palm of her hand.</p><p>Huh, I guess it would make sense that she would still have Perseverance as a trait. Considering it used to be her main trait and all. It doesn’t look as powerful as it used to be though. I quickly jot it down in my own notebook. I have a page for every Magicae I know, not just Sparky. Her’s is just a little more.....detailed. </p><p>Frisk happily sits and and writes it down as well. </p><p>“Is that all you wanted to know?” Sparky asks.</p><p>Frisk nods her head. “Thanks Mama Sparks!” Then she darts away, presumably to show Papyrus her new knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>I swear that kid is going to be the death of me. She had been getting a lot more comfortable with me and my friends. So comfortable, that she had decided to dub me ‘Mama Sparks’ while Toriel was ‘Goat Mom’. It was adorable, and I swear it’s going to kill me. </p><p>Will had finished patching me up and left somewhere in the middle of my talk with Frisk. Fine by me. He tends to try and find new information about our mystery enemy when he isn’t busy training. I love my brother, but he has become quite the workaholic. Not that he wasn’t before I was poisoned, but now it’s even worse.</p><p>Oh and Sans is still here. I noticed him silently take notes when Frisk was asking questions. He never asks me directly though. I just notice him writing notes when the others do. Hm.</p><p>”You know, if you’re curious you can just ask yourself.” I say.</p><p>He jumps slightly and nervously looks away. Aw, he’s shy.</p><p>”Yeah...uh...thanks but I’m good for now hehe.” </p><p>“Ok, but you don’t have to be so shy about it. Just ask me yourself.” I say with a gentle smile.</p><p>He seems think about it for a minute. Oh wow he’s actually considering it.</p><p>”Can you make it so your magic can’t hurt someone? Or is it only for fighting?” He finally asks. “I know a fire-elemental monster that can control whether or not his flames burn. Can you guys do that too?” </p><p>“Oh....wow hm, I guess it would depend on the mental strength of the Magicae. I can reduce my lightning down to static, so that wouldn’t hurt much I guess. But for me to shoot a lightning bolt at someone and will it not to hurt? That would take a huge amount of concentration.” I say, thinking carefully. “Anything else?”</p><p>”Yeah....it hurt when you were first injected with magic right?” He hesitates. “I...kinda felt it? But, I still felt it whenever you fought. Even though it was years later.”</p><p>”Hm, now that’s a tough question.” I say. “You see, you are right when you say that the magic has to be injected into our bloodstream. We can’t just touch a Viribus and immediately get our magic, it needs to reach the Secretum gene inside our blood. Here”</p><p>I shift my Viribus around my wrist to show him a single silver bead, different from the rest of the black. I move it around to show a very tiny needle just barely poking out.</p><p>”It can’t just happen once. It needs to be injected into us every single time we use our Potentia. Every single time I use my lightning, this little needle is poking into me and injecting me with the necessary power. It hurts like crazy every time too.” I let out a chuckle.</p><p>”Wait...so you have to go through that pain every single time?!” He asks, his eye-sockets leave my Viribus to look me in the eye.</p><p>”Oh yeah, but you know the saying, ‘no pain, no gain’. Over time, we just stop noticing the pain.” I answer. “Though, it isn’t as bad for Viridi I hear. Those Green traits are healers so they just take care of their own pain.”</p><p>”How can you handle it?” He asks.</p><p>”Same as everything else. Practice and lots of it. You should have seen Undyne when I told her about it, she was impressed that’s for sure.” I let out a snicker at the memory. She had literally picked me up by the shoulders and shook me while shouting how awesome it was.</p><p>Me and Sans sit in silence for a bit. We had agreed to start over, but now that we have....I’m not quite sure what to talk about. </p><p>“Uh, what about you?” I suddenly ask. Wwhhhyyyyyyy.</p><p>”Huh?” Sans responds confused.</p><p>”You guys are made of magic right? How exactly does it work? Do you like....take a bit of your life source to use it oooorrrr.” </p><p>Sans chuckles. “Naw, we can just kinda....sense it in the air you know? Magic is everywhere, but I guess you humans can’t feel it like we can. We don’t need special items or anything, just gotta feel it and generate it through us.”</p><p>”Nothing special?”</p><p>”That’s like me asking you how you control your digestive system. You just do it. You don’t think about how to breathe or anything like that, it’s just natural right? Well it’s like that with us, but with magic.”</p><p>”Ok, I guess that makes sense.”</p><p>We both turn when we hear the door open. Tadashi walks in with a tired look. He was our main source of information, but judging by the look on his face, it might now be too good.</p><p>”What is it? What did you find out?” I ask, my voice attracts the attention of Yashiro and Stephen, who had been coming up from the bunker.</p><p>”I managed to talk to my father. All of us have been asked to appear before the Imperium Council in two weeks to give a defense.”</p><p>Oh snickerdoodles. I’m going to die.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Mysterious figure.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so this is more of a short teaser. This won’t be added in the next chapter though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>💧︎□︎📪︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ♐︎♓︎■︎♋︎●︎●︎⍓︎ ♍︎♒︎□︎⬧︎♏︎■︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎❒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎●︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♏︎♌︎♌︎□︎⧫︎📬︎</p><p>♒︎□︎⬥︎ ♓︎■︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎📬︎ ✋︎ ⬥︎□︎■︎♎︎♏︎❒︎ ♒︎□︎⬥︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ◻︎❒︎□︎♑︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎📬︎</p><p>♓︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⬥︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ◆︎◻︎📪︎ ♍︎♒︎♓︎●︎♎︎ □︎♐︎ ♎︎♋︎❒︎🙵■︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎📬︎ ❄︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⬥︎♋︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎📬︎</p><p>⬥︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ◆︎◻︎📬︎</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>????? P.O.V.</p><p>I jolt awake to someone shaking my shoulder. </p><p>“Dear? I’m sorry for waking you, but you were beginning to flinch in your sleep. ...Are you all right?”</p><p>I glance up at her with a pained expression. “I’m sorry Auntie Elly, I didn’t mean to concern you. I just....wish I could remember what was freaking me out so much. It’s  all so fuzzy.” </p><p>I hold my head in both hands. Why is this bothering me so much?</p><p>”Well, the plane will be landing in an hour. Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out ok?” She says, but her gentle smile doesn’t hide the concerned look in her eyes. This is stressing out her as much as it is me.</p><p>I nod and relax into my airplane seat. Just another hour.....one last hour and I will be in Ebbot. Then maybe I’ll figure out what’s so important. I’ll be seeing them soon.</p><p>I almost jump out of my chair.</p><p>See them soon? Who am I talking about? Does this have something to do with my dream? It must be! I know I wasn’t thinking about Aunt Elly’s friend, so it can’t be them. That must mean it’s something else, a clue! But a clue to what? Ugh! I have too many questions and not enough answers. But....for some reason I’m excited....really excited. As if Im about to finally find something I lost. Whoever this person is that I’m looking for, I’m really excited to see them again. Well, despite not quite remembering who it is they are exactly.</p><p>I just know this mysterious person has the answers I’m looking for. It can’t be much longer now. But it’s so hard to wait! I’ve waited for long enough, I’m done being patient. I’ll be in Ebbot soon, and I’m not leaving until I finally find them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✡︎□︎◆︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ♐︎♓︎●︎●︎♏︎♎︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ ♎︎♏︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎❍︎♓︎■︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎📬︎ ✌︎■︎♎︎📪︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎♏︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♏︎●︎⬧︎♏︎ ♋︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♏︎●︎●︎📬︎</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep, I know it’s short. *gasp!* just who is this mysterious figure?! Who is waiting for them? And what is that strange sound in their dreams? Hm~ so many unanswered questions~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>I let out a sigh as I feel the wind glide around me. I am back at the exit to the Underground, as it has become sort of a safe haven to think. Soon, I will have to appear before the Imperium Council. Despite not actually declaring war on me and my friends, I know they are still cautious around monsters. How can I convince them that monsters are harmless? As long as we show them mercy, then they will show mercy in return. </p><p>“You think any harder, and you might just explode.”</p><p>I only slightly glance at Sans before turning my attention back to the view. This place was too far to walk to every time I needed to vent, so it was always Sans who brought me. (Much to Will and Yashiro’s dismay.) We have actually used this place to get to know each other. We’ve discussed various things, sometimes swapping jokes or funny stories. Other times we would simply sit in silence like now. Still, he has become a close companion. And apparently, he drinks ketchup......ketchup! I don’t care if it started as a joke, the guy literally drinks it.</p><p>”It bugging ya that much?” He asks.</p><p>”You don’t know them Sans. The Council could very well declare war if they wished to do so. I’ve never....actually gone before them in the past.” I respond, laying my head against the rock behind me. It was actually the same one I was stabbed on ironically.</p><p>”You’re a lawyer aren’t ya? You’ve got this thing in the bag. All ya gotta do is tell the truth and those jerks will be setting up peace treaties in no time.” Sans, unlike me, has taken to completely lying on the dirt. There wasn’t any grass or anything, just dirt. His face is relaxed, and he rests his skull on his crossed arms.</p><p>”They aren’t all jerks you know. Yashiro’s father is one of them.”</p><p>”The guy that is currently debating whether or not to barbecue me? Yep, totally see his pops on my side.” Sans snickers.</p><p>”Our side you mean. And yes, his father has a lot of honor despite being stubborn. He will most likely have doubts, but I’m certain I can convince him. It is the others I am worried about. I don’t know them personally, so it will be harder to tell if they are set on raging war or not.” I close my eyes.</p><p>We both sit in silence at that. He may not show it, but I somehow know he is just as concerned as me. We discussed our options to all of the monsters, and it was agreed that they would come with us. Well some of them anyway. Obviously someone was attempting to take Frisk, so bringing her was out of the question. Bringing Asgore was also out, because it could turn out ugly for all we knew and we couldn’t risk the King of Monsters getting attacked. Alphys might be able to add good scientific intel, but this would be a serious hearing and would most likely frighten her too much. Of course, Toriel should stay with Frisk. It would also be wise if they had good fighting training in case things went south.</p><p>So it left Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, and what was lovingly known as the Dog Squad. However, it was agreed to be too risky to bring all of them since it could appear threatening to what was supposed to be a friendly hearing. After much debate, it was decided that Undyne, Sans, and a monster called Lesser to join me and my squad to the Imperium Council. Papyrus and the rest of the Dog Squad would stay behind and be Frisk’s guards.</p><p>”What do you call an alligator in a vest?” Sans said out of no where.</p><p>He does this often, breaking the silence with a random joke. It was actually refreshing.</p><p>”I don’t know Sans, what?” I say sarcastically. I don’t tell him that I’ve already heard this joke.</p><p>”An in’vest’igator” He snickers, and I offer my own quite chuckle.</p><p>”Very funny.” I say.</p><p>”Eh, you looked too tense. Relax, you still have three days and we aren’t even leaving until tomorrow.” </p><p>I stay silent. Despite his attempts to reassure me, I can’t get the nervousness out of my head. A lot has happened in such a short time. Someone is trying to kill me, and trying to take Frisk. Who? And why is everyone so obsessed with my daughter? Yes she freed an entire civilization from imprisonment, but she was still just a kid! Obviously, she wasn’t affected by monster magic as everyone had feared, otherwise I would be seeing signs of it. </p><p>“Ok, that’s it. Come on.” Sans says, slowly standing up.</p><p>I gaze at him confused as he starts walking towards the giant hole in the mountain. Where is he going and what does he think he is doing? He looks back at me with his usual relaxed grin.</p><p>”Think you can survive being Underground for a few moments? There is something I wanna show ya.”</p><p>Underground? Me? No sun or sky or breeze? Would it be wise? I mean, I could relapse into a panic attack. Or I might just faint, or flashback. It was risky....but I can’t deny I’m curious. What is it like where Sans and Papyrus lived? How did an entire civilization survive without sunlight? My fears fight against my curiosity, so it makes me jump when a skeletal hand is suddenly in front of me.</p><p>”Come on, ya trust me?” Sans looks me straight in the eye.</p><p>Trust....him...? Well, I can’t deny it’s refreshing to have someone know me as well as he does. And, just like I asked, Sans never uttered a word about my past to anyone other than the fact I meant no harm. In fact, he avoided mentioning my past much at all unless I brought it up first. He was now much more respectful of my life than before......shoot he’s still waiting for an answer isn’t he? Here I am gaping at him like an idiot! Do something!</p><p>”.....sure.” And with that intelectual answer, I gently grab his hand and allow him to help me up.</p><p>I manage to get a good look at him once I am standing. His skull really doesn’t look all that human. In fact, it looks like something a cartoon would have. Yet...it actually doesn’t look that bad? It might even be a bit....good-looking. For a skeleton that is. I wonder if Sans is considered handsome in monster terms.</p><p>Gah! I shake my head a bit. Now is not the time to thinking about stuff like that! Sans is already walking away, and into the Underground. I follow him up to the exit itself, but hesitate before going in. It’s a stupid fear, considering how much stronger I am now.....but I still can’t stop the small shiver of fear that courses through me at the thought of being trapped.</p><p>”Here.”</p><p>I turn my eyes towards Sans. Once more, he is holding out his hand...but his smile seems a bit...softer than before.</p><p>”We can just take a shortcut, it’s a little ways in anyway. A shortcut will save the trip.”</p><p>A little ways in? Hopefully..not too far in right? I reluctantly grab his hand, but he suddenly lets out a small cough. I look at him confused, but then I notice a small bluish color beginning to spread on his cheekbones. Is that magic? What in the world?</p><p>”Uh, it’s a little far s-so.....I might need to h-hold on to ya a little...more than usual.” The blue color spread a little more.</p><p>What does he mean by that? We have always shortcutted by either holding hands or his hand on my shoulder. Well, other than a rare few occasions that is. Was it really that far in? And what more ‘holding on to’ would he need?</p><p>I get my answer as he awkwardly opens his arms slightly.</p><p>Oh....oh. He means a hug doesn’t he? For some reason, the thought makes me embarrassed. But why?! We have hugged before! At Christmas, and at Judgement! Well, both times had been during an emotional breakdown. Now that we are both clearly not emotionally distressed it makes it more....personal. </p><p>That shouldn’t matter! I’ve hugged friends before, so how should this be any different? It’s probably because of....of....I actually can’t give a reason. Well gingersnaps, now I’m embarrassing both of us! Sans is still standing there! I’ve waited too long and now it’s even more awkward, great. How is it I’m embarrassing myself so much around him?</p><p>I slowly walk up and wrap my arms around Sans. He wasn’t as...boney as I thought he would be. Sure I’ve hugged him before, but I wasn’t exactly calm enough to notice. I can’t bare to look at him as I feel myself slightly heat up in embarrassment. He had tensed as soon as I wrapped my arms around him. Why? I thought this is what he wanted? I misread the situation didn’t I. Of course! And now he’s wondering why I’m hugging him all of a sudden! Why would I-</p><p>Sans’s arms suddenly wrap around me tightly and I feel the familiar sensation of a shortcut glide over me. Ok, so I guess I hadn’t misread after all. My eyes are shut tightly. This shortcut was slightly longer than the others times, I could tell. How deep are we going? </p><p>“U-uh welp! Here we are. Keep your eyes closed for a second ok?”</p><p>I slightly nod my head as Sans breaks the hug. I keep my eyes closed like he asked, even if I was confused as to why. I could only hear small sounds as Sans was obviously moving around. But there were other sounds as well, like...water?</p><p>”Ready? You can open your eyes now.”</p><p>I feel my jaw drop in surprise. I was surrounded by blue, luminescent flowers. Looking around, I can see various waterfalls and a strange, glowing moss. I’m not quite sure how to explain it other than magical. I’ve...never imagined anything like this before. There appeared to be a path through the beautiful, and actually scaringly large, flowers. I continue to look around as my eyes attempt to take in as much as I could. This was Underground? Was all of it so beautiful and mysterious?</p><p>”Hey, look up.” Sans’s voice was quiet, but I heard him clearly enough.</p><p>The...the ceiling. It was covered in gems, but unlike any other gem I’ve seen before. They glowed just like the flowers did, and it takes me a moment to remember. Sans had once mentioned that the Underground had something similar to stars, like imitations. I hadn’t given it much thought before, but now I see what he meant. While definitely not real stars, these stones were beautiful in their own way.</p><p>”These are-“ I start.</p><p>”Yeah.” Sans replies. “Monsters called this place the ‘Wishing Room’. Me and Paps used to come here when he was little. He ran around to every corner saying as many wishes as he could. It was kinda funny.”</p><p>He directs me towards one area, where a blanket lay perfectly on the ground. It had somehow remained dry, despite the waterfall and river next to it. I give Sans a sideways glance.</p><p>”Hm, I wonder what this is doing here?” I ask in a teasing tone.</p><p>Despite the darkness of the room, I can still see that blue glow slightly dust his cheekbones. Is that.....is that a blush? A skeleton blush? </p><p>“W-well, me and Paps noticed that you w-were kinda stressed lately. Soooo we mighta fixed this up as a little...surprise? He wishes he could have come, but he wanted to get some extra training in. I also would have brought Frisk along, but she said she was also busy....I’m sorry if this is awkward.” The strange, magic blush only got bigger the more Sans spoke. I couldn’t help the small chuckle.</p><p>”It’s ok Sans. I appreciate all of you trying to make me feel better. It’s nice.” I walk over to the blanket and sit down. I don’t even feel nervous anymore, even if I can’t see the sky. This place has such a calming aura surrounding it that makes it so peaceful that my usual fears aren’t even a thought. I stare at the river in front of me. I could just barely make out small flowers at the bottom, making the river slightly glow as well.</p><p>Yes, this place was actually gorgeous.</p><p>I had been so busy wrapped up in admiring this place, I didn’t even notice Sans sitting down next to me. At least not until I felt something being placed in my hands. Once I notice it however, I give Sans a strange look.</p><p>”Where on earth were you keeping a hotdog?” I ask.</p><p>”Eh, a magician never reveals his secrets. Figured you might be hungry seeing how you missed lunch and all.” His expression is smug.</p><p>Oh he noticed that. I had been too busy to eat as I had been preparing any arguments I might need in front of the Council. Well, I can’t deny I actually was hungry. So I give a small thank you to Sans and continue to eat his strange gift. Hm, well I’ll give him this, it’s a pretty delicious hotdog.</p><p>”She would have loved this place.” I whisper.</p><p>Sans looks at me in slight shock before his expression softens and he nods his head. It was always a surprise whenever I mentioned Kate after all.</p><p>”Oh Yeah?” He asks.</p><p>”Uh huh. She always loved calm and mysterious places such as this. She loved nature too. I can just imagine her sneaking off to this place just to read. I wish she could see it.”</p><p>I don’t cry, even if my emotions swell up at the thought of my sister. There are a lot of things I wish I could show her now. Nonetheless, I’m glad for what I have. Sans clears his non-existent throat, gaining my attention. In his hands lays a small version of one of the flowers that surround us. Most come up to my side, but this one could easily fit in my palm.</p><p>”Go ahead, touch one of the petals.” He says.</p><p>Why do I have a feeling I’m getting pranked or something? I give a suspicious, but playful glare at Sans while I slowly reach out my hand and just barely graze on the the petals.</p><p>“~Go ahead, touch one of the petals~” </p><p>I jump in surprise as Sans’s voice comes from the flower. Did that flower just....talk? I glare at Sans as he erupts in laughter. </p><p>“Haha, very funny skeleton. Glad to see my suffering is amusing to you. Now would kindly explain what just happened?” I ask impatiently.</p><p>It takes a moment for Sans to get his bearings. Slowly his laughter dies down, but his expression remains amused.</p><p>”It’s called an Echo flower. They repeat the last thing they hear. Pretty neat huh? And before you ask-“ Sans shakes his hands in playful manner. “Magic~”</p><p>”I see.” Is all I respond with, but I do take the flower out of Sans’s hand and begin to inspect it. The entire time I think repeats the word ‘~Magic~’. This, is actually really cool. As I was inspecting it, Sans all of a sudden gently takes it from own hand and tucks it into my hair. I can only blink in surprise. That....was smooth. What just-?</p><p>”Sorry, just thought it would look nice.” He says, resuming a relaxed position as if he didn’t just use such a ...romantic gesture. “Kinda reminded me of you, that’s all.”</p><p>”I repeat other people’s words?” I tease.</p><p>”Nah, it’s mysterious yet people admire it and trust it enough to tell their secrets to. It’s mystical.”</p><p>I feel my face begin to heat up. He didn’t even look at me when he said it, just remained lying on the blanket in a relaxed posture. How different we treated each other since back when we first met. Despite his lazy behavior, I can now tell just how much his family means to him. Don’t get me wrong, he’s still lazy. Just not as much as I had assumed. He’s...actually really nice.</p><p>I feel a gentle smile begin to form on my own face. I’m sure by now I can confidently state that I consider this mysterious skeleton a friend. It was nice. I look back into the water, feeling much more relaxed than before. Yes, this is very nice.</p><p>”~Mystical~“</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>????? P.O.V.</p><p>Huh? Where am I? I feel awake...but not? Did the plane land? Are we at Ebbot?</p><p>✌︎♒︎📪︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ❒︎♏︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎■︎♏︎♎︎📬︎</p><p>I turn around quickly, but all I can see is darkness. I heard something though! A strange, garbling sound that didn’t sound like any human language. Was this one of my dreams? If that’s the case, I probably won’t remember this when I wake up. No! I need to focus! Maybe if I just concentrate hard enough...</p><p>I feel a presence close by. But as I look around, all I can see is darkness and more darkness. But something is there, I can feel it. I try to concentrate on the world around me, it was then I notice that I’m not standing on anything. I was...floating? No, that didn’t sound right. It was as if I was floating yet standing at the same time. But that can’t be right. This place, nothing was right in this place. Where am I?</p><p>♒︎❍︎📪︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ♋︎◻︎◻︎♏︎♋︎❒︎⬧︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ❍︎□︎❒︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎■︎⬧︎♍︎♓︎□︎◆︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎📬︎ ☝︎□︎□︎♎︎📬︎</p><p>What was making that noise? ...No, not what...who? </p><p>“W-who’s there?” I ask, but my voice comes out muffled. </p><p>♓︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬧︎⧫︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ⬧︎⧫︎❒︎□︎■︎♑︎ ♏︎■︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❒︎♏︎❍︎♏︎❍︎♌︎♏︎❒︎📬︎ ☠︎□︎ ❍︎♋︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♐︎♓︎⌧︎♏︎♎︎ ♓︎■︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎📬︎ 💧︎□︎□︎■︎📪︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬧︎♒︎♋︎●︎●︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♋︎♌︎●︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♒︎♏︎♋︎❒︎ ❍︎♏︎ ♍︎♒︎♓︎●︎♎︎ □︎♐︎ ♎︎♋︎❒︎🙵■︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎📬︎</p><p>“Where are you?!” I ask, my fear dissipating. I can feel myself beginning to wake up. “N-no! I need answers! Please! Don’t leave me!”</p><p>☼︎♏︎me❍︎♌︎e❒︎</p><p>Huh? Their voice. It’s starting to clear up. Slowly, I begin to hear the same word over and over again. It starts off as inteligible as the rest of the voice’s words, but slowly starts to get louder and clearer until the word is being shouted over and over again.</p><p>I clamp my hands over my ears in an attempt to block it out. Too loud! Please!</p><p>”STOP! It’s too loud! Please stop it!” I scream.</p><p>An ear-piercing screech can heard along with the loud bang of a gunshot. I jerk awake and frantically look around me. I’m in an airport?</p><p>”Hm? You are finally awake! We are just waiting for my friend to pick us up. Perhaps we can see a bit of the city while we are here?” Aunt Elly says from beside me, but her face suddenly scrunches in worry.</p><p>”Dear?! Are you alright? You are crying!”</p><p>Crying? I bring my hand to my eye and sure enough I can feel the moisture of tears. Aunt Elly scoops me up in a big hug and whispers calming words to me. All I can do I hug her back. Something was wrong with me. Very very wrong. Why am I like this? Why can’t I remember?</p><p>....Remember....</p><p>Remember</p><p>☼︎♏︎❍︎♏︎❍︎♌︎♏︎❒︎</p><p>T-The voice! It is all coming back! There was a voice! It was the one to tell me to go to Ebbot! But who are they? How come I can somehow remember this dream but not the others? Stupid questions! And no answers! The voice told me to go to Ebbot, so there must be answers here! It called me something...didn’t it? For some reason, I feel like I could understand the strange gibberish it was saying, if I tried hard enough that is.</p><p>I’m so close, I can feel it. Soon, very soon.</p><p>⬧︎□︎□︎■︎ ♓︎■︎♎︎♏︎♏︎♎︎</p><p> </p><p>FRISK’S P.O.V.</p><p>I feel myself jerk awake. Slowly I look around at the small room I am in. Something...is different. But as I gaze around the room, I find nothing wrong. All of my books are where I left them, and my drawings are still on the small desk next to my bed. Everything is exactly where I left it.</p><p>But I can feel it. Something is different now. Something is wrong.</p><p>I crawl out of bed and silently make my way out of the room and up the stairs that lead to the cabin above. Perhaps Sans and Mama Sparks were back now? I had personally helped Sans set up his little ‘not date’ with her earlier, then made some random excuse that I can’t remember. They needed to bond more anyway. It was nice seeing them get along.</p><p>I quietly creep to the second floor of the cabin, where two of the three bedrooms lay. Undyne took the first floor, that way she was prepared for any attack should it come. But Sans and Mama Sparks’s rooms were on the second floor. I made sure to make as little noise as possible as I passed the first room, so as not to wake the person inside, and quietly knock on the second door.</p><p>I could tell the sleeping person had heard it, as quiet footsteps approached the door in a sluggish manner. </p><p>“Huh? What’s up kid?” Sans whispers.</p><p>I hang my head a bit. Was it wise to come to him? It seems silly now that I’ve had a bit of time to think about it. I didn’t even know what was wrong, I just....knew. Sans was the only one who knew at least a little what actually happened in the Underground. Maybe he would understand after all?</p><p>”I don’t know.” I sign. “I’ve got a bad feeling, like something is different.”</p><p>Sans’s face softens. He actually does understand. Without a word he picks me up and takes me back downstairs and onto the couch. He uses his blue magic to carry blankets and uses them to wrap me up comfortably while he turns the television on. He keeps the volume low, so as not to wake anyone up.</p><p>We used to do this all the time. Sometimes, I would stay in Snowdin for weeks before moving on to Waterfall, and I would get nightmares too. Whenever it happened, I would go to Sans and he would set up a movie and we would stay on the couch all night until Papyrus woke us up the next morning. He understood.</p><p>I curl myself deeper into the blankets and rest my head against Sans as I barely concentrate at the cartoon playing. Maybe nothing is wrong after all. Maybe I’m just concerned about Mama Sparks and her journey tomorrow. I hope that’s the case.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>I glance around the room, making sure I haven’t forgotten anything. Meeting such as these could be unpredictable, so it was unclear on exactly how long it would take before we could return. If all goes well, a week at best. If it goes bad......well....that’s the unpredictable part.</p><p>“Yo, you about done in here Sparks? The rest of us are ready to go.” Undyne says, sticking her head through the door.</p><p>”Yep, just double checking.” I turn and follow Undyne downstairs where the others wait patiently.</p><p>Obviously Tadashi, Yashiro, and Stephen were coming with me. I had only barely managed to convince Will to stay behind. They would need his leadership skills if something were to delay our return. Sasha and Jade were staying behind as well, to provide info for monsterkind. </p><p>“Explain again why we are leaving the doctor and scientist behind? You know, the smart people?” Undyne mentions.</p><p>”Ok first off, ouch. Second, Stephen is a healer so technically a doctor. Not to mention he is kinda hailed as a hero in our community. Third, Tadashi and I are related to a Council member so it could help us. Plus it would be best if the ‘smart’ people stayed behind so if anything happens, they can give monsterkind all the information they need.” Yashiro responds.</p><p>”Enough talking, we need to get moving If we are going to arrive by nightfall.” Tadashi adds in as he tosses a bag over his shoulder and walks out the door. Ah, ever The honest one.</p><p>”Ah, Miss Storm?” </p><p>I turn around to see Toriel behind me. Things have still been a little awkward around us, but we have gotten much better at understanding each other. We’ve both come to terms that Frisk is able to consider both of us her mother and we’ve even apologized for our hostility. </p><p>“Yes Miss Toriel?” I say.</p><p>”Well, I just wanted to wish you well on your journey. I was also wondering if you wanted these.” </p><p>She hands me three books. Each one seemed to be about a different area of monster history and magic. I can feel my face light up as I graciously accept. Toriel snickered at my excited reaction.</p><p>”I thought it would only be fair if you learned a bit more about monsters considering how many times we have asked about your magic. I would offer to tell you more myself, but perhaps it would be best if we waited until after you return. It may come as a surprise, but Ive always wanted to be a teacher. I wanted to open a school for both humans and monsters, but with all that is going on..” she trails off a bit. “Well, it will simply take a while that is all.”</p><p>I feel myself blink. Toriel would actually...make a great teacher.</p><p>”Toriel!” I suddenly say, making her jump. “Do you have an official teaching license?!” I ask.</p><p>She looks at me confused. “Well, I have a monster teaching license. They wouldn’t allow me to teach with it however.”</p><p>Good enough for me. “Would you like to be Frisk’s private tutor?” I say.</p><p>Now Toriel is starting to catch on. “Well, I do have a teaching license, human or not. And Frisk does need to receive education. Since the human schools are quite obviously out of the question. I suppose we have no choice but to allow a monster to tutor her.” Her eyes sparkle in mischief.</p><p>There is no way I can be blamed for not providing education now. And what kind of government would deny a good education? Even if it was by the hands of a monster? This was perfect! Even after we are able to get out of hiding, we now have the perfect excuse for Toriel to constantly be around Frisk until I figure out something more permanent.</p><p>”Sparks! We going or what?!” Undyne screeches from outside.</p><p>Me and Toriel give each other a nod. “We’ll talk more when I come back.” I say before running out.</p><p>It was obviously too dangerous to all be packed in the same vehicle, so we split into two groups. Undyne, Sans, Stephen, and I will go in the van. While Tadashi, Yashiro, and Lesser Dog use Tadashi’s car. As I walk out, I hear Yashiro whispering to Stephen.</p><p>”Please switch with me! I love my bro but I do not want to be stuck in the same car as him for hours! Please?!”</p><p>”I’m sorry Yashiro, but this was decided beforehand. Unless more people agree, I really can’t.” Stephen responds, his face guilty.</p><p>”Ugh! Come on! We gotta go already!” Undyne says from behind the wheel of the van.</p><p>An idea suddenly pops into my head. “Hey Yashiro? I’ll trade with you.” I say.</p><p>I can see Sans give me the same look of surprise as Yashiro. This is too good. </p><p>“U-Uh, you really don’t have to do that Sparky.” Yashiro stutters out.</p><p>”Oh no, I insist. It makes sense anyway. Technically Stephen and I are the main monster supporters here. Both of us being in the same vehicle is actually rather risky. If one vehicle was to be attacked, then the other would still have one of us to testify. That and Stephen obviously already stated he didn’t want to trade, plus I wouldn’t mind sharing the same car as Tadashi. Unless....there is another reason you want to trade?”</p><p>Yep, totally called his bluff. His expression says it all. He just wanted to spy on me and Sans. Welp, I’m done with them avoiding each other. If we are going be on the same team, then they have to get along. No one else seemed to have any arguments, so I climbed into the passenger’s seat of Tadashi’s car with a grin on my face. This was either gonna go ok, or really really bad.</p><p> </p><p>YASHIRO’S P.O.V.</p><p>I can’t believe this.</p><p>Of course I would have been fine traveling with my bro! It was the fact that the skeleton would be in the same car as Sparky that got me worried. Even though Sparky assured me that her and Sans had talked it out, I was still upset over what he did. I couldn’t just forget the screams and tears that happened. And no one would tell me what he actually did! It was like the subject was all of a sudden taboo to mention.</p><p>I had just wanted to keep and eye on her and make sure she was ok. But what’s the point if she isn’t here?! Undyne and Sans sit in the front while Stephen and I sit in the back. The whole vehicle is silent as we drive. Fine by me, I’ve got nothing to say to that skeleton anyway.</p><p>...But I gotta admit the air is pretty tense. The silence only added to the awkwardness. </p><p>“U-Uh, p-perhaps I should s-sit up front?” Stephen suddenly said.</p><p>I would glare at the guy if I didn’t know he would flinch. What is he trying to do?</p><p>”Huh?” Undyne responds.</p><p>”W-well, right n-now you are j-just following Tadashi right-t? B-but if we get-t separated then-n you w-won’t know where to go. If I s-sit up front, I c-can direct you.”</p><p>”Great idea! Sans! Switch with Stephen!” Undyne says.</p><p>She doesn’t give the poor guy a chance to respond as she hoists him up with one hand and tossing him into the back. All the while she continued driving without so much as a swerve. Stephen quickly scrambles into the front without another word, leaving me and Sans in the back. Those sneaky little- are they hoping to accomplish something?!</p><p>Jokes one them. Whether or not he is in the front or the back, my opinion towards him remains the same. So what if it’s even more awkward as before? I still won’t speak to him. I swore I wouldn’t let anyone harm Sparky, then here this monster comes and puts her in tears. I won’t do anything for Sparky’s sake, but that doesn’t mean I have to be nice to him.</p><p>This continued for another hour or so. Every once in a while I’ll see Undyne and Stephen giving each other conflicted looks. I noticed Sans glance at me every so often too, but I ignored them all. </p><p>I wonder how Sparky is doin-</p><p>Tiny flames erupt from my finger tips as the the van suddenly shifts violently. What happened?! Are we under attack?! Is Sparky ok?! The van jerks to a stop, but nothing happens. I only glance around confused? Wha-?</p><p>”I ain’t moving this van until one of you punks say something! I can’t take the tension!” Undyne says. “Get out Stephen! We’re gonna wait outside while they talk.”</p><p>Stephen only gives her a petrified look as he scrambles out of the car. Undyne nearly rips out her own door.</p><p>”Hey what? We don’t have time for-“ I start.</p><p>”Do I look like I care?! I don’t care if we’re late, if you don’t talk then I ain’t driving! And don’t even think about driving away. If you so much as open the door without talking this out, I’ll personally rip out the engine. I don’t know about you humans, but us monsters can’t work together if we can’t even look at each other! So start talking!”</p><p>And with that, she slams the door shut so strongly that it nearly breaks. Now the air is both awkward and tense. Undyne had made it very clear that she wasn’t going to let us continue until I talked it out with Sans, but I had nothing to say to him. But the more time that passes, the farther Sparky gets! </p><p>“U-Uh Knock knock?” I suddenly hear Sans say.</p><p>Say what? What’s he getting at? </p><p>“Heh, you’re supposed to say who’s there.” He chuckles, but it sounds forced.</p><p>I give him a side-ways glare. Seriously? He hurts my best friend and thinks he can make it better with jokes?!</p><p>”Funny, kinda took ya for a jokester hehe.”</p><p>”If this is your idea of an apology, then you need to rethink your strategy.” I coldly reply.</p><p>”Ok.” Is all he replies with.</p><p>A few more moments pass, and I begin to think about it more. What exactly am I doing? Undyne and Sparky are right, Sans and I are supposed to be on the same side! But...I can’t get Sparky’s tears out of my head. Still, if something happens then we need to be able to work together. </p><p>“Hey, um..” Sans starts</p><p>I turn to Sans and give him a questioning look.</p><p>”I really am sorry...about what happened with (Y/n) and the Judgement. I didn’t realize the kind of thing I was looking for would involve.....some bad memories. I had just wanted to prove we could trust you guys.”</p><p>He wasn’t looking at me, instead choosing to look out the window at Stephen and Undyne. Both were sitting on the side of the road. The appeared to be talking, but I couldn’t hear what they were saying. Sans continues talking.</p><p>”I never meant to make her cry.” Sans shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “And I definitely didn’t mean to hurt her in any way. I just...Look, I promised her I wouldn’t talk about it.”</p><p>”What exactly did you do to her?” I say, my voice just barely wavering.</p><p>He gives me a saddened look. “I just said that I couldn’t-“</p><p>”I’m not asking you to give every detail.” I sigh. “I just want to know why....” I pause. I wanted to know why it put her in tears, and why it was too painful to tell me about. I want to know why she can’t feel comfortable enough to tell me about it. Did she just not trust me?</p><p>Sans lets out his own sigh. “Judgement allows me to see whatever I’m looking for. In (Y/n)’s case, I wanted to know what she knew about you guys and magic. It only tells me what I need to know.” He pauses a bit, but continues. “But, something went wrong this time....and it showed me a lot of stuff from before she met you guys.”</p><p>”What do you mean?” I say.</p><p>”I saw memories. Her memories.”</p><p>Memories? He literally watched her life like a movie? And what does he mean it showed him stuff from before? The only thing from before she had been Scouted was......</p><p>He didn’t.</p><p>Sans apparently saw my shocked face because I could see what appeared to be magic sweat beginning to drop down his skull.</p><p>”Again, I don’t know what happened or why my Judgement was suddenly not working like before. All I know is that she went through some things no one should go through once, let alone twice.”</p><p>He....he saw her from before. I don’t even know what happened before she met Tadashi. It was always too painful for her to talk about. All I know is that Adam killed her family and got her pregnant, but that’s it. And this guy says he just watched it?!</p><p>I felt the anger beginning to boil up inside me, but Sans keeps talking.</p><p>”I don’t blame ya for hating me though.”</p><p>I pause...huh?</p><p>“It still showed me the better times. Again, I can’t tell ya exactly what I saw, but I can tell you this...” Sans looks me dead in the eye. “From everything I did see, there isn’t a single person on this planet she trusts more than you. You were the reason she’s the way she is. Without you, there is no way she would have made it through the depressing times. You can hate on me all you want, but don’t let it ruin your friendship with her. She needs her best friend.”</p><p>He suddenly attains a relaxed and nonchalant stance as he slouches into the chair. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a mood change so fast.</p><p>”So yeah, we are on the same team. Why don’t we set this aside for now and focus on making sure Sparky stays safe ok?”</p><p>I gape at him in surprise. I know I was Sparky’s friend but....would she really have been stuck in her depression without me? Sans didn’t have an ounce of deceit in his voice. He’s right, whether or not I have a grudge on him shouldn’t affect my goal. He clearly didn’t mean to hurt her. And even though it stings knowing he probably knows more about Sparky then I ever will, I can tell we both care about her. </p><p>“Well ok then.” I answer. “I won’t deny I’m gonna keep my grudge, but I won’t let it affect anything. I’ll try harder to work with you from now on. For Sparky.”</p><p>He gives me a nod before knocking on the car window. Undyne hears, and soon we are back on the road. Stephen had to direct Undyne after all, considering we had officially lost sight of Tadashi’s car. The drive is still silent, but it isn’t nearly as tense as before. I don’t mind though, it gives me plenty of time to think.</p><p>I give a subtle glance at Sans. He was right, I’m Sparky’s best friend and if he is willing to look out for her too then I should be grateful. Besides, I heard the way he talked about her. His guilt yet his admittance on how much she depended on me. I recognized it. But I won’t do anything about it, again I’m the best friend. He cares about her, and he wants to protect her. Just like me.</p><p>Im willing to stand back if it makes her happy. Even if it means watching her be with someone else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda a filler chapter, but so so needed. Yashy and Sans talking it out :3 and what’s this? Yashiro is detecting something going on with Sans and (Y/n)? Interesting. I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Important Contest! ♥️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello cookies! For all of my readers on both websites, I will be holding a competition. However, just because I’m weird like that, I won’t be giving the actual contest until this story has reached 250 kudos. It will be a way to celebrate in a sense. So as soon as this story reaches 250 kudos, I will give the details of the actual contest.</p><p>As for the prize for this specific contest, I have decided that the winner can (if he/she/they choose to) add an OC of theirs into the story of Momster! Of course all credit and ownership will forever belong to the original creators. I just wanted to do something fun and nice for all of you. So the winner will be able to put an OC into the story. Of course I would like to ask that the character be able to fit into the world. If you have a hybrid or something similar and you win the contest, then you will have discuss with me how they would fit into the world dynamic seeing as I didn’t have those species before.</p><p>That being said, I’m grateful to those who have already left me kudos. I’m so happy for your comments and encouragement. Thank you for being with me and my story! Also, if you see anything offensive or similar in this story, would you mind informing me? I don’t mind constructive criticism. Thank you. :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Per popular demand, I will putting translations for the Windings at the end of the chapters. Hopefully I’ll get around to adding translations for the other chapters too. </p><p>Kudos count: 1 (so close!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>????? P.O.V.</p><p>I let out a small sigh. Aunt Elly’s friend hasn’t helped at all. The only dream I can remember is the one with the loud voices repeating the same word over and over again.</p><p>Remember</p><p>Arent I trying hard enough?! I’ve gone to many different people for help, but none can give me the answers I’m looking for. I need to stop depending on others and start focusing!</p><p>”You are very quiet. Is everything all right?” Aunt Elly says.</p><p>She had taken me to one of the local parks to get some fresh air after yet another failed attempt. Wasn’t Ebbot supposed to be a special place? Once a land of mystery, now a land of both wonders and mystery. A place where the impossible occurred?</p><p>”Just curious as to where all the monsters are.” I respond, only half-lying. I really was curious.</p><p>”Oh, I hear they haven’t permitted this far into the city yet. That and apparently some scandal has been going on with their ambassador so I suppose there is a lot of tension. I do hope the poor dear is all right. It’s a lot of pressure for one so young.” She pauses as she gives me a concerned look. Her face suddenly lights up though when she sees a certain vendor. “Well would you look at that! Ice cream, just what we need. Would you like some dear?”</p><p>I nod my head with a tiny smile. “That sounds good Auntie. Mind if I just wait here?” I say.</p><p>”All right, but don’t wander off. I wouldn’t want to lose you in such a big city. It can get quite dangerous at night.”</p><p>I nod my head again as she walks off, but my smile fades when she isn’t looking. I’m grateful she is trying to be optimistic, but nothing is working. And I still haven’t met whoever ‘they’ are. The answer’s in Ebbot.....I just need to look.</p><p>✋︎❄︎ ✋︎💧︎ ❄︎✋︎💣︎☜︎📪︎ 👍︎☟︎✋︎☹︎👎︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 👎︎✌︎☼︎😐︎☠︎☜︎💧︎💧︎📬︎</p><p>Huh? What? I look around, but nobody I saw was close enough to talk to me. I glance at Aunt Elly, but she is preoccupied with buying ice cream. Who’s voice is that?</p><p>✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 💣︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ ☝︎⚐︎ ☠︎⚐︎🕈︎📬︎</p><p>Am I officially going crazy? Crazy people hear voices in their head all the time right? This voice....it was the same one in my dream. I need to go.</p><p>☝︎⚐︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 👌︎☜︎☝︎✋︎☠︎☠︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📬︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ☞︎✋︎☠︎👎︎ ☟︎☜︎☹︎🏱︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎📬︎</p><p>I suddenly step up and start walking. It was almost as if something was telling me where to go. I didn’t even need to think much as my walk slowly turned into a jog, then sped into a run. Close! So close! I ran and ran. I ran out of the park and out of the city too, until I was in a forest. Ebbot forest that surrounds Mt. Ebbot.</p><p>I stop as soon as the mountain is in clear sight. Wow, the real Mt. Ebbot.</p><p>👎︎⚐︎☠︎❄︎ 💧︎❄︎⚐︎🏱︎📬︎ 😐︎☜︎☜︎🏱︎ ☝︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📬︎</p><p>As soon as I caught my breath, I took off running once more. I didn’t stop as the ground began to incline and lead me straight up the mountain. Something was keeping me going, telling me to continue. I can’t give up now. I’m so close!</p><p>I finally stop.</p><p>But the feeling didn’t go away. No, I didn’t stop Because of that. I stopped because there was a ginormous hole in the ground. I recognize it too, as it was in several articles. This was the entrance to the Underground. Was this what I was called to? Why? The feeling...it hasn’t stopped...I need to keep going. But the only place to go was.........</p><p>Well, if the ambassador survived, surely I would too? I don’t know why, but I feel like everything will be ok. I feel as if it’s safe. Someone I should watching over me. I won’t die.</p><p>I take a step forward and fall into the hole.</p><p>✌︎☠︎👎︎ 💧︎⚐︎ ✋︎❄︎ 👌︎☜︎☝︎✋︎☠︎💧︎ 👍︎☟︎✋︎☹︎👎︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 👎︎✌︎☼︎😐︎☠︎☜︎💧︎💧︎📬︎ 🕈︎☜︎ 💧︎☟︎✌︎☹︎☹︎ 💧︎☜︎☜︎ ☟︎⚐︎🕈︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ 🏱︎☹︎✌︎✡︎💧︎ ⚐︎🕆︎❄︎📬︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☠︎❄︎ 🕈︎☜︎ ☞︎☼︎✋︎☜︎☠︎👎︎✍︎</p><p>♓︎ ♒︎□︎◻︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ❒︎♏︎♋︎♎︎⍓︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎📬︎</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>”Well what do we have here? Howdy!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>”There you guys are! What took so long?” Tadashi asked as Undyne and the rest finally arrived.</p><p>The sun had gone down hours ago and needless to say we were all tired. Even Lesser was tuckered out after running around Tadashi’s car a few times. It’s been a long day. I glance at Sans and Yashiro, giving them both small smiles and waves. They both appear to be in better spirits than this morning, so I guess my little scheme worked.</p><p>”Took a detour. Enough about that though. I thought you said we’d be staying at an Imperium hotel?” Undyne says.</p><p>”Uh, we are.” I respond with a snicker.</p><p>Undyne glances at our location. “This looks like a regular magic-less motel to me.”</p><p>She suddenly gets shushed by all four humans at once.</p><p>”What about the whole ‘secret society’ did we not make clear?! Wait until we are inside our rooms.” Tadashi whispers as he walks in.</p><p>Undyne just gives Sans a look, to which he shrugs at and follows Tadashi in. The rest of us are close behind. Tadashi walks straight up to the lady behind the counter and flashes one of his friendly smiles.</p><p>”Well good evening miss. We are here for the Fujira reservation please. We have seven in total.”</p><p>The girl immediately smiles back. “Well of course! Identification please.” </p><p>Tadashi makes a show of handing her his driver’s license. But to someone paying attention, they could see Tadashi’s Viribus glow just slightly as it comes in contact with the woman’s. She smiles once more once the actual confirmation was given.</p><p>”Thank you! And enjoy your stay!”</p><p>Tadashi smiles and nods at her then gestures us towards the stairs. We all silently follow, but the monsters seem confused.</p><p>”Uh, why can’t we just take the elevators? And are you sure we are in the right place? This just seems so....normal.” Undyne says.</p><p>”Well what did you expect? Big flashing lights and magic running around? We are a secret remember?” Yashiro mentioned.</p><p>”Well true, but...” Undyne is interrupted.</p><p>”Relax, we’re all good.” He interrupts </p><p>Despite being on the first floor, Tadashi walks down instead of up. I still feel a chill run through me at the thought of being underground, but I ignore it in favor of messing with my Viribus.  We continue to walk down the length of several floors before Tadashi finally stops. But before he does anything, he turns back to the group.</p><p>”Remember, leave all conversation until we get to our rooms. Please don’t start any fights while are here, even a friendly sparring match. It would be best to lie low until the hearing starts. Oh, and try to keep up.”</p><p>And with that he lifts his Viribus up to the wall. As soon as they come into contact, a small light shoots around the wall until it opens up into a doorway. I can’t help but let out a snicker at the monster’s faces as they gaze inside.</p><p>It was bigger than they thought I guess. Magicae of all ages walk around the makeshift, underground lobby. It honestly looked identical to the one above, except here people weren’t afraid of using their magic out in the open. There normally wouldn’t be so many people, but with the hearing coming soon I suppose it’s necessary. Still, we get strange looks as we pass by. Though most looks are directed towards our monster companions.</p><p>We swiftly walk down one of the halls where Tadashi hands me a key.</p><p>”All right. Girls in one room and boys in the other so it’s even. We have tomorrow to prepare, for now just rest. It would be best to wake up early to get a head start.”</p><p>I nod. Our rooms were right across from each other so I knew they would be close by if we needed them. I wave at Undyne and walk into the girls room. It was spacious enough with three beds and a bathroom. Nothing fancy but it wasn’t crowded either. I immediately crash on the farthest bed.</p><p>”Uh, so what do we do now?” Undyne asks.</p><p>”Like Tadashi said we need to rest. We will discuss more plans tomorrow once everyone has been able to sleep. Where’s Lesser?”</p><p>”Shower. Expect a lot of fur stuck in the drain.” Undyne goes silent.</p><p>I give her a sideways glance as I remove my shoes. “You ok?”</p><p>”Yeah just...” she sighs. “Kinda hoped I wouldn’t get as many looks seeing as you Magicae actually know about magic and all.”</p><p>My heart sinks a bit at her sentence. Yeah, I suppose we had gotten quite a few of the looks. But they didn’t seem bothered about it outside, so I brushed it off. I guess it bothered the monsters more than I thought it did.</p><p>”Yeah, we know about magic. But still, monsters are new and strange to my kind. Chances are that some didn’t know you guys were coming. I’ll probably get yelled at tomorrow by a few people. You guys weren’t exactly supposed to know about us remember? It was just surprising. That and some of them still aren’t entirely sure what to think of monsters. I’m sure it will be fine with a little time.” I respond.</p><p>”I guess.” She gives me a look. “I thought you didn’t like Underground areas? How come you’re so calm?”</p><p>I let out a nervous chuckle. “I’m not as calm as I look believe me, but the fact it looks like a regular hotel helps. That and it isn’t dark. Fair warning, we might be sleeping with one light on.”</p><p>She has the nerve to laugh at me. “You need a nightlight Sparks?!”</p><p>”It’s not a nightlight! You know I don’t like Underground spaces! Give me a break.” I huff and turn where I can’t see her. Not that it prevents me from hearing her laughter though.</p><p>It’s gonna be a long night.</p><p> </p><p>????? P.OV.</p><p>Ugh, what happened? I barely peek my eyes open. A dull ache surrounds my entire body as I gaze up.</p><p>Did....did I seriously just jump into a mountain? All because I had a feeling?! I really am going crazy! I sit up as I panic a bit more. Aunt Elly! I just ran off without a word. She must be so mad at me right now, along with worried sick. How long have I been unconscious? </p><p>“Well about time you woke up!”</p><p>I rapidly look around but don’t see anyone. I don’t recognize the voice either.</p><p>”Down here idiot.”</p><p>I look down to see that I had landed on a patch of golden flowers. How are these growing underground? No, The more important question is why is one looking at me?</p><p>”You just gonna keep staring or are you gonna start talking pal?”</p><p>A...a flower...with eyes....and it’s talking. I heard monsters were different but I wasn’t expecting this. It appears annoyed at my stunned silence.</p><p>”Geez you are worst than that other idiot! You sure took a fall there friend.” It flashes me a cute smile, but something doesn’t feel right about it. If this is a monster, why isn’t it on the surface with the rest? Why did it stay down here? Once more, my silence appears to annoy them.</p><p>”Ugh, if you aren’t going to talk I guess I’ll just move on already.”</p><p>I felt a sharp tug in my chest, immediately causing me to double over in pain. What’s going on? What is that flower doing to me?!</p><p>*PING*</p><p>I feel it before I see it.....whatever it is. What?</p><p>”What the- what are you?!” The flower shrieks. “What in the world happened to your soul?”</p><p>My......soul?</p><p>✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 🕈︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎👎︎ 👌︎☜︎ 🕈︎✋︎💧︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☹︎✋︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☠︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 💣︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎☝︎ 🏱︎☼︎✋︎☠︎👍︎☜︎📬︎</p><p>Both the flower and I freeze when the familiar static sound fills the air. It’s that voice again....it almost feels as if I can understand it. </p><p>“Y-you.” The flower responds. “How are you here?! Oh~ of course this is your doing. Of course! It has your dirty work written all over it.”</p><p>I can’t tell if the flower is sneering or not. He sounds amused, scared, and suspicious all at the same time. It sounds as if he recognized the gibberish. Then perhaps he can give me answers?</p><p>✋︎ 👎︎✋︎👎︎ 🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ☠︎☜︎☜︎👎︎☜︎👎︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👌︎☜︎ 👎︎⚐︎☠︎☜︎📬︎ ✋︎ ✌︎💣︎ ⚐︎☠︎☹︎✡︎ ☼︎☜︎🏱︎✌︎✡︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✌︎ ☞︎✌︎✞︎⚐︎☼︎ 👌︎✡︎ ✌︎☹︎☹︎⚐︎🕈︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ✌︎👍︎👍︎⚐︎💣︎🏱︎✌︎☠︎✡︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎💣︎📬︎</p><p>“What makes you think I wanna go?! No thanks you goopy egg! Just like I told Frisk, leave me alone!”</p><p>”U-Uh, excuse me?” I say.</p><p>”Oh shut it! You’re useless to me with a soul like that! So leave me alone.” It huffs.</p><p>I glance at the floating, heart shaped object. I must admit, it doesn’t seem right to me either. And what are those things on it? I thought coming here would give me answers, but all it is doing is giving me more questions. </p><p>✋︎ ✌︎💣︎ ☞︎✋︎☠︎✋︎💧︎☟︎☜︎👎︎ 👎︎✋︎💧︎👍︎🕆︎💧︎💧︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎📬︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ✌︎👍︎👍︎⚐︎💣︎🏱︎✌︎☠︎✡︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎💣︎📬︎</p><p>Suddenly the air becomes more tense. It was as If a dark presence could be felt in the room, swallowing it up. It reminded me too much of my dream as I felt shivers of fear crawl down my spine. In the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a shadowy figure, but it was gone when I turned to face it. When I turn back towards the flower, it was actually shaking.</p><p>As soon as it had appeared, the dark presence left. The flower takes a few moments to find its voice.</p><p>”F-fine! I’ll play along with whatever stupid plan you have!” It gives me a cold glare. “You gonna just sit there or are going to go? I’m not just going to wait around for you!”</p><p>”R-right.” I respond.</p><p>”Well?! You gotta carry me if I’m coming with you! I’m not going to go through Snowdin like this.”</p><p>I glance around before spotting a cracked pot nearly hidden behind a rock. I scramble to my feet to retrieve it, only to return to an impatient flower once more.</p><p>”Took You long enough! I’m Flowey, so don’t think about calling me anything else! Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>A flower named Flowey? How.......nice? I’m not quite sure what is happening, but this flower probably knows more than I do so I should follow. I only hope I’ll finally get some answers soon.</p><p>☝︎□︎□︎♎︎ ●︎◆︎♍︎🙵 ♍︎♒︎♓︎●︎♎︎ □︎♐︎ ♎︎♋︎❒︎🙵■︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎📬︎</p><p>I turn my head back towards the pile of flowers. I thought I just hear another voice, but this one was softer than the other. It sounded different too, almost like another form of gibberish. Similar, but different.</p><p>”Hey! Keep moving! I want to finish this as soon as I can.” Flowey screeches at me.</p><p>I shake my head slightly and continue walking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry It’s a little short. Now for the translations! Hm~ two different Wingdings? What could this mean?</p><p>At the beginning of the chapter:</p><p>I︎T︎ I︎S︎ T︎I︎M︎E︎,︎ C︎H︎I︎L︎D︎ O︎F︎ D︎A︎R︎K︎N︎E︎S︎S︎.︎</p><p>Y︎O︎U︎ M︎U︎S︎T︎ G︎O︎ N︎O︎W︎.︎</p><p>G︎O︎ T︎O︎ T︎H︎E︎ B︎E︎G︎I︎N︎N︎I︎N︎G︎.︎ Y︎O︎U︎ W︎I︎L︎L︎ F︎I︎N︎D︎ H︎E︎L︎P︎ T︎H︎E︎R︎E︎.︎</p><p>D︎O︎N︎T︎ S︎T︎O︎P︎.︎ K︎E︎E︎P︎ G︎O︎I︎N︎G︎.︎</p><p>A︎N︎D︎ S︎O︎ I︎T︎ B︎E︎G︎I︎N︎S︎ C︎H︎I︎L︎D︎ O︎F︎ D︎A︎R︎K︎N︎E︎S︎S︎.︎ W︎E︎ S︎H︎A︎L︎L︎ S︎E︎E︎ H︎O︎W︎ T︎H︎I︎S︎ P︎L︎A︎Y︎S︎ O︎U︎T︎.︎ W︎O︎N︎T︎ W︎E︎ F︎R︎I︎E︎N︎D︎?︎</p><p>i︎ h︎o︎p︎e︎ t︎h︎e︎y︎ a︎r︎e︎ r︎e︎a︎d︎y︎ f︎o︎r︎ t︎h︎i︎s︎.︎</p><p>At the end of the chapter:</p><p>YOU WOULD BE WISE TO LISTEN TO ME YOUNG PRINCE.</p><p>I DID WHAT NEEDED TO BE DONE. I AM ONLY REPAYING A FAVOR BY ALLOWING YOU TO ACCOMPANY THEM.</p><p>I AM FINISHED DISCUSSING THIS. YOU WILL ACCOMPANY THEM.</p><p>Good luck child of darkness.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Contest!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here we are! This story has reached over 250 kudos on archiveofourown! That means it’s time for the competition! Remember, the winner gets to put an OC into the story. So here we go! </p><p>To put it simply, pick a number.</p><p>I have chosen a number from 1 to 500. The first person to comment the correct number is the winner! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor :3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Winner of the contest gets announced at the bottom of the chapter! Until then, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>I bury myself deeper into my pillow. It’ll be time to wake up soon, I know it. Yet my body seems keen on refusing to acknowledge that fact. I always forget just how comfortable hotel beds can be.</p><p>But despite how comfortable the bed is, and how much I want to fall back asleep, I still hear the slight creaking of the floor. Footsteps silently creeping on the carpet. Quiet, but not enough to escape my trained hearing. Whoever is walking stops right beside my bed, and silently stands there for a few moments.</p><p>I react quickly, just fast enough to dodge the pillow.</p><p>”UP AND AT ‘EM SPARKY!” Yashiro screeches at the top of his lungs.</p><p>Good thing these rooms are sound proof for....reasons. Doesn’t keep Yashiro from waking Undyne up though. He barely dodged the glowing spear.</p><p>”WHAT IN THE WORLD MAN?!” Undyne screeches.</p><p>”Think fast!” He says.</p><p>I thought he was going to hit Undyne, but was mistaken when I find myself with a face full of pillow. Oh it’s on now.</p><p>”My mission is complete, and now I make a tactical retreat. Good day madames.” Yashiro chuckles while running out of the room.</p><p>”Yash! You get back here this instant and take your own medicine!” I yell out, running after him. Undyne looks confused, but I manage to see a devilish grin break out. The game is on.</p><p>Of course Yashiro would seek sanctuary in his own room, but unfortunately for him he isn’t able to close the door before I kick it open. I feel sparks in my eyes as I grin wickedly at him. He only gives me a nervous expression in return.</p><p>”Ehehe truce?” He asks</p><p>I don’t even have time to answer before his face is suddenly smacked with a pillow....hard.</p><p>”NYAH! Take that punk!” Undyne cackles out.</p><p>”Tadashi!” Yashiro has the guts to run over to his brother and use him as a shield. “You ladies wouldn’t hit such a wonderful and honest man would you?”</p><p>Tadashi glares at his brother. “I asked you to wake them up! Not start a war!”</p><p>Tadashi soon finds himself with a pillow on his head. His eyes slowly look at Undyne and I. His eyes begin to glow a deep royal blue. “War it is then.”</p><p>Uh oh.</p><p>I dodge the oncoming attack, barely having time to duck behind one of the beds. But I don’t remain in hiding for long, I am soon on my feet and throw a pillow at Yashiro. It hits him square in the arm, but I have no time to celebrate. Undyne is cackling like a maniac as Tadashi manages to throw 3 pillows at her at once. I don’t remember the last time he acted so....well, childish. Yep, that’s what we are acting like right now...children.</p><p>A pillow hits me in the back, and I blindly throw a pillow in the directions it came from before ducking behind a different bed....right on top of someone.</p><p>”Oof, Huh?” </p><p>I blink as I find myself right on top of Sans.</p><p>”Sans? What are you doing? Don’t tell me you slept on the floor.” I say.</p><p>”Heh, nope. Well, I did, but only cause Yashiro tried to push me off to wake me up. Only went back to sleep though. What’s your story?” His Cheshire grin is back, and he looks relaxed</p><p>”He started a pillow war, which I think he now regrets since Undyne got involved. However, I am a strong opponent and he won’t best me that easily.” I say smugly.</p><p>I suddenly freeze once I realize that I am, in fact, still on top of Sans. He seems to realize the same thing as his face suddenly becomes blue. </p><p>“U-uh, sorry I’ll just-“ I try to get up, but have to duck down again right before a pillow hits the wall next to me. This place is right between the wall and the bed, so I can’t just roll off. It’s death by pillow or death by embarrassment. The death by pillow is looking pretty good right about now. </p><p>“R-right, I got this.” Sans says quietly.</p><p>Im about to ask what he means, until I see him take a pillow from behind his head. It is suddenly surrounded with a light blue light and shoots out from our hiding place. I hear Yashiro let out a small ‘oof’ and take the opportunity to scramble off Sans, ignoring the small amount of heat in my cheeks. </p><p>Weaponless, I rush towards the nearest pillow and clock Yashiro in the arm.</p><p>”Don’t start battles you can’t finish Yash!” I say.</p><p>Suddenly I feel myself become weightless as I begin to slightly float. I recognize this, and shoot a glare a Tadashi. </p><p>“Hey no fair! That’s cheating!” I say.</p><p>”I do believe we have battled it out enough to call a truce. Besides, we have work to do and we can’t afford to waste more time. Perhaps next time you may claim your victory (Y/n).”</p><p>”Ah come on!” Undyne pouts. </p><p>Tadashi lets us all down gently and gives a glare towards his brother. “Don’t think I’ll forget this.”</p><p>”Yeah Yash~ Keep one eye open even when you sleep.” I chuckle.</p><p>He lets out his own nervous chuckle as he shuffles out of the room. Me and Undyne just share a nod before returning to our own room. Once there, I see Lesser playing cards against......themselves? They apparently chose to stay out of the pillow war I guess. Not quite sure how they are playing against themselves though.</p><p>”We’ll just have to get ‘em next time Sparks. And next time, we won’t give mercy.” Undyne cackles out.</p><p>What a wake up call.</p><p> </p><p>SANS P.O.V.</p><p>What a wake up call.</p><p>Yashiro had attempted to wake me up by shaking me, but I’ve lived with Paps so it did nothing. I guess he just took to shoving me off the bed, but I decided to mess with him by letting out a couple of loud snores while on the floor. After that he just gave up. I had heard when Tadashi had asked him to wake up the girls, but I hadn’t expected Undyne’s war cry about a minute after.</p><p>Still, I was pretty comfortable on the floor so I tuned out the noises around me. It was probably a pillow fight anyway, so I didn’t want to get a taste of Undyne’s wrath. She hits hard, even with a pillow.</p><p>What I hadn’t expected, however, was for someone to suddenly land on me. I was also surprised to see (Y/n) looking straight at me. But after she explained it, I guess I understood. But when the realization of our position finally hit me, I could the magic rush to my cheek bones. So I quickly sent a pillow at Yashiro which allowed her to get off without getting attacked.</p><p>Welp, hadn’t expected that as a wake up call. Still, I am technically awake so I guess it worked?</p><p>”Alright Sans, we are going to have to debrief you on how these hearings will go so you’ll be prepared. I’m sure (Y/n) will do the same with Undyne. We aren’t entirely sure how the Imperium Council views monster kind so it is imperative you do exactly what we say to avoid any confrontation. If all goes well, we will leave soon without any problems. Alright?” Tadashi says.</p><p>”ok.” Is all I respond with.</p><p>”This is serious Sans.”</p><p>”ok.”</p><p>”......So are you ready to listen?”</p><p>”ok.”</p><p>”...Is that honestly all you are going to respond with? No questions or inquiries?”</p><p>”ok.”</p><p>”Well alright then.”</p><p>He turns back to his paperwork and begins to double check them. Gaining a few more minutes to myself, my mind involuntarily turns back to the pillow fight and I feel magic beginning magic beginning to rush to my cheeks once more. After everything, I can’t deny that I still have some feelings for her. Again, a monster is too in tune with his soul to not notice it. But I know that now definitely isn’t the time nor place for such things. Besides, her last ‘boyfriend’ killed her family, the jerk. I don’t really think she would be too thrilled to enter a relationship after that.</p><p>No, just focus on the hearings for now. Make sure Frisk and (Y/n) are safe, then worry about where you stand. </p><p> </p><p>????? P.O.V.</p><p>The Underground is bigger than I thought it would be. I mean, I understood that an entire civilization lived down here and all, but I still didn’t expect it to be this big. I’ve left the ruins, but I haven’t been able to make it out of a snow filled area called Snowdin. How was it snowing underground anyway?</p><p>”Seriously, can you walk any slower?” Flowey complains.</p><p>”Sorry, I’m just looking for some food. I haven’t eaten since falling down here.” I say.</p><p>Ive been trying to look for food for the last hour now, but the monsters must have taken it with them because all of the houses are empty. I sigh dejectedly as I exit yet another house. This isn’t good, I need to find some food or I won’t be strong enough to make it out of the Underground. I have heard that there are are five sections, and I haven’t even left the second! </p><p>“Ugh! Fine! The last house should have some food so check there!” Flowey hisses out.</p><p>I learned very quickly that he wasn’t the friendliest person, but he is helping me so I guess I can give him credit for that. I approached the last house. It looked as barren as the last houses. Of course the monsters would want to take their stuff with them. But when I go inside, I’m surprised to see a small bit of furniture still there. I suppose they didn’t want to take it, they probably bought new ones. </p><p>I approach the kitchen, ignoring the insanely tall sink and open the fridge. To my surprise it was filled with containers of spaghetti. That’s it, the entire fridge. Who eats this much pasta?</p><p>”Yuck, you would be better off starving.” Flowey grumbles. “This was before he got better at it.”</p><p>Did Flowey know who used to live here?</p><p>”It doesn’t matter. I can’t keep going without some food.” I say.</p><p>Luckily the microwave was still here and working too. I’m glad monster food doesn’t spoil otherwise I probably wouldn’t have eaten it in fear of getting sick. But when I take the first bite I realize what Flowey meant. Whoever made this spaghetti wasn’t a good cook. It was both burnt and somehow undercooked at the same time, and is what is that crunching sound? .....glittter? I hope it’s edible glitter. Regardless of the indescribable taste, I shove it down as quickly as I can.</p><p>”Ugh you actually ate it?! You really are some kind of freak!” Flowey visibly gags.</p><p>I let out a small yawn. I haven’t slept all that much either, and it’s making me slow down. I can’t traverse the Underground like this, I don’t even know why I’m down here yet. I sluggishly set Flowey down on a table near the wall and walk towards the couch.</p><p>”Hey! What do you think you’re doing?! I’m not just going to wait here while you sleep!” His voice gives a low hissing sound to show his annoyance.</p><p>”Humans can’t function without sleep.” I murmur just loud enough for him to hear as I lay down. “I need to rest if I’m going to make it through the rest of the Underground.” I yawn again, feeling my eyes close as sleep finally comes to me.</p><p>🕈︎☜︎☹︎👍︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ 👌︎✌︎👍︎😐︎ 👍︎☟︎✋︎☹︎👎︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 👎︎✌︎☼︎😐︎☠︎☜︎💧︎💧︎📬︎</p><p>I snap my eyes open. I’m back in that dark place. Everything around me is pitch black, and all I can hear is that horrible glitching sound.</p><p>✋︎❄︎ 💧︎☜︎☜︎💣︎💧︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ 🏱︎☼︎⚐︎☝︎☼︎☜︎💧︎💧︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ☞︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎☠︎ ✌︎☠︎❄︎✋︎👍︎✋︎🏱︎✌︎❄︎☜︎👎︎📪︎ ☟︎💣︎📬︎</p><p>I cover my ears to block it out. Hearing it in the real world is bad enough, but here the gibberish is louder and painful. It almost feels like someone is scraping nails on a chalkboard right next to my ear.</p><p>👍︎♋︎❒︎♏︎♐︎◆︎●︎ 👎︎□︎♍︎⧫︎□︎❒︎📪︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ⬧︎⧫︎♋︎❒︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♒︎◆︎❒︎⧫︎ ♒︎♓︎❍︎📬︎</p><p>It was the other voice. This one was still loud, but it didn’t hurt as much as the other voice did. It was softer.</p><p>✋︎ 💧︎☜︎☜︎📬︎ ☝︎✋︎✞︎☜︎ 💣︎☜︎ ✌︎ 💣︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎☠︎❄︎📪︎ 🏱︎☜︎☼︎☟︎✌︎🏱︎💧︎ ✋︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎ ☞︎✋︎✠︎ ✋︎❄︎📬︎</p><p>I feel what could almost be mistaken for a gentle breeze flow over me. It was calming, but at the same time felt wrong somehow? </p><p>“Did it work?”</p><p>”I am not entirely sure. The pain appears to have stopped though.”</p><p>I turn around frantically as the voices suddenly becomes clearer than I’ve ever heard them before. I had been right, there had been two separate people talking. The one still sounded slightly glitchy and broken, but it wasn’t nearly as painful as before.</p><p>”It does appear to have worked after all. Greetings Child of Darkness.”</p><p>I glance around, but I still don’t see anyone. “W-who’s there? Where are you?” I ask.</p><p>”Do not be afraid. You cannot see me because you are not yet adjusted to the Void, but that will come in time. For now we should discuss more important matters.”</p><p>I feel a familiar tugging sensation, but unlike last time with Flowey it didn’t hurt. Once again I glance at what was meant to be my soul. But this time, I can get a better look at it. I don’t know what other souls look like, but I just know they don’t look like this.</p><p>My soul looked broken. It has three black cracks around it, and they seemed to pulse like a heartbeat. Most of my soul, other than the cracks, was a deep red color. That is, all except the top right part. That part looked as if it had been torn apart and stitched back together by one of the black cracks. Where the piece should have been red like the rest, it was a dark green. I’m not going to lie, it looked wrong and broken. Like someone had tried to stitch two different souls into one.</p><p>”What’s wrong with me?” I ask, close to tears.</p><p>”Nothing. You have been exposed to the Void, and that caused your soul to be the way it is. I had just barely managed to find a suitable piece to sustain you before you would have vanished.”</p><p>”Void? Vanished? This doesn’t make sense! Who are you?! Why do I hear your voice in my head? What are these dreams I keep having!? And what is wrong with my soul? Am I some sort of....” I pause, feeling choked up through my stress. “Freak?” I manage to finish.</p><p>I feel a softer presence near me. It must be the other voice.</p><p>”Of course not. You are unique, yes but we are here to help you.”</p><p>”As for your other questions, the Void is a place where nothing and everything exists. Most individuals who are exposed to it become erased from history and time itself. I myself was one of those individuals. You won’t find anyone who would remember knowing me. The only reason I haven’t been completely erased from time is because of my work. It was too vast and significant to completely erase. You are able to hear and understand me because you now have a direct link to the Void through your soul. Those dreams were me attempting to contact you, but due to the Void you were unable to remember. However, since you have become slightly more accustomed to it you shouldn’t have too much trouble.” The broken voice says.</p><p>It is all too much. “How can everything and nothing both exist in this place? How did you get trapped here? And you still haven’t explained why my soul is the way it is! And what do you mean I’m becoming accustomed to it?! Does that mean I’m going to become trapped here too?!”</p><p>The gentler voice pipes in. “No! You are still connected to the real world. While you also have a connection to the Void you are safe from becoming trapped here.”</p><p>”Are you trapped here too?” I ask.</p><p>”In a sense. However my predicament is quite different from the Doctor’s. While he was been erased from time itself, I have not. My memory is still safely kept with those who knew me. However, I can never leave.” It sounds sad when saying that.</p><p>”Why not?” I can’t help but ask.</p><p>”Im afraid you aren’t ready for that one quite yet. You have already been through so much, you mustn’t push yourself more than you already have.” She (it sounds like a she) responds.</p><p>”Yes, you have been here for long enough and it will begin to effect you if you stay here longer. We shall speak with you again, but for now inform the flower I wish for him to train you in encounters. He shall know what I mean, and if he refuses I shall step in.” The broken voice- I mean the doctor says.</p><p>”Wait! What are you called? I can’t just call you voices anymore can I?” I say, feeling myself beginning to wake up.</p><p>”You may refer to me as Doctor or G.” The broken voice responds.</p><p>The other voice responds, but it is muffled as my eyes finally open. Just like they said, I can actually remember this dream. </p><p>“Took you long enough you weirdo. You done with your gibberish sleep talk so we can keep moving?” Flowey says annoyed.</p><p>”Gibberish?” I ask.</p><p>”You were spitting out gibberish in your sleep. Don’t talk like that! It’s creepy, just like those little voices in your head.” He gives me a terrifying smile which sends shivers down my spine. I had explained the voices earlier to Flowey hoping he would give me answers, but he had just ignored me. Does he mean I was speaking that glitched gibberish in my sleep? I don’t know how.</p><p>”Anyway, let’s go already! I already told you I want to finish this as soon as possible!”</p><p>I nod my head as I hop off the couch and pick up the pot. I finally have some answers, but it wasn’t enough to quench my curiosity. I still had questions about my soul, and the Void. But I suppose I would just have to keep going. As I walk out of the house and into the snow, I remember the gentler voice’s response. It had been muffled, but I had been just barely able to understand it. What strange names the voices have.</p><p>”You may call me K.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>K huh? :3 Dun Dun Dun! Anyway, translation time.</p><p> </p><p>WELCOME BACK CHILD OF DARKNESS.</p><p>IT SEEMS YOU ARE PROGRESSING FASTER THAN ANTICIPATED, HM.</p><p>Careful Doctor, it is starting to hurt him.</p><p>I SEE. GIVE ME A MOMENT, PERHAPS I CAN FIX IT.</p><p> </p><p>And now! The moment you all have waited for! The winner of the Contest! Drumroll please!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nobody..........seriously nobody guessed the number. But! Since no one guessed it, I will be giving the prize to one who guessed the closest number. So we still have a winner in a sense.</p><p>And that winner is someone on Quotev! Give a round of applause for *dramatic pause*</p><p>Loganic!</p><p>They guessed the number 251. Well the number I had chosen was 252! Congratulations! </p><p>Thanks for participating folks! I’m sorry if you didn’t win but who knows, I might host another competition like this later. (Maybe even in one of my other stories).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any disclaimers I have will be put in the end of the chapter. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>“So repeat what I just said.” I say to Undyne. </p><p>“This is an Imperium Court hearing and we are mostly guests to represent our kind while keeping an eye on you. We should keep quiet unless we’re asked a question directly, so as not to cause a scene. No fighting.” Undyne responds, bored.</p><p>Tadashi had asked for me to fill her in on what might happen once we actually begin the hearing. Stephen was off doing who knows what and I hadn’t seen him all day, but Yashiro and Sans dropped in earlier to check up on us. I can tell that Undyne would rather be exploring or anything else, but I wanted to make sure she is prepared for what might happen.</p><p>”Remember, not all of them trust you guys yet. They will probably be suspicious and cruel and will more than likely ask very pressuring questions. They will probably try to rile you up to get you to lose your cool and say something they can use against you. Just try to think about why they are doing that. They are responsible for all of the safety of Magicae so they want to make sure they can trust you guys. Some will probably make a few...accusatory remarks, but you have to stay calm. Not to mention-“</p><p>”Ugh! Give it a rest! I forgot you were a lawyer.” Undyne grumbles. “I get it! Keep my cool and give straight answers. Come on! I want to look around!”</p><p>”It looks just like a normal hotel Undyne.” I cant help the tiny bit of sass in my voice.</p><p>”Yeah, with sparring rooms and witches! I want to see it!” She exclaims, excitement lighting up her face.</p><p>I almost facepalm. “You heard Tadashi! No fighting, not even a friendly sparring match. We need to remain focused on the task at hand. The hearing is tomorrow and we need to be prepared for whatever they decide to throw at us. Besides, I already mentioned that my kind isn’t used to monsters yet, so you’ll draw a lot of attention towards us. No offense, but we need as little attention as possible so we can focus on our strategy.”</p><p>Undyne lets out a dramatic groan as she falls backwards onto the bed. All I can do is slightly shake my head at her actions. I can understand her enthusiasm though, and I would probably be reacting the same if the situation were reversed. Alas, for now it would be best if we were to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible.</p><p>I hear a knock at the door and give one last glance at Undyne before walking over to open it. Yashiro stands on the other side.</p><p>”Heya Sparky. I got a message from Stephen saying he was on his way back. He offered to pick up some food on his way back and wanted to know if you ladies wanted anything.” He grins.</p><p>I pause to think for a bit, but I hear Undyne screech out her food choice from behind me. Lesser let out a small bark that I didn’t understand, but Undyne translated that they wanted dog biscuits. Makes sense. I turn to Yashiro.</p><p>”I will just have (your choice). Tell Stephen to hurry up though, we need go over our strategy again. Is Tadashi busy right now? I should probably discuss some more points with him too.”</p><p>”No problem, you can just come right over. He isn’t busy.....well, he is but it is the same thing you want to discuss with him so I’m sure it’s fine.”</p><p>Before I leave, I give Undyne a pointed stare. I really hope she listens to me and stays inside. She just rolls her eye at me and falls back on the bed again. I walk over into the other room to see Sans sleeping on the farthest bed and Tadashi sitting at the table with a calculative look in his eyes.</p><p>Welp, let’s get to it then.</p><p> </p><p>STEPHEN’S P.O.V.</p><p>I’m glad that there is a small pet store near the hotel, otherwise I wouldn’t have a clue where to get the dog biscuits that Lesser asked for. Right now I was in line for a small restaurant to get the last of the food. I had left the hotel early in the morning to try and gain more information on who would have poisoned (Y/n). I just don’t understand it. No one had any clue on who it could have been. I checked the records for the poison, but for some reason all information regarding it had stopped about two weeks before the poisoning.</p><p>Not to mention the defense system on (Y/n)’s apartment. Jade, Yashiro, and I had specifically helped (Y/n) set it up. It was designed to scan the Potentia entering the apartment and preventing it if it was hostile. In other words, not a single person would be able to enter as long as they had an unauthorized Viribus on them. It might have even prevented monster magic, but that was untested considering every monster that had entered the apartment had been allowed to do so by Sparky. So who could have possibly gotten in to plant the poison and start the fire? There weren’t even a lot of people who knew about her injury or it’s medication.</p><p>I shake my head a bit. This was all concerning, but I needed to get back soon. All I needed was Yashiro’s spicy barbecue wings and I would finally have everything. Thank goodness Tadashi lent me his car. </p><p>It was taking a while for the person in front of me to order, but when he had finally finished I stepped up and ordered quickly. However, when the price was mentioned I quickly discovered that I was missing my wallet. I must have left it in the car. Embarrassed, I let out a small apology and was about to leave before someone spoke up.</p><p>”Here, you can pay me back after.”</p><p>It had been the stranger who was before me. He must have overheard my embarrassing moment. But when he handed the cashier the money, I noticed a shiny Viribus on his wrist. So he is a Veneficus, which means he is most likely here for the hearing. Grabbing the food, I give a small, observing glance at him.</p><p>He was surprisingly a ginger just like me. He even had blue eyes as well, but he was taller and lacked the freckles that adorned my face. I don’t recall ever seeing him before, but he must have some form of title if he is here for the hearing. But perhaps the strangest thing was his hat. It was blank other for a picture of a computer loading sign, and the words ‘I’m thinking’ underneath it.</p><p>“Thank you.” I quietly say.</p><p>”No problem, we gingers need to stick together.” Is all he responds with.</p><p>”I left my wallet in the car. If you give me a moment I can pay you back.” I say, but he shakes his head.</p><p>”I’m in a bit of a hurry, so you can just pay me back later......by the way...are you here for the meeting?” He asks.</p><p>I give him a confused glance, but realized he must have seen my own Viribus. I quickly answer after realizing that I hadn’t responded yet. “Y-yes! Yeah, I’m just p-picking up some f-food for my friends. I’m Stephen.”</p><p>”Logan.” He responds.</p><p>”It was very n-nice meeting you. I s-suppose I will see y-you at the meeting then? P-perhaps you can meet m-my friends when t-there as well! They w-would love to meet some more Magicae.”</p><p>He seems to pause at that, gaining a strange look in his eyes. “You are one of the monster representatives?”</p><p>I give a confused look in return. “Er...y-yes. Me and m-my friends are here to explain more about them and the ambassador. U-uh, Well! I had b-better return now! Heh.........Thank you.”</p><p>I walk towards Tadashi’s car with nervousness building in my stomach. I was in a war, I know suspicion when I see it. He clearly doesn’t trust the monsters. I shouldn’t be so surprised though. We already knew there would be doubt....but still, I can’t help but be concerned. Something was off about Logan....something I hadn’t felt in many years. I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt, but something tells me I haven’t seen the last of him.</p><p> </p><p>????? P.O.V.</p><p>I stand in a field of glowing blue flowers. After leaving that one house, I had to walk through a small blizzard and found myself in a region Flowey called Waterfall. It was much warmer than Snowdin, thankfully, and I couldn’t help but admire the beauty of it. Still, right now it should be the last thing I should be focused on.</p><p>I nervously look at where Flowey glares back at me. I had told him how the voice, or G, had told him to instruct me in encounters. I still don’t know exactly what they are, but from what little Flowey had told me I guess they are how monsters spar. Needless to say, he was annoyed and mad. It took a bit of convincing, but he finally agreed. Though I suspect it is only because I told him G would ask him to if he didnt. I think Flowey is scared of him.</p><p>”Alright, let’s get this over with.” Flowery grumbled out.</p><p>I feel a familiar sensation come over me, and I see my soul appear as every color fades into black and white. It looks just as broken and strange as before and I feel doubt seep into my chest. Wasn’t this a monster way of fighting? Should I really be doing this? What if end up damaging my soul even more than it already is? Not to mention I might somehow hurt Flowey.</p><p>”Ok so I explained this all before. You have four buttons: Fight, Act, Items, and Mercy. Each one is pretty self-explanatory unless you’re an idiot so I won’t bother explaining them. That creep probably just wants me to help you in dodging anyway. Let’s get this over with, that thing that you call your soul creeps me out.” Flowey says.</p><p>I glance at the buttons nervous and confused. He did explain some earlier, but I don’t know what each button does in detail. The Fight one is pretty obvious, but what about the Act one? If there is already a Fight button, why do I have an Act button?</p><p>”It’s your turn you moron.” Flowey snaps.</p><p>”R-right! Uhhhh.....” I look at the buttons again......what do I do?</p><p>⚐︎☞︎ 👍︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎💧︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎☹︎⚐︎🕈︎☜︎☼︎ 🕈︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎👎︎ ☼︎☜︎☞︎🕆︎💧︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☜︎✠︎🏱︎☹︎✌︎✋︎☠︎ ☞︎🕆︎☼︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎📬︎ 👎︎⚐︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☼︎☜︎✈︎🕆︎✋︎☼︎☜︎ ✌︎💧︎💧︎✋︎💧︎❄︎✌︎☠︎👍︎☜︎ 👍︎☟︎✋︎☹︎👎︎✍︎</p><p>“G?” I whisper. The voice was much too broken to be K. </p><p>“HmM, is tHis BetTeR? CaN yOu UNderStand me a bit more now?” I hear him respond, his voice becoming more and more comprehensive the more he talked.</p><p>I give a small nod. </p><p>“Good, now since the flower won’t elaborate I will have to do so. It would be wise to begin with the Act button.....”</p><p>I follow his instructions, and I swear it was as if I could feel a presence beside me. It felt similar to the presence I felt in my dream. Perhaps it was G? If so, where is K? I fail notice how quiet Flowey had gotten.</p><p>”Good, now I would normally suggest using Check in this sort of circumstance, but I doubt it would help much. Instead choose one of the other options available.”</p><p>I look at the options. G was right, the Check button looked glitched out and almost unreadable. Given its state, I don’t think it works. Maybe some buttons don’t work for me because of my soul? For now, I suppose I will choose the Talk button.</p><p>.....what happens now?</p><p>”You have to attempt to speak with him now.” G says.</p><p>”What do I have to talk about?” I ask.</p><p>”It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>I have to think a bit. I’m not the best at talking, maybe I should have picked a different button after all.</p><p>”U-uh.....Hey Flowey.....Waterfall is really beautiful isn’t it? .......”</p><p>Flowey gives me an annoyed look, but I see a hint of something else in his eyes.....Is he scared of something? Can he feel G as well?</p><p>”Woooooww, you’re really bad at this.” He snickers. Suddenly he transforms his face into that terrifying black grin. “My turn.”</p><p>I‘m suddenly surrounded by small floating....are those seeds or something? Like everything else, they are devoid of color.</p><p>”He will throw them at you, you must dodge them. Do not allow them to touch you.” G says.</p><p>Following his instructions, I dodge the seed-looking objects as best I can. However, they were pretty fast and I had never been the best at dodging. The last one managed to graze my leg just slightly, but I couldn't help the sharp yelp of pain. I had never felt pain like this! It only touched my leg, but it hurt all over!</p><p>I look at the buttons again with tears blurring my eyes. A small bar was above them that I hadn’t noticed before. </p><p>HP: 37/40</p><p>Hp? As in Health points? Like a video games then.......should it be 40? I look up as Flowey gives a disturbing laugh.</p><p>”Wow! It was only one hit and you are already in tears! You have got to be one of the wimpiest humans I’ve ever met. You have 40 HP and you still cry in pain. Sheesh.”</p><p>I feel a familiar emotion flow through me and I clench my fists. I won’t give up at this. The flower wants me to continue? Alright then. Flowey notices my determined look, but all he does is give another terrifying grin.</p><p>The encounter continues for several more turns. Every time it is my turn, G seems to whisper answers out. I keep away from the Fight button for now, not feeling confident enough to handle it...yet. Instead I continue using the Act button, while Flowey continues to throw seeds at me every time it was his turn. Despite my best effort, I am unable to dodge all of them. The longer the battle goes, the more angry and frustrated I get.</p><p>HP: 11/40</p><p>I gasp for air as it becomes my turn once more. </p><p>“It is alright Child. You can’t expect to become perfect on your first try. Perhaps that is enough for now.” I hear G say from beside me.</p><p>Despite knowing I won’t be able to see him, I snap my head in the direction where I can feel his presence. Another feeling joins with my determination and frustration, one that feels familiar yet doesn’t at the same time. It spreads throughout my body and my eyes begin to itch. Glaring at the direction where G is, I could almost begin to make out an outline of a large figure.</p><p>“That is enough for now. This training session is over.” The feeling leaves as quickly as it came, leaving me exhausted. What had just happened? ”You mustn’t let your emotions control you Child. While important, if you allow them to cloud your mind then you won’t be able to think properly. This will only cause you to lose even quicker. Rest. We will try again later.”</p><p>”I don’t even know why I’m doing this.” I say, my voice is quiet and scratchy as if I hadn’t used it in hours. </p><p>“All will be explained in time.”</p><p>I let out a sigh. I thought I had waited long enough, but apparently not. I still have too many questions. I look at where Flowey had completely frozen and was giving me an unreadable look. What did I do?</p><p>”Whatever, you’ll never survive the Underground with that an HP. Creepy is right. Rest unless you want to die.” He says, turning away and climbing back into the broken pot. Everything goes back into color and my soul returns to me, fading from sight. The air is tense though.....why do I feel like I just did something wrong?</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>🕈︎☜︎☼︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 🕈︎✌︎❄︎👍︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎✍︎</p><p>⍓︎♏︎⬧︎ ♓︎ ⬥︎♋︎⬧︎</p><p>🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 👎︎⚐︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎😐︎✍︎</p><p>♓︎ ♎︎□︎■︎⧫︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎ ⍓︎♏︎⧫︎📬︎ ♒︎♏︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ◻︎❒︎□︎♑︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♐︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎■︎ ⬥︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎📬︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬧︎◆︎❒︎♏︎ ♒︎♏︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♋︎●︎❒︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎✍︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬧︎♋︎⬥︎ ♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♏︎⍓︎♏︎⬧︎</p><p>✌︎☹︎☹︎ 🕈︎☜︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎ 👎︎⚐︎ ✋︎💧︎ ☟︎⚐︎🏱︎☜︎ ☟︎☜︎ ☹︎☜︎✌︎☼︎☠︎💧︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👍︎⚐︎☠︎❄︎☼︎⚐︎☹︎ ☟︎✋︎💧︎ ❄︎☜︎💣︎🏱︎☜︎☼︎📬︎ ⚐︎☠︎☹︎✡︎ ❄︎✋︎💣︎☜︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ❄︎☜︎☹︎☹︎📬︎</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trust me, we will be seeing more and more of this mysterious figure. I’m enjoying writing in that p.o.v.</p><p>~Translations~</p><p>OF COURSE THE FLOWER WOULD REFUSE TO EXPLAIN FURTHER. DO YOU REQUIRE ASSISTANCE CHILD?<br/>~<br/>WERE YOU WATCHING?</p><p>yes i was</p><p>WHAT DO YOU THINK?</p><p>i dont know yet. he is progressing faster than we thought. are you sure he will be alright? you saw his eyes</p><p>ALL WE CAN DO IS HOPE HE LEARNS TO CONTROL HIS TEMPER. ONLY TIME WILL TELL.</p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMERS!</p><p>Logan belongs to Loganic. Honestly, this chapter was a test run to see how well I could write the character. Loganic, if you see any mistakes please message me so I can fix them. So to everyone else, I will inform you if I make any changes to this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for how long this took to update. The transition from Highschool to College is stressful, and packing up my room made me cry ;-; not to mention all that’s been going on lately. All of the stress has been giving me severe writers block and Im sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>????? P.O.V.</p><p>I’m still in the waterfall area. Along the way I’ll find little snacks so at least I’m not starving, but I still don’t know what I’m doing. It’s only been a few hours since my dodging encounter, but it feels like a lifetime ago. Ever since then I’ve been having this strange itching near my eyes and on my right arm. No matter how much I scratch it just won’t go away. It’s annoying.</p><p>”Are you done yet? I want to make it to Hotland by tomorrow. The sooner we get out of this prison the sooner I can be left alone.” I hear Flowey spit out a little ways away.</p><p>Still tired and grumpy from the encounter, I had left Flowey among some of the echo flowers and sat down a little ways away near a stream to rest and eat the hot dogs I had found. (They tasted kinda weird though and had cat faces on them.) I decided to ignore Flowey as I finished my food. My thoughts still remain on what had happened.</p><p>Something isn’t right with me. I figured that out a while ago, but the encounter solidified it. The strange dreams, the weird voices, not to mention whatever is wrong with my soul. I’ve always been a little strange for as long as I can remember, but now I’m worried it’s something a lot more serious than a couple of nightmares. Who exactly are G and K? And how am I connected to them? Why me? And what is wrong with my eyes?! They won’t stop itching!</p><p>“.....You gonna start digging them out or something?”</p><p>Flowey’s voice causes me to suddenly freeze. Without thinking, my hands had begun to violently scratch near my eyes to a point where it stun. I slowly lower my hands and hold back tears of frustration and pain.</p><p>”Well do me a favor and don’t ok? It would be annoying to have to be your eyes too. Even though watching you gouge your own eyes out would be pretty amusing.”</p><p>His voice is his usual annoyed and condescending one, but I can just barely pick up a tiny bit of concern. Who wouldn’t be? I mumble out an apology and turn towards the stream next to me.</p><p>”Ever feel like something is wrong with you? But no matter how much you search and dig, you can’t find out what it is? And no one seems to know or want to tell you?” I suddenly ask. I don’t know why, it was just on instinct.</p><p>Flowey goes silent, and through the corner of my eye I see him tense up. His face is conflicted, and he suddenly starts muttering to himself. I can’t understand what he saying, but I’ve ready started talking so I might as well finish it.</p><p>”For as long as I can remember, something feels wrong. I’ve always felt like I’ve got to find something or someone, but I can never remember who or what They are. When I finally got the feeling to come to the Underground, I thought I would be getting answers but all that’s happened has been giving me more questions. ........I probably should have just ignored it. My aunt is probably worried sick about me and all I did was run off without a single warning. Instead I’m stuck underground and I’ve dragged you along with me.”</p><p>I pull my knees under my chin and wrap my arms around my head, burying my face. I can only sit there as the emotions finally catch up to me. I’m  in an unknown place with a talking flower that hates me. The only person who’s ever cared about me is probably crying herself to exhaustion worrying about me. And all of it for what? To find answers that might not even exist? I don’t even know what it is I’m trying to find. </p><p>Flowy suddenly lets out a loud groan. “Ok! Ok! Sheesh stop crying!”</p><p>I guess my best efforts to keep my tears silent had been useless.</p><p>”You know what?! Forget this old man! I’m not some puppet like the others and I don’t follow your rules!” He screams into the air. I look at him with swollen eyes as confusion fills my head. Flowey glares at me, but it isn’t his usual glare. This one was filled with something else.</p><p>”You wanna know what’s wrong with you? Well I’ll tell you what. Your soul DUH! It’s obviously not supposed to be working like that!” I feel a familiar sensation in my chest and watch as Flowey yanks out my soul, causing my to yelp in pain. Flowey ignores me. “Do you seriously think souls are supposed to look like that? Hate to break it to you, but that little green part doesn’t belong to you buddy. And those black things are obviously just there to keep the rest of ya from falling apart. This soul of yours? It’s broken. It’s supposed to be dead.”</p><p>The more Flowey talks, the stronger That dark feeling gets. It’s the same feeling I get from my dreams. Something familiar yet completely new. It causes both me and Flowey to shiver in fear. It’s G.</p><p>”Oh no you don’t! You want this idiot to continue listening to you?! Do you?! Then you better let me talk!” Flowey screeches, but his voice is shaky. He is obviously trying to keep from digging back into his pot and hiding. </p><p>The feeling doesn’t go away, but it doesn’t keep Flowey from talking. “I’m tired of getting dragged around by a clueless human who can’t even keep his own freaking eyes from showing. If you aren’t going to explain then I will! I’m not getting killed because someone doesn’t know how to control it!” He turns to me. “You are connected to something you can’t even hope to control or tame. You think those little voices in your head want to help you? They are only trying to help themselves, and lucky you! You just so happen to be someone very special.” Flowey grins an evil grin full of malice.</p><p>”What do you mean?” I try to ask, but it only comes out as a whisper.</p><p>”Your feelings aren’t your own.” He says. “My guess? You’re just a dead puppet.”</p><p>”Wha-“ I blink. “That-........what do you mean? How could my feelings not be mine?! I-“</p><p>Flowey point at my soul. A strange, black light surrounds it and I’m suddenly painfully aware how the green doesn’t seem to actually fit with the red. How the black seem to be covering something else, cracks more than likely. The strange dreams, the feeling that I had to find something......were they never mine? No! I can still think! I can still feel my own feelings! I’m alive!</p><p>”Look at your reflection.” Flowey suddenly says, his voice a lot calmer than it was a moment ago.</p><p>I feel my whole body shaking, but I hesitantly Do as he says. But as soon as I do, my body suddenly seems to shut down.</p><p>My eyes are black. That’s it. No white, no color, no light. Just pitch black. Even the veins around my eyes have started to get darker and darker. My panic begins to rise even more and the black begins to spread faster. What is happening to me?!</p><p>I can’t think. My whole mind has completely shut down. Every noise begins to blur together as my vision swims around me and darkens. B-black.......Something is in me....but it’s not mine....it isn’t me.....what am I? A f-freak....a....a.....</p><p>”Nothing is wrong with you.” I hear a voice suddenly say. Who is that? They feel so familiar. “You are not a puppet. I know it’s scary to think about, and even harder to accept. But being different doesn’t mean something is wrong. You are special, but not a freak.”</p><p>My breathing begins to slow down and I desperately latch onto the voice of this person. I suddenly feel pressure around, almost as if someone was hugging me. But the pressure feels almost faded.</p><p>”It is ok to feel scared, it’s natural. It’s ok to not know things, it doesn’t mean you are hopeless. It is ok to cry. I will be here for you.”</p><p>Without thinking, my arms cling around the figure and my figure is wracked in sobs. My crying fills the cave, but I cant find myself to care as I bury my face into the stomach of my comforter. Every emotion I’ve kept in till now comes out.</p><p>I must have cried for a good twenty minutes or maybe even longer. But I finally begin to calm down, and my eyes finally stop itching. It takes me a few minutes, but I suddenly come to a realization......who am I hugging? They feel so familiar but.....I finally lift my head to look at them. I find a kind-looking girl smile down down at me. Her smile was gentle and I feel myself completely calm down as her (e/c) eyes gaze at me in sister-like concern.</p><p>”Feeling better now?” She asks. Her short, (h/c) hair just barely reached her shoulders.</p><p>I feel myself blush in embarrassment as I nod repeatedly. This girl....I can see through her.....she isn’t fully here...and her voice.....</p><p>”W-wh” I have to pause to regain my voice. “Y-you seem so......it’s like I know.....who are you?”</p><p>She lets out a small giggle at my quiet voice, but it doesn’t sound condescending in any way. It sounds gentle and compassionate. “Why, it’s me! K. We have talked before. I’m always here for you.....Andy.”</p><p>”How Do you know my name?” I ask. I haven’t even told Flowey or G...and I don’t recall telling K......Is this really K? Yes, that is why her presence was familiar.</p><p>K’s face suddenly grows a little sad. “How I wish I could have know you some other way. You are much too young for the responsibilities placed on you. I am afraid I am apart of you in a way that should never have existed at all.”</p><p>My breath hitches......the green fragment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At last! We know the name of this mysterious person! Once again, so sorry for the wait. Writers block is no joke. Feel free to leave any questions or theories in the comments! Until next time cookies!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>....</p><p>......</p><p>*cough*</p><p>*Immediately ducks to avoid the missile fired by angry readers*</p><p>Ehehe, Hi there cookies! Sooooooooooo this is like a few months overdue, and I have a good explanation! .....sort of......Ok so I have a few excuses but only one or two are actually valid hehe. </p><p>First off.....COOOLLLLEEEGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Are any of y'all in college?! If so, YOU KNOW MY SUFFERING!!!!! I have to take online classes due to the pandemic and my wifi cuts out at random times causing me to have to rush just to get things done in time which is not fun. This is actually my only valid excuse now that I think about it.</p><p>Second.....ok so maybe y'all are gonna kill me for this....but I got this new game.................I AM SORRY THAT IM A GAME ADDICT!!! It was free, and I thought I wasn't gonna get attached......but sweet snickerdoodles am I in love...literally. I have about 5 new crushes, which is kinda the point of the game I guess. *cough*MysticMessenger*cough* This game along with college is killing my sleep schedule :')</p><p>Anywho, I owe you guys a chapter so here ya go! I will try to get to my Birdtale one but no promises. Also, I was thinking, since I can't seem to put alot of focus on my big stories currently, how would all of you feel about a one-shot book? It would be something small I could give you guys while I try to scrape together the chapters for my official stories. It could be filled with small details such as how one character met the other, or a different p.o.v. for a certain part of the book. Let me know what you guys think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>....</p><p>......</p><p>*cough*</p><p>*Immediately ducks to avoid the missile fired by angry readers*</p><p>Ehehe, Hi there cookies! Sooooooooooo this is like a few months overdue, and I have a good explanation! .....sort of......Ok so I have a few excuses but only one or two are actually valid hehe. </p><p>First off.....COOOLLLLEEEGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Are any of y'all in college?! If so, YOU KNOW MY SUFFERING!!!!! I have to take online classes due to the pandemic and my wifi cuts out at random times causing me to have to rush just to get things done in time which is not fun. This is actually my only valid excuse now that I think about it.</p><p>Second.....ok so maybe y'all are gonna kill me for this....but I got this new game.................I AM SORRY THAT IM A GAME ADDICT!!! It was free, and I thought I wasn't gonna get attached......but sweet snickerdoodles am I in love...literally. I have about 5 new crushes, which is kinda the point of the game I guess. *cough*MysticMessenger*cough* This game along with college is killing my sleep schedule :')</p><p>Anywho, I owe you guys a chapter so here ya go! I will try to get to my Birdtale one but no promises. Also, I was thinking, since I can't seem to put alot of focus on my big stories currently, how would all of you feel about a one-shot book? It would be something small I could give you guys while I try to scrape together the chapters for my official stories. It could be filled with small details such as how one character met the other, or a different p.o.v. for a certain part of the book. Let me know what you guys think.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>(Y/N) P.O.V.</p><p>I try to calm down, but my hands won't stop shaking. I should be used to this, I was in a war after all, but the thought of having to defend my decisions in front of the Council still terrifies me. If they feel an ounce of doubt regarding my ability to care for Frisk, they will probably find a way to take her away. They would believe they had valid reason too. After all, she was living with monsters and who know how that much condensed magic power affected her.</p><p>"Yo, you ok Sparks? You're looking a little dazed." Undyne whispered beside me.</p><p>I can only reply with a nod.</p><p>Right now, me and my companions are sitting as a small table in the middle of a large room. Surrounding us is around half of the Imperium Council, including its leaders. The meeting has yet to start, but the feeling of tension is so thick I could choke on it. So many people, and most of them probably hate us. The wooden chair I am sitting on suddenly feels much too uncomfortable and small. The room is too dim, just barely light enough to make out the faces of those around me. There are no decorations or clocks, just rows of chairs on my left and right and two tables, one that me and my friends are using and one in front of us. The table in front of our group, yet at the far side of the room, holds four people. Each one holds a stern and serious look on their face.</p><p>The meeting is about to commence. There weren't even enough chairs for everyone, as chairs were only provided for me, Tadashi, and Stephen. Yashiro and the monsters stiffly stood behind us. However, they weren't the only ones that were standing. Many other Striga and Veneficus also stood in the corners, eager to watch and judge. Not all were here to condemn us, I could see many curious stares of those who simply wished to know more. Yet for every curious look I found, a suspicious stare could also be found. </p><p>After a few more moments, a door right next to the opposite table opens and in enters two men. One I recognize as Mr. Itashi, Yashiro and Tadashi's father and one of the heads of the council. As always, he wears a military uniform and his posture is perfect. This man is one who commands respect, and many readily give it in reply to his impeccable leadership. The other man I do not recognize. Unlike Mr. Itashi, his clothes are more formal and his posture not so rigid. His red hair peaks out from his cap and his blue eyes only briefly scan the crowd before suspiciously gazing at my group. I can feel his distrust from here, but he says nothing and walks into a corner.</p><p>I feel Stephen stiffen from beside me, and when I give him a sideways glance I see him staring at the red-haired man. His eyes are wide and he clearly seems to recognize the stranger, but he says nothing as he turns his attention to the front once more.</p><p>Mr. Itashi stands in front of the only remaining chair of the table in front of us before clearing his throat. Immediately any whispering or noise quieted to where you could hear a pin drop. He then turns to my group.</p><p>"As many of you know, we are here today to discuss our relation to monster-kind and the care concerning their ambassador. We will begin by listening to the concerns of the people of Imperium given by Head Council Member Harrison." Mr. Itashi states before giving a slight nod towards one of two women sitting at the table with him. </p><p>She stands as soon as Mr. Itashi sits down. She appeared to be in her twenties, but anyone who really knew about her knew she was actually much older. Her sleek black hair was pulled tightly in a bun and her piercing dark brown eyes glided across the room before adjusting a small file in her dark-skinned hands. Similar to Mr. Itashi, this woman was a figure of respect whom many of us admired. However, she was also known for being one of the stricter members of the Head Council, even if her decisions were more often than not the correct ones.</p><p>"According to our informants, the child known as Frisk lived in the Underground for several weeks before freeing monsterkind and exposing their existence to the world. Many concerns are centered around if it is wise to allow Frisk to remain with monsterkind."</p><p>I immediately feel all of the monsters tense behind me. This is already going wrong, but before I can do anything Tadashi raises his hand.</p><p>"Yes Commander Itashi?" Head Council Harrison says, only briefly glancing up from the file.</p><p>Tadashi gives a polite bow as he stands. "Forgive me for interrupting Head Council Harrison, but I am afraid that that particular subject is not the decision of the Imperium society. Our laws only focus on our own kind and the essence of Potentia, while that subject is a matter of child care. That is responsibility of the city of Ebbot and we have no jurisdiction over that area."</p><p>I become nervous that he would anger the Council, but they show no emotion. Instead Head Council Harrison looks straight at him with a strange look. She doesn't appear to be offended or annoyed, instead she calmly addresses his statement.</p><p>"I understand where you are coming from Commander, however the child is the offspring of a Striga and Veneficus therefore putting it in our jurisdiction as protecting our own."</p><p>Tadashi is not fazed. We both went over this earlier and I knew he was perfectly aware of what he was doing. He may not be a lawyer like me, but he is a member of law-enforcement and is therefore familiar with the rules. </p><p>"Ma'am while that would normally be true, Monster-Ambassador Frisk was never registered as a member of our society or a wielder of Potentia. She was taken at a young age and presumed dead for years after. Also the father is no longer with us while the mother retired from serving among our ranks. Therefore the Imperium Council no longer has jurisdiction over the guardianship of her. Therefore may I suggest moving on to other areas of concern that involve the subject of Potentia?"</p><p>Once again, Head Council Harrison is not fazed, in fact she looks slightly impressed. "Very well. We shall move on to the next issue." She says.</p><p>I hear a few nearly-silent whispers among the crowd. Quite a few seem to be displeased. While annoyed, I do understand a small bit. They believe it is dangerous for Frisk to remain in contact with the monsters, so to be unable to do anything is concerning for them. Regardless, I let our a small breath of relief.</p><p>"The next area of concern is regarding monster-kind themselves. We have called several people to represent monster-kind in front of the Council in order to provide evidence that they mean no harm. Commander Itashi, former-Lieutenant Storm, and Mr. Barnes, may you please present your case."</p><p>This is where me and Stephen come in. We learned quickly that the issue regarding Frisk wasn't the only reason we were summoned. Because of rising suspicions and concerns, the Head Council needed to decide where Imperium society stands regarding monsters. Were they to support them or defend against them? That is the main reason we were called.</p><p>Stephen goes first. He briefly recalls how he met the monsters and how they truly mean no harm, only peace. Honestly, I am not sure how to convince people to trust them. I have learned as lawyer that once a certain person has set their minds on one thing, they become so biased towards that one opinion that they no longer listen to evidence or facts. </p><p>While Stephen is giving his speech, I briefly glance around the room. As I suspected, many held either disbelief or uncertainty when Stephen insisted that we should ally with monsters. However, I faultered slightly at one person in particular hiding in the corner. It was the red-haired man that Stephen seemed to know. Behind his glasses I could see his blatant distrust and suspicion, and my guess would be that he will be one of the harder ones to convince. His arms are crossed and I see him scoff when Stephen makes a remark about monsters being trustworthy.</p><p>"Thank you Mr. Barnes, now Miss Storm if you please." I hear Head Council Harrison state.</p><p>Expertly hiding my nerves I stand and *** exit from behind the table, approaching the center of the room. I make sure to maintain eye-contact with several people as I finally reach the center, casually glancing at the red-haired man as he takes a sip from a can....wait....when did he have a-</p><p>"Miss Storm, please begin your statement." Head Council Harrison suddenly says, snapping me out of my thoughts.</p><p>"Of course Ma'am. I am here today to defend monster-kind. As I am sure many of you are aware, many of years ago monsters were sealed underground by the work of seven mages. Since then, they have faded into nothing more than legends and myths until Ambassador Frisk freed them a year ago. I am sure there are many concerns regarding whether monsters mean us harm, I myself had many doubts when first coming to know them. However, I have discovered since then that monster-kind truly does mean us no harm. They do not wish to be subjected to any more violence and simply wish to live in peace on the surface."</p><p>"Pardon me." I hear a voice interrupt me, and it takes everything in me not to sigh.</p><p>We predicted something like this would happen. Not only is Stephen a secondary Rubrum, he is also a well respected hero among our kind because of the war with Myst and Adam. Meanwhile, I am simply a soldier who fought beside him and I am the mother of the one who freed monster-kind. My opinion will be considered biased even if I provide evidence, which is why I need to be careful on what I say.</p><p>The man who interrupted me was also a member of the head council. Head Council Gomez stared at me with his cold hazel eyes with no sympathy. I remember from my research that he is one of the more suspicous of the council members. He works with Mr. Itashi in regards to Imperium defenses so it would make sense that a group of magical beings would concern him.</p><p>"How can we be certain that monsters truly mean no harm? As you said yourself, they were enslaved under the mountain by mages, which we are suspected to be the descendents of. This would give them reason enough for revenge would it not?" He says in a slight Spanish accent.</p><p>"While that is an important point to consider, monsters know that starting any form of war would be unwise. They were beaten before, and from what I can understand lost hundreds to thousands of monsters in the process. Starting another war would only cause more deaths on both sides. It would ultimately be meaningless to start one in the first place, therefore it would only be wise to pursue peace instead."</p><p>I hear another scoff, except this one is louder than the last. I know immediately who did it and turn to face the man in the corner. I don't even have to say anything as Mr. Itashi addresses him.</p><p>"Is there anything you would like to add Logan?"</p><p>The red-haired man actually glares towards the monsters before turning back to me and the council.</p><p>"Yeah, are we seriously buying this?" </p><p>A few hushed whispers emerge from the crowd. Logan keeps talking, ignoring them.</p><p>"Just like Gomez said, monsters have been locked under a freakin' mountain with nothing but themselves and the knowledge of who put them there. We all know by now that monsters have some form of magic, who's to say that they don't have some kind of trick up their sleeves? Do we know what kind of magic they have? Is it dangerous? They don't even need physical weapons to do a whole ton of damage, they just make weapons out of thin air. Not to mention they are unlimited supplies of Potentia, while we are limited. Miss monster-lover over there says that they want peace but I won't believe it without proof. There are hundreds of them, and every single one of them doesn't need a Viribus to fight us. We don't know what they can do or when they do it. And say that a few do actually want peace, can you be certain that it is the opinion of every monster? And what about in a few years? We all know that a ton of humans don't like 'em either, whose to say that it won't cause monsters to change their minds and attack? Either way, I'm not just gonna stay here and listen to this."</p><p>And with that, Logan tosses his can into a garbage bin and walks out the door. His exit causes an unrest among those around us, and I begin to feel us losing the ground. </p><p>"Head Council-" I try to talk but Mrs. Harrison raises her hand.</p><p>"Mr. Itashi?" she asks.</p><p>I see him sigh. "While I am aware that monsters do not appear to be a threat at the moment, Logan made some very important points. There are certain areas we need to consider before we make a decision to ally with the monsters. Regardless, this isn't something that we can decide at the current moment. We will need more time and preparations before making another decisions. So unless there is another issue that we need to discuss, we will dismiss."</p><p>I feel heavy as I realize just how badly this had been going. We haven't been able to convince anyone, in fact this probably only caused more doubts. I can practically feel Undyne's struggle to be quiet and even Sans seems to be put off. I begin to walk back before Head Council Harrison raises her hand. What more could we possibly need to do?!</p><p>"I do have one final concern that I would like to be adressed."</p><p>I feel my heart sink, whatever was about to happen, it wasn't going to be good. Head Council Harrison looks straight at me while she talks.</p><p>"As stated earlier, we all know that the child known as Frisk spent a significant amount of time underground in an area of condensed magical energy. Many are concerned regarding how that might have affected her."</p><p>Not this again. "Ma'am, while I understand your concerns, if Frisk had been affected by the magic in the mountain, surely we would have seen signs of it by now? Yet Frisk has not shown any signs of magic or illness. She has been perfectly healthy since coming to the surface and-"</p><p>"I was not reffering to her health Miss Storm. I find it curious how a child with no magical ability not only survived a completely new environment and broke a highly sophisticated spell created by mages all by herself. Not to mention she is, in fact, the child of two Magicae and therefore is likely to hold the Secretum gene."</p><p>I feel myself freeze a bit. The thought had crossed my mind on occassion, but I had been too occupied with everything that had happened to look into it. Head Council Harrison easily picks up on my faltering and continues.</p><p>"Have you tested her?"</p><p>My heart almost forgets to beat. "Surely we would have noticed if something-"</p><p>"I didn't ask if you noticed something, I am asking have you tested her for Potentia abilities."</p><p>I find myself unable to answer, and everyone behind me remains silent as well. I had thought of this, many times in fact, yet I had ignored. I was too scared of what I might find, too scared that I was wrong. Now, however, it was coming back to haunt me.</p><p>"N- ........no ma'am." I say, but it was quieter than my normal answers.</p><p>All of my training as a lawyer meant nothing at this moment. My thoughts became overwhelmed, and I could begin to feel myself starting to slightly shake. Head Council Harrison only continues to look at me with an emotionless gaze before standing up.</p><p>"Then we are done here. I expect more answers when we hold the next hearing." Was all she said before walking out.</p><p>The rest of the Magicae slowly exit the room, leaving us with untrusting glares and uncertain glances. I find myself unable to move from where I stand in the middle of the room, too shocked to do anything but stare at the floor.</p><p>"(Y/n)?"</p><p>I slightly turn my head to see Sans looking at me with concern in his eyes. Behind him, the others hold similar expressions, Undyne's a little more aggressive than the others.</p><p>"I...." I look Sans in the eye-socket. "I n-need to see Frisk." I say with a shaky voice.</p><p>He nods, but something seems to be troubling him. If I had more time I would have asked what, but right now my focus needs to be on getting to Frisk. There is something I need to be sure of, but I pray that I am wrong.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Yay! I got finally finished the chapter! I made it slightly longer than my other ones to make it up to you guys. Hopefully more answers will be given in the next chapter~ hehe. I will try to update again soon, but please dont hold high expectations. I am still in college and have midterms this weekend. (its a condensed class) Welp, peace out cookies~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! I got finally finished the chapter! I made it slightly longer than my other ones to make it up to you guys. Hopefully more answers will be given in the next chapter~ hehe. I will try to update again soon, but please dont hold high expectations. I am still in college and have midterms this weekend. (its a condensed class) Welp, peace out cookies~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who got smacked by the inspiration broom?! Whaaaaa a college student updating twice in a row?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy's P.O.V. (yay he back!)</p><p>I wake up with a start. What happened?!</p><p>"You finally up? Gotta keep moving, and I don't know how you slept in this heat. I'm wilting over here!" Flowey angrily snaps from beside me.</p><p>Oh right. Now I remember, after my emotional outburst I kept travelling before reaching a place that looked like the inside of a volcano. I recognized the description as Hotland from my reading, but I was too exhausted from earlier that I ended up approaching what looked like a hot dog stand and falling asleep under it. I must have been out for a little while, because Flowey looks more annoyed than usual.</p><p>"Sorry Flowey." I mumble as I stretch. I wonder what happened with K?</p><p>K......</p><p>I feel my eyes narrow as I think about it. I wanted to ask her about the green fragment in my soul, but almost as if she had sensed it, she left saying she couldn't stay longer. But it must be, she said she was a part of me in a way that should have never been possible, and Flowey said that my soul was nothing but a few fragments flung together as a freak of nature. K must be the green fragment, but how? Is it even possible for souls to be combined like that? Well, considering the condition of my soul I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.</p><p>I cross a bridge with Flowey in a backpack I found in an abandoned shop. Once across, I provide Flowey with some water from a filter (how was this still here?) My thoughts are still filled with questions, but I suppose I might as well get used to them. </p><p>"Hey, I have a question." Flowey suddenly says.</p><p>If I had said that, Flowey would have groaned in annoyance and insulted me, so I feel a bit irritated when Flowey says this. However, I decide to just give a hum in response.</p><p>"What is wrong with your eyes? And I'm not talking about the weird black stuff you do when you're mad. I'm talking about right now, they look weird."</p><p>At first I was confused, but then I realized that he must be talking about how they are both different colors.</p><p>"Some human's eyes have different colors. It is just a condition some of us have. I am guessing that I got it from my ancestors or something." I respond. Yes, each eye a different color. One grey and the other-</p><p>"☟︎⚐︎🕈︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👎︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ 👍︎☟︎✋︎☹︎👎︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 👎︎✌︎☼︎😐︎☠︎☜︎💧︎💧︎✍︎"</p><p>This time it only takes me a second to recognize his presence.</p><p>"G." I say, my voice in a whisper. Just like every other time, the longer he talks the better I can understand him. Maybe that has something to do with why my eyes turned black?</p><p>"I see you are traveling quite quickly. Soon you will approach a Lab, I need you to enter it. There is something important I need to see."</p><p>"What la-" I pause at the building that seemingly came out of nowhere. "oh." </p><p>I don't know how I didn't notice it before, the building was huge. I approach it quickly and nearly jumped in surprise when the doors suddenly opened automatically.</p><p>'shouldn't a lab have some sort of security?' I think as I enter, sighing in relief as the air conditioning hit my face.</p><p>"You should come across an elevator. I need you to go down and get something for me."</p><p>An elevator? I walk further in before finally seeing another door past the huge monitor.</p><p>"Oh no you don't!" Flowey suddenly screeches in my ear, causing my hands to fling to ears in order to protect them from the offensive noise. "I am not going down there! You go if you want but leave me out of it!"</p><p>Instead of living with his screeching, I set him next to another plotted plant and pushed the button to open it. I don't understand what he was so scared of, this place is really bright and I don't see anything dangerous. Maybe he's just scared of being underground? wait.....we are already underground so that doesn't make sense. I enter the elevator slightly more aprehensive now as it closes behind me.</p><p>Since when did this eerie feeling fill the air? Something doesn't seem right.</p><p>"G-g?" I stutter out. It was almost as if his presence was suddenly in different places at once instead of one. I don't like the feeling of this.</p><p>My breath hitches as soon as the elevator starts moving without me pressing a button. This....isn't how normal elevators work...is it how monsters elevators work? The elevator continues to move and I stay as still as possible until I hear a small *ding* as the elevator opens.</p><p>Only it just got worse. Now instead of a bright and normal lab, a dark and forboding room lays ahead of me. I find myself unable to move as I stare into the terrifying place, but before I can muster the strength to push the button to go back up I hear G's voice again.</p><p>"Quickly now, you shouldn't stay down here for long. To the right, Hurry."</p><p>Almost as if by magic, I feel energy return to me as I scurry to follow G's directions. He leads me through several halls, but something still feels off. It is bugging me, but I can't figure out what it is.....something empty.....wrong.......dark.</p><p>"Hurry Child, there should be a computer in the next room. I need you to do exactly as I tell you or we won't have enough time."</p><p>G's voice suddenly comes back clearer than ever, but I don't have time to think on that as I enter the next room and freeze. Instead of another gloomy room, this one is much cleaner and lighter. However, it still gives off a menacing aura that makes me want to leave. Not having time to dwell on it I rush to the closest computer and turn it on. There wasn't even a password, it just immediately brought me to a certain document filled with symbols and graphs I couldn't understand. There were words too, but they were complicated and hard to comprehend.</p><p>"We don't have time to read it. Follow my directions and download it to a separate file......wait...this is......." G falters, and for a second I could swear that I see a large and dark figure standing right in front of the computer. "It is worse than I feared, I need to fix this quickly. Child! Download the files I tell you to and leave! This place is no longer as unguarded as I had hoped."</p><p>I hurriedly follow his directions to download the file to a USB I found in a drawer. As it downloads the tense air suddenly gets deeper and I let out a shiver as despair fills my senses....what is happening? As soon as the download finishes I shove it into my pocket and scramble towards the entrance of the room....only to pause as I hear voices.</p><p>That was what was wrong. I should have realized it the moment the air-conditioning hit my face. Why is this place operational? This place was abandoned by the monsters after they left to the surface. No one should be down here, not for good reasons. No time to think, I dive into a cabinet and hold my hand over my mouth to try and quiet my rapid breathing.</p><p>No sooner does the door to the cabinet door close do two figures enter the room arguing, both wearing lab coats. They are speaking a language I don't understand, but I am guessing it is Spanish. I manage to peak out a crack to see one man and a woman having a heated conversation. The man didn't look Latino, instead he was rather pale and wore glasses that were too big for him. His chesnut hair was shaggy and his green eyes tired as if he hadn't slept. Meanwhile the woman had much tanner skin and dark hair with hazel eyes. I am guessing she is actually Latino.</p><p>Suddenly the door opens once more to let a blonde-haired man inside, also in a lab coat. He was taller than the other two and his entire stance was authoritative.</p><p>"I am going to assume that you both didn't leave your post for a meaningless alarm." He said, his voice low and threatening. </p><p>Both the man and the woman freeze, but it was the woman who spoke up first. "The sensors indicated that we had a breach, but nothing was out of place when we both arrived."</p><p>A breach? Me?</p><p>"Until we receive otherwise, our orders are clear. I don't need to remind you of what is at stake here do I?" the blond man says.</p><p>"No sir." both reply quietly, intimidated by their companion.</p><p>With that, the blonde-haired man leaves, but not before I notice a strange bracelet on his wrist. It was only one strand of big, black stones. Why would a scientist wear something like that? Shifting my gaze towards the other two, I notice that they both have similar bracelets. Perhaps it is a form of advanced tech? Either way, I can't get out through the way I came in or else they'll see me. Should I wait until they turn their backs?</p><p>"I will distract them child. There is another door on the other side. If you leave the way you came you will encounter their companion."</p><p>I don't get to question it as alarms suddenly start blaring, effectively startling both of the scientists.</p><p>"Ahora que?!" I hear on of them shout as they frantically type on their computers.</p><p>Following G's instructions, I hurriedly leave the cabinet and crawl towards the door under the tables that littered the room as quickly as I can. Whoever these people are, I can tell that they aren't doing anything good down here. Just as I reach the door, I hear a shout from behind me.</p><p>Quickly glancing back I see the woman looking straight at me with anger in her eyes before I open the door and run down the hall. I can hear their footsteps coming after me but I don't look back again. I continue to run down the hallway until I come to the end. Not having time to think as I hear the scientists getting closer I open the nearest door and close it behind me, locking it.</p><p>Banging comes not a second later as I hear the woman shout something incoherent at her friend. I slowly back away from the door, my nerves shot from fear. I have to get out of here. I hurriedly glance around the room for any indication of a way out but there is no other door. It appears to be another extension of the lab as several test tubes bigger than me litter the around the walls and several computers messingly decorate a few tables.</p><p>It is too dark to see much other than that. All I know is that I'm trapped and that door won't keep them forever. My breather suddenly hitches.....something.....is in here.</p><p>I hear breathing, and I could have sworn that something in one of the test tubes moved. I try to grab my flashlight before realizing that I had left the backpack that held it with Flowey. Having no other option, I slowly get closer to the tube, my only lighting being the small screens at the bottom of each tube. Something...was inside the tube...it wasn't too big but big enough that it was almost as big as me. Not only that, but I could hear it breathing.</p><p>I manage to find what looked to be a light switch next to the tube. Hesitantly I reach out and flip it.....only to yelp out in surprise and back up as much as I could as soon as I could see what was inside.</p><p>A corpse.</p><p>It was missing an arm, and it's skin looked like it had been cut at one area of its head leaving only the visible part of its skull, but inside the corpse of a young girl stares back at me. It should be impossible, but she was alive I could sense it. She stared down at me, the only movement was her breathing. However, to add to all the shock, her eyes.....were pitch black....just like mine were.</p><p>"W-wha-?!" Was all I managed to get out before another loud bang burst open the door and the two scientists frantically entered. </p><p>If I hadn't been so shocked I would have moved but I couldn't. I could only stare at the eyes that resembled my own when I had my emotional outburst. The woman grabbed my arm and began yelling at me in Spanish, so I couldn't understand her. Suddenly, I saw the girl moving her arm. Slowly at first, but suddenly it came crashing on the glass of the tube.</p><p>Both scientists immediately snapped their heads at the container before the man frantically started tapping at the computers. Both were shouting, but I could only concentrate on the cracking glass. The girl continuously punched the glass until eventually it shattered, throwing glass in all directions as she lept at the nearest object.</p><p>The woman holding my arm.</p><p>It tackled her in fury causing the woman to release me as she screamed. I immediately backed into the closest wall and watched in horror as the corpse of the girl attacked both of the scientists, unhindered by their attempts to get her off. She couldn't have been much older than me, but she appeared to have more strength than both adults. Eventually, both scampered out of the room in a panic as they clutched their wounded limbs. </p><p>The girl's head suddenly snapped towards me as she silently stood there. In that moment, my senses were flooded in panic and my eyes began to burn furiously. My only thoughts were of escape, so much that I barely noticed when I closed my eyes and everything suddenly felt weightless. As if I was falling, but not.</p><p>I suddenly hit the floor. Immediately sitting back up, I quickly flung my gaze around my surroundings to find I was in the upper Lab where I left Flowey.</p><p>"H-how did you?!"</p><p>I look to see Flowey looking at me with a terrified look on his face before he shakes his flower head. "Nevermind that! I saw some human go down into the lower lab, so we need to leave right now!"</p><p>Not wanting to stay here either, I grab my bag with Flowey in it and dash out of the Lab. I don't have any idea what just happened, but the last thing I want to do is stay and get killed while finding out. I continue to run past a ridiculous amount of deactivated traps, only stopping when I turn a corner and suddenly ram into a stiff object, causing me to fall over.</p><p>Holding my head in pain, I look up and breathe hitches. It's a man......made of fire.</p><p>He says nothing as he glances down at me while I shake in fear. Humans aren't supposed to be down here, and the ones that are seem to be doing terrible things. Does this monster work with them? Or will he kill me for trespassing?</p><p>".....right?"</p><p>"Huh?" I ask, confused. His voice was so quite and gentle that I missed what he said.</p><p>"Are you alright little one? That fall looked like it hurt." He holds out his hand for me to grab.</p><p>I blink in surprise...he...wasn't going to hurt me? I hesitantly grab onto his hand and yelp in surprise at how quickly he manages to pull me up. He was strong.</p><p>"Forgive me, I did not realize that anyone would be here. I was only coming to retrieve something I forgot. Did you happen to fall down?"</p><p>Not knowing what else to do, I just nod as I crane my head to look at him. He was tall, and completely made out of a blazing fire. Yet, his fancy-looking clothes did not burn, instead they looked completely unscathed.</p><p>"I see, allow me to show you the way out. My name is Grillby." He said in his gentle tone.</p><p>I feel Flowey zip up the backpack to where he couldn't be seen. I suppose he doesn't like other monsters either. This monster...doesn't seem like he wants to hurt me. Besides, I'm not picking up any threatening aura around him. Either way, if it means getting out of the Underground then I have no choice.</p><p>Yet no matter how much I want to forget, my mind continues to go back to the face of the little girl. Her forehead, the top right part of it only showed bone...it didn't have skin....and her arm....there was black stuff oozing out of it. </p><p>What was that?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ ✋︎💧︎ 👌︎✌︎👎︎📬︎ </p><p>🕈︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⬥︎♏︎ ♑︎□︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♎︎□︎✍︎</p><p>✋︎ 👎︎⚐︎☠︎❄︎ 😐︎☠︎⚐︎🕈︎ ✡︎☜︎❄︎📪︎ 👌︎🕆︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎✡︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ✋︎☠︎ ☞︎✌︎☼︎ 💣︎⚐︎☼︎☜︎ 👎︎✌︎☠︎☝︎☜︎☼︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎☠︎ ✋︎ ☞︎☜︎✌︎☼︎☜︎👎︎📬︎</p><p>🕈︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♌︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⬧︎♏︎■︎♎︎ ♒︎♓︎❍︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎■︎✍︎ ❄︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ■︎♏︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎📬︎</p><p>✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ☼︎✋︎☝︎☟︎❄︎📬︎</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And done! Two in a row! Whoop whoop! what on earth is happening? what was that thing in the lab?</p><p> </p><p>WINDINGS TRANSLATIONS:</p><p>HOW ARE YOU DOING CHILD OF DARKNESS?</p><p>THIS IS BAD. </p><p>What are we going to do?</p><p>I DONT KNOW YET, BUT THEY ARE IN FAR MORE DANGER THAN I FEARED.</p><p>Wouldn't it be best to send him to them then? They need to know.</p><p>YOU ARE RIGHT.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: *has a little time for updating* I have no idea what to write</p><p>*Has exams, papers, projects, and a ton of other things.* INSPIRATION! RIGHT IT DOWN QUICK!</p><p>Me:......seriously?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ANDY'S P.O.V</p><p>Grillby was quiet most of they way as he guided me out of the Underground. I still didn't pick up on any hostile intentions, but it didn't mean I was letting my guard down. I couldn't stop shaking from the encounter in the Lab, and I'm sure Grillby noticed though he didn't say anything.</p><p>We passed an area full of machines, what looked like a fancy resort, and were now approaching a castle. I could feel Flowey occassionally move around in my backpack, but he never spoke up.</p><p>"Are you feeling better?"</p><p>I jumped when Grillby's gentle voice suddenly broke the silence, and I pick up a soft crackling noise when he does. I have never been the best when it came to socializing, but it shouldn't have shocked me the way it did. Still, I only nod in response. In fact, I don't believe I have said a word since meeting Grillby.</p><p>"That is good. We are approaching the exit soon." He says, never slowing down his stride.</p><p>I nod again, though he can no longer see me. Something about him gives off a calming aura that finally starts to ease my tense stance. Before meeting Flowey, I had never seen a monster before so I give Grillby a side-ways glance. How does he not burn his clothers? If I shook his hand, would it hurt? How is he speaking without a mouth? How do his flames keep from going out?</p><p>My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a loud growling sound. Immediately I feel embarrasment flood my cheeks as Grillby lets out a small chuckle.</p><p>"I assume you have not had much to eat." He says, but it is no longer in a teasing way as his chuckle was. Instead it is a simple statement.</p><p>I can't even nod my head this time, instead choosing to burn a hole in the floor with my eyes.</p><p>"Come, my daughter should be waiting at the barrier. She should have some food with her."</p><p>And with that Grillby and I enter a large hallway filled with a golden-like light. I don't know why, but I temporarily freeze before following Grillby in. This place, while not as forboding as the Lab, feels different. I suddenly feel sad when entering. It unnerves me so much that I actually run ahead of Grillby in order to exit faster, but he must have assumed it was due to wanting the food faster because he lets out a gentle laugh. </p><p>Next we enter what appears to be a throne room. It is filled with golden flowers that remind me of Flowey, although they look slightly overgrown, surrounding the chair in the middle as if no one had come to take care of them in a while. Still, I don't have too long to admire them before Grillby once again guides me to another room. This time the walls slowly turn more and more ragged before transforming into cave-like walls then opening up on the surface.</p><p>I nearly collapsed in relief at finally being out of the Underground, but stop myself when I see another monster a small ways away. This monsters looks very similar to Grillby, except their flames are green instead of orange and I can only assume that this was the daughter that was mentioned. She glances at me in confusion before walking over to Grillby who exited just before me.</p><p>Grillby lets out a snapping kind of noise as the green-flamed monster hands him a bag. I assume it is a form of communication, but there isn't a way for me to understand it.</p><p>They then turn to me curiously before holding out another bag. I cautiously step closer to look, which apparently amuses Grillby as he laughs.</p><p>"It is alright, there is only food inside. Do not be afraid, she has no intentions of hurting you."</p><p>Embarrased, I slowly grab the bag and open it to find two containers. Inside one looks to be a burger and the other is filled with fries. Suddenly feeling my hunger return with vengeance, I rip open the container and eagerly wolf down the burger as fast as possible. It tastes different then other burgers I've had, and it leaves a strange feeling almost as if it disappears after I swallow. Still, it is too delicious for me to think about that. I hear Grillby and his daughter making strange crackling noises a little ways away, but I can't bother to pay attention to it as I move on to the fries.</p><p> </p><p>GRILLBY'S P.O.V.</p><p>I glance back at the small human child as they eat their meal quickly. I knew something was wrong the moment I felt someone run into me in Hotland. No human would approach Mt. Ebbot ever since the monsters were released, and yet this young child was there. His clothes were torn and muddy and he appeared as if he hadn't slept well in a while. There is no mud in Hotlands, and I clearly saw some Echo flower petals sticking to his hair and clothes.</p><p>"Father? Where did the child come from?" Fuku asks gently as she glances at the child shove several fries into his mouth.</p><p>I had initially made sure to bring the food in case Sans appeared, as he usually tends to visit this area sometimes. However, I knew that the child needed that food more. I slowly shake my head in answer to Fuku's question.</p><p>"If he had entered through this area, someone would have seen him and told him to go back. His clothes shows signs of being in Waterfall and possibly even Snowdin. We can only assume he entered through the Ruins entrance, but I do not know how he managed to survive such a fall without the Barrier magic."</p><p>We both silently watch him finish the food, but he starts digging through the backpack looking for more. I almost laugh when he suddenly looks confused at the three bottles of ketchup inside.</p><p>"Then what should we do? We cannot just leave him here alone, he looks too young." Fuku whispers so as not to disturb him.</p><p>I nod my head in agreement. This child was clearly lost, and it would be wrong to leave him here alone with no knowledge of how to return to the city. I suddenly feel a small tug on the sleeve on my shirt. Looking down, the young human looks embarrassed as he hands the bag to me.</p><p>I am not sure if he can talk, as he has been silent this entire time so I only nod at him and hand the bag back to Fuku.</p><p>"Young child, do you need help getting home? We can guide you back to the city if you wish." I say quietly. I remember that my voice seemed to startle him before so I try to sound as gentle and non-threatening as possible.</p><p>He seems to think about it before suddenly tensing, as if he just realized something. After a few small moments, he slowly nods.</p><p> I suppose I should talk to Toriel about this, she will be most concerned once she learns that a child was alone in the Underground. I am aware that her and several others are staying in a cabin only a little ways away from the Barrier entrance. Perhaps I should bring the child there to figure out how to help him.</p><p> </p><p>NO ONE'S P.O.V.</p><p>Three figures stand in a dimly lit room. One slowly inspects the broken test tube that lies on the far side of the room, then at the body on the floor.</p><p>"And neither of you know how it woke up?" He demands, his voice authoritative.</p><p>His two companions flinch at his tone, neither wanting to answer yet knowing that if they didn't he would only get angry. Both are still nursing their wounds from the earlier encounter, and had no wish for more to be inflicted upon them. So, albeit reluctantly, the woman clears her throat and speaks with a strong spanish accent.</p><p>"We are not aware of how the intruder got in, nor how they somehow woke the subject up Señor. He was only staring at the tube once we got in. I do not think he was aware of what it was or why it was there."</p><p>The blonde-haired man hums in response, casually stepping over the corpse to access the computer on the other side. The other two grow even more nervous as he silently navigates the files until he finally finds what he is looking for. The Security feed.</p><p>"And you are saying the intruder was gone when you got back?" He says, not showing any emotion.</p><p>This time it is the man who speaks up.</p><p>"Yes Sir, although I am not sure how he managed to escape or how he somehow got out without us seeing him."</p><p>The blonde-haired man silently watches the screen infront of him. It is angled in a way that his companions cannot see it the way he can, so they can only silently wait as he watches. Suddenly he stands up straight and begins heading towards the door.</p><p>"I have an urgent matter to discuss with my superiors. You two are going to find the one who accessed the lab and bring him immediately to me. Tell Gunther to forget the Ambassador for now, we have stumbled upon something more valuable and more attainable at the moment. Or rather-" He turns back to the others, his face is covered in an evil grin. "He stumbled upon us."</p><p>The others only looked confused as he walks out the door. On the computer, it shows on loop a small child suddenly disappear in the below Lab, before reappearing in the above Lab with only seconds in between before running out with a talking Flower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun dun~ what is this? More and more mysteries are starting to come out, and the monsters are having enough problems as it is. Is Andy finally about to meet the others? You'll just have to wait and find out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea what is wrong with me but I am getting hit with a few tons of inspiration!!!! Whhyyyy I have exams to study for! Why can't I focus on those instead?! *Cries*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) P.OV.</p><p>I shove any objects I have back into my bag.</p><p>'How could I be so ignorant?' I can't help but think as I slam it closed.</p><p>Of course Frisk has a high chance of obtaining Potentia! Both me and......him...had it, so it would only make sense that she would too. I was in denial before, and ignored any small thought of it that came. There are occassions when the children do not inherit Secretum from their parents, but it wasn't common enough to simply assume like I had done.</p><p>"Er.....you doing ok?"</p><p>I turn to see Sans at the door. The others are probably continuing their discussion regarding our strategy in the next room. I had left immediately after the meeting ended and headed straight for the room to gather my things. I am sure that Yashiro and Stephen would understand once they hear why I need to go. Though, I guess suddenly barging out would cause them to worry.</p><p>"I'm fine, there is just something I need to check that's all." I say quietly, lifting my bag off the bed and walking towards the door. However, Sans doesn't move from the entrance, instead choosing to block my path.</p><p>"You goin' to see Frisk?" He asks quietly.</p><p>"It's fine Sans, I should be back in a day or two depending on what happens. I just......need to see....." My voice is small, but I know Sans heard me.</p><p>Silence surrounds us for a few moments. Sans doesn't move from his spot while he appears to be deep in thought. He suddenly grabs my bag with a shocking amount of strength and uses magic to float it back into the room.</p><p>"Sans wh-" I begin.</p><p>"You don't need to be gone that long. I'll just use a shortcut real quick." He mutters.</p><p>He seems just as upset about something. Perhaps he also wants to know if Frisk has the ability to become a Striga. Either way, he makes a point. Using one of his famous short-cuts would be much faster and would keep me from backing out. So I only nod and hold out my hand for him to grab.</p><p>He suddenly shakes his head.</p><p>"Cabin's too far, you'll have to hold on tight or the trip will be too unstable." </p><p>I was confused at first, but then Sans suddenly lifts up his arms as a sign for a hug, his grin seems only slightly brighter. I could have sworn I saw a bit of blue on his cheekbones, but I must be imagining things. I awkwardly wrap my arms around him with stiff movements, causing him to chuckle.</p><p>"I'm not going to bite you (Y/N)." He laughs out.</p><p>I feel embarrasment flood to my cheeks as he says that right next to my ear. "Sorry! I'm not used to hugging." I snap back.</p><p>He lets out another snicker, but before I can retort he suddenly returns the hug and I feel weightless. It takes longer than the other times, but I don't feel uncomfortable. Sans supports me with his arms, but I find it comforting instead of suffocating. It was comfortable........why is it so comfortable? His jacket smells like ketchup and pine trees. An odd combination, yet I find that I don't mind it. I feel the tenseness leave my body as we travel through whatever this place was.</p><p>Suddenly, it was as if someone else was there, I could sense it. The feeling only lasted a few seconds, but it was almost as if Sans and I weren't the only ones there. I can only dwell on it for a moment before my weight returns and I am surrounded by the smell of trees.</p><p>Despite reaching our destination, Sans doesn't let go. Instead, his grip gets slightly tighter resulting in more heat returning to my cheeks. Why wasn't he letting go? I manage to lift my head to see his....er....face? (He doesn't technically have one) His expression is strangled, and he only stares off into the distance as if he was troubled by something. Did he feel that presence as well? I thought that Sans was the only one able to travel through those shortcuts, but if someone else can also do it.....It doesn't matter right now. I need to talk to Frisk and being trapped against Sans is not allowing me to do that.</p><p>"Sans? You can let go now." I almost whisper.</p><p>He suddenly jumps a little as he realizes that he is still holding on to me. Immediately his arms release me and are shoved into his pockets. He says nothing, but he appears flustered as he mumbles an apology and his cheekbones turn more blue. Oh how I want to get revenge on him teasing me earlier, but I refrain from doing so. </p><p>Sans' shortcut took us only a little ways away from the cabin. I could easily see it from where we stood so I speed-walk up to the door and knock. I suppose it is a bit awkward to since I am currently living here, but they wouldn't be expecting me to return so soon. Luckily it only takes a few moments before the door is flung open by a familiar face.</p><p>"FRIEND SPARKS? I DID NOT EXPECT YOU BACK SO SOON! HOW WONDERFUL, YOU ARE JUST IN TIME FOR MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus exclaims.</p><p>Despite my anxious feelings, I can't help but smile at his cheerful attitude.</p><p>"That sounds amazing, but I really need to talk to Frisk. Maybe after ok?" I say gently.</p><p>"VERY WELL! I SHALL GO SEARCH FOR FRISK. PLEASE WAIT RIGHT HERE, I AM SURE SHE WILL BE HAPPY TO HEAR THAT YOU HAVE RETURNED."</p><p>Papyrus leaves the door open as he hurries off to find Frisk. Sans approaches from behind me, but neither of us go inside. For some reason, the atmosphere suddenly feels awkward as the two of us wait there alone. Do I say something? </p><p>Luckily I don't have to as a blur of brown and purple suddenly crashes into my stomach, effectively knocking me over due to me being distracted. I feel my smile grow even wider once I look down to the culprit.</p><p>"I wasn't even gone for two whole days Frisk." I say with a small laugh.</p><p>She only giggles and buries her head into my stomach. I feel a small ache where my scar is, but my joy from being hugged drowns it out. Yet, I know that the joy can only last for a moment as I tap Frisk on the shoulder.</p><p>"Frisk? There is something important I need to check ok? Do you mind if I get something from Jade and come back?"</p><p>She nods repeatedly and releases me. Sending a nod towards Sans, I walk inside the cabin to search for Jade. She should have the items that I need to do what I need to do. Unfortunately, I know that she is more than likely in the bunker. I pause as I open the door that leads to the stairs. Repeatedly, I have to tell myself that this wasn't like back then. There isn't a dark room with a matress down there, and there is no Adam. It is just a safety bunker where my friend is.</p><p>Finally I descend, but it is almost as if the lights are a little more dim. My breathing becomes slightly more ragged, but I keep going until I reach the room where Sans had cast Judgement on me. Jade and Alphys stand near the end of the room discussing some sort of science.</p><p>"Jade? I need your help with something." I say.</p><p>Both look at me, but only Alphys looks surprised at my presence while Jade keeps her neutral gaze.</p><p>"Sparky, it is interesting that you are here. How may I assist you?" Jade says in her monotone voice.</p><p>"I need a Vis, testing stones, and an analyzing pad. I know y-you have some and I was wondering if I could borrow it really quick." My words are quick, and I couldn't help that one stutter.</p><p>She only nods as she walks off, leaving me and Alphys behind. I give her a polite, yet shaky smile.</p><p>"Hey Alphys, I'm sorry for interrupting."</p><p>"N-no! It-t is f-fine. I was j-just surprised to s-see you back so soon." She says.</p><p>I let out a small laugh, but it lacks any happiness or humor. "Yeah, something c-came up."</p><p>Well now we have two stuttering people in the room. I nearly sigh in relief as Jade returns with a small case.</p><p>"I made sure to have the analyzing pad as a separate device from the others. You can do what you need without it being sent back to the Council if needed. Now go, I expect that being down here makes you uncomfortable."</p><p>I only nod quickly with a small thank you as I grab the case and rush back down the hall and up the stairs. Immediately, as if a weight had been taken off, I let out a sigh. Having no time to dwell on it, I head outside where Sans and Frisk are still on the porch, grabbing a spare blanket when I do. While passing by the kitchen I can hear Papyrus letting out a loud hum while he cooks.</p><p>As soon as I see Sans and Frisk, they both look conflicted and stop talking. I can't tell what they were talking about, but I suppose Sans must have discussed what happened at the meeting.</p><p>"Frisk, do you mind if we do this a little ways away? I think it would be more comfortable if no one interrupted what I need to discuss with you."</p><p>She nods, but it is no longer as enthusiastic as earlier. Instead she seems nervous and maybe even anxious. What did her and Sans discuss to get her so scared? Regardless, she follows me into the woods. As soon as we are out of both eye-shot and ear-shot from the cabin, I place the blanket on the forest floor and sit down.</p><p>"Ok Frisk, I just need to be sure of something really quick k? It won't even take ten minutes to complete and it's really easy. It's like a test, but there is no wrong answer. Ready?"</p><p>She nods again, seemingly even more scared as she also sits on the blanket. I place my hand on her head in a reassuring manner and give her the most encouraging smile I can muster. It works as she relaxes slightly. As fast as I can, I place the case in front of me and open it. Sans stands a small ways behind Frisk, completely silent.</p><p>"Ok Frisk," I start, placing three identical stones in front of her. It is the same test that Tadashi did when he first met me. Only one of the stones has Potentia stored in it, and I make sure to place it on my right and Frisk's left. "I need to you choose one of the stones. Do not touch them, just point to the one you choose got it?"</p><p>She doesn't nod this time, only stares intently at the stones in front of her. I can't help but hold my breathe in anticipation. She appears to be concentrating deeply, only moving her eyes to look at each stone. Slowly she lifts her hand....and points to the correct stone.  </p><p>One would think I should be happy that she has a higher chance for Potentia, but for me it just means a higher chance of her getting dragged into danger. Then again, she is already the Monster ambassador so I suppose she is used to things like that, not that that makes me feel any better.</p><p>'No, she could have chosen it by accident or chance. She still needs to complete two other tests. Nothing is certain yet.' Despite thinking this, my fear slowly grows. I take away the other two stones and place the stone she chose in the middle.</p><p>"Alright then, now you need to touch it. You can poke it or pick it up, whichever you choose." I say surprisingly calmly.</p><p>I remember this part very well. When a potential Magicae comes in contact with Potentia for the first time, it will cause the stone to glow. The stronger the glow, the better the chance that they have for being a strong Magicae. Some of the more powerful Magicae actually cracked their stone when they first touched it. They were mainly Rubrums or secondary Rubrums. I have trained so that it will not glow when I touch it unless I want it to, but Frisk hasn't. That means the glow will be truthful and tell me how strong her potential for Potentia is, if she has that potential in the first place.</p><p>Once again, Frisk is slow as she reaches for the stone. Her hand shakes more the closer she gets to touching it, confusing me. Does she know about this test? I never told her and I doubt any of the others did. Monsters don't know how the test works except for Sans because of Judgement. Did he tell her? That still wouldn't explain why she is so scared though.</p><p>Finally the tip of Frisk's finger touches the stone.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happens.........at first.</p><p>Quicker than I can react, the stone suddenly glows a very bright and strong red. My eyes grow wide as multiple cracks rapidly cover the surface, before shattering the stone altogether. I barely manage to dodge before shards of it can hit me, though a few managed to dig into my arm. All three of us can only stare with shock at the blanket. Where the stone used to be is a very noticeable burn mark.</p><p>I feel dread stab me through my chest. I.....I have never heard of any Magicae that managed to completely shatter a Vis when first touching it. A Vis is meant to store Potentia, so to have so much that it can no longer contain it? And the color, it is meant to show her Striga type....it was red.....anything but red. My daughter.....is in much more danger than I thought.</p><p>Frisk stares at me with concern and fear. She probably has no idea the severity of what just happened. However, this isn't over yet, there is still one more thing I need to do. I bring out what looks like a simple tablet, but in reality it is something completely different. As I grip onto it, I cannot stop my body from shaking.</p><p>"O-one for thing. I know it is strange, but I need-d to poke your finger with a needle. Once I d-do, place your finger on t-the bottom corner k?" This time I can't stop my voice from sounding concerned. I don't want to concern Frisk, but this has escalated into something much more dangerous than I ever could have feared.</p><p>Frisk is also shaking, and I see tears in the corners of her eyes causing me to almost cry as well. Sans is still quiet, but he has a shocked and tense posture. What happened was surprising, and it could possibly get worse. Both Frisk and I reach out our shaking hands. Without a word, I take a needle from the side of the tablet and stick it into Frisk's finger only just enough to draw a drop of blood. I guide her hand to the corner and firmly press it against the glass before snapping the table back towards me. My eyes remain glued to the screen, and I once again find it impossible to breathe as I wait for the results. Secretum lies in a Magicae's blood. This final test will give me everything else I need to know.</p><p>The results come in, and all of the blood drains from my face.</p><p>The tablet slips from my grip, crashing to the forest floor. I hear a voice call my name, but I can't think...I can't breathe. My body reacts automatically and I find myself suddenly grasping Frisk's body and holding it against my own in fear. </p><p>Everything just got worse. Worse than I could ever imagine or fear.</p><p>The voice continues to talk to me, and I feel something bony yet comforting gently rub my shoulder. Frisk's shaking gets much worse, but my thoughts are too shrouded in fear.</p><p>"M-mama Sparks?"</p><p>That voice brings me out of my stubor. I glance down where Frisk looks up at me with eyes only filled with concern. My...my child.....my daughter.....is in more danger than I could ever hope to protect her from. I see water hit her cheeks, and it was then that I realized that I was crying. I could no longer help it, I was once again powerless to protect her. Once others learned of this, they would stop at nothing to get to her.</p><p> </p><p>The tablet lies only a small ways away. The graphs were completely maxed out, and it big letters showed the one word that could warrant such a terrified reaction.</p><p> </p><p>POWER LEVEL: MAGE</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&gt;:3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ANDY'S P.O.V.</p><p>How long have we been walking now? I can't tell, but it is starting to get dark. Then again, I don't even know how long I was in the Underground so we might have only been walking for ten minutes. I wonder how Flowey is doing? It can't be good for a plant to remain stuffed in a bag for so long.</p><p>Grillby and Fuku walk a little ways in front of me. None of us really want to speak, or maybe we all just aren't talkative in general, I know I'm not. Still, doubt plagues my thoughts. Are these two really taking me to the city? I wonder if Aunt Elly is still worried. Does she think I died? Not to mention I still have no idea what had actually happened in the Lab, or what that thing was. </p><p>My mind goes back to that creature; except for the missing arm, the black eyes, and the forehead, she actually looked relatively normal. So what happened to turn her into that? Her eyes were like mine.....was that going to happen to me if I continue to lose my temper? My eyes only seem to turn black when I get mad, so perhaps if I do it too many times that is what happens.</p><p>Something else was bothering me about that time too. I was in the below Lab and nowhere close to an elevator, but I remember my eyes burning and feeling weightless. Suddenly I was in the above Lab and Flowey had been screeching at me. What had happened? Was that me....or was that the creature's doing? That weightless feeling, it felt strange and......like I wasn't alone. </p><p>I'm not alone.......</p><p>Something is watching me.</p><p>I snap my eyes towards Grillby and Fuku, but neither are facing me. As subtly as I can, I dart my eyes around the forest. Something or someone is watching me, I can feel it. It doesn't feel friendly, in fact it feels very hostile. Do I warn Grillby? It could just be a wild animal.</p><p>No. I shake my head. It feels too hostile. Sure an animal could have intentions to kill and eat me, but this feels too....human. Someone was here, and they weren't friendly. </p><p>Suddenly I feel a vine grab my ankle and yank me to the ground. I hear a strange zapping sound as I hit the forest floor, scraping my arms and causing them to bleed. Frantically I stand as fast as I can, but freeze once I see the spot where I had just been standing. It was singed, as if struck by lightening. If I hadn't fallen, it would have hit me.</p><p>"Are you stupid?! Run you idiot!" Flowey screeches from my pack.</p><p>Grillby and Fuku had heard the commotion and had turned with wide eyes to see me rush towards them. I hear something run after me from behind the trees, but I don't look back as I grab both Grillby's and Fuku's sleeves to get them to run. Luckily, both seem to take the hint as their pace becomes almost faster than mine.</p><p>However, I don't seem to get too far before feeling a blast of heat get closer. Immediately I yank my body to the right just before what looked like a fireball zoomed past me. Wait.......magic?!</p><p>I turn to see two figures running after us, but it doesn't take me long to recognize them. They were the two scientists in the below Lab, except now they looked terrifying. Both of their eyes were glowing, and their veins looked like glow lamps. What the heck happened to them?! Humans aren't supposed to have magic!</p><p>I don't stand still any longer as I feel Grillby grab my upper arm and drag me away before another fireball hits where I stand. How are they doing that?! I have no time for answers, for Grillby doesn't give me any. He still grips my upper arm as he runs from our attackers.</p><p>However, I knew that this must be because I broke into the Lab. I still have the USB in my pocket, do they want that? Regardless, I knew what I have to do.</p><p>I yank my arm out of Grillby's grip. Quickly I pick up a rock and throw it at the closest attacker. It hits the man in the head, allowing me enough time to begin running again. This time though, I run in a different direction than Grillby and Fuku. If they are after me then staying with the others will only cause problems. This way I can focus on just saving myself.</p><p>Just like I expected, both completely ignore Grillby and his daughter, instead choosing to race after me. Now I just need to lose them.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) P.O.V.</p><p>I feel exhausted from crying. Right now me, Sans, and Frisk are all sitting in the living room of the cabin. None of us say a word, but neither of us can seem to think of something to say. After Sans had finally managed to calm me down, we all knew it was necessary to talk about how we were going to handle this, but first I need to call Yashiro and the others back here. This isn't something that can be solved quickly, so it would be best if everyone came back to regroup and strategize.</p><p>"Hey Papyrus, I got all of the things you wanted." </p><p>I know that voice. Will enters the cabin with a bag in each hand, but suddenly stops at seeing us.</p><p>"(Y/n)? What are you doing back? I thought that the hearing wasn't supposed to end until tomorrow?" He asks.</p><p>I almost tear up again. How do I explain this to him? How do I tell him that his niece was in so much danger? That she had so much power in her? The Head Council had been right to worry, but that doesn't mean I want them to take Frisk. The fact that she was a potential Mage would only cause them to believe they had every right to take her under the notion that she was too dangerous to remain unsupervised.</p><p>Will sees my distressed look and immediately places the bags on the floor before walking over and scooping me in a hug. He has no idea why I'm scared, but the best part about being siblings is that he doesn't need to. I immediately hug back in silence.</p><p>We stay like that for a few moments, just me enjoying my brother's comfort. Unfortunately, I knew it wouldn't last. He pulls away from me and looks at me with complete seriousness.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>I don't know what to say. How do I tell him? How can I tell anyone? I know it would be wrong to keep it a secret, but I can't find the words to explain it. However, before I can muster the strength to utter an explanation, Jade suddenly bursts out of the bunker and snaps her eyes towards us.</p><p>Her face remains emotionless, but she is panting heavily and her normally neat hair looks messy. </p><p>"Someone has passed the perimeter. The scanner detected five figures, but two appear to be shadowing the other three."</p><p>Both me and Will tense. When we first got to the cabin, all of us made sure that we would be safe. This included placing a magical perimeter that would inform us if unauthorized Viribus or others got too close for comfort. Of course, we made sure that the monsters were aware as not to surprise them. Jade was normally the one to monitor it as she had become quite adept with technology.</p><p>"Where?" Will demands.</p><p>"Northeast, near Mt. Ebbot." Before we can leave, Jade shouts after us. "Sparky, the pursuers are Magicae."</p><p>I feel terror shoot through me. Did they already learn about Frisk? How? I immediately turn to Sans and Frisk with my face set in a cold expression.</p><p>"Sans, stay with Frisk. Leave this to me and Will." I sternly remark.</p><p>I don't even give anyone a chance to respond as me and my brother burst out of the cabin. I feel my body surge with energy as I access the stored magic in my Viribus. Both me and Will dodge trees and bushes at a near inhuman speed while our veins and eyes glow a deep yellow. I don't even stop to wonder who the non-Magicae figures are, or why they are being followed. My only concentration was on my ability to get there as soon as possible and prevent the Magicae from getting to Frisk.</p><p>Papyrus, Toriel, Frisk,......Sans. No one was ever going to so much as touch my family ever again.</p><p> </p><p>ANDY'S P.O.V.</p><p>My legs protest as I run as fast as I can from my attackers. I would have dropped the backpack to lose weight if it didn't have Flowey in it. The sun had already set, and stray branches and bushs scrape my limbs, but even then I know I can't stop.</p><p>What do I do? I can hear them getting closer, and sooner or later they are going to catch me. My body is too weak from not getting enough rest or food. Think! THINK!!!</p><p>Suddenly I feel as if the whole world suddenly disappears, only it wasn't the same as in the Lab. My body is surrounded in a deep blue glow and flung off the forest floor. I....I can't move!</p><p>My head turns to where the two figures finally catch up to me, but the woman's hand is covered in the same blue that surrounds me. In fact, her whole body had that same blue glow, while the man was glowing a deep orange. Did she do this? How? This shouldn't even be possible.</p><p>Both the man and the woman glare at me, the man holding his head where the stone hit him. The woman starts ranting to her friend in Spanish, but I ignore it as I struggle against the magic holding me in the air. Were they taking me back to the Lab? Was I going to be some sort of experiment? My breathe hitches. Were they going to turn me into what that girl was?</p><p>"F-flowey." I whisper, hope and fear in my voice.</p><p>"I can't move either." He whispers back, his own voice shaky and small.</p><p>My hope shrinks to a ridiculously small level. I am going to die. </p><p> </p><p>I see it only a fraction of a second before it hits its target. </p><p>A large flash of lightening crashes against the woman. She lets out an bloodcurling screech as the magic disappears from her hand, effectively dropping me onto the forest floor. I clench my eyes shut as once again I fall onto my sides, worsening the condition of my scrapes. I look up, expecting to see the angry looks of the scientists, instead I see two figures I have never seen before. </p><p>It was another man and woman, but instead of the blue and orange glows of the scientists, they were covered in what looked like static electricity. Both of them have their backs to me as they take a defensive stance. I can feel the static from their magic even from a few feet away. More magical humans?</p><p>The man looks in shock at his companion writhing in pain on the ground before gritting his teeth. Both of his hands begin to glow an even stronger orange as he aims them at the newcomers. However, fire barely bursts through his fingers before the other man with lightning actually sprints towards him and lays a right hook.</p><p>By now the scientist woman has slightly recovered and gives me a bone-chilling glare. Even faster than her partner, the lightning woman stands in front of me shoots a burst of electricity from her arm straight at the scientist, who just barely dodges it. </p><p>Apparently outmatched, the scientists suddenly take off running, disappearing into the forest. The other two almost follow, but the man stops his friend with a strange look before pursuing them alone.</p><p>I let out a small sigh, but instantly regret it as the lightning woman suddenly snaps her head towards me. Her eyes looked as if they were full of golden electricity, and the look she gives is nothing short of terrifying. Shadows dance on her face, the only light came from her eyes and her glowing, yellow blood veins. Even her hair had a strange glow around it from the electricity.</p><p>My body won't stop shaking and I feel tears prick my eyes unwillingly. Was this newcomer going to kill me too? I don't want to die. Aunt Elly would never know what happened to me, and I would never finally find who I was looking for.</p><p>Suddenly, the glowing begins to die down. I can't bring myself to move as darkness surrounds me. I always did have a talent for seeing well in the dark, so I can still make out the woman. Now, however, she looks much more normal. </p><p>"What's your name?" A voice wrings out in the dark. It was stern and a little cold.</p><p>I don't remember how to breathe, staying completely silent. The stranger lets out a small sigh before suddenly kneeling on the floor near me. I involutaringly flinch at the sudden closeness, but my limbs still can't find the strength to run away.</p><p>With a much softer voice, the figure speaks again.</p><p>"It is ok now. I am not going to hurt you, I just need to ask you a few questions. You don't need to be scared of me." Her voice is now gentle, and I find myself looking into her eyes to search for any evil intent.</p><p>However, as soon as I look into her eyes I feel myself begin to calm down. It is too dark to see their color, but I feel no harmful intentions. On the contrary, a warm and calming feeling comes over me. This person........I feel like I know her. She seems so familiar, yet I know I have never seen her before.</p><p>My eyes grow wide.</p><p>Could....could this person be who I have been looking for? Part of me seems to agree yet another part says I still haven't found who I am looking for. Is it possible that....I am looking for more than one person? </p><p>I apparently take too long to respond to her as she lets out another sigh.</p><p>"Ok, how about this?"</p><p>A small golden glow appears between me and the woman. It comes from a bracelet on her wrist as she holds it between us, the same kind that the others had. I still don't feel any hostility though. Unlike the furious storm-like lightning I had seen before, this looked like a gentle strand of electricity.</p><p>"There, feel better with some light?" She says, her voice becoming lighter and more friendly. "You can even get closer to it if you want, I have been practicing so that it won't hurt people. It will just feel like a weird buzzing sensation."</p><p>I slowly bring my hand closer and just barely stay out of reach of the lightning. She was right, it didn't hurt at all.</p><p>"There, see? I don't want to hurt you." She lets out a quiet snicker. "Can you walk?"</p><p>I nod my head, still keeping my main focus on the bracelet. Is this how they did magic? How does it work?</p><p>The woman suddenly stands, but the light from her bracelet stays as she holds it out for me to take.</p><p>"Come on, I have somewhere you can stay while we take care of your injuries."</p><p>I don't know why I seem to trust her so much, but I find myself almost immediately taking her hand and standing. I manage to stand for two seconds before collapsing again. Before I can completely fall, the woman catches me. I must have hurt my legs when I fell from the scientist's magic. The lady lets out a gentle laugh.</p><p>"I guess I'll have to carry you huh?"</p><p>I can't even protest as she suddenly lifts me and positions me in a piggy-back style on her back. Her head turns to face me with a gentle smile.</p><p>"Don't worry, it isn't too far. I'll try to make it less bumpy........ My friends call me Sparky by the way."</p><p>My breathe hitches. Being this close finally allows me to make out the color of her eyes and hair. Her hair was a slightly different style, but it was the exact same color as K's. Even the facial features looked similar though different. But what really startled me were her eyes.</p><p>They were (e/c), just like K's.</p><p>Just like my left eye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WHY AM I WRITING THIS MY TEST IS TOMORROW AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>and yay! Andy finally met Sparky! I wonder how will this go? :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally finished my midterm!!!!!!!! I got a C+ :') It's my worst class though soooooooo that might actually be a good thing XD I wanted an A though. I studied so hard too. Oh well, I will do better next time. But for now... On with the show!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) P.O.V.</p><p>Almost there.</p><p>I have to move much slower than I would have liked, but there wasn't much to do about that seeing as I was carrying the kid. Ah right, the kid. I was very surprised when Will and I finally reached the intruders....only to see two Magicae holding some random hostage. Magicae are so secretive, perhaps he saw them using Potentia so they had to make sure he didn't tell anyone?</p><p>He did look terrified, and he doesn't appear to have a Vis or Viribus. Maybe that really is what happened.</p><p>I feel the weight on my back shift a little and land on my shoulder. Looking back I see a mess of black hair resting on my shoulder and I can feel slow, steady breathing. The poor thing must have fallen asleep, exhausted from whatever happened in the woods. Hm, come to think of it, why was he out here in the first place? Camping? Jade did mention that there were two others. They are probably his parents. Still, why separate then? The two Magicae were after him, but why not the parents?</p><p>I suppose I will have to wait until we get back to the cabin, then I can wake him up and ask him.</p><p>An uncomfortable feeling washes over me at the thought of waking him up. He did seem tired, and he looked injured from falling from that Striga's Potentia. She was a Caeruleum, and a powerful one at that seeing as she actually lifted him into the air. I can't think of any reason that she would be so close to Ebbot other than that she somehow knows that Frisk is here. I shiver at the thought. Maybe she was out here for another reason? She was chasing the boy.</p><p>The boy......for some reason I feel responsible for what happened. Why? I haven't seen him before.........</p><p>I feel myself stop. No...that isn't right....is it? Have I seen him before? I certainly don't remember meeting a kid with such dark hair. Perhaps he is the child of one of my previous clients. I did do a lot of family cases so it would make sense. But if it makes so much sense, why does it feel so wrong?</p><p>I feel him stir from on my back, reminding me to keep walking. He had looked so scared when we found him, though I can't blame him. I must have looked terrifying with all of that raw Potentia surrounding me. Speaking of which, I might have gone overboard, my Viribus feels a little low. Hopefully it recharges soon.</p><p>Finally the cabin comes into view. The lights are on and I can see several shadows dancing across the curtains. The monster's shadows are easy to pick up, but it looks like some of the others are here too. Oh boy, I can just imagine getting yelled at for just running off.</p><p>Wait...was that Yashiro's shadow? I thought I told Sans to stay with Frisk...so how did Yashiro get here so quickly?</p><p>I approach the front door, but I can't even knock before it swings open and a tall figure looks down at me.</p><p>"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION PUNK!!!"</p><p>Undyne's here too?</p><p>I bring a finger to my mouth at her shouting. She looks annoyed, but freezes once she notices that I am not alone. The young boy shifts slightly before going limp again. Immediately I let out a breathe I didn't realize I was holding.</p><p>Undyne snaps her mouth shut before heading back inside and entering the living room. I can't understand what she is whispering about, but I am assuming that she is telling the others. Slowly I walk inside. In the living room several figures all turn to face me.</p><p>Sans, Toriel, Undyne, Yashiro, Papyrus, Jade, and finally Frisk.</p><p>An awkward silence spreads throughout the room. I try to say something, but the boy shifts again and lets out a small and pained groan. I turn to Toriel, whispering.</p><p>"Um...I'm going to take him to my room upstairs....can you please get me some medicine, bandages, and some clean rags to take care of his scrapes?"</p><p>No one says a word as Toriel silently nods and goes into the kitchen. Giving a small nod myself I head towards the stairs leading to the rooms upstairs. I don't want to scare him even more, and if he suddenly wakes up in some secret bunker I feel like that would just startle him. </p><p>I try to make sure not to jostle him as I climb the stairs and approach my room, coming to a stop. Both of my hands are carrying the boy,......how do I open the door? I stand staring at the door for a few seconds before a bony hand reaches from behind me and turns the knob.</p><p>I turn around to see both Yashiro and Sans behind me, neither saying a word. Still, I can see the worry and curiosity in their eyes as they glance between me and the sleeping kid on my back. I would shrug but I'm scared that would wake him up. Instead I give them a nod and approach the bed in the nearest corner.</p><p>Thankfully, Yashiro helps get him off of my back before taking off his backpack and laying him on the bed as gently as possible. I only manage a small thank you before taking off the kids shoes. Toriel comes not a moment later, handing me the things I asked for.</p><p>"Can't you just heal him Tori?" Sans whispers.</p><p>"It would be wiser to clean the wounds first, I don't want to accidentally heal a stone or some dirt into his skin." She says back. Her voice is the most quiet and gentle I have ever heard before.</p><p>We both work quickly as we clean off his arms and knees where the scrapes were the worst. After that Toriel places her one paw on each arm, a small green glow emitting from them. I watch in awe as the injuries close by themselves. I guess the medicine wasn't needed after all. Still, just to be sure I bandage both arms as Toriel moves to heal the knees. After both of us are satisfied, we usher the boys out and head downstairs so he can rest.</p><p>After all of us are finally in the living room, Undyne's  patiences finally bursts.</p><p>"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!"</p><p>Toriel shoots her a scolding look, causing Undyne to blush and mutter and apology as she glances at the floor. Everyone then turns to me with questioning looks. I let out a sigh.</p><p>"Ok....so Jade said she picked up two Magicae entering the perimeter. I was...er, concerned that they might have discovered that Frisk was staying here. Will and I both ran in the direction where Jade said they would be and when we got there..." I pause a bit, "I am not quite sure what was happening myself. A Caeruleum Striga had the kid suspended in the air and he looked so scared so I....might have zapped her?"</p><p>Jade lets out a sigh. "I suppose you wanted to protect the boy, but attacking them might have exposed our position. You don't know why they were chasing him?"</p><p>I shake my head. "No, he fell asleep on the way here so I just let him rest. I am assuming that the other two that were separated were his parents."</p><p>"And what does Will say about this?" Yashiro chimes in.</p><p>"He took off after the Magicae, but he signaled for me to stay with the kid so I don't know where he is now." I say with another sigh.</p><p>Too much has happened lately, I'm pretty sure my brain just short-circuited.</p><p>Toriel gives me a gentle look. "You must be tired, for now you should rest."</p><p>I only manage a nod before walking over and collapsing head first into the couch. I don't even have time to get comfortable before the world goes black and I slip into a deep sleep.</p><p> </p><p>SANS P.O.V.</p><p>I let out a sigh when I notice how quick she lost consciousness. I don't blame her either, today has been....a lot. The meeting was only late this morning, then the whole thing with Frisk's test and now this? I would have slept where I stood hours ago if not for keeping an eye on Frisk.</p><p>After Sparks and Will took off, Toriel came up to see what the shouting was all about. After explaining how I was back so early and why Sparks had to run off, she only gave an understanding look and took Frisk downstairs. I used that time to shortcut back and grab Undyne and Yashiro. (Y/N) did say she wanted to have everyone back, I just didn't have energy to shortcut the rest. In fact, just shortcutting Yashiro and Undyne took a lot out of me.</p><p>"SANS? YOU SHOULD REST NOW TOO." Papyrus says, surprisingly not waking Sparks.</p><p>"heh, yeah. Wake me up when Sparks does ok?"</p><p>I don't even have enough energy to shortcut to my room, instead dragging myself to the stairs. I'm not even surprised when I feel Paps pick me up and carry me. My eyes just immediately close, not even opening when he brings me to my room and lays me in the bed.</p><p>Despite my exhaustion, I can't bring myself to sleep with so much on my mind.</p><p>That kid, where did he come from? He looked really pale and it went against his jet black hair. The poor kid was shivering too, but I doubt Sparky noticed with how much she herself was shaking. It didn't take a genius to guess that she was exhausted. She barely had enough strength to carry herself let alone that kid. I have never seen Toriel look so concerned before.</p><p>Hm, I didn't get a chance to check his stats, but I don't have enough energy to do so now. I can only hope he isn't dangerous despite how young he is. We have enough to handle right now.</p><p> I didn't tell the others about Frisk's test. It just seemed too....personal for anyone other than Sparks to share. I knew it was going to happen, but how do I explain things to (Y/N)? How do I explain that not only did I know that Frisk was a......that.....but that I had seen her power be abused? I may not remember it all, but dreams still keep me up at night.</p><p>She had already been through so much, and she loves Frisk. How can I bring myself to tell her all that Frisk has done? It would crush her.....I can't do that...................but I have to. It isn't right to keep this kind of secret, not when so much is at stake now. I know why Sparks is so scared. She knows that the weird council might take Frisk away. If they do....Frisk might reset.....I don't want that to happen. I don't want to forget this.....I don't want her to forget me.</p><p>Sleep finally envelops me.</p><p> </p><p>ANDY'S P.O.V.</p><p>My head is pounding. </p><p>I feel like I am laying on something soft, but I feel so weak. What happened? All I remember is running from someone. Did I hit my head? No, that doesn't seem right....I think I remember getting caught...then someone showed up.....weird lights.</p><p>I sit up quickly, but regret it as a sharp pain hits my head. Groaning I hold my head with both hands. I remember now, that strange lady with the yellow lightning carried me off somewhere. Is this where she meant to take me? I finally open my eyes to find I am in some sort of bedroom. It was dark, but I could make out the bed I was on and the closet on the other side of the room. Other than that it doesn't look like much.</p><p>I try to rub my arms, but jump when I feel something wrapped around them. Each of my arms and knees had been bandaged, but they didn't seem to hurt anymore. Where am I?</p><p>"Are you seriously just going to sit there like an idiot or are we getting out of here?"</p><p>I jump at Flowey's voice. My backpack had been placed right next to the bed, and Flowey glares from inside it. Did they not think to search my bag? Weird.</p><p>"Hurry up! I'm not staying here. Smiley Trashbag would roast me alive." He hisses.</p><p>Smiley...who? Are there monsters here? But I was saved by a human.......well, a magic human. </p><p>Light comes from under the door, and I can hear traces of voices. It sounds like quite a few people live here, but the real question is are they friendly? Grabbing the backpack, I slowly walk towards the door as quietly as I can. Other than my headache, I don't feel any pain.</p><p>I open the door a crack and peek out. No one is in the hallway, in fact the light looks like it is coming from downstairs. Glancing around the room, I only see one window, but it is too high for me to reach. My only option is to either find another window in the hallway, or to go downstairs and hope they don't see me.</p><p>My footsteps are quiet, quickly carrying me around the hallway; however, my only options seems to be either going into another room or downstairs. I check the other rooms, but one is locked and I get interrupted before I can look in the other.</p><p>"Don't go in there dummy." I hear Flowey hiss. "The last thing I need is for you take wake him up."</p><p>Who's him? Oh well, Flowey was right about the below Lab being dangerous, so if he says not to go in then I'm not going in. I suppose that just leaves the downstairs. The voices are a lot more quiet and seem fewer. Perhaps some left? It would be easier for me to get out if that's the case.</p><p>I peak down the stairs. It leads into another hallway, but I can see it open up to another room and what looks like a supply closet door. I would have to get passed that one entrance in order to reach the front door. I feel like I am walking on eggshells as I go down the stairs at an agonizingly slow pace and approach the opening.</p><p>I once again just barely peak around the corner to see if anyone was there and I feel my eyes immdiately drawn to the couch. It was the woman, the one with the lightening. She looked exhausted as she slept on the couch with nothing but a blanket and pillow. The blanket looked like someone had just thrown it over her though, it didn't even cover her feet. The pillow even looked like it was about to fall off.</p><p>She carried me the whole way, but I don't know how far it really was. The sun is still down, but it still could have been hours for her to bring me here. She.....still feels so familiar........perhaps I should just adjust the blanket really quick.</p><p>After quickly glancing around to make sure no one else was there, I dash quickly to the couch and adjust the pillow and blanket. There, now it looks more comfortable and I can leave before any one else sees-</p><p>I jump when I feel someone poke my shoulder. I almost yelped, but managed to keep it in at the last second. Whirling around to face them, I find myself freeze.</p><p>They were the same height as me, but unlike my pale skin and dark hair they had tanner skin and chocolate-colored hair. She (They look like a she anyway) gives me a curious look with her.....(e/c)......eyes.......just ......like..........</p><p>She pokes me again, but it seems playful; however, I can't bring myself to care as a completed feeling washes over me. This girl......and the woman on the couch.</p><p>I glance down at the woman...they both have the same eye color, and I feel familiar with both of them. For once in my life, the feeling of being incomplete is no where to be found, leaving a peaceful sensation in its place. I feel tears beginning to prick my eyes involuntarily. How.....how do I know them?</p><p>Now the girl looks concerned. She gently grabs my hand and tries to pull me off somewhere, but I don't let her, instead yanking my hand away. Shouldn't I be happy that the horrible feeling is gone? I only have more questions. It's too confusing.</p><p>"Y-you." Is all I manage to get out.</p><p>Her eyes widen in surprise, and suddenly she looks like she is deeply focused on something. All of a sudden a blindingly bright smile explodes across her face and she traps me in a surprisingly strong hug. I find that I cannot support the sudden weight and both of us topple to the floor.</p><p>"W-what are you-" I try to ask, but I am interrupted by another voice.</p><p>"FRISK? DID FRIEND SPARKS FALL OFF THE COUCH?"</p><p>I feel the blood drain from face as an enormously tall skeleton walks out from what looks like a kitchen. Is that a monster or a corpse?! </p><p>He looks confused at us before giving what I think is a smile.</p><p>"Oh! I See You Are Awake! I Am Glad To See You Are Feeling Better, But We Shouldn't Wake Sparks Up. She Has Been Working Very Hard And Needs To Rest."</p><p>How can a skeleton speak so quiet yet so strong at the same time? I can't find the words as the skeleton picks me and the girl up with no effort and walks into the kitchen. My body doesn't seem to want to work again.</p><p>"EVERYONE HAS ALREADY GONE TO SLEEP, BUT I AM SURE THAT THEY WILL BE VERY EXCITED TO MEET YOU NEW FRIEND."</p><p>New friend? His voice got louder now that we are out of the living room, but what he says takes me back. I have never met him before, how are we already friends?</p><p>"OH!" </p><p>I jump at his sudden cry of joy. He turns to me and points a spatula at me.</p><p>"YOU CAN HELP ME AND FRISK MAKE FRIENDSHIP COOKIES! WE WANTED TO MAKE THEM TO HELP SPARKS AND MY BROTHER FEEL BETTER AND IT WOULD PERFECT FOR YOU TO HELP! IT WOULD MAKE GETTING TO KNOW EVERYONE MUCH EASIER."</p><p>I don't know whether to run or what. The girl nods enthusiastically beside me and grabs my hand again. I can't bring myself to yank it away this time. Is positivity contagious? Or maybe it's because she seems to familiar. What did the skeleton say her name was? Frisk? That doesn't sound right yet does at the same time.</p><p>"ALRIGHT THEN, FRISK CAN GET THE FLOUR AND.....I AM SORRY FRIEND, BUT I AM AFRAID I FORGOT TO ASK YOUR NAME." The skeleton looks at me expectantly.</p><p>Do I tell him? This could be some sort of strange monster trick....then again Grillby was a monster and he didn't seem too bad........I wonder what happened to him. Frisk gives me two thumbs up from behing the skeleton. I don't know why but it calms me down a bit.</p><p>"Andy." I mutter.</p><p>Thankfully they both seem to hear me so I don't have to repeat it.</p><p>"RIGHT! ANDY, MAY YOU PLEASE RETRIEVE THE MEASURING CUPS AND BOWLS? I WILL ATTAIN THE REST OF THE INGREDIENTS WITH FRISK. THE BOWLS ARE IN THAT BOTTOM CABINET THERE."</p><p>I shuffle to where the skeleton pointed and open the cabinet door to find several bowls of various sizes. How big a bowl does he need? I remember baking with Aunt Elly before, but I don't know what kind of cookies he wants or how. With that in mind, I grab three of different sizes ranging from big to small. It sounded like there were a lot of people so maybe we need a lot?</p><p>The measuring cups were in a drawer right next to the cabinet so it didn't take me long to find them and place them and the bowls on the counter. Frisk and the skeleton had already found all of the ingredients by then and were standing over what looked like a recipe book.</p><p>"HM, MISS TORIEL AND I MOSTLY DO PIES AND MUFFINS, SO I HAVEN'T TRIED COOKIES YET. THIS IS SURE TO BE A GOOD EXPERIENCE! AND AS MASTER CULINARY EXPERTISE I KNOW THAT THEY WILL BE PERFECT!"</p><p>He hasn't made cookies before? Oh boy.</p><p>When they weren't looking, I took one of the bowls and began adding some ingredients together. Aunt Elly runs a book store combined with a bakery, so I was always helping her in the kitchen, especially with baking. </p><p>"NYEH? WHAT ARE YOU MAKING FRIEND ANDY?"</p><p>I jump at the skeleton being right behind me. How can someone so loud manage to be so quiet while walking? Regardless, I found out a long time ago that I work better when I don't stop, so I ignore the skeleton and continue to mix ingredients together. Luckily, the other two only seem interested as they watch me work with curious eyes.</p><p>I am glad they have everything I need to make lemon cookies, they were always Aunt Elly's favorites. I prefer sweeter things, but I still know how to make these best so they'll have to do. </p><p>"WOWIE! THOSE ALREADY SMELL AMAZING! YOU MUST BE A CULINARY GENIUS LIKE ME!"</p><p>I feel a small blush dust my cheeks as I duck my head and put the finished dough into the oven. Great, at least now I know that there will be one batch I can be certain will turn out. If they haven't made cookies before, it would probably be best if I made one batch myself and helped them through the rest.</p><p>I suddenly pause.</p><p>When did I get so comfortable with them? I literally just met them and yet I'm baking cookies with them? It took me months to talk to anyone at my school, yet I can't seem to do the same in this circumstance. I don't have long to dwell on these thoughts as Papyrus continues to speak.</p><p>"WE SHOULD MAKE CHOCOLATE CHIP NEXT! I HEAR IT IS THE BEST COOKIE AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS MAKES THE BEST!"</p><p>The great Papyrus? So that's his name. Before I can do anything, the other two are already beginning to throw ingredients into a separate bowl with an exhausting amount of enthusiasm. I actually have to stop Frisk from throwing in the entire bag of chocolate chips.</p><p>These two have enough energy for an entire sports team.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to add more but it was starting to get too long. Yay Andy met Papyrus and Frisk! Just what is that strange feeling he got when he saw Frisk though? More and more mysteries soon to be revealed. hehe :3 Until next time cookies!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cookies!!!!! The only thing that makes them better is ice cream.........mmmmmm Ice cream hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) P.O.V.</p><p>I am on top of a mountain that reminds me of Ebbot. The air is so clear here, so peaceful. I feel people beside me, but I can't bring myself to tear my eyes away from the view in order to look at them. In front of me is a mountain range that stretches as far as the eye can see. I don't know why, but I find it so beautiful to look at.</p><p>I finally look away from the view to gaze at me friends. Toriel, Yashiro, Will, Frisk...everyone is here. All of us are enjoying the view. Even Sans stands beside me, holding me hand with a caring squeeze. Everything is right.....everything is just how I have always wanted it to be.</p><p>However, I get the feeling that something is missing......what? No....not what....who. Someone isn't here, someone very important to me.....</p><p>"(Y/n)"</p><p>I feel as if someone has just punched me in the gut. The others seems to fade from view, Sans giving me one last grin before he too leaves. I know that voice, I have missed it so many times.</p><p>"Kate." I whisper.</p><p>She left a long time ago, why must I continue to miss her so much? No matter how many times I tell myself that there wasn't anything more I could do about it, the guilt will always remain. </p><p>"I am with you." </p><p>Suddenly I am in a field with tall grass. Everything around me almost has a golden, ethereal glow to it. I turn to see a familiar figure in the distance. She stands on top of a hill, the grass coming up to her knees. Her favorite light purple dress sways in the wind.</p><p>I can't help it. My legs start moving before I even tell them too, racing to catch her before she disappears again.</p><p>"Kate!"</p><p>My outreached hand closes on nothing but air. Tears prick my eyes as I can only stare where my sister once stood. Gone, again she is gone. Again I couldn't get to her in time, couldn't save her.</p><p>"I am with you."</p><p>I hear her whispering, but she is no where to be seen. My head finds its way into my hands as I collapse. The grass whithers from around me, and the golden like aura soon leaves nothing but darkness. How I wish she was here, to see how far I have come. I want her to meet her niece and read stories with here. I want her to befriend the monsters..... she would have loved Toriel. I want her here, alive.</p><p>"I am with you."</p><p>I pause, tears flowing from my eyes. This time it wasn't my sisters voice I heard, but someone else's. They sounded much younger, boyish even. My head leaves my hands and I try to blink the tears out of my eyes as I gaze in front of me.</p><p>Someone is there. They are only as tall as Frisk, and their black hair covers their eyes. This....was the boy from the woods....what is he doing here? He feels....so important.......I don't want to lose him again.</p><p>I pause. Lose him again? When did I ever-</p><p>Suddenly the distance between me and him grows bigger, and I feel fear stab through my chest.</p><p>"No!" I scream, chasing after the figure.</p><p>I try, but my legs feel as if they have been weighed down with chains. The distances seems to grow faster than I can move, and soon I can barely see him. I feel my eyes spark as determination flows through me.</p><p>Never again.</p><p>I finally manage to get closer to the boy. Frantically I reach out my hand to grab onto him-</p><p> </p><p>"WOWIE! THESE TASTE GREAT!"</p><p>I almost fall off the couch as a familiar booming voice rings through the room. Hurriedly glancing around the room, it still takes me a few moments to recognize that I am in the cabin's living room. I can't help but collapse back onto the couch. Sparks still emit from my eyes, and I feel the familiar sensation of tears role down my cheeks.</p><p>'Just a dream.' I think.</p><p>I pause slightly at a mouth-watering smell. What was that? It smelled fruity yet sweet at the same time.....and chocolate too?...was someone baking? At this time of night? It is still dark out.....wait,.....I think I see small signs of sunlight peaking through the curtains, but not enough for it to be a decent hour for waking.</p><p>I can't help but sigh. It must be Papyrus, and assuming he is the one who shouted earlier I am guessing that Frisk is with him too. Those two, only they would be in the kitchen at this hour.</p><p>Using my best efforts to hide the lingering signs of my tears, I get off the couch and approach the kitchen door. I can't help the yawn that comes out though, it is still much too early for anyone to be awake. Cooking or not, Frisk should be getting sleep. However, I pause once I see the display before me.</p><p>I knew they were probably baking, but I wasn't expecting this.</p><p>Cookies, and lots of them. What looked like chocolate chip, lemon, and sugar cookies were displayed on the entirety of the kitchen counters. It would take everyone staying at the cabin to eat all of these, and we still probably wouldn't finish. Just how many did they feel they needed to bake?</p><p>Papyrus and Frisk.....they weren't the only ones in the kitchen. Swatting their hands away from the lemon cookies was the boy from the woods. His cheeks were dusted in a light blush as both of them seems to praise the cookies. He must have been the one to bake them.</p><p>I make a small coughing noise in order to get their attention. Immediately every person freezes in place and slowly turns to face me. Each has a different expression. The boy immediately ducks his head to stare at the floor, Frisk gives me a sheepish grin, and Papyrus looks guilty, probably for being so loud.</p><p>"FRIEND SPARKS, I AM SORRY. I DID NOT MEAN TO WAKE YOU." He says.</p><p>I only give a small smile. "Oh you're alright Paps. I am more concerned with a certain someone not sleeping like she should have."</p><p>Frisk only keeps her sheepish look as she runs over and hugs me. Immediately one of my arms wraps around her and I feel a gentle smile appear on my face. I can't help it, her hugs are some sort of happiness-magic.</p><p>I give a glance towards the boy. He continues to stare daggers into the floor as he rearranges the plates with the cookies on them. When did he wake up? I would ask why he was cooking too, but I know that it is practically impossible to refuse once both Frisk and Papyrus ask you to do something.</p><p>"Are you feeling better?" I ask.</p><p>He freezes a bit before giving a small nod. Huh, must be the shy type. He didn't say anything in the woods either.</p><p>"YES! ANDY HAS BEEN MOST HELPFUL! YOU MUST TRY HIS LEMON COOKIES, THEY ARE SIMPLY DELICIOUS. ALMOST AS DELICIOUS AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS' NYEHEHEH."</p><p>I flinch as soon as Papyrus says that name, but no one seems to notice. Did he just say the boy's name was....Andy? I slowly unravel Frisk's arms from my waist and walk over to where the boy was.</p><p>"Do you mind if I try?" I ask. Once again I only get a nod as a reply, so I grab one of the lemon cookies and take a bite.</p><p>It was actually delicious, and I find that it only takes me one more bite to finish the whole thing.</p><p>"Wow, Papyrus was right. You are really good at baking." I say with a smile, reaching for another.</p><p>His blush seems to deepen as he hides his face even more. Yep, definitely shy or at least unused to much attention. I still have so many questions, but for some reason I can't bring myself to ask them. I don't want to make him uncomfortable and I feel a strange....protective instinct regarding him.</p><p>"Andy right? Do you want some breakfast? I am afraid you wouldn't get much sleep now anyways."</p><p>He finally lifts his head to look at me, and I almost forget to breathe. His eyes, I know those colors. The cookie slips from my hands and lands on the ground. The left one, was the exact same color as mine; the right one, however, was a deep grey. I know that grey, it has haunted my nightmares one too many times.</p><p>T-this kid.....</p><p>"D-did....did you say your name.....was Andy?" I whisper, just barely loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>He seems to freeze as he stares up at me. His eyes begin to water, but he looks confused when the first tears falls. I however, know why tears begin to form in mine. This.....shouldn't be possible.........then again, what is impossible anymore? But still this........</p><p>"Excuse me, I don't mean to cry...it's just, for some reason you remind me of someone I used to know a long time ago." I say. Why does his face have to remind me of two very different people?</p><p>"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Paps asks.</p><p>I don't blame them for being concerned, even Frisk is hugging my waist again as if to ask what was wrong. I can only give a small laugh as tears fall.</p><p>"I am fine, just exhausted I guess." I give a shaky smile, then turn to Andy. "You just.....remind me of my sister for some reason."</p><p>Frisk and Papyrus look at me confused, and Andy seems the same. The only person who knew about Kate were Sans and my squad, so it makes sense for them to be confused. They don't even have to ask for me to clarify though, for some reason I feel......oddly at peace.</p><p>"Sorry, you don't know about her do you Frisk? She.......died a long time ago, but she would have loved to meet you." I offer everyone a big smile and clap my hands together. "Now then! If breakfast turns out half as good as those cookies then everyone is in for a big treat!"</p><p>And with that I help the others clean up the flour and bowls fom the cookies and get started on making pancakes. It feels so nostalgic, Kate loved pancakes. Our family always made them at least once a week. We couldn't help it, it became a family tradition that unfortunately died out after Adam.</p><p>"What do you like on your pancakes Andy?" I ask with a smile. If Paps and Frisk learned his name, then he must be able to talk right? I feel a strange sense of determination to get him to speak with me.</p><p>However, all he gives me is a shrug. Frustrated, I grab several fruits from the fridge and even some chocolate for good measure. What is it going to take for him to talk to me? I found him in the woods didn't I? So how come Paps and Frisk get to learn his name first. I find myself pausing.</p><p>Why am I so focused on getting to know this kid? Is it because he reminds me of Kate? She never talked to people either. It was always either my parents, Will, or I. Well....it was mostly me. Is that why I'm frustrated? Even though she was always quiet, she could always talk to me comfortably, however......</p><p>I glance at Andy. Him and Frisk were trying to set the table, but Frisk seemed more interested in mixing up the plates while Andy wanted them to be the same shape and color. I give a small laugh as Frisk switches a plate behind Andy's back, causing him to get an adorably confused look once he looks back.</p><p>I sigh. Just like Kate was with others, he only just met me. It will take longer for him to get to know me and be comfortable enough to talk.......wait, what am I saying? I'm making it sound like he will be sticking around. No, as soon as Will gets back we need to find his parents and get him home. ......I actually feel pretty sad at that thought.</p><p>"Oh dear, I smell something delicious."</p><p>Toriel enters the kitchen with a soft smile, which I cannot help but return.</p><p>"Good morning Toriel. Yes, we were all awake so I suppose we just decided to make breakfast for everyone. Oh! Papyrus, Frisk, and Andy made cookies too. I suppose it is one of their famous "Friendship" treats."</p><p>Toriel looks at me confused. "Andy?"</p><p>I point to the small boy who is now strangely fixated on arranging the flowers in the vase at the middle of the table. Hm, he did something similar when I was first properly introduced. He really is shy, just like.......stop.</p><p>Toriel's face lights up in a motherly aura. "Oh, I see you are awake as well. I am glad that you appear to be doing better. Do your arms hurt child?"</p><p>He gives a small shrug, but Toriel doesn't seem offended at his lack of response. In fact, she seems to beam even brighter. I knew she loved kids, but even I can't help but let out a content sigh at her caring personality. If only Toriel and I had met under different circumstances, we wouldn't have taken so long to become friends.</p><p>"What smells great?......... Huh? You guys made a whole feast!" Undyne barks as she too enters the kitchen. This place is starting to become crowded.</p><p>"YES! WE DECIDED TO MAKE SOMETHING AMAZING TO CHEER EVERYONE UP! UNDYNE, YOU MUST MEET MY NEW FRIEND ANDY. HE IS ALMOST A GREAT A COOK AS ME!" Paps exclaims.</p><p>Well, if everyone wasn't waking up before, they certainly are now with how loud he was. Andy actually jumped at the new volume. I suppose Paps had been quieter earlier to not wake the others. Poor thing hadn't realized just how loud Paps really was most of the time.</p><p>"Huh? That little squirt can bake?! I will have to judge that myself! Fufufufu!" Undyne shoves a whole pancake in her mouth before anyone can stop her. "HEY IT'S ACTUALLY REALLY GOOD!"</p><p>"Captain Undyne, please mind your manners and thank the child for his efforts." Toriel reprimands sternly.</p><p>Undyne ducks her head, giving a small apology before turning to Andy. Due to his expression, he might actually be scared of her. Then again, she is pretty terrifying so I guess it's to be expected.</p><p>"Thanks little guy! You're pretty great at making pancakes!"</p><p>I let out a snicker at his expression. I don't mean to laugh at the poor kid's suffering, but it is pretty funny. However my laughing is cut short when I suddenly hugged from behind and lifted off the ground.</p><p>"Don't think I forgot about you Sparks!"</p><p>"Undyne! PUT ME DOWN!" I screech. How was everyone else not awake yet?</p><p>"Not a chance! What are you doing up so early?! You were working too hard yesterday and need the rest remember? Yashiro mentioned something about depleting your magic and needing to recharge it."</p><p>"My physical form doesn't effect my Viribus, it just effects how much Potentia I can use at one time. I don't need to be asleep for it to recharge." I say, my body now hanging over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.</p><p>"STILL!!!!" She actually marched me out of the kitchen and threw me on the couch. "We can handle the rest! You rest here until the others wake up, got it?"</p><p>I can't answer before she stomps back into the kitchen; however, soon I hear a small yelp and another squeal before she stomps right back out.</p><p>"You little punks too!"</p><p>I find myself suddenly crushed by the weight of two kids as Undyne drops Andy and Frisk right on top of me. Undyne flashes me a wicked grin as she leaves again. I am guessing the yelp was from Andy while Frisk squealed, the squeal was too excited for it to be the terrified black-haired boy.</p><p>I was about to comfort him, but Frisk beats me to it as she actually gives him a hug. The poor guy looks so unused to it as he can only sit awkwardly.</p><p>"As nice as that is, you two are kinda heavy together like that." I snicker.</p><p>Both finally seem to realize that they are sitting on my stomach and legs and scramble off.</p><p>"Sorry Mama Sparks." Frisk says, and Andy looks at her shocked. This is probably the first time he heard her talk after all, considering she doesn't most of the time.</p><p>"It's ok, I just like breathing a little too much to get rid of it that's all."</p><p>I give a reassuring smile to Andy too, but he is looking between me and Frisk with a conflicting look. I wonder if he didn't know Frisk was my daughter? She just referred to me as Mama Sparks so it would kind of give it away. Suddenly, the living room disappears form view as someone drops a blanket over my eyes.</p><p>"Pretty sure someone didn't get the recommended eight hours of sleep." I hear Yashiro's voice say.</p><p>"What's that Firebreath? You don't want the pancakes the kids and I helped make? Oh well, your loss. Guess that means more for me." I say, taking the blanket off my head and shooting an evil smirk towards the Aurantico. </p><p>His hands shoot up in a surrending manner. "Woah now, that's blackmail there Sparky. Come on, a guy's gotta eat." He laughs as he walks off.</p><p>"He is right though." I say, looking at the other two. "I'm guessing that the others won't wake up for another hour or so. We should get a bit more rest before that happens. I am sure Toriel will keep Undyne and Yashiro from wolfing them down."</p><p>Frisk nods her head before pushing Andy back on the couch. She then proceeds to wrap the blanket around all three of us before resting her head on my lap and falling asleep....wait did she really go out that fast?!</p><p>Andy is on the other side of Frisk, looking very uncomfortable. I hand him the pillow I used last night with a gentle smile. He gives a small blush before grabbing it, but he doesn't lay down. I am on the very edge of the couch sitting up, so there should be enough room, but it looks like he has something on his mind.</p><p>"Everything ok?" I ask, but before he can answer I get a sudden realization. His parents, they wouldn't know where he is right now. Meeting the others so quickly might have overwhelmed him and he is probably concerned about going home. Of course! How could that slip my mind?</p><p>"Um, do you need to call your parents?"</p><p>His head snaps up at that, and realization flashes in his eyes before nodding his head repeatedly. Luckily, someone was nice enough to put my phone on the small foot table in front of the couch last night. Good thing, I might have crushed it in my sleep otherwise. I reach out and snatch the phone of the table before handing it to Andy.</p><p>"Here, ask them if there is anywhere we can drop you off ok? It would be better if we took you there instead of them coming here."</p><p>I don't know if he even heard me. He just frantically pushes several numbers and holds the phone to his ear. I don't know why, but his expression as he waited was purely adorable. He even had a few freckles dotting his nose! How in the world? He is as cute as Frisk!</p><p>His head suddenly perks up, and I hear a woman's voice come through the phone, though I can't understand her. His mom huh....</p><p>"I'm fine." I almost jump at his voice. It sounded....just like the one in my dream....."I'm sorry."</p><p>I pay closer attention at that. The woman sounded like she was sobbing on the other side, and Andy had an ashamed look on his face. His mother must be worried sick, I should have checked his backpack for a way to call his parents......come to think of it, where is his backpack? Did he leave it upstairs?</p><p>"It is ok, someone found me. They are wondering where they should bring me." Andy says again, his voice is actually pretty quiet. Can his mother actually hear him?</p><p>Suddenly he brings the phone towards me with a small blush dusting his cheeks. I suppose his mother would want to tell me where to bring her son directly huh? I hesitantly grab the phone and place it near my ear. </p><p>"Hello? Is this Andy's mother?" I ask.</p><p>"Nevermind that, where is he right now? Is he alright?!" The voice is clearly a woman's and just as I expected, she sounded like she had been crying. </p><p>"I am sorry, but it is quite out of the way so it would be best if we met somewhere closer to you." I say, trying not to give away any information about where we are. Anyone who knows where we are put us and themselves in danger, whether they mean to or not.</p><p>"You listen here! He has been missing for almost a week now, so I want to know where he is! And who are you for that matter!?"</p><p>I pause. Almost a week? So...she wasn't one of the people in the woods? Then who were they? I have to shake my head. Those are questions for later.</p><p>"Sorry, but we are a bit far from the city." That doesn't give away too much right? "However, we do have a vehicle to bring him to you, so if you give us a location we can easily drive him there. My name is (Y/n) Storm."</p><p>I can here the lady letting out shaky breathes. She must have been so worried if he was gone for so long.</p><p>"V-very well. I am staying in a motel on Wester Street, the one near the monster bakery. Please, bring him as soon as you can. May I please speak to him again?"</p><p>I nod before remembering she can't see me. "Of course, one moment please."</p><p>I hand the phone back to Andy, who has a sheepish look on his face. He must have known his mother would blow up at me due to her stress. Still, I give him a reassuring smile as he places it to his ear. After that he only makes a few confirmation noises before hanging up.</p><p>"I guess I need to get the car ready huh?" I say with a small smile.</p><p>He gives a nod, which I respond to by getting up (Being careful not to wake Frisk of course, though it was difficult getting her off my lap.) Yashiro is talking on the phone in the doorway leading to the kitchen, and I hear Tadashi's voice come through the other side.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>"Hey Yashiro? Do you know if Tadashi is almost here? I need to take Andy home and he still has the car."</p><p>Yashiro looks at me confused, then he shifts his gaze behind me before realization crosses his face. Quickly he repeats my question to Tadashi before mouthing 'five minutes' to me. I nod back and return to the couch.</p><p>"Ok, my friend will bring the car in a few minutes then we can go. You alright waiting for the time being?"</p><p>As usual, he only gives a nod before finally laying down. I feel a warm sensation fill me as I see both of the kids sleeping on the couch. He isn't supposed to be here.....but why can't I help but feel so complete?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Andy finally got to reassure (sort of) his aunt that he is ok. What new developments shall we see in the next chapter I wonder? Hehehee</p><p>And now! for something interesting! I have decided to put out some fun facts about my Oc's at the end of the next few chapters! Sort of a way for you to see how they were made or inspired.</p><p>Momster Fact #1!: Did you know that Stephen's powers were actually invisibility in the original version? His nickname "Switch" was originally because he would "switch" in and out of view instead of being able to switch off Potentia, but invisibility didn't fit into the story so it was changed. He was teased many times for "switching" whenever he was startled.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) P.O.V.</p><p>The drive has been very awkward. As soon as Tadashi, Stephen, and Lesser Dog had gotten back, Tadashi offered to drive me and Andy where we needed to go. I would have refused, but Tadashi is very persuasive when he wants to be so it would have been pointless. Although, Frisk almost jumped in the back without me noticing. She seemed to be oddly attached to Andy for some reason, but I knew it would be better for her to stay behind. Others would still be looking for her and the last thing I want to do is leave her where the Imperium Council can find her.</p><p>"We have almost reached the city. You mentioned she wanted to meet on Wester Street?" Tadashi breaks the silence.</p><p>I nod. "Yeah, next to the monster bakery. I think she was talking about Muffet's."</p><p>I glance back at Andy, who was sleeping in the back. I had decided to sit in the passenger's seat in order to guide Tadashi, and Andy had fallen asleep in a matter of minutes. Tadashi also gives a tiny glance in the mirror towards the resting boy, his eyes betraying his curiousity.</p><p>"You said he was in the woods? That's pretty far for a kid to get lost."</p><p>"Yeah, but what's important is just getting him home. I am sure his mother demands more explanations than we do." </p><p>Tadashi says nothing, but he looks troubled by something.</p><p>"What is it?" I ask.</p><p>"Oh....nothing I guess. It is just.....did he happen to have....a birthmark on his leg?"</p><p>I give Tadashi a confused look. "You mean like Frisk? I don't know, I guess I was too focused on bandaging his knees to notice anything. Why?"</p><p>He shakes his head. "Nothing, it is just my imagination that's all."</p><p>We finally reach the edge of the city, and according to the map Wester street is pretty close. It would probably be wise for me to wake Andy up before we get there. His mother would want to see him soon and it would be faster if he had a little time to wake up.</p><p>Slowly I unbuckle my seatbelt and climb into the back, a dull ache erupting near my scar. When was the last time I took medicine for that? The last batch ended up being poison, so before that? I should ask Jade if she can get me another batch; the aching will slow me down and I need to be in top condition.</p><p>I reach out and slowly shake the young boy. "Hey, wake up. We are almost there so you should be ready ok?"</p><p>Andy's eyes slow blink open and a small yawn erupts from his mouth. I have to actually stifle my laughter at how tired he looks. That is what one gets for not sleeping. The car soon stops, almost throwing me off my balance at how sudden it was. I give Tadashi a warning look, which he responds with an apologetic one.</p><p>"Sorry about that, but we are already here."</p><p>I nod, opening the side door and stepping out. Andy staggers out after me, still rubbing his eyes to get the sleepiness out of them. Did his mother want to meet in the hotel or the bakery? I can't help but look confused between the two. I doubt she would want a stranger in her hotel room, but at the same time she mentioned she was in the motel, not the bakery.</p><p>Suddenly Andy just walks right up to the bakery without hesitation. Through the windows I see an older woman suddenly let out a strangled cry and rush towards the door. It takes about a second before Andy is being crushed in a ginormous hug. This woman....is his mother? I don't mean to offend her, but I expected someone younger from her voice. Still, I do not have room to judge.</p><p>I look back at Tadashi. "Mind waiting in the car for me? I shouldn't take too long."</p><p>"Alright, signal me if you need anything."</p><p>I close the door to the car and approach the two slowly. I don't want to interupt, but I do need to speak with her to clarify what happened.  I must have caught her attention somehow, because she suddenly snaps her head up to look me straight in the eye.</p><p>"Hello Ma'am, I am sorry to interrupt, but we talked over the phone and I-"</p><p>"You!"</p><p>I jump at her sudden proclamation. I almost thought she was mad at me, but when I pay closer attention she seems more shocked than anything else. Do I know her from somewhere? I glance at her wrists, but I don't find any sign of a Viribus so she can't be a Striga who recognized me from the meetings.</p><p>"Er,....pardon?" I ask, thoroughly confused. I don't recognize this woman.</p><p>Suddenly she is standing right in front of me, gazing at me strongly before relief actually spreads over her expression. I too am crushed in a hug, but I am too confused and shocked to move. Seriously, do I know this lady?!</p><p>"I don't mean to sound rude, but do I know you?" I ask, my ache getting slightly stronger at the pressure.</p><p>"Oh! I am so sorry! No, you wouldn't recognize me dear." She finally releases me, a bright smile now decorating her face. "But I do recognize you! I never forget a face after all. I was so worried about you, but there wasn't any way for me to find you again to see if you were alright. I am so happy to finally meet you again!"</p><p>Now I am even more confused. Worried about me? Meet again? She laughs at my confused face.</p><p>"My my, you look so much healthier now! You seemed so pale and skinny back then, but now look at you. So healthy and strong. Are you the one who found my dear Andy?"</p><p>I still don't know where I ever met this woman, but I nod in response to her question. "Er, yes. Me and my brother found him in the woods. We assumed he was lost so we brought him back to where we were staying before calling you. Forgive me for not getting in touch sooner, I am afraid it slipped my mind."</p><p>She shakes her head. "Nevermind that now, what is important is that you brought him back! Come, I have so many questions to ask you. How have you been?"</p><p>She grabs onto my arm and drags me into the bakery. I find myself unable to stop her as I wish for my own questions to be answered. We both sit down into a booth in the corner, Andy following close behind with a neutral expression. He must be used to his mother's antics.</p><p>"Now then! Order whatever you like, I will pay to thank you for bringing him back." She suddenly exclaims.</p><p>I lift a hand in the air to stop her. "I really don't need anything. I just want to know....where have we met before? You said you knew me."</p><p>"You left quite the impact dear." She said quietly. "It is because of you that I have Andy."</p><p>"Huh?" I blink. "W-what do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Well..." She closes her eyes, deep in thought. "It was around a year after that day I met you. It was sprinkling a bit, and I was on my way home when I heard what I thought was a kitten's whine at the time. I approached where the whining was coming from, but to my surprise there wasn't a kitten. Instead I found a young baby, who couldn't have been over a few months old. The poor thing was left in a horrid box near the end of an alley, all alone and only a blanket with his name on it and an old shirt to keep him company."</p><p>She pauses, almost as if remembering what had happened. Andy sits next to her munching on a chocolate muffin, completely calm. He must already know the story, but he still appears to be listening intently. She continues after a few moments.</p><p>"I couldn't leave the poor thing out there all alone, so I took him home with me. I never had children of my own, but I had taken care of my friends kids on several occasions, so I knew what I was doing. At least, I thought I did." She glances at Andy. "The poor thing got so sick from the rain that I had to take him to the hospital. He almost died many times that week, but each time he managed to come back. Quite the stubborn kid don't you think?" She flashes me a bright smile.</p><p>"Anyway, I had considered simply handing him over to a foster home in the area, but I found I couldn't. That was because of you dear."</p><p>"But why?" I can't help but ask. "I do not remember meeting you, and I don't remember convincing anyone to keep a child like that. I have handled several children's cases as a lawyer but nothing like that."</p><p>"Oh, you became a lawyer? How good for you, but I don't mean it like that." She takes a sip from a large cup that I could have sworn wasn't there before. In fact, when did I have a muffin placed in front of me? It doesn't take long for her to continue.</p><p>"I felt.....guilty."</p><p>I freeze. Why would she feel guilty?</p><p>"A long time ago, I knew someone needed help but did nothing about it. It was about a year before I found Andy I believe. I was visiting some friends of mine on the other side of town when I ran into a young girl. She looked so young, I doubt she was even out of highschool. Her clothes were rags, and she looked so sick and pale. I made an outrageous assumption, yet the poor girl seemed so frightened about it that she ran out the door."</p><p>Her expression grows just a bit sadder. "Such a young and lost girl. I should have run after her to see if she was alright, but I found for some reason I didn't. I couldn't forget her though, and for the longest time I would keep my eye out to see if I would spot her. I never saw her again though, at least, not until today."</p><p>My breath hitches. Long before I had met Tadashi and the others, a woman in a public restroom had mentioned I might be pregnant. I remember rushing out as quick as I could to confirm it. This woman.....was the one in the restroom?</p><p>She keeps talking. "I had wondered many times after that what became of that girl, if she was alright and if the baby was healthy. Who would have thought I would find her again after all these years! You look so much better now!"</p><p>I am too shocked to say anything. That day had been about 11 years ago, and we couldn't have spoken for longer than five minutes! This woman though...somehow managed to remember my face even after everything? What had she said her name had been? It was so long ago that I can't remember.</p><p>Andy seems as shocked as I am, his mouth hanging open and looking at me strangely.</p><p>"But....I don't understand....why did this make you adopt Andy?" I question.</p><p>She actually laughs. "I say we met that long ago and the first thing you ask is that! I supposed you must be quite shocked though so I'll let it go." She clears her throat. "As I am assuming you now remember, I had made the assumption that you were pregnant, although I tried to take it back as you seemed too young. But when you ran out of the room right after, I became so scared that something terrible had happened to you. Later, when I found Andy, it reminded me how you were with child. I suppose.....a part of me wanted to believe it was a way for me to make it up to you. I never learned what happened to you or your child, but part of me pretended that you were the one who sent Andy to me. I suppose it was as if part of me was making up for not helping you that time."</p><p>"I....don't know what to say." Is all I can actually get out. I had forgotten about that woman a long time ago, I never thought that she would still be concerned about me.</p><p>"It is all right dear. I don't regret keeping Andy. In fact, I am most grateful to you! If that hadn't happened, if I hadn't met you, I never would have got to have such a wonderful nephew!"</p><p>Nephew? I see, so she isn't his mother, adopted or otherwise. I suppose I shouldn't have assumed, but still. This is happening all at once.</p><p>"I am...glad that I somehow helped." What else do I say? </p><p>"If you don't mind me asking..." I tense, now what? Did I somehow inspire this lady to take in more kids? "Whatever happened to you and your child?"</p><p>I relax a bit, although a part of me remains a bit sad. Whoever this lady is, she was worried for me for so long without actually knowing me. A part of me feels indebted to her now, for caring so much about me.</p><p>"Well......there were two actually."</p><p>I don't know why I tell her this. I couldn't bring myself to even tell my brother. Only Tadashi, Sans, and a handful of Imperium nurses would really know of my other child.</p><p>"One.....didn't make it." Tears prick my eyes. "But the other one is fine! She is beautiful and healthy and I love her more than I can say."</p><p>"I am sorry dear, for your loss." She says gently. "I am glad to hear that at least one survived and is living happily, but I know it must have been difficult for you to lose your child."</p><p>I nod, standing up. "Well! Now that Andy is back with you I suppose I should be going. It was....actually really nice to meet you again."</p><p>She stands as well. "It was wonderful to see you doing better now as well. Before you go, you told me your name over the phone but I never got to tell you mine. I doubt you remember, but it is Elizabet, but my friends call me Elly or Aunt Elly. We will be in the motel for another week or two if you wish to talk.</p><p>I nod, giving one last wave to Andy before walking out. Elly and Andy walk out just after me, and I watch them enter the hotel next to the bakery. My heart feels heavy, yet happy at the same time. It feels nice knowing she cared for so long without even knowing me.</p><p>I reach my hand to the car door handle to get in.</p><p>'Don't go.'</p><p>I freeze, what was that just now? It sounded like a strangled whisper. Broken, but so familiar.</p><p>'help'</p><p>I turn around, my eyes scanning around the street for any signs of life, but only a few people were around, and none close enough to talk to me. Tadashi gives me a confused look from the driver's seat.</p><p>'hurry, danger.'</p><p>Something....is wrong...that voice is........</p><p>'Follow, danger!'</p><p>"Kate?" I whisper. A sense of urgency suddenly overwhelms me.......someone was in terrible danger right now.......Andy!</p><p>I race towards the motel and throw open the door, but there is no one to be found. Quickly speed-walking to the desk I find an unconsious man behind it. What happened here? Where did Andy and Elly go? Suddenly I hear a small bang, only just noticeable for my trained ears to pick up. It sounded like someone accidentally banged a door shut.</p><p>Sparks come to my eyes as I dart down the hall where the noise came from, throwing open a door that leads outside. There I see the same two Magicae from the woods along with another blonde-haired man I didn't recognize. They were dragging a struggling Andy and Elly away to a large vehicle. It was similar to the vehicle of those who tried to kidnap Frisk at the hospital.</p><p>Wasting no time I charge at the nearest oponent, surprising them and punching them across the face in a right hook. It was the new blonde-haired man. He turns to glare at me before shouting something in another language at the other two. Raw Potentia flows through my veins, as it does the same in my opponents. Another Flavo like me huh? Let's see who has the stronger lightning.</p><p>I try to lay another punch, but he expertly dodges it and lands a swift kick to my side, thankfully the opposite of my scare but still causing me to lose my breath. Not wasting any time, he then punches my jaw and sends me flying a good foot away. I don't have time to rest as I dodge another punch, trying to counter with a kick that he once again dodges.</p><p>In the corner of my eye, I see the other two reach the van and drag their hostages inside. What do I do?! I can't fight them and protect the others at the same time! I need backup!</p><p>No sooner did I think that did a deep blue glow suddenly surround Andy and Elly, dragging them out of the car and back into the alley. Tadashi glares at the scientist-looking group with an ocean's fury in his now blue eyes. </p><p>"You keep him busy Storm, I will protect them." He says.</p><p>I don't have time to respond as my feet are swept from under me by my foe. I quickly roll to the side before a streak of lightning can hit me. How I wish I could absorb another person's lightning! I am back on my feet and adopt a defensive stance. This Veneficus is talented and well-trained, so it will be similar to facing my brother.....I think.</p><p>He charges first, swinging his left arm at my face. I only just barely dodge in time, effectively landing a hit to the back of his neck. I had hoped to knock him out, but he only shakes it off and continues to attack. We exchange blow after blow, each of us landing damaging hits, but neither willing to give up.</p><p>He dodges yet another of my attacks, but this time he firmly grasps my arm and sharply lifts his knee into my side......right onto my scar. Agonizing pain shoots through me and I start see black dots in my vision. Not good, without taking my medicine for so long the pain is only so much worse.</p><p>I can't focus, and he lands another punch to my face. This time it knocks me to the floor, blinding my vision and causing a ringing to occur in my head. However, I can't afford to let him get to Andy...so I gather what little strength I have left, and shoot as much Potentia as I can at the blurry oponent.</p><p>I don't know what happens next. I hear shouting and the screeching of tires, but I don't have the strength to open my eyes. One probably wouldn't anyway, it feels swollen. A sharp pain comes from my side, causing me to yelp in pain. Soon I feel a cold feeling beginning to wash over me, and a violent cough finds its way to my throat. </p><p>I hear voices, but I can't tell who they belong to. I can't move, the pain is too much and I used a lot of strength in the fight.....maybe...it is all right.....to just....sleep........a..... l i t t l e</p><p>'Don't sleep.'</p><p>Who's voice is that? It belongs to someone special.......someone precious to me.</p><p>'Stay strong, don't give in.'</p><p>Don't.....give....in?</p><p>'He needs you, Frisk needs you.'</p><p>A small warm feeling emits from my side where my scar is. Frisk.......I don't want to leave her.....I am her mom, she still needs to be protected. She is still in danger. The warm feeling gets stronger, and the voices are getting clearer. Someone sounds like they are shouting....something about healing?</p><p>"P-please wake up."</p><p>I know that voice. I have only heard it a few times, but I still recognize it......so quiet......</p><p>My eye opens just a crack, two figures stand over me with terror in their faces. Elly and Andy. Tadashi must be the one shouting then. Andy has his hands on my side, but.....is there someone else next to him? I almost can't see them, but I know that there is something or someone right behind Andy with a hand on his shoulder......I know that face.....</p><p>"...K...." I whisper.</p><p>Andy freezes and looks straight at the transparent figure behind him. She only gives him a nod and places her hand on top of his.</p><p>'Keep going Andy, it is working.'</p><p>It's Kate's voice, and Andy seems to have heard her too as he presses his hands just a tiny bit more into my side. His hands....are they.....glowing?....Yes, I can barely pick up a small green glow. It is almost as unnoticeable as Kate's....er....ghost? I do not feel any strength returning to me, but I no longer feel pain and I don't feel my strength leaving me anymore.</p><p>I try to lift my hand to where Kate's image remains. "K-ka..." I can't finish what I am trying to say, tears soon blur my vision to where all I can see are colors. I feel something brush my cheek, like a small breeze.</p><p>'Oh (Y/n), you are so strong now.' I want to scream. She is right there! I can see her right there! But her voice is beginning to grow softer. I am losing her again. </p><p>'you haven't lost me, I am back now. You must be so proud of your children. Take good care of them, and say hello to our brother.'</p><p>I begin to slip from consciousness again, but I fight against it as much as I can. I have to stay awake! She said something just now....she said ......children........why children.......only Frisk  was able to survive..........wasn't she? I force my eyes open to look at Andy. A long time ago......I named the child I lost.... the one that died.......I asked them to put the name on the child's blanket for me.........the one that died.............this....can't......</p><p>'Don't lose him again Sister, he needs his mother.' Kate's figure and voice completely fades as someone else takes her place. I see familiar ginger-like hair, but I can't focus. I once again try to lift my hand as my eyes close involuntarily. No matter how hard I try, the best I can muster is twitching my fingers.</p><p>'Where is he?' My thoughts repeat over and over.</p><p>No, please let me find him. I feel something brush my hand before something small clasps around it. My fingers curl slightly around the feeling of a small hand. If I had the strength, tears would be leaving my eyes in an unstoppable flow. I cannot believe this....I don't know how it happened but-</p><p>"M-my.......m-mom?"</p><p>The voice sounds so confused and scared. So weak. I force more strength into my hand, allowing me to grasp Andy's hand tighter.</p><p>'Andy....my son is alive.'</p><p>My world fades around me, leaving nothing but darkness and pain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The dead twin lives!!!!!!!!!!!! More shall be explained, just be patient. Now on to our special OC treat of the chapter!</p><p>MOMSTER FACT#2: Did you know that Yashiro was actually the original Adam? His original character was a possessive yet flirtatious character who became obsessed with another girl, who is not mentioned in this story. His character eventually grew on me though, and he slowly transformed over time into a protective best-friend type. Adam was made at a later time to make up for Yashiro's character change.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How do I share pictures on this website!!! I have fanart, and I wanna share it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ANDY'S P.O.V.</p><p>I am struggling with all of my might, but it has no effect on my attacker. It had happened as soon as we entered the hotel. The scientists jumped me and Aunt Elly with inhuman strength and began dragging us outside. I tried to shout for that woman Sparky, but my mouth was covered before any words could get out.</p><p>We are soon dragged out of the backdoor and into the alley. What do I do?! Now they have Aunt Elly too and this time Sparky isn't here to save me! I wish I had never ran off to Ebbot. I wish I never met G and Flowey, then I wouldn't be in so much danger right now. If I hadn't gone then Aunt Elly wouldn't be in tears as she was dragged.</p><p>👌︎♏︎ ⬧︎⧫︎❒︎□︎■︎♑︎ ✌︎■︎♎︎⍓︎📬︎ ☟︎♏︎●︎◻︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♍︎□︎❍︎♓︎■︎♑︎📬︎</p><p>That voice...that presence....K? I can't see her, but I find I don't have time to as the blonde-haired scientist suddenly gets punched. Sparky found us! But how did she know we were in trouble? I continue to struggle as Sparky tries to fight off the other guy, however I can tell that he is strong enough to keep her at bay while the others get away with us.</p><p>I need to do something!</p><p>I continuously think that, but I am powerless as I am dragged into the van. The door begins to slide closed, and panic siezes me as a blue hue surrounds my body. Is this their way of keeping me still while they kill me? Instead of keeping me still though, I feel myself flung out of the car before the door can fully close.</p><p>I hit the alley ground harshly, and it takes me a moment to regain my senses.</p><p>"You keep him busy Storm, I will protect them." Someone says.</p><p>I look up to see the man who drove the car earlier. He was one of the Sparky woman's companions. Now instead of the dark brown eyes from earlier, his eyes are a deep blue as with his veins. He must have the same kind of magic as the scientist woman.</p><p>I hug my Aunt's arm as the man engages the other two scientists. Surely he isn't going to fight them alone! Sparky can barely seem to hold her own against the other, what does he hope to accomplish against two? Aunt Elly is shaking violently from beside me, and I see some blood near her forhead. Did she get hurt when we were flung out of the car? I try to stop the bleeding with my sleeve, luckily it was only a small wound.</p><p>I hear more shouting, and my attention returns to the fight. The blue-eyed man is struggling against the other blue-magic ......magic-human? Meanwhile the scientist with orange veins approaches with fire beginning to form. If Sparky's friend can't get out of that scientist's grip, he'll get torched!</p><p>My legs start moving without me realizing, and I find myself tackling the legs of the fire-man. I must have caught him by surprise, because he falls over. However, I only make him angry as he glares at me and shoots fire in my direction. I try to dodge, but it still catches my shirt. I let out a yelp as I try to put it out, gaining the attention of the other two.</p><p>The blue-eyed man finally gets out of the scientist's grip and surrounds the fire-man in magic, flinging him towards his companion. I manage to put the fire out, but it still managed to burn through my shirt, effectively leaving a stinging red mark on my shoulder. </p><p>I hear a sharp cry of pain just after, immediately shifting my attention to Sparky. My breathe hitches as Sparky kneels painfully on the ground, one hand gripping her side. One final burst of lightning erupts from her other hand, hitting the blonde scientist square in the chest and sending him towards us. Luckily he wasn't close enough to hit me, but he did fly far enough to smack the alley wall.</p><p>The scientists shout something in Spanish, but I notice that the fire-man is unconscious on the alley floor. The other two scramble into the car and drive out of the alley, leaving their companion behind. Another painful cry rings through the air, and I see that Sparky had collapsed. Immediately racing over to her, I see blood beginning to seep through her shirt where her hand clutches her side. I don't know what to do as she begins coughing violently, blood coming through her lips as well.</p><p>What do I do?! She is bleeding but I don't know how to help! The blue-eyed man suddenly whips out his phone and yells into it.</p><p>"Yashiro! I need that skeleton to bring Stephen to the alley behind Muffet's bakery! I can't explain right now but Storm needs healing ASAP!"</p><p>H-healing?! It's that bad! Is she going to die?!</p><p>👍︎□︎■︎♍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎❒︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎ ✌︎■︎♎︎⍓︎📪︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ 🙵♏︎♏︎◻︎ ♒︎♏︎❒︎ ⬥︎□︎◆︎■︎♎︎ ♐︎❒︎□︎❍︎ ♑︎♏︎⧫︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎📬︎ 🕆︎⬧︎♏︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ⬧︎⧫︎❒︎♏︎■︎♑︎⧫︎♒︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ 🙵♏︎♏︎◻︎ ♒︎♏︎❒︎ ⧫︎□︎♑︎♏︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎📬︎</p><p>That voice, K is still here. I had forgotten that her presence was still noticeable because I was so occupied with the fight.</p><p>"H-how?" I whisper. K's voice begins to get clearer, and I see the smallest signs of her form next to me.</p><p>'Place your hands on her wound, you must apply pressure to keep it from getting worse.' I do as she says, placing both hands on Sparky's side and trying to not think of the blood. 'Good, now envision you are healing her. Guide the energy inside you towards your palms, and push it into the wound.' Say what now? What is that going to- 'Quickly!'</p><p>Alright! I try to do as she says, flowing energy into my hands. I don't know what is happening though! How am I supposed to.....are my hands turning green? Yes, there......the smallest bit of green surrounds my hands, but it is almost unnoticeable.</p><p>'Don't sleep.' K says gently. I give her a confused look, but I realize she isn't talking to me. She is giving a sad look towards Sparky, and I think I even see some intangible tears.</p><p>'Stay strong, don't give in.........He needs you, Frisk needs you.' I don't know why but tears begin to form in my eyes, and they match those that K shed. Is she why I kept crying earlier? Do I cry when she does? It doesn't matter....I don't want Sparky to die...I want to see Frisk again.</p><p>"P-please wake up."</p><p>One of Sparky's eyes open just a crack, flickering between me and Aunt Elly before resting right beside me......no way, can she-?</p><p>"...K...." I hear her whisper, causing shock to shoot through me.</p><p>She knows K? She can see K?.......Didn't she mention having a sister? But K......</p><p>'Keep going Andy, it is working.' I nod, pressing my hands more into Sparky's side and willing more energy into my hands. My left eye begins to itch a little, but it doesn't burn like in the past.</p><p>"K-ka..." Sparky tries to say again, but her voice is too weak. I see her arm twitch, but it too doesn't move anymore.</p><p>'Oh (Y/n), you are so strong now.' K suddenly says, brushing a hand against Sparky's cheek. I keep my hands on Sparky's side. 'you haven't lost me, I am back now. You must be so proud of your children. Take good care of them, and say hello to our brother.'</p><p>Brother? Children? I thought she didn't have any kids besides Frisk. Didn't she say her other child died a long time ago? Gahh! Focus Andy! Just concentrate on your hands right now!</p><p>'Don't lose him again Sister, he needs his mother.' I pause at that. Needs his.......who is she-? Kate gives me a gentle smile....she's talking about.....me?</p><p>I see a small flash of blue, but my focus remains on K. What did she mean....I need my.....but Sparky isn't.....is she? My thoughts are interrupted as a red-haired man suddenly kneels where K was. He says nothing as his veins glow a bright forest green and he replaces my hands with his own. The wound begins healing at a much faster rate then before. In fact, I think I was only keeping it together instead of actually healing.</p><p>I suddenly feel exhausted. What just happened? Someone is talking in the background, but I can't understand what they are saying. My eyes are completely locked on the woman in front of me. I see her hand twitch again, and on instinct I grab it with my own. Her fingers slightly curl, but cannot grab mine back. My head suddenly begins to become overwhelmed as it finally registers.</p><p>"M-my.......m-mom?" I quietly say, tears forming wet streaks down my face.</p><p>Her fingers suddenly completely grab mine, although still weakly. How is this possible? Aunt Elly raised me, then again she isn't my real mom. But! Sparky said her child died!..........</p><p>My thoughts return to my short time in the Underground. My soul....it wasn't completely right was it? Flowey....said I shouldn't even be alive......he made it sound like I died.........did...I die as a baby? It...would explain a bit more I suppose. If only Flowey were here right now so I could ask more. He had moved around too much this morning so I took him outside where he said he did what G asked. He had suddenly disappeared into the ground and I haven't seen him since.</p><p>A hand suddenly grasps my shoulder, causing me to turn around. The blue-eyed man gives me a reassuring smile. </p><p>"It is alright now. Stephen is one of the best Viridi healers I know, she will be better in no time. See? Her wound is already healed."</p><p>I look down to see that he was right. No more blood is coming through her shirt, and she isn't coughing. The red-head lets out a tired sigh.</p><p>"I should have realized she hadn't been able to take any more medicine. I will have to call Sasha and see if her or Jade can get any for us. It is no wonder that such a hit would impact her like this."</p><p>Medicine? I look around to see that there aren't only humans in the alley anymore. A skeleton hides in the corner, but it wasn't the same as Papyrus. This one was shorter and wider, with a blue hoodie, shorts, and...are those slippers? He is gazing at us with empty eyes, which somehow looks creepier than Papyrus's eye sockets.</p><p>"We should get her back to the cabin, she needs to rest .....again." The blue-eyed man says with a sigh. He turns back to the skeleton. "Sans, I believe it would be best if we used the car. It will be tight but we all should fit. I don't know much about your shortcuts, but it would be better if you save your energy in case we are attacked on the road."</p><p>I jump a bit when two little lights suddenly appear in his eye-sockets. They make his eyes look slightly less creepy, but it was still startling. Can Papyrus do that? The skeleton nods, walking closer until he is right beside Sparky. A blue hue suddenly surrounds Sparky's body, but instead of the deep blue like before it is lighter. My hand immediately tightens around hers as the skeleton seems to float her body up. The red-haired healer shoots me a gentle look.</p><p>"It's alright, Sans is just getting her to the car without moving her injury. He won't hurt her."</p><p>I still don't want to let go, but Aunt Elly gently grabs my hand and pulls it away. The skeleton says nothing as he lowers Sparky into his arms and begins to carry her off. I scramble after him, all while grabbing my Aunt's sleeve and dragging her along. I need to know more, about how she knows K and why K said she is my mother. This must be why I feel so connected to Ebbot! It must be because my mom was here!</p><p>The man was right earlier. It was a really tight fit in the car. He and the red-head sit in the front while the rest of us squeeze in the back. The skeleton won't let go of Sparky, instead setting her on his lap and keeping a grip on her to keep her from getting jostled. I sit next to them, once again finding her hand and holding on to it.</p><p>The skeleton seems to tense beside me, but I ignore it. My focus only stays on my mom. I ....always wondered if the girl in Aunt Elly's stories was really my mother. She told it to me so many times, and when I was younger I would imagine what that girl was like. I never thought I would actually meet her though, nor did I think she would actually turn out to be my mom.</p><p>She said......that Frisk was her daughter. Doesn't that mean that......Frisk is my sister? We are the same age though, so twins? I have a twin sister? No wonder I felt so connected to her! It also explains why she seemed to get so attached to me too. I can't believe it! I actually have a sister!</p><p>"W-where are we going?"</p><p>Oh drat, I forgot about Aunt Elly! She would have no idea what is going on!</p><p>"Sorry for the confusion ma'am." The driver says, his voice calm. "I suppose we have some explaining to do. What I am sure Miss Storm neglected to mention was that we didn't just find Andy on accident. She mentioned to us that he had been attacked by Magicae."</p><p>"A-attacked?! Magi-what?!"</p><p>Oh boy.</p><p>"We are Magicae. A special form of humans who have the potential to harness a power we call Potentia. I suppose you could call us wizards or witches. Most of those stories are probably based on our kind anyway." He lifts one of his arms, which contains a familiar bracelet. "Our power comes from our Viribus, which harnesses it and transfers it to us. Only certain people can use it though, so we try to keep it a secret. Inhuman experiments have occurred when non-Magicae have discovered it. People would try to force Potentia into them when they are incapable of harnessing it, therefore killing them."</p><p>My Aunt seems shocked, and I don't blame her. I suppose I took it a little better because I had already been subjected to a lot in the Underground, but my Aunt has never heard of this before. I suppose wizards are a little....hard to understand.</p><p>"I don't mean to startle you, but considering that the child has been targeted twice now suggests that they are after him for a specific reason. I know this is sudden, but it would be safer if him and you by extension stayed where you will be better protected. We are taking you to a place where several of us have been staying, therefore making it harder for others to reach you."</p><p>"Andy....why would they be after Andy?" She says, her voice settling down. Oh boy, she just went into protective mode. Forget the magic part, now that she knows I am in danger she is going to be completely focused on that.</p><p>"We don't know yet, but we will do what we can to find out."</p><p>Silence spreads through the car after that. I know why they are after me, it is because I took that hard-drive from their computers for reasons even I don't know yet. Should I tell them? G mentioned it was worse than he thought, so is it dangerous? I still have it in my pocket, but for some reason I can't bring myself to tell the others. I want to see Frisk right now, but they will have to question me to know where I got it. Maybe after I see Frisk.</p><p>I glance at the skeleton still holding Sparky...er, my mom. He is still tense and his lights have disappeared. He must care about my mom to be so concerned, but I don't remember him being at the cabin.</p><p>"D-do you know Papyrus?" I ask, trying to be a little more sociable. If he is a friend of my mom and Frisk then maybe I should get to know him better. Besides, he is a skeleton just like Papyrus.</p><p>His lights come back again, aiming at me. When he finally responds, his teeth don't even move. "Yeah, he's mah bro."</p><p>Brothers? I suppose that makes sense, yet doesn't at the same time. I half expected this new skeleton to shout like Papyrus too. They don't really look alike other than being skeletons. Then again, I don't really look like my sister or mom. Perhaps I look like my dad? I wonder who he is?</p><p>Silence once again spreads. I don't know what else to say. I am so unused to socializing that now it is harder for me to think of conversation topics. I think the skeleton is uncomfortable with me anyway.</p><p> </p><p>SANS' P.O.V.</p><p>I nearly panicked earlier when Yash burst into my room screaming at me. Stephen had been dragged in by him and I only heard the words "Sparky" and "needs healing". I barely even got the location from him before I had grabbed Stephen and 'ported. It was a rough ride, but I didn't care when I saw Sparky bleeding on the ground of the alley.</p><p>I couldn't help but stare as Stephen rushed over and started healing her. What happened here? Why was she even in the city in the first place? I had noticed the unconcious man and shortcutted him when no one was looking. I would get answers from him later, but at that moment I knew Sparks needed help.</p><p>But when I turned back to get closer, I remember freezing. It was the kid, the one she found in the woods. This time though, my magic was alert and immediately scanned his soul.</p><p>What in the world happened to it?!</p><p>How is the kid even alive?! His soul, or what was left of it, was broken and glued together by some unknown substance. Part of that soul wasn't even his! It was obviously older and had belonged to someone else. Such a thing should be impossible, yet there it was in front of me.</p><p>I glance at where the kid is now. I can't help but feel uneasy with him sitting next to me. Such a soul...shouldn't exist. It was wrong, but the kid somehow looks fine otherwise? And that other lady....she looks familiar but I can't tell from where. She called the kid Andy, just like Will's old name. What on earth has Sparks got involved in this time?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Confused Sans, worried Andy, and shocked Elly! More answers to come soon!</p><p>MOMSTER FACT #3: Did you know that Jade's original character was an advanced A.I. system? The reason she was so monotone was because she was a computer, incapable of human emotions. She worked with Yashiro's original possessive character as a villain duo. When Yashiro's character changed, I found myself changing her role as well.</p><p>WINGDINGS TRANSLATIONS!: </p><p>Be strong Andy. Help is coming.</p><p>Concentrate Andy, you have to keep her wound from getting worse. Use my strength and keep her together.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seriously, HOW DO I SHOW PICTURES ON THIS SITE!? I have fanart and I wanna show it to you guys but I don't know how! I am terrible with tech like that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FRISK'S P.O.V.</p><p>I wonder how Andy is doing.</p><p>I knew as soon as I saw him that he was special. I remember a while ago I woke up in the middle of the night feeling like something was wrong. I had gone to Sans for comfort and spent the night on the couch with him. It had been such a strange feeling, and it didn't really go away even if it dimmed a bit. It just felt like something was missing or in trouble, but when I looked Andy in the eyes, I knew that it had to be because of him.</p><p>I don't know how or why, but I knew that he needed me to be his friend. It was like when I fell into the underground for the first time. Monsters use soul waves to tell if someone was feeling down or sadder than usual. It was like that, only somehow stronger. Almost like it was fate to be his friend, as cheesy as that sounds.</p><p>I wanted to go with Mama Sparks to take him home, but she wouldn't let me. She said something about it being too dangerous for me to leave the cabin. ........My test really scared her.</p><p>My test. I knew what was going to happen. Sans warned me while Mama Sparks was off getting her equipment. He knew what she was going to do, and felt I should know before I took the test. We both knew I already had magic capabilities. I kinda already figured I was a mage too. Yashiro said that Magicae needed a Viribus to use magic, but I never had one and I still gained the ability to reset. </p><p>Still, I never got to explain to Mama about the resets. I wanted too, but she had to go save Andy. ......I wonder what Andy would think about me being a mage? Would he think it was cool? I hope Mama will understand when I do eventually tell her. I ....know I will have to tell her what happened. She needs to know about all of the resets: pacifist, neutral.....and genocide.</p><p>Will she be scared of me? Will......she no longer want to be my Mama? I would understand if that is how she reacted. I hurt people, and she has been someone who has been hurt in the past. I am a....bad person. She must have known so many bad people that she fought. She has that same look in her eyes that Sans does.</p><p> Sans and Asgore remember the resets partially. They both explained to me that they would get dreams about those other runs. Still, not even they remember everything, but even if they don't I can still see the pain of what little they do remember. I did that......I started it because I got curious. I regret it now, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen.</p><p>Asriel remembers too....but I haven't seen him since the Barrier broke. He is Flowey again by now. I wonder if he is lonely? Him and Chara would be the only ones who truly knew everything that happened. I haven't seen Chara either though, he hasn't spoken to me since then either.</p><p>Huh, I would probably have to tell Mama about Chara too wouldn't I? I don't know how she would feel about me talking to a dead demon though. Probably about as well as learning her daughter killed the Underground.....multiple times........Would she even love me anymore?</p><p>"Frisk dear? Are you alright? You have been quite dazed since Andy left." Goat Mom says.</p><p>She is right. As soon as Mama Sparks left with Andy I didn't really know what to do. I finished breakfast quickly and have been sitting on the couch since. I want to see him again, and tell him about the Underground and Monsters. He seemed scared of them, but I know they all would be great friends! I want to be his friend.</p><p>"Perhaps you should get some fresh air. I am sure you will be able to meet Andy again soon if you remain patient. Come now, you may help me with the flower garden." </p><p>I nod enthusiastically. I loved helping Goat Mom with her flowers! They reminded me of Asriel, and I still wanted to help him someday. Once we finally manage to get Humans, Monsters, and Magicae alike to start getting along, then maybe I can go back for him and find a way to save him. Maybe the Imperium Society could help! They should know something that can help him right? It is worth hoping for.</p><p>I grab a watering can while Goat Mom checks the flower-bed for weeds. She started this garden with Goat Dad when we first had to hide here. We also had a small vegetable patch growing close by, but it was still too cold for vegetables to grow. It was only the beginning of March. Most of the flowers that were growing were accustomed to the cold. I don't remember their names, but they were mainly a pretty red or white.</p><p>TIMESKIP</p><p>We are almost finished gardening when I hear the car come back. Mama Sparks must be back! I walk around the house to see the car, but I drop the watering can as soon as I see what I didn't expect.</p><p>Sans is carrying Mama Sparks out of the car. Her shirt is bloody and she is covered in sweat. My mind immediately begins flashing several images through my head. Mama Sparks in the hospital, a golden hall covered in blood, and a knife with dust on it. </p><p>I rush to Sans, but he doesn't slow down as he takes her inside. I can only follow close behind. What happened to my Mama?! Why is she bleeding?! I want to ask these things, but words won't come out. Sans quietly takes her upstairs to her room, leaving me at the bottom of the stairs. Goat Mom places a hand on my head before she too goes upstairs. I then feel someone behind me. Turning around I see Stephen giving me a tired look.</p><p>"It was the same people who attacked Andy in the woods. They came after him again and Sparky got hit pretty bad. I healed her though, so she should be fine as long as she rests." </p><p>I pause. Andy? They went after Andy? And Mama Sparks got hurt because of it? </p><p>"What about Andy?" I sign, my voice still incapable of working.</p><p>He points outside. "Tadashi is giving a more detailed explanation to his Aunt about what happened. Andy should be with him. Mind checking up on them? I need to try and find space for them. They will have to stay with us while we try to find out why Andy is being targeted."</p><p>I am surprised on how calm the normally nervous Stephen is. I have seen him calm before, but not during such pressure. I know that calmness. It only comes when you are used to things that are much worse. Still, I have my own bad memories so I shouldn't pry. What I should do is go see Andy.</p><p>I rush outside. I don't know why Andy is in danger, but I don't want anything bad to happen anymore. I don't even remember the last time I placed a Save Point. If I were to go so far back.......would Andy even show up again? Sometimes things interfere and cause changes. No...I will only use them in emergencies.</p><p>Outside Tadashi is standing next to the car with Andy and a woman I have never seen before. They look like they are talking, but I don't care as I race towards Andy and greet him in a tackle. We both hit the ground with an 'oof', Andy letting out a small yelp.</p><p>I can't help but giggle at his confused face at suddenly being in the dirt. </p><p>"Oh dear. Who is this young lady?" I hear an unfamiliar voice say.</p><p>I look at the strange woman. Is this Andy's aunt that Stephen mentioned? Flashing her a big smile, I sign my name. My voice is still getting stronger and I don't want to strain my voice before I get to talk with Andy. I guess she doesn't know sign language though, because she only looks at me confused. Even Andy gives me a confused look, probably because he has heard me talk before.</p><p>"This is Frisk. She is Miss Storm's daughter, who is also a possible target for whoever those Magicae were. I believe she is actually Andy's age. Hm, I think I recall (Y/n) mention that she had gotten really attached to Andy when they made breakfast together." Tadashi mentions.</p><p>"Ah, I see. Well then, would you like to go with her for now Andy? I would still like to ask Mr. Itashi some more questions." The woman says with a strained smile. She must still be in shock from whatever happened.</p><p>Andy suddenly nods his head, and I waste no time grabbing his hand and dragging him to the other side of the house. I wanted to show him the flower garden. Flowers calm me down, maybe it will be the same with him?</p><p> </p><p>ANDY'S P.O.V.</p><p>I want to tell Frisk.</p><p>I was so confused when I felt something suddenly push me to the ground, but any annoyance I felt had disappeared once I recognized Frisk's chocolate-colored hair. What do I say to her? I didn't really talk much earlier, what does she like? I always wondered what it would be like to be a brother, but at the same time I never socialized with the other kids at school. I preferred to just read by myself most of the time.</p><p>It is coming back to bite me again. Just like in the car, I find myself completely incapable of starting a conversation. I guess I am lucky I don't really have to. Frisk is like a little ray of sunshine as she drags me towards a flowerbed. There were assortment of red and white flowers decorating the small patch of dirt.</p><p>I recognize these, I learned about them in class. They were pretty resistant to the cold which explains why they are still blooming in March. I didn't know they were native to Ebbot though. Frisk suddenly hands me a shovel before grabbing her own and digging a small hole in an empty spot. It was then that I realized there were a few flowers that were in bags, probably ready to be planted in actual soil.</p><p>She......wants to garden? Well....I suppose....that is a way to bond. I slowly dig a small hole in the already softened dirt. I have never gardened, so I have no idea what Frisk expects me to do. We are alone though....so maybe....I can talk to her about me being her brother? </p><p>I suddenly pause. </p><p>Does she even know that she is a twin? Did .....our mother tell her about me? If not, then how am I supposed to explain it? Should I wait for Sparks to wake up?</p><p>Frisk suddenly startles me by letting out a small yelp and pointing frantically at my leg. Huh? I look down to see that some of the bandages have come loose. I am wearing shorts (although I'm regretting it with how cold it is.) and so my bandages clearly show the back of my leg.</p><p>She must be pointing to my birthmark. It rests just above my knee and kind of looks like a wobbly heart if you look at it from a certain angle. I don't know why she is getting so excited though. Hasn't she heard of birthmarks before? </p><p>I find I can't ask before she suddenly rolls up her pant leg and shows me the back of her knee. On the opposite leg from mine, lies a nearly identical birthmark. My eyes widen a bit. Is this because we are twins? This is actually perfect then! Maybe I can use this to talk to her.</p><p>"It looks...like mine!" She says enthusiastically. She then smiles a blindingly bright smile.</p><p>"Y-yeah." I nearly facepalm myself. Why can't I think of something better to say! Come on, don't let the topic die out. "U-uh...Frisk? Do you.........well...what you do if you had a sibling? Would you l-like it-t?" </p><p>I couldn't help the stutter. What if she says no? What if she likes being a single child? My anxiousness nerves begin to calm as she flashes another grin.</p><p>"I love siblings! More family! Do you want to be my brother?"</p><p>I nearly hit my hand with the shovel. My head swishes to look at Frisk again. Huh? She doesn't even know.....but she wants me to be her brother anyway? </p><p>"H-huh?!" I can't help my response, she surprised me.</p><p>"We have the same birthmarks! We are already friends, so wouldn't it be cool if we could be brother and sister instead?"</p><p>A few tears prick my eyes. I didn't have any reason to be scared after all. She already wants me to be her brother....and she doesn't even really know me.....I nod my head, a gentle smile forming on my face.</p><p>"Yeah, I would like a sister."</p><p>She lets out a squeal and I find myself engulfed in a hug again. This time one of my arms hug her back, the other gripping the shovel. She really doesn't mind....she really wants to be my sister....I always wanted a sister.</p><p>She breaks the hug and hops up. "Goat Mom! We need to tell her! Gotta tell Mama Sparks too!"</p><p>I grab her hand before she can run off. "Mama Sparks" would already know about me...I want to tell her first though. If our mom is already awake then I won't be able to do that.</p><p>"Frisk.....what if I said I was your real brother? By blood I mean. Would....you believe me?"</p><p>She looks at me confused, before gaining a thoughtful look on her face. Her eyes close, and her face scrunches a bit as her other hand grabs her chin. Suddenly she snaps her fingers and looks back at me with a smile. I am surprised again by her when she nods.</p><p>"B-but why?" I have to know why.</p><p>"Cause I can feel it!" She says.</p><p>She...can feel it.........That is it?! I mean, yeah I felt connected to her too but......seriously?! I wouldn't have believed it if the roles were reversed. I guess Frisk isn't like me though. She handles things differently than I do. Still, to believe it so easily is a little...eccentric.</p><p>"That mean Mama Sparks is your Mama too?" Her voice gets a little rough near the end, but I still understand her fine.</p><p>I nod. "Yeah...long story. I don't really know how yet either."</p><p>She suddenly starts dragging me into the cabin again. "Even better!" she says, never losing her smile.</p><p>"How disgustingly sweet. You idiots done or can I go?" I freeze, I know that voice. Flowey? "Better yet, I think I'll just go anyway. This was a bad idea coming back."</p><p>Frisk drops to her knees, her face now right in front of the familiar flower monster. She lets out a sound of recognition as she beams at him. Does she know him? She probably does. I wouldn't be surprised at this point.</p><p>"G-get out of my face! You are even more annoying now than ever! Back up Frisk!" Flowey screeches. </p><p>"Azzy!" She says. Azzy?</p><p>"Don't call me that! Sheesh Frisk. You two really are related. You are both incredibly stubborn and annoying. You both are freaks too, so I guess it must run in the family."</p><p>Both of us tense and look at each other. By now we are both kneeling side by side to talk to Flowey. We're.....both ....freaks? Can....can Frisk do what I can? Do her eyes...go black? She seems to be conflicted too......so it might actually true. There is only one way to know for certain though.</p><p>"Frisk......do your eyes go black when your mad?"</p><p>She gives me a confused look. "You....can't reset?" She suddenly sighs in relief.</p><p>Reset? What in the world? Like a videogame?..........Can Frisk reset like a videogame? If so what can she reset and how does she do it?</p><p>"Uuuugggghhhhh, for pity's sake your two are hopeless! If you are going to work together then you need to know what the other can do! I don't know what is going on but the old man forced me to come back and tell you two to get along. He said something about strength in your abilities or something like that. Frisk can reset time and Andy's eyes glow black. Not quite sure what he actually does yet." Flowey groans in annoyance, but both of us are two shocked to say much.</p><p>Frisk.....resets...time..............................................</p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p>......</p><p> </p><p>...................................</p><p>. . . Eh?</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) P.O.V.</p><p>I groan in pain at the dull ache in my side. Only special medicine can really make the pain go completely away, and who knows when that will be. Haven't opened my eyes yet, but a pine-like smell surrounds me so I am going to assume we are back at the cabin.</p><p>"You finally awake?"</p><p>I crack my eyes open to see Sans sitting next to the bed alone. He isn't facing me, instead choosing to glare at the floor in front of him. Is he...mad at me? I try to get up, but suddenly a blue hue surrounds me and shoves me back into a laying position.</p><p>"Sans! What the snickerdoodles?!"</p><p>"You ain't getting up 'til Sasha and Jade get those pills."</p><p>Seriously?! Those things are hard to make and pretty freaking expensive too. I could be here for weeks at most! I try to get up again, but the same thing from before happens. Now I am starting to get frustrated, but I can't voice my annoyance before Sans starts talking.</p><p>"Would it have killed ya to bring me?" He mutters.</p><p>I freeze. What in the world is he talking about?</p><p>"You were sleeping Sans. I didn't think that it was going to end up like that. Besides, you would have just been caught up in the fighting too."</p><p>"SO?!"</p><p>I flinch at his suddenly terrifying voice. His eye-lights are out, but his head had snapped to look straight at me.</p><p>"You are always trying to do things by yourself Sparks. You have been doing it since before your apartment caught on fire. You need to depend on us more."</p><p>"Sans, I know that I can depend on you guys. I was in a war, I know the importance of team-work. You don't have to remind me of that. I already understand."</p><p>"No you don't!" I flinch again. Sans has started getting closer as he angrily continues. "You tried to fight the guys at the hospital by yourself. You insisted that you were the one to speak for monster-kind in front of the Council even though Stephen could have handled it with Tadashi. You are always off training when you think the rest of us don't notice. If Will hadn't been there at the time, you would have gone into the woods by yourself that night to save that kid!"</p><p>Sans is now right in front of me, our faces so close I could feel his magic fizzling from his bones. I can't say anything back as tears begin streaking his cheek-bones.</p><p>"You put it in your will that Frisk was to go to Toriel if you die, Sparks. You were going to kill yourself for that, don't deny it. Everytime you do something, you try to do it yourself. I understand that better than anyone, trust me. But you don't have to. You have your brother, and your friends...and me. Your brother and I know exactly what happened in the past too." </p><p>I can't say anything as Sans suddenly hugs me tightly. He avoids my sides, instead hugging around my shoulders.</p><p>"You're killing yerself Sparks. You haven't even fully recovered from the poison, yet yer always fighting and running off to do things yourself. You would have come back without me to test Frisk too. You don't want to lose anyone so you try to do it yourself.....but please....for once let me help you."</p><p>He pushes away slightly. His lights are still out and his expression is the most heart-breaking I have ever seen him wear.</p><p>"Please stop leaving me out of it. I know what it is like to see everyone around you get hurt and being powerless to stop it. I get it....it is the most horrifying and painful experience there is.......but please don't the same mistake I did and try to handle it yourself. You told Yashiro a long time ago that you didn't want to be alone, so stop trying to handle things like you are." He pauses, looking down. "Please stop hurting yourself.....please let me help.......I don't want to lose anyone else either. I.......care about you too much to watch you kill yourself like this."</p><p>Tears make their way into my eyes. He is telling the truth, about understanding what it is like. I may not know how or when, but I recognize that pain in his voice. Have.....I really been that over-working? Hiccups suddenly erupting from me as sobs wrack my body.</p><p>"I.....I d-don't want to l-lose anyone again!" I sob out. "I'm s-so tired of having to fight for a h-happy day."</p><p>He hugs my shoulders again. My arms instinctively wrap around him, gripping his jacket in desperation. I have thought this many times, but Sans really does understand me. He knows my pain and my fears, yet he doesn't judge me for them. Instead of pushing me away he reaches out his hand to lift me up. He is....a support to keep me afloat when I am drowning in my doubts.</p><p>After what feels like hours my sobs finally weaken before it finally reduces to sniffling.</p><p>"I am sorry Sans." I say. "I promise, I will try better. I will....talk to you more."</p><p>"Not good enough." He says.</p><p>"Huh?" I look up at him.</p><p>"Don't just talk to me (Y/n). I need you to depend and confide on me too. When you are in pain or scared, let me help you and be there. Don't push me away or insist you are fine when I know you aren't. If you do this for me....then ..... I promise I will do the same with you."</p><p>His eye-lights return, and his expression is desperate. A small laugh erupts from my throat as tears prick my eyes again. I...have never felt this kind of connection with another being before. </p><p>"Ok. I can do that."</p><p>Sans' smile looks like it gets a bit wider at that. However, I am not done talking. He is right...I am always scared of people I care about getting hurt....but I am always scared about getting hurt myself too. Maybe I am being delirious from my wounds, or maybe I am just too emotional right now, but either way I somehow find a bit more courage.</p><p>"I...care about you too. I want for you to confide in me when you need help.......I want to be there for you."</p><p>Sans' eye-sockets widen a bit, and I take the opportunity to kiss his cheek. His eye-sockets completely black out at that. I....think I might have broke him.</p><p>"U-uh......Sans?" It was wrong for me to do that wasn't it? "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't h-have-"</p><p>I am suddenly squished into Sans.....er, skeleton chest. I can barely breathe. "Sans?" </p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Sans? Are you...going to get up?"</p><p>Technically he is half-kneeling next to the bed, which can't be comfortable. I don't know when he let me sit up, but suddenly I feel our weight shift.</p><p>"S-sans?!"</p><p>We both fall into a laying position, but he still doesn't let go, instead hugging tighter. I see hues of blue on what little I can see of his skull. His skull is buried in my neck and his arms continue to grip my shoulders. I hear him mutter something against my neck, but it is too muffled to understand.</p><p>"W-what? I couldn't understand that." What do I do?!</p><p>"Please let me stay like this for a little." He mutters again, this time I can understand him. By now we are both laying side-by-side on the bed with Sans near the edge. It is then that I notice that he is shaking. I must have really scared him, and the kiss must have pushed him a bit.</p><p>"Ok." I whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown to either of us, a figure stands outside of the room. The figure's grip on the food tray tightens a bit before loosening again. They let out a sigh as tears come to their eyes, but the figure refuses to let them fall.</p><p>"I knew you would find someone better for you Sparky.......Take good care of her for me Sans."</p><p>The tray is left on a table outside of the room, and a heart-broken man walks down the stairs. His figure soon leaves the cabin so he can let out his tears away from where others can see him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I  AM CRYING!!!!!!!!! Why do I do this to myself and my characters!!!!!!!! Ugh! I'm gonna need some emotional recharging after this chapter. But on another note, Frisk and Andy are finding out more about each other! The twins have 10 years of bonding to catch up on and you bet they are gonna try and do just that.</p><p>MOMSTER FACT #4: Did you know that Stephen didn't actually have a sister for the longest time? He seemed lonely for the original fiction though, so Sasha was created! Her original power was the ability to shapeshift, earning her the nickname "Shift". They became the spying duo "Switch" and "Shift", and their invisibility and shapeshifting allowed them to infiltrate high-security facilities.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally figured out how to add different shades and fonts! I am not the best with computers in-case you didn't notice ^^'<br/>Also, I don't know about you, but I need a happy chapter. I somehow threw a ton of plot twists and some angst these past few chapters so I need something to cheer me up. That and I only have about 2 weeks of this semester left and you know that means all those *cough*half-done*cough* projects are due. :'D I need me some happy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">ANDY'S P.O.V.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It is night time now, and I find myself put in Frisk's room in some underground bunker. I don't know how they actually built a bunker out here, but that really should be the last things on my mind right now. After Flowey shared his....interesting revelation regarding me and Frisk, we agreed to talk about it tonight when everyone is asleep. I don't exactly want everyone knowing about my eyes quite yet, and Frisk's rapid agreement confirms that she feels the same about her....time-thing.</p><p>Our mom is still resting, so we didn't get to talk to her. Apparently she has been straining herself even before she saved me. She even is trying to recover from poison! It made me feel really bad thinking about how she did so much for me when she was trying to recover. </p><p>Anyway, what is important is that she rests and me and Frisk talk about our abilities. Since we are the same age, Aunt Elly agreed to let me stay in Frisk's room. Meanwhile they paired her with some lady named Jade. I don't remember meeting the blonde lady before, but I hope her and Aunt Elly are getting along. Aunt Elly can get really.....eccentric sometimes. </p><p>My thoughts are interrupted when Frisk closes the door behind her.</p><p>"Did you get him?" I ask.</p><p>She nods happily, zipping open my backpack (which I let her borrow) to show an angry flower. He looked rather smooshed in there, but he had to endure it in the underground too so I guess it is fine.</p><p>"About freaking time! Did you have to talk to all five people up there?" He growls out.</p><p>Frisk doesn't seem to mind Flowey's behavior though as she happily brings out his flower-pot and lays him on the floor next to me. Currently I am sitting next to Frisk's bed with my legs crossed and Frisk does the same across from me. Flowey's pot rests to my right and Frisk's left in the space between us.</p><p>"Ok, let's get this over with. Ask your stupid questions so we can move on already." Flowey grumpily states, crossing his leaves together in annoyance.</p><p>"U-uh..........so you can reset time?" I nearly face-palm, and I see Flowey actually smack a leaf to his petals.</p><p>Frisk only giggles though. "Yeah, I gained it when I fell underground."</p><p>I nod, embarrased. "How does it work?"</p><p>She lets out a low humming sound. "Hm, I am not really sure. Sometimes I would get into fights with monsters and they would accidentally hit me too hard and I would......die...."</p><p>My breathe hitches...did she just say...die? Frisk begins to wave her hands around frantically.</p><p>"I-it's ok! I am alright. Whenever I did...lost a fight, I would wake up in a dark space with buttons in front of me. They would say stuff like "Continue" or "Reset". Whenever I pushed Continue it would take me to the last place I Saved.....Oh...uh sometimes I find these little star-like things that I call "Save Points". If I find them it is like I can go there whenever I push Continue, therefore I can try again but with more preparation."</p><p>"That...sounds like a videogame." I say, slightly confused. "So there are Save Points where you can return to every time you die.....What does the Reset button do?"</p><p>Frisk suddenly looks really sad. "When I push Reset, it takes me back to when I first fell Underground. No one remembers me other than a sense of Deja Vu. It is how I managed to save the monsters, because I always learned from my mistakes and did better the next try."</p><p>"So you literally can't die." I whisper. I suppose part of me should be happy that my sister can't die....yet at the same time..."That sounds really dangerous. You can just erase whatever you do......and no remembers what happened."</p><p>She nods her head sadly. "Andy....I-"</p><p>I look at her, but she seems really uncomfortable. A bad feeling begins to settle in my stomach.</p><p>"Have you.......used this for bad reasons Frisk?"</p><p>My answer is given in the silence that follows. Frisk is shaking slightly and I see a tear fall down her cheek.</p><p>"I....hurt people.....a lot....a part of me thought that it was fine, because no remembered anyway. I was wrong though." She wipes some tears with her sleeve. "Some people really could remember, and the others would still recognize me even if they didn't know from where. Sometimes I still get dreams from those runs....about everything I did."</p><p>She lifts her head, but her expression surprises me. Sure I expected her to be sad, but I didn't expect such an expression. It was too mature for someone her age, full of pain, regret, and sadness.</p><p>"Would you hate me if I said I killed them Andy?" No words come to my throat. "Would you hate me if I said I did over and over again? That I massacred the whole Underground? That I did it.....just because I was curious? Because I thought I could just bring them back anyway, so it was fine?"</p><p>We continue to stare at each other as Frisk await my answer. I should hate her....a normal person would be terrified....but I couldn't bring myself to even try to. This is because I tried asking myself what I would do in her place. I have always been curious, so would I have also done the same? Just to see if I could? The correct answer terrifies me...but it is true.</p><p>"I don't blame you Frisk, and I don't hate you." I whisper. Her expression morphs into surprise. "I am kinda scared to admit it....but I probably wouldn't have been strong enough to resist it either. I guess we really are related huh? I'm your brother Frisk. Even if what you did is wrong, it is my job to help you and care about you. You made a mistake, but that doesn't mean you can't try to make it right. You can still try to do better in the future right?"</p><p>I reach over and pat her head. Even I am surprised at how calm I am right now. The words just seemed to flow out of me without thought...almost like I felt them before. No..not me.....another part of me. The one that I can't seem to control very well. It is the part that both is and isn't a part of me.</p><p>Frisk hugs me back, and her tears are forming a wet spot on my shirt but I don't care. Still, I don't want her to be sad so I try to change the subject.</p><p>"I guess it's mine turn huh." I cough.</p><p>She laughs a little and lets me go. Her crying had been completely quiet, too quiet for it to not have been practiced. She is obviously used to crying in a way that others won't notice.</p><p>"Alright then....uhhhh I guess my eyes turn black when I am mad?" I pause a bit. "Now that I think about it, that doesn't sound as impressive as being able to control time."</p><p>She shakes her head. "Not control, turn back. I can't go into the future. Still, I am sure that it looks really cool when your eyes turn black! Can I see?"</p><p>I blink...she wants me to do it now? Her eyes are filled with curiosity and excitement, so I guess she does. "I don't really...know how I do it quite yet. It just....kinda happens when I am mad or scared."</p><p>Her hand rests on her chin as she looks like she is thinking. Just like last time, her face scrunches a bit as I wait for her response.</p><p>"Hm, maybe we just need to find out how it happens? When you are emotional? Or maybe it just needs a kind of trigger. I couldn't access Save Points in certain areas in the Underground at first, but I found if I concentrated on it hard enough I could do it whenever. We just need to find a way for you to turn them black without getting mad."</p><p>She suddenly points at me. "Or you just think of something that makes you mad or scared! That way you will get emotional and it will come out! Here, I can show you."</p><p>Suddenly Frisk's eyes start to shift colors. Her once (e/c) eyes slowly turn into a bright red, and the blood veins near her fingers also seem to emit a small red glow. Three hologram-looking objects suddenly appear in front of her, causing me to jump back a bit. I hit the bed with a small 'thump', but my gaze remains locked on the scene in front of me.</p><p>"How did you do that!" I exclaim, suddenly slapping my hand over my mouth. That was really loud. Did I wake anyone?</p><p>After waiting a few moments, both of us sigh in relief as no one seems to be coming. I mutter an apology, but Frisk giggles and gestures towards the objects in front of her. I turn my head a bit, but I see that each of them says something different. One says "Save", the second says "Continue", while the third gives bright letters stating "Reset". I shiver a bit as I investigate that one.</p><p>Frisk grabs my hand, and I almost yelp again as she swishes it throught the "Continue" button. It doesn't do anything though. I didn't even feel anything as my hand went through with no resistance.</p><p>"I doesn't work for anyone else, just me." She explains. To demonstrate she puts her own hand on the Continue and suddenly it all disappears. Her eyes return to normal and the light given from her magic disappears. My eyes are completely blown wide. Can I do stuff like that? </p><p>"Your turn!" She says, clapping her hands together.</p><p>"Eh?" I say. My mind is still concentrating on what happened, so her proclamation confuses me for a bit. "B-but how?"</p><p>"Hold your hands out." She explains, and I quickly follow her instructions. "Ok, now try to imagine it like.....hm...a river! Yeah, think of it like a river of energy and guide it to where you want it to go. In this case try either your hands or your eyes. The first time I discovered the Reset was on accident, but I found out that I could access it by myself by doing something like this."</p><p>So....like what K told me to do in the alley. Just envision the energy and force it to go where I want....Ok, I did it in the alley right? So just try to do it again. I can do this.</p><p>My eyes close on instinct, and I try to think about a river of energy. It flows around with no direction, but I am to guide it to where I want it. I imagine a giant hand suddenly reach towards the river, touching the side and guiding it. My eyes begin to itch as I try to push it into my hands. I peek open one of my eyes, but my hands look the same as always. </p><p>My mood drops a bit. I guess it didn't work? I definitely did the same things as before, yet no green appears near my hands. Maybe I should try envisioning something else? Before I can Frisk is suddenly right in front of me, looking me straight in the eyes with a wide grin.</p><p>"They really change!"</p><p>Huh? Frisk reaches over and grabs a hand-held mirror from a desk next to her bed. She then positions it where I can see my reflection. There I see that both of my eyes have gone almost black. Unlike when I got mad, the black only covers the iris instead of the whole eye. The white of my eye seems uneffected.</p><p>"It didn't do it completely." I whisper, half-dissapointed. Frisk made it look so easy to do.</p><p>"You need to be more emotional dummy." I forgot Flowey was still here. I turn to where Flowey glares at me. "The kind of power you have requires both emotion and control at the same time. It is like letting your anger build yet keeping it in check at the same time. At least....that is what the old man told me."</p><p>Old man? "You mean G?"</p><p>Almost as if summoned, a deep and dark presence suddenly seeps into the room. It completely surrounds me with its intimidating aura, and I even see Frisk shiver at the small temperature drop that comes with it.</p><p>✋︎ 💧︎☜︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ❄︎🕈︎⚐︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ☞︎✋︎☠︎✌︎☹︎☹︎✡︎ 💣︎☜︎❄︎📬︎ ✋︎ ✌︎💣︎ ☝︎☹︎✌︎👎︎📬︎</p><p>"G?" I ask. The room was dark before, but now it feels like even more light has disappeared. Still, now that he is here I can ask more questions. He would be the one who most understands what is wrong with me. He led me to the Underground, so maybe he knows why my soul is the way it is.</p><p>✋︎ 😐︎☠︎⚐︎🕈︎ 🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 🕈︎✌︎☠︎❄︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ✌︎💧︎😐︎📬︎ 🏱︎☜︎☼︎☟︎✌︎🏱︎💧︎ ✋︎❄︎ ✋︎💧︎ ❄︎✋︎💣︎☜︎ ✋︎ ☞︎✋︎☠︎✌︎☹︎☹︎✡︎ ☝︎✋︎✞︎☜︎ 💧︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ ✌︎👎︎✞︎✋︎👍︎☜︎📬︎</p><p>I turn to Frisk with an excited smile, but she only looks at me confused. Can she not hear him?</p><p>"Who is G?" She asks. Guess she can't.</p><p>"Uh.....when I first got to Ebbot City a little while ago I heard a voice telling me to go to the Underground. It sounds kinda dumb at first, but I decided to follow it. That's how I know Flowey. My eyes first turned black during a training encounter when I was frustrated. Anyway, G and this other voice called K are kinda like these little.....guides?" </p><p>Wow that doesn't make much sense at all. I feel like Pinochio or something. Except instead of a cricket, I get two voices in my head. Frisk gets that thinking look again before nodding.</p><p>"Ok, makes sense." No it doesn't, you just don't care if it sounds ridiculous.</p><p>"So, I heard him just now and he said he was willing to help give me some answers." I grin slightly.</p><p>"Idiot, he said he would give you advice not answers. Pay closer attention." Flowey grumbles.</p><p>"How come I can't hear him?" She asks.</p><p>I shrug. "Maybe it is because of my soul? It looks really weird and no one else except Flowey seems to really here these voices.........I think our mom hear K before she passed out back in the city, but I am not sure what happened back then. They kind of look alike though, K and Sparky. Maybe they used to know each other?"</p><p>Frisk looks conflicted. "I wanna ask more about that, but first what is wrong with your soul?"</p><p>Oops, didn't mean to mention that. I guess it sort of slipped out without me realizing it. I don't want Frisk to see my soul, or know how messed up it looks. ...Then again she did confide in me about the Resets. We are siblings anyway, so I should trust her with this right? Isn't that what siblings are supposed to do? </p><p>"Well...." words seem difficult to reach. "It looks...really weird. Like...a part of it is green? The rest is red though....and there are these little black-filled cracks on it too." Frisk looks terrified at that last bit. "It doesn't hurt though! I guess.....I just know that it isn't normal that's all."</p><p>"Can I see?" She asks, her voice cracking a bit.</p><p>"Is your throat ok? It sounds like it is a bit soar." I ask back, semi-shooting down her question in the process.</p><p>Suddenly Frisk turns to Flowey and begins moving her hands rapidly.....Is that sign language? I ....don't know sign language. What is she saying? </p><p>Luckily Flowey seems willing to translate. "She says that she is fine, just needs to rest her voice for a bit. Something about not using it for a while and needing to adjust to it again. Oh, and she wants you to answer the question and not avoid it like the idiot you are."</p><p>Ok, I know Frisk didn't add that last part, but I understood the rest. I am curious about her not using her voice, but I guess I do need to show her. She showed me the Reset button. I need to trust her as much as she trusted me. I run into a bit of a problem though.</p><p>"Um, I don't know how to show my own soul." I mutter out.</p><p>Flowey lets out a groan and I feel a small pain enter my chest. Immediately I let out a small yelp as the familiar feeling of Flowey ripping out my soul erupts in my chest. Seriously, can't he handle that with more care?! It is literally me!</p><p>Frisk gazes at the broken looking soul with no expression. I begin to feel uncomfortable as she merely stares at it without saying a word. Seriously, isn't she going to say something? And what about G? I can feel that he is still here but he has been quiet. Frisk suddenly looks back at me and signs something.</p><p>"She said it looks weird." Flowey translates.</p><p>I give a nervous laugh. "Hehe...yeah."</p><p>She signs something again, and this time Flowey rolls his eyes. "She's curious, but she knows you probably don't know much more than her. You can put it back now."</p><p>Even if it is like Flowey tells me to do it, he is still the one to shove it back into my chest. The small glow my soul gave fades, leaving me and Frisk to think it over.</p><p>✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ 💧︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎ ✋︎💧︎ 💧︎🏱︎☜︎👍︎✋︎✌︎☹︎ 👍︎☟︎✋︎☹︎👎︎📬︎</p><p>Finally he speaks up. His voice is taking a bit longer to clear though. Even his presence is a bit weaker than like other times. Is it because Frisk is here this time?</p><p>"What do you mean?" I ask. Frisk looks at me confused, but I lift a hand to ask her to be quiet.</p><p>"<strong><s>I am sure you know this, but you have special abilities that many others cannot hope to attain. Added with your sister's abilities, you will be able to access great power; however, that is for another time. First you must learn to access this potential.</s></strong>" </p><p>I have no idea what he is talking about. Abilities? Potential? This must be tied to my black eyes.</p><p>"What can I do?" I ask.</p><p>"<s><strong>You are one of the special few that has access to great power. Before I continue though, you must be aware that this is a very dangerous power that you are connected too. Similar to your sister's power, it can be very dangerous and corrupting if not handled carefully. Danger is approaching that you must prepare for. You must do as I say if you do not wish to lose control.</strong></s>"</p><p>I tell Frisk everything G just told me. She seems nervous now, and I understand why. Frisk had just told me how she had used her power for the wrong reasons. To think that I can have something similar? But G said something about danger approaching. Considering both of us have been attacked and almost kidnapped? It must be big. Frisk and I exchange a determined look and firmly nod.</p><p>"Ok. What do I have to do?" I say, looking off into where I am assuming G is.</p><p>"<strong><s>Very interesting. I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less from such Determined beings. From now on I shall instruct you on how to control this potential.</s></strong>"</p><p>His presence grows slightly stronger.</p><p>💣︎✌︎✡︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 😐︎☜︎☜︎🏱︎ 👍︎⚐︎☠︎❄︎☼︎⚐︎☹︎📪︎ 👍︎☟︎✋︎☹︎👎︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ✞︎⚐︎✋︎👎︎📬︎</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay more cliffhangers! Hehe Please don't kill me :'D</p><p>No really angsty parts! Just two siblings trying to understand each other better. </p><p>MOMSTER FACT #5: Did you know that Tadashi was also not created for the longest time? Again, Yashiro had a different personality, so that version didn't need a brother. Tadashi was actually specifically created for this story Momster because I thought it would be funny if Yashiro had an older and sterner bro to keep him in line. That, and I needed someone to help recruit Sparky for the Imperium society and that kind of character seemed perfect.</p><p>WINGDINGS TRANSLATIONS:</p><p>I SEE YOU TWO HAVE FINALLY MET. I AM GLAD.</p><p>I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO ASK. PERHAPS IT IS TIME I FINALLY GIVE SOME ADVICE.</p><p>YOUR SOUL IS SPECIAL CHILD.</p><p>MAY YOU KEEP CONTROL, CHILD OF THE VOID.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N) P.O.V.</p><p>I don't want to get up. Please let me sleep just a little bit more.......uugghhhhh I can't. It's too bright. </p><p>I don't know who left the curtain open, but that one single window in the room is now letting in a lot of sunlight. I still don't want to get up though. For some reason I am extremely comfortable and warm, so the only annoyance is the sun in my eyes. Why am I so comfortable anyway? </p><p>I suddenly tense.</p><p>Someone....is hugging me.</p><p>My mind involuntarily flashes back to that dark room, and I rip myself out of the bed. Unfortunately, in my panic I also bring the figure with me to the floor. We both land with a rather loud *thud* and immediately Sans is up and snapping his head around the room.</p><p>Oh..it was just Sans. We must have fallen asleep while he was comforting me....I was comforting him?....When we had our talk. I guess it would be startling to suddenly get thrown out of bed like that.</p><p>"Sorry Sans, my bad." I say.</p><p>He looks like he is calming down now, but what really interests me is his eye-light. The other had gone out, and the one that remained had grown larger into a deep blue like his magic. I wonder how he did that......it is actually really pretty.</p><p>"It's fine...you ok?" He asks, his eye-lights returning to their usual white.</p><p>I nod my head. "Yeah, just caught me a bit by surprise that's all. Forgot you were in here."</p><p>He seems confused, but horrid realization crosses his face for a second and I see fear glaze over his eye-lights. Before he can apologize for something out of his control, I give a small wave as if to dismiss it. It wasn't his fault after all, I just need to get used it.....wait what?</p><p>"Uh...want breakfast?!" I squeak out. Why am I so embarrassed?</p><p>He gives a small, nervous chuckle and nods. "Would be nice to get something to eat....I don't think either of us ate last night."</p><p>Huh, he's right. Yesterday we had that talk as soon as I woke up then we fell asleep soon after. How long were we out? I don't think I had lunch yesterday either. I jump to my feet, but regret it right after as I nearly topple over....no, correction. I DID topple over....right on top of Sans. Both of us falling to the floor once more.</p><p>"You have got to stop doing this to me Sparks."</p><p>I have landed on top of Sans, putting us into a very compromising situation. Our faces are only centimeters apart, causing both of us to erupt into blushing messes. This was just like back at the hotel when Yash started that pillow fight. This time though, nothing is stopping me from getting off immediately.</p><p>Sans won't let me go once I do though. Instead he wraps one arm around my shoulders.</p><p>"I'm gonna help ok? No buts." He says, his grin brighter than yesterday.</p><p>I can't say no. I suppose I should be grateful he even allowed me to get out of bed. He seemed rather worried about my injury yesterday after all.</p><p>"Why didn't the skeleton laugh?"</p><p>"Huh?" I blink.</p><p>"Cause his funnybone was broken!" Sans snickers.</p><p>"....That was horrible." I let out a small laugh right after saying that though.</p><p>"Oh, I heard a laugh. That is practically begging for another." He says, a sinister smirk crossing his face. I feel dread seep into my bones at the grave I have just dug for myself.</p><p>"Sans-"</p><p>"What does the skeleton order at the restaurant?"</p><p>"Sans stop."</p><p>"Wrong, it's spare ribs."</p><p>"Don't make me hurt you."</p><p>"Wow, I'm so scared I actually jumped outta my skin there Sparks."</p><p>"Seriously?!"</p><p>"Nope, I'm Sans. You can't remember my name?"</p><p>"Uuuggghhhhhhh"</p><p>"Wrong again."</p><p>He snickers again as I actually try to wiggle out of his grip, but no avail. Instead his grip tightens and I realize that we have actually reached the bottom of the stairs. Wow, that actually passed really quickly. Sans jokes must have distracted me. Still, I don't have much time to think on that before I am suddenly lifted into the air.</p><p>"SPARKS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED? FRIEND STEPHEN SAID YOU WOULD BE NEEDING A LOT OF REST UNTIL THAT SPECIAL MEDICINE ARRIVED." Papyrus said much too close to my ear.</p><p>"We just smelled your amazing cooking bro. She pretty much dragged me down."</p><p>I just know that last bit was because we fell off the bed. Papyrus seems to accept it though as he happily squeals (ow) and carries me into the kitchen. When we finally do reach the kitchen, Paps carefully places me in the chair. It feels weird to be treated so carefully, but that thought disappears when a plate of delicious scrambled eggs is placed in front of me. It only lasts a minute or two before it is gone.</p><p>"Yeesh, slow down before you choke yourself." Sans remarkes, only half joking.</p><p>"Gimme aw bwek." Wow, I actually choked a bit. Note to self, don't eat with mouth full again.</p><p>I feel like I am missing something though. "Hey Sans? I feel like I forgot something." I mutter, now poking at my second helping. Sans gives me a confused look.</p><p>"Forgot something about what?" He responds as he floats his plate to the sink. Wait....when did he eat that? You know what, not gonna ask.</p><p>"Dunno....." It must be something about yesterday...Let's see, I finished breakfast, had to keep Frisk out of the car, and of course I had to....take.......Andy..........back.......</p><p>"WHAT HAPPENED TO ANDY!?" I screech.</p><p>Surprisingly, even Paps winced at me screeching. Sans actually begins rubbing the side of his skull. How though? Neither of them have ears for me to hurt.</p><p>"The kid's fine (Y/n). We had to bring him back with us." Sans grumbles out.</p><p>"I have to see him right now." I say, but Sans' hand firmly grips my shoulder and prevents me from standing up.</p><p>"Again, slow down Sparks. I just said the kid is fine, so there is no immediate rush. You promised to take it easy remember?" He is giving me a stern look.</p><p>I don't remember specifically saying I wouldn't still work........but I suppose I really do need to start taking care of myself more. Besides, we really did have a serious talk about opening up and accepting help. This doesn't mean I can't be a pain in the butt while trying to rest though.</p><p>"Fine, then can someone else get him for me? I really do need to speak with him.....for personal reasons."</p><p>It is all starting to become much clearer now. I remember feeling a warm, tingling feeling as Andy's hands pressed into my side and kept me from getting worse.....and I remember hearing her voice. It couldn't have been just some hallucination right? I would normally have just written it off as that, but I saw her talk to Andy too. He could hear her...and he could see her.....If he could too, then that means it couldn't have been a dream right? That is why I need to talk to him as soon as possible. Well...that and one other reason.</p><p>Sans lets out a sigh. "Fine, let's get you back upstairs first though. After that Paps can find the kids...I think both wanted to see you anyway so I guess it was gonna happen soon or later."</p><p>Instead of Sans, Papyrus is the one to pick me up and carry me back upstairs. Unlike most other times he has carried me, this time it is gentle...almost as if he is carrying glass. Oh Papyrus, I really must have worried you as well huh? I....really shouldn't have pushed myself so hard. I have caused a lot of pain for others too by trying to handle it myself. Paps gently lays me on the bed and pats me on the head. With one more slightly less bright smile, he leaves to find the kids. </p><p>I about kill Sans when he suddenly pops into the chair though.</p><p>"Don't do that to me!" I yell.</p><p>"Oops. Sorry." No he's not. He has that stupid grin that proves it.</p><p>Silence spreads throughout the room. Neither of us seem to know what to say, which seems to happen quite a bit often. Sans has a conflicted look on his face though, so I finally manage to speak up.</p><p>"You ok? You look like you have something on your mind."</p><p>"Well...." His skeletal hand scratches the back of his skull. "Yesterday when we were driving back.....I peeked a bit at the kid's soul...his aunt's too."</p><p>He pauses. Whatever he wants to say, it seems like he is having a hard time getting it out. I can't help but raise an eyebrow when a few moments pass.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>He clears his non-existant throat and refuses to look at me. "That kid's soul.....wasn't normal Sparky......and I don't mean it was just different......I mean it was dead."</p><p>My breathe hitches. "Dead? But he is alive.....how could he be alive if his soul is dead?" I let out a nervous laugh, yet anyone could tell it held no humor.</p><p>"I am just saying what I saw. It was broken and looked like it was only being held together by some....black stuff. Part of it wasn't even the same soul as the other pieces....The best way I can explain it would be that it looked like a Frankenstein soul....not that it makes it sound any better."</p><p>A....Frankenstein soul?.....Part of it wasn't even the same soul?</p><p>"I..don't understand." I whisper.</p><p>"Trust me, neither do I but I can't really explain it any other way. It looked like someone took the remains of two souls and glued them together by black glue. That kid.....he shouldn't really be alive right now. I don't even have a clue how he is." He explains as calmly as he can, but I can see that it really spooked him.</p><p>Sans is the only person I know who can glimpse at souls without using an encounter. At least, that is what he told me. So that means if he says that something is wrong with Andy's soul......then as much as it terrifies me and I want to deny it, I have to trust him. I did promise to after all.</p><p>"Ok." I mutter out. "How can we help him then?"</p><p>Sans gives me an exasperated look. "You didn't see it Sparks. There isn't a way for us help something like that. Again, I have no idea how he isn't dead right now. His soul didn't look or feel right, almost as if something else was there with the souls. There isn't anything that could fix a soul like that."</p><p>"Sans..." I pause. "I...I have to help. If this condition could hurt or -worse- kill him........then I have to help."</p><p>"Sparks, you can't-"</p><p>"You don't understand!" I sharply interrupt. Sans immediately goes quiet. "I have to help......she told me to...."</p><p>My hands are clasped on my lap. I can't bring myself to lift my head and see Sans' expression.</p><p>"She told you?....Sparks...who told you?"</p><p>Tears come to my eyes. "...Kate did....I saw her...I was laying on the ground, and I know I was dying. Before I could completely lose consciousness though, I felt something warm and heard a voice. Her voice. She was telling me not to sleep...that I had to take care of Frisk and Andy."</p><p>"Sparks.....I don't know what you heard, but it couldn't have been your sister. Even human souls can't last that long." Sans says in a painful voice. It was as if he was trying to tell me she was dead all over again.</p><p>"No...it was her. I didn't just hear her Sans," I lift my head and look him in the eye. "I saw her. She looked exactly the same. She looked older...but I saw her, and I wasn't the only one. I saw her talk to Andy....and I saw him nod in reply. He could see her too, I just know it. That is why I need to talk to him." I inhale nervously before continuing. "She said he was my son Sans. She told me Andy was my son that died."</p><p>Sans and I continue to look at each other for a few moments in silence. He doesn't look convinced, but it doesn't take much time for us to hear Paps pounding footsteps come up the stairs followed by much quieter ones. We don't have any more time to talk more as the door bursts open and Frisk rushes over to the side of my bed.</p><p>"Hey there Frisk. Sorry if I worried you." I say as gentle as I can. I could see the worry on her face, but I can only imagine how much worse it was when she first heard about what happened.</p><p>Another figure stands in the doorway, looking too scared to come in. I can't help the small smile that spreads across my face seeing him alright.</p><p>"Are you coming in Andy?" I ask.</p><p>He flinches a bit and shuffles in slowly. Soon he is right next to Frisk at the side of the bed but he refuses to look at me. He really does have a problem with eye contact doesn't he....I want to ask about Kate, but I don't know if I should with Frisk here. Still, I cannot help the tears that come to my eyes as I recall the last thing Kate shared with me before disappearing.</p><p>Forget that Frisk is still here, I need to know.</p><p>"Please tell me I didn't imagine it. Please tell me that she was really there." My voice is shaky.</p><p>Andy flinches again, but his eyes come up to look at mine. I knew that I recognized those eyes....one was the same grey as Adam's....but the other looked just like mine...just like Kate's. He nods his head with his own tears beginning to form. His mouth is set in a tight line, but I can see it quivering.</p><p>My arms move on their own.</p><p>I wrap my arms around both Andy and Frisk. I can't keep the tears in any longer and they come out full force. Again, I don't know how it happened, and what Sans said concerns me....but right now all I want to do is hug my kids....My kids.....</p><p>"My kids." I say out loud, though it is barely legible with my sobbing. "My daughter....m-my son. Both of you.......I f-found both of you. I-" I can't finish.</p><p>I have them both......despite all of the pain I have gone through, I am grateful for at least this. I get to keep both of my kids...I get to see both of them alive. </p><p>Andy is whimpering and I feel my shoulder become wet with his tears. His hands come up and grip the fabric on my back as he begins to cry stronger. Frisk is also crying, but it is much more calm than Andy. In fact, she squirms out and allows me to wrap both arms around Andy firmly. I can tell by the look on her face, Andy needed this hug more than she did right now.</p><p>So I give it to him, as firmly and loving as I can. In turn he clings to me desperately as he bawls.</p><p>"M-mom!" I manage to hear him cry, and it causes even more tears to come to my eyes.</p><p>Thank you Kate. I don't know how, but you brought me back my son. Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>✡︎□︎◆︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⬥︎♏︎●︎♍︎□︎❍︎♏︎📬︎ ✋︎ ●︎□︎❖︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬧︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎📬︎</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sparky and Andy officially "meet" as mother and son! Sorry that this one was a bit short, I just felt it would be more dramatic if I ended it here. I will try to give more answers regarding Andy and his soul in the next chapter. </p><p>MOMSTER FACT #6: Yashiro's abilities have always been related to fire. In some other versions of him, he can turn his arms into molten lava. </p><p>WINGDINGS:</p><p>You are welcom. I love you sister.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow this book is getting really long. It almost has 500 pages! Ok, let's see some more explanation towards Andy's soul and how it still keeps him alive.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">ANDY'S P.O.V.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>My mom. My sister.</p><p>I have the family I thought I wasn't allowed to have, yet none of us seem to know how. After crying for who knows how long, the skeleton named Sans told us that we needed to let Mom sleep so she could get better. I still have so many things I want to know though. Does she know why my soul is the way it is? How exactly is she connected to K? How could she see her? How come I.....didn't get to grow up with my family? </p><p>Me and Frisk are now on the couch downstairs. I am trying to learn more sign language so that I can still understand her when she is resting her voice.</p><p>"U-uh......is that......thank you?" I say.</p><p>She nods happily and continues to sign something else. She puts both of her pointer fingers and thumbs together and sticks the rest of her fingers out, then she separates her two hands and rotates them until the pinkies of her hands come together, but her pointer finger and thumb stay pinched together on both hands.</p><p>"What does that one mean?" I ask.</p><p>"Family!" She responds.</p><p>"Family." I mutter and quickly write it down in the notebook that Frisk gave me.</p><p>After writing it down, I put away the notebook and bring my hands up to imitate Frisk. Luckily, we have been starting easy so it isn't hard to repeat the signs. We quickly move through several signs, but I have trouble with a few letters of the alphabet.</p><p>"Is this F?" I try again, but she shakes her head and shows me again.</p><p>"Having fun there kiddos?"</p><p>I turn to see the short skeleton standing in the doorway. I don't really think he likes me that much. He was giving me a weird look when I finally stopped hugging Mom. Frisk seems to like him though so I guess I won't do anything about it. He might not be a bad guy, and he clearly cares about my family.</p><p>Frisk giggles a little and hops off the couch to drag him over. Her hands start moving too fast for me to really understand her, but I did catch a few words to guess.</p><p>"You are huh? Well, I don't mean to interrupt but do you mind if I borrow your friend here for a little? Gotta ask him something."</p><p>Please no.</p><p>My silent pleas reach Frisk, but she only gives me a reassuring pat on the head and skips into the kitchen. Is that her way of asking me to get along with him? I don't really want to be alone with him, again I think he doesn't like me.</p><p>"Your name's Andy right?" He asks.</p><p>I nod my head. </p><p>"Right.....wanna get some fresh air?" He says. His grin looks relaxed, but I get an intimidating feeling from him. "Relax there, I ain't gonna bite ya or something. Like I told Frisk, I just wanna talk."</p><p>Still feeling uncomfortable, I slide off the couch and slowly walk out onto the porch. I have always loved nature, so the trees and fresh air really do calm me down despite the cold temperature. Sans comes out right behind me, but he doesn't say anything for a little while. Instead he chooses to just watch the sky.</p><p>"So," He finally starts. I feel very anxious for some reason. "Sparky said that she saw her sis talk to you.....Got anything to say about that?"</p><p>So I was right, K is Mom's sister........I see my dead aunt? Not gonna lie, that sounds just a little creepy. Considering she is intangible and only I can see her, with the exception of Mom that one time, she must not be alive anymore. Still, the fact that Mom told the skeleton means she must trust him quite a bit.</p><p>I nod in response, but he gives me a look saying he wants a better answer. "Yeah......K talks to me sometimes." I mutter quietly.</p><p>"Uh-huh." He says, his relaxed stance somehow looking guarded at the same time.</p><p>"Not gonna lie kid, but Sparky's son died a long time ago and souls don't exactly stick around for over ten years. One or maybe two years? Yeah, but not ten. Sparks' sister died before her son did too, so no one should really be able to connect with her either."</p><p>Why is he telling me this? I know that Sparky is my mom and I know that it is her sister that I talk to.</p><p>"So you saying it's not true?" I say, and, try as I might, I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice.</p><p>"Nope. I believe ya." He replies. I look at him in surprise to which he responds with a chuckle. "Yeah, I have a bit of a gift to glimpse at people's souls......Your's is very...different."</p><p>He saw my soul? Then...he knows how messed up it is. Flowey also said it wasn't supposed to be alive right now. Just what am I?</p><p>"Considering your expresssion, you already know what I'm talking about. Sparky's son died and you have a dead soul that somehow still works. Don't know how though, so you care telling me?" </p><p>"I would if I knew." I respond. I really would though. G said I was connected to something dangerous but said he would explain later. I haven't really heard or felt him since last night so no surprise I still don't really know. The last thing he said though, I still don't know what he meant when he called me that.</p><p>"I-" Pausing, I begin to think if I should tell Sans about G. Mom and Frisk trust him right? He can see my soul too, so maybe he can help? "I hear someone else too."</p><p>He gives me a side glance as a sign to continue.</p><p>"He talks to me too, although I heard K first I think. I used to get really bad dreams where I would wake up in a panic but not remember why. Aunt Elly brought me to Ebbot City to see a therapist friend of hers and that is when I heard someone telling me to go to the Mountain. I...fell down."</p><p>Sans tenses a bit, but he doesn't say anything. I keep talking, otherwise I will lose my nerve and get too scared to continue.</p><p>"When I fell, another voice started talking to me too. This one seemed more intimidating and dark though, but he helped me. I still get dreams sometimes, but now I remember them. The stronger voice led me to some Lab and.....I ran into something that I can't really understand. It was another Lab, except under the other one and the scientists that keep chasing me were doing something there."</p><p>"Wait a minute." Sans is fully looking at me now. "You saying there were Magicae down in the True Lab? And that voice told you to go there?"</p><p>True Lab? Magicae are magical humans right?</p><p>"Yeah." I say. "The voice told me to download something from their computers, but they caught me and I had to run. There was something else down there too....It looked like a girl's dead body, but it still moved and it's eyes were black. The scientists keep chasing me because I caught them doing something....that I know has to be something terrible."</p><p>I reach into my pocket and bring out the USB. "I actually downloaded the files like he told me to. They must want it back."</p><p>Sans picks it up carefully. "Why didn't you mention this before?" He asks sternly and I flinch a bit.</p><p>"At first....I didn't know anyone so I didn't want to give it someone who might hurt me. After I almost got taken the last time though, K told Mom that I was her son....That means Frisk is my sister. I wanted to see her again and I wasn't sure I would be able to if all of you knew I had this."</p><p>I look down ashamed. Now that I think about it, I already knew that whatever was on that hard-drive was dangerous. I put my Aunt and my own life in danger because I kept it a secret. It really wasn't the best decision I ever made.</p><p>"You don't know what it says?" Sans quietly says.</p><p>I shake my head. "No, it looked really complicate and I think most of it is in Spanish. He said it was dangerous though."</p><p>"The voice?"</p><p>"Yeah, he said to calm him G."</p><p>No sooner did I finish saying that did Sans' eye-lights suddenly go out. The air around me suddenly feels a lot colder and Sans' grip tightens around the USB to the point of almost breaking it. Shivers go up my spine as a dark and familiar presence shows itself.</p><p>✌︎☟︎📪︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ☜︎✠︎🏱︎☹︎✌︎✋︎☠︎💧︎ 🕈︎☟︎✡︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 🕈︎☜︎☼︎☜︎ ❄︎✌︎☹︎😐︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✌︎👌︎⚐︎🕆︎❄︎ 💣︎☜︎📬︎ ✋︎ ✌︎💣︎ ☝︎☹︎✌︎👎︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☝︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ☟︎✋︎💣︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎💧︎ 👍︎☟︎✋︎☹︎👎︎📬︎</p><p>"G?" I ask.</p><p>Sans is shivering. "D-dings?"</p><p>I look at him in shock. "Dings? You can hear him too?"</p><p>Sans shakes his head, suddenly looking very tired and jumpy. "Heh, N-nah. Just kinda....feel him right now....Y-you can..hear him? C-can...you see him?"</p><p>I shake my head in response, but it confuses me why he seems so scared. "No, sometimes it feels like I almost can but I never do. He really just talks to me....what do you mean by dings?"</p><p>Sans eye-lights return and they dart around as if looking for G. "Couldn't help it could ya old man? Gotta drag some kid into your problems too?"</p><p>✋︎ 💧︎☜︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 💧︎❄︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 👎︎⚐︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ 👍︎⚐︎💣︎🏱︎☼︎☜︎☟︎☜︎☠︎👎︎ 💣︎✡︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☼︎😐︎📬︎ 🏱︎✋︎❄︎✡︎📪︎ ❄︎☟︎⚐︎🕆︎☝︎☟︎ 🕆︎☠︎👎︎☜︎☼︎💧︎❄︎✌︎☠︎👎︎✌︎👌︎☹︎☜︎📬︎</p><p>"Huh?" I respond with. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"What did he say?" Sans asks, but his voice has changed from nervous to more....frustrated.</p><p>"He says you don't comprehend his work."</p><p>Sans huffs anoyingly. "💣︎✌︎✡︎👌︎☜︎ 👌︎☜︎👍︎✌︎🕆︎💧︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👎︎⚐︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ 💧︎☜︎☜︎💣︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👍︎✌︎☼︎☜︎ ✋︎☠︎✞︎⚐︎☹︎✞︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✋︎☠︎☠︎⚐︎👍︎☜︎☠︎❄︎ 🏱︎☜︎⚐︎🏱︎☹︎☜︎ ⚐︎☹︎👎︎ 💣︎✌︎☠︎📬︎" He suddenly says quietly.</p><p>I stare at him in shock and he chuckles darkly. "It's ok kid. That is just a little language that I know, don't try to understand it 'cause humans aren't really-"</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" I interrupt and Sans looks at me in surprise. "What did you mean by involving innocent people? I mean, I guess he really did put me in danger by going into the Lab but I am the one with the weird soul so I thought I was already involved?"</p><p>"Y-you....you understood me? But...it's impossible for humans to understand that language." He says.</p><p>💣︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☹︎⚐︎⚐︎😐︎ 💧︎⚐︎ 💧︎🕆︎☼︎🏱︎☼︎✋︎💧︎☜︎👎︎ 💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎✍︎ 💧︎🕆︎☼︎☜︎☹︎✡︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ✌︎☹︎☼︎☜︎✌︎👎︎✡︎ ☞︎✋︎☝︎🕆︎☼︎☜︎👎︎ ✋︎❄︎ ⚐︎🕆︎❄︎ 👌︎✡︎ ☠︎⚐︎🕈︎📬︎</p><p>"<s><strong>He asks why you are surprised and that you should have figured it out.</strong></s>" I translate.</p><p>Sans eye-lights go out again and he is staring at me.</p><p>"<s><strong>What?</strong></s>" I ask. Was it something I said? I only translated what G said.</p><p>"What did you do to him Dings?" He asks, but he sounds terrified.</p><p>☟︎💣︎📪︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ 👎︎⚐︎📬︎ 👍︎☟︎✋︎☹︎👎︎📪︎ 💣︎✌︎✡︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 🏱︎☹︎☜︎✌︎💧︎☜︎ 🏱︎🕆︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ☟︎✌︎☠︎👎︎ ⚐︎☠︎ ☟︎✋︎💧︎✍︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 👌︎☜︎ ☞︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ ✋︎☞︎ ✋︎ 💧︎✋︎💣︎🏱︎☹︎✡︎ 💧︎🏱︎☜︎✌︎😐︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☟︎✋︎💣︎ 👎︎✋︎☼︎☜︎👍︎❄︎☹︎✡︎📬︎</p><p>I am confused, but I try to do what G says. Before I can touch Sans though he disappears. Huh?</p><p>⚐︎☞︎ 👍︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎💧︎☜︎ ☟︎☜︎ 🕈︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎👎︎ ☼︎🕆︎☠︎📬︎ ☟︎☜︎ ✋︎💧︎ ✌︎💧︎ 👎︎✋︎☞︎☞︎✋︎👍︎🕆︎☹︎❄︎ ✌︎💧︎ 👌︎✌︎👍︎😐︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎☠︎📬︎</p><p>I suddenly feel someone appear behind me, but before I can turn around a mirror is suddenly in front of me. Once again, my eyes have turned black. How did I do that? I wasn't angry and I certainly didn't try to.</p><p>"Oh." Is all I respond with. This must be why Sans disappeared. I guess it spooked him.</p><p>"Oh? That's all you can say? Aren't you concerned with that?!" Sans says from behind me.</p><p>"Not really, because it happened in the Underground too. G said something about being connected with something powerful but he didn't say what that was. It mostly just happens when I'm mad or scared. I just figured it had something to do with why my soul looks so weird." Even I am surprised at how calm I sound.</p><p>"Kid, you were talking in WingDings just earlier. Humans are literally incapable of twisting their voices into that language."</p><p>"What's WingDings?" I ask.</p><p>I turn around and see Sans pacing. His skull is covered in what looked like blue sweat and he still looks terrified. He keeps muttering something, but it is too quiet for me to understand what he is saying. Is...is WingDings a bad thing? What does he mean that I was speaking in it? I don't remember that.</p><p>Suddenly I remember what G asked me to do and I approach Sans. Maybe if he can hear G himself, it can calm him down? I don't really know what is going on but I have to try.</p><p>Sans jumps when I touch his hand and looks down at me. "W-what are you-"</p><p>💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎</p><p>Sans freezes. His eye-lights still haven't returned. This time, G's voice becomes more clear.</p><p>"<strong><s>NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR FULL ATTENTION. YES, I DID SOMETHING YOU WOULD PROBABLY DISAPPROVE OF, BUT I EXPECT YOU TO TREAT THIS LOGICALLY. THE CHILD IS SPECIAL, ALONG WITH THE SOUL I HAVE CONNECTED HIM TO.</s></strong>" G strongly says.</p><p>"It's wrong." Sans spits out.</p><p>"<strong><s>PERHAPS, BUT I DID WHAT I HAD TO. WHETHER YOU APPROVE OR NOT DOESN'T CHANGE THAT IT HAS ALREADY BEEN DONE.</s></strong>"</p><p>"What exactly did you do?"</p><p>"<strong><s>SURELY YOU HAVE ALREADY FIGURED THAT OUT. UNLESS ALL THESE TIMELINES HAVE CAUSED YOUR MEMORY TO BECOME MORE FRAGILE THEN I PREVIOUSLY THOUGHT.</s></strong>"</p><p>Timelines? Are they talking about Frisk's power? But how does Sans know about that?</p><p>"I wanna hear you admit it." Sans angrily bites back.</p><p>"<strong><s>HMPH, VERY WELL. I SAW A BROKEN SOUL WITH POTENTIAL AND I SAVED IT. QUESTION ME AS YOU WILL, BUT I DID WHAT I HAD TO.</s></strong>"</p><p>"Not a straight answer. Say it, the kid needs to hear it too. Tell him what exactly he is." </p><p>I look at Sans confused....what I am? Something feels wrong with all of this. Do I really want to hear this?... No, I need answers. Why is my soul so broken?</p><p>"<s><strong>*Sigh* VERY WELL. YEARS AGO I FOUND A BROKEN HUMAN'S SOUL WANDERING IN THE VOID. IT WAS DESCENDANT OF TWO POWERFUL MAGICAL LINEAGES, SO IT HAD THE POTENTIAL OF BECOMING SOMETHING POWERFUL. I AM AFRAID I FOUND IT TOO TEMPTING TO IGNORE. UNFORTUNATELY, IT WAS IN HORRIBLE SHAPE WHEN I FOUND IT, AND THE PHYSICAL BODY WASN'T BEING HANDLED WELL EITHER. PART OF THE SOUL WAS UNSALVAGEABLE BECAUSE OF THE BODY'S MISTREATMENT, SO I HAD TO FIND ANOTHER SOUL TO MERGE IT WITH. THE OTHER SOUL WAS BROKEN AS WELL, BUT IT WAS COMPATABLE WITH THE CHILD'S SO I USED IT TO FIX HIM. STILL, EVEN WITH THE OTHER SOUL IT WAS INCAPABLE OF REPAIR BY ITSELF...SO I MERGED IT WITH SOME OF THE VOID. IT TOOK QUIET A WHILE TOO, HE HAD TO BE KEPT IN THE VOID FOR SOME TIME.</strong></s>"</p><p>"You-" Sans starts.</p><p>"<strong><s>I DID WHAT HAD TO BE DONE. I COULDN'T CONNECT WITH THE PHYSICAL WORLD ON MY OWN, BUT WITH THE SOUL BEING CONNECTED TO THE VOID I FINALLY HAVE A BRIDGE TO BETWEEN THE VOID AND </s></strong><strong><s>THE REAL WORLD. SAY WHAT YOU WILL, BUT I DID WHAT I HAD TO TO CONNECT TO THE PHYSICAL WORLD.</s></strong>"</p><p>Wha- what is that supposed to mean?</p><p>"He was just a baby back then." Sans spits out bitterly. "You forced a baby's soul to become connected with something even you couldn't control. Do you have any idea what could have happened to him? What it could be doing to him right now? To the other soul you forced to connect to his? You have crossed lines before, but this takes the cake."</p><p>"<strong><s>I DO NOT NEED YOUR APPROVAL. HE DID HAVE TROUBLE ADJUSTING FOR A LITTLE WHILE. IN FACT THE SOUL REJECTED THE VOID SEVERAL TIMES BEFORE I FINALLY MANAGED TO GET IT TO CALM DOWN. AFTER THAT I NEEDED THE VOID TO FULLY CONNECT WHILE THE BOY GREW. IT TOOK SEVERAL YEARS, BUT AS YOU CAN SEE THE CHILD STILL MANAGED.</s></strong>"</p><p>"That isn't the point. What if it had-" Sans looks down at me.</p><p>I don't understand. What is the void? How is it so dangerous?....and....What did G mean he needed a connection to the physical world? Was what Flowey told me real? Am I-?</p><p>Sans suddenly lets out a tired sigh. "It really doesn't matter now. Just leave the kid alone, you shouldn't have gotten him so involved in the first place."</p><p>"<s><strong>I AM AFRAID I CANNOT DO THAT. WHETHER YOU AGREE OR NOT, THE CHILD IS CONNECTED DIRECTLY TO THE VOID AND BY ASSOCIATION ME. THAT WILL NOT CHANGE. YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL. WITHOUT HIM I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO ATTAIN THAT HARD-DRIVE FOR YOU. THAT, AND THE WOMAN YOU SEEM TO CARE ABOUT SO MUCH WOULD NOT HAVE HER SON.</strong></s>"</p><p>Before Sans can respond, I feel G's presence fade. With him, I feel a burning in my eyes that I hadn't realized was there also fade. Sans lets out another sigh and grumbles something intelligble under his breath. I decide to let go of his hand as I begin to tremble.</p><p>Flowey...what he told me was right.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">SANS' P.O.V.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ding's, you have gone too far.</p><p>What he did...what he turned Andy into..... it is unforgiveable. I suppose I should just add it onto the pile though. Just like resets, I barely remember G, but what I do remember isn't exactly appealing. From what I can tell, I never got along with him or saw eye-socket to eye-socket. He was always pushing the line between right and wrong and I always was the one to try and set him straight. He never listened.</p><p>I look down to ask Andy what he knew about G but freeze when I see his face. His eyes are wide, and he has started shaking violently. He looks like he has broken into a cold sweat too. His eyes aren't focused, and instead they appear to be seeing things that aren't there.</p><p>I realize that what me and Dings talked about must be terrifying for someone who doesn't understand the Void. No, scratch that, it is terrifying no matter what you know.</p><p>"W-whoah there kid. I need ya to breathe with me here." </p><p>I have to crouch down to be the same height as him. His breathing doesn't get any less ragged though. What do I do? This kid literally learned...just how different he really was, and he doesn't even understand the full extent of it. I can't undo what G did, because that would mean Andy wouldn't be able to sustain his own soul anymore. Sparks just got him back, and it isn't his fault that Dings has no conscious.</p><p>I wrap my arms around him as he continues to shake. I try to rub comforting circles on his back to calm him down. This works with Sparks, so it is all I can think to do.</p><p>This kid....he had no control over what happened. I may not like what G did, but Andy is completely innocent. He doesn't deserve for me to be mad at him in any way. Just like his mom, he couldn't have done anything to change his fate.</p><p>"S-sans." I hear him say.</p><p>I look down to see him looking up at me with terrified eyes. There are no tears because he is too terrified to actually cry.</p><p>"Is what Flowey told me true?" I tense. This kid met Flowey too? Just how many psychopaths has this kid talked to? He continues. "Am I just a freak? A dead puppet?"</p><p>"Oh kid." I say.</p><p>I understand why he thinks that way....I hate to admit it but..</p><p>"Trust me, Dings just makes you feel like that....it happened to me too. I promise, I'll make sure he can't do anything without going through me first. I know your situation isn't the best, but that doesn't mean you are just some puppet he can control. Yeah, you are different, but your family isn't exactly known for being picture perfect. You are still alive, and you clearly can still think for yourself. I promised your mom I would look after her kid a while ago. Well...that extends to you too now. I'll help you through this."</p><p>He suddenly clings to me just like he did with Sparky less than an hour ago. This kid.....what can I do? All I really can do at the moment is tell him it's going to be ok and hope I can keep that promise. Still....can I actually help? The Void is something I dare only barely access because of how unpredictable it is.</p><p>"You are kind like me now that I think about it." I say.</p><p>This makes him look up at me and I feel his shaking calm down a little.</p><p>"I'm connected to it too, but probably not as much as you." I try to explain.</p><p>"What is it?" He asks, his shaking almost gone now.</p><p>"Something dangerous. I only access small pieces of it because of how powerful it can be. I...don't know as much about it as Dings does, but I am probably safer when it comes to helping you. Has anything else happened besides your eyes turning black? Have you felt weird or has something strange happened that you can't explain?"</p><p>He seems to think over it a little. "When I was in that Below Lab....I ran into that girl's body I told you about. She attacked the scientists, but they ran away and left me with her. I remember her turning to me.....and my eyes began to burn.....After that...I remember suddenly being in the Above Lab. I don't know how I got there. I felt weightless, then I was there."</p><p>No way.</p><p>"When did this happen?" I ask quickly.</p><p>"The same day Mom saved me the first time. Some monster found me and led me out of the Underground then the scientists came after us. I don't know what happened to him and his daughter though. I broke away so that the scientists would follow me and leave them alone. I guess they got away."</p><p>That was the same day I took Sparks back to see Frisk. I remember feeling someone else when we short-cutted to the cabin. It was a small presence, and it was only in there for a second or two. That....that was Andy......</p><p>"Guess it's not just me anymore then." I nervously chuckle.</p><p>He looks at me confused though, so I explain. "I call 'em shortcuts. Before you ask, yeah they are connected to the Void. They are kinda like temporarily using the Void to get from one place to the next. I guess....because of what Dings did...you can access it too."</p><p>"Is...is that bad?" He asks.</p><p>"Nah, just dangerous and rare. I thought I was the only one, but I remember feeling you in there that one time. I guess the safest way for you to learn more would be through me....No offense, but I think it is best if you try to not talk to G for a while."</p><p>He nods sadly. Good, I can try to help the best way I can. I remember it being difficult to learn by scratch back then, and I don't want Andy to accidentally get stuck in the Void. Oh boy. How on earth am I gonna explain something like that to Sparks.</p><p>"How do we tell Mom?" </p><p>What do ya know? Kid's on the same page as me. I can't help but let out a chuckle at his question.</p><p>"Not a clue kid."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gaster not so good! Sorry, (no I'm not) I couldn't help but add the drama. But Sans and Andy are connected more than they thought! I hope this gave you guys some more answers regarding how Andy is still alive right now. Also, I am sorry if you didn't get the sign language description. I only know a little and I am not the best at describing it.</p><p>MOMSTER FACT #7: Yashiro has alway been a leader type. Even his previous evil version had an uncanny ability of inspiring others to follow him. He was just naturally charming like that. Even in this story he has the capabilities of a leader, but he tends to always choose to follow his friends instead. Even during the war he followed his brother and Stephen while after the war he followed Sparky.</p><p>WINGDINGS TRANSLATIONS (boy howdy there sure was a lot this chapter):</p><p>AH, THAT EXPLAINS WHY YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME. I AM GLAD YOU GAVE HIM THE FILES CHILD.</p><p>I SEE YOU STILL DON'T COMPREHEND MY WORK. PITY, THOUGH UNDERSTANDABLE.</p><p>MAYBE BECAUSE YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE INVOLVING INNOCENT PEOPLE OLD MAN. (Sans talking)</p><p>MUST YOU LOOK SO SURPRISED SANS? SURELY YOU HAVE ALREADY FIGURED IT OUT BY NOW.</p><p>HM, THIS WON'T DO. CHILD, MAY YOU PLEASE PUT YOUR HAND ON HIS? THIS WILL BE FASTER IF I SIMPLY SPEAK TO HIM DIRECTLY.</p><p>OF COURSE HE WOULD RUN. HE IS AS DIFFICULT AS BACK THEN.</p><p>SANS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finals Week! FINALS WEEK!??!?!?!?! My finals are this week! hehahahaha.........yeah so this is just an explanation in case I don't update. I have final exams and I really need to do good on my grammar test. Blah! It is my worst class but at least the teacher is nice ......and by that I mean he is the intimidating teacher that terrifies you yet you know he just wants you to succeed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Y/N) P.O.V.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I. am. bored.</p><p>Sans left me here to rest....but there really isn't anything to do. I am no longer tired, but at the same time there isn't anything I can do but sleep. Sans must be pretty jealous of me right now.....Can't I at least get a book to read or something?</p><p>Once again I let out a sigh and try to get more comfortable, but my mind is too full to rest properly.</p><p>How is Andy alive? What is so strange about his soul? Is there a way to fix it? What happened to it in the first place? Where did he go to school? Does he have friends? What are his favorite snacks? His hobbies?</p><p>I pause.</p><p>I suppose this is just like when I first got Frisk back. I really don't know much about my own children because of how my life used to be....how it still is. But! Now I really do have an opportunity to get to know them. We can actually hang out, get to know each other and spend time together and......and..........</p><p>And I am stuck in bed instead. Ugh. I wonder what they are doing right now. Sans told me to rest, but do I really have nothing else to do but sleep?! Maybe he is done talking with Andy? That is why he left isn't it? To find out more about why Andy's soul is the way it is. </p><p>Still, I wonder what is taking so long? I guess I can't expect him to figure everything out in 5 minutes but I still can't really think of anything else to do then ponder over it. </p><p>If this keeps up I am going to go crazy! </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>TIMESKIP.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It has been too long. So long, that I actually fell asleep.</p><p>Sans fixed that.</p><p>"I swear one of these days I will zap you into the wall." I glare at Sans who had once again decided to scare me with one of his famed shortcuts.</p><p>"It would certainly be an electrifying experience." He snickers. </p><p>"haha." I say sarcastically. "I am going to go crazy like this Sans. I know everyone wants me to rest, but I can't keep my thoughts from overloading. I keep thinking about Andy, Frisk, and the Council. Part of me gets so worried about how both of them are targets then I just can't relax. When I finally do, you pop up and terrify me."</p><p>"Worried or not, you really can't do much until that medicine gets here." Sans calmly reminded. He is calmly sitting in the chair with his eye-sockets closed and a relaxed grin decorating his face.</p><p>I can tell something is off though.</p><p>"Ok, I can feel your non-existant brain steaming from over here. What is wrong?" I ask.</p><p>He sighs, rubbing the back of his skull nervously. "Nothing really, just got a bit to think about....I need Alphys to check something with me later.....and I have a favor to ask."</p><p>"Considering how nervous you are, I suppose it depends on the favor." I respond while crossing my arms.</p><p>"Can I.....borrow Andy for a little bit every day?"</p><p>I raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "Does this have anything to do with how you said his soul was weird?"</p><p>He nods. "I can't give you any solid facts yet, but if I could spend a little bit of time alone with Andy every day to find out more then it would help. It isn't anything dangerous, don't worry. Just a little time everyday to talk with him and try to find out more that's all."</p><p>I think over it. If whatever Sans saw about Andy's soul is dangerous, then perhaps it would be beneficial for him to spend some time with Andy to find out more. Still, does he have to be alone with Andy?</p><p>"I can't be there? Shouldn't I know what is going on with my son?" I ask.</p><p>He shakes his head. "I understand why you would want to be there, but I was going to take him into the woods a little. Nothing too far though. Still, you need to rest and recover so the last thing you should be doing is exercise. At least until you get more strength back. It is just going to be some talking and investigating."</p><p>"Why the woods? Can't you talk to him here?" I ask, pushing him for an explanation.</p><p>Sans lets out a sigh and turns to look me eye to eye-socket.</p><p>"Look Sparks, you need to rest. I don't just mean physically either. These past few months have been crazy and it can't be good for your mental health. You have been through a lot of strain recently, so your soul needs rest too. Yeah, I could ask him here, but I wouldn't be able to do much without worrying about you. If I know you are resting then I can work better."</p><p>I grumble under my breath, causing Sans to chuckle.</p><p>"If I find anything that could cause him harm, I'll tell ya. No worries."</p><p>"Still, do you have to talk to him all alone?"</p><p>He seems to think over it a bit before answering. "I think he would be more comfortable with less people there. He seems kinda shy so I don't know if he will be able to answer the questions with a lot of people there. I guess Frisk could come along since Andy is already pretty comfortable with her. Other than that he doesn't really know the others too well and his aunt doesn't know a lot about magic and souls."</p><p>That.....actually makes sense. Drat. I am going to be stuck here while Sans interogates my son. My teenage self would be jealous of how much time I get to spend in bed, but my worried-adult self is only getting stir crazy.</p><p>Sans suddenly stands up.</p><p>"Welp, guess that's that. I'll ask Paps to bring ya something to do. I would stay, but I....got some things to check out." Right as he reaches the door, he turns around to look at me. "Trust me Sparks. I'm not letting anything happen to your kids."</p><p>I give him a sad nod as he leaves. He is right, I need to trust him more despite how worried I am. This anxiety will get me no where. .......still, is it really that bad that he needs to see him everyday? Since when is Sans a doctor? Or a scientist? </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>SANS P.O.V.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>I feel bad for keeping things from Sparks, but she is too stressed right now. Besides, I really don't have a lot of information. It would be pretty difficult for me to tell her that her son is alive because a non-dead sociopath wanted a living host to talk through. Yeah, she has enough on her plate.</p><p>Andy and Frisk are back on the couch. Earlier it took a little for me to calm Andy down enough for him to go back inside. His eyes are still a little red, but not too noticeable.</p><p>"Hey their kiddos." I say.</p><p>Both look up and wave at me. Looks like Frisk is trying to teach Andy some more signs like earlier. She has him going through the alphabet and simple phrases like "good morning", "hello", and "I am hungry."</p><p>"Looks like you are learning pretty quickly. Hope you guys don't mind me asking, but can I borrow you two tomorrow sometime? Gotta try a few things and I don't wanna worry the others."</p><p>Both nod again before resuming the lesson. Good, one thing down and now for the stressful part.</p><p>I shortcut down into the bunker, but I feel a shiver go through my spine when I get down there. I don't....like coming down here because of what I did to Sparks. I saw her memories through her eyes, so some of her memories affected me too. It doesn't matter though, I still need to get this done.</p><p>"Yo Alph."</p><p>Alphys jumps at the sound of my voice. Just like Sparks, she hates it when I surprise her like that. Alphys has a mini lab down here in the bunker so she can continue her research without risk of Magicae. </p><p>"S-san! P-please don't d-do that!" She says.</p><p>I let out a shrug, but my focus is trained more on her computer. She wasn't using it, so the screen is blank. It is the exact same as the computers that had been left in the True Lab though, so it should be exactly what I need.</p><p>"Need ya for something." I say as I walk over to the computer.</p><p>"W-what? I-is this a p-project of yours? I d-didn't know you still w-worked on-n science stuff like t-this." She stutters out as she approaches the computer as well.</p><p>"It's important." I respond, but I pause as I get to the computer. I suppose....she would need to know what is going on. "Hey Alph. When was the last time you went into the True Lab?"</p><p>She freezes. I know she doesn't have happy memories associated with that place.....neither do I for that matter. Still, this isn't the time to be feeling bad for stuff like that.</p><p>"N-not since we m-moved out the last of-f my equipment. I think-k about t-two months ago? I.....d-didn't want to g-go back down there."</p><p>I nod. "Any chance someone else could have settled there then?"</p><p>She looks startled at the thought. "W-well theoretically y-yes, but w-why would anyone want t-to go down there? T-there isn't any of-f my r-research left and n-no one lives Underground anymore."</p><p>I sigh. This isn't gonna go well but I need her to help me so she needs to know.</p><p>"That kid Sparks saved...Andy....he says that he went down there and-"</p><p>"WHAT?!" She screams.</p><p>I grunt at the volume and hold the side of my skull. "Not so loud Alphys." I mutter, but she ignores me as she rambles.</p><p>"W-why would he be down there?! T-that place is n-no place for a c-child! Frisk was a s-special case but i-it's dangerous without someone to guide you!"</p><p>"Uhhh, yeah that isn't the worst part." I grumble. "He says that there were human- no, <em>Magicae </em>scientists down there doing something dangerous. He said he wasn't sure what they were doing, but he managed to snag this."</p><p>I bring out the USB and show it to her. She looks so scared.</p><p>"M-magicae? Scientists? In t-the True Lab? W-why would-"</p><p>"I was kinda hoping you and this USB could help me out with that." I impatiently interrupt. I don't want to be rude, but the fact that Andy almost got killed because of this information is making me nervous. What could they possibly be doing that is so dangerous? Andy mentioned a creature too.</p><p>Alphys nervously but quickly grab the USB and plugs it into the computer. Both of us anxiously wait in front of the computer as it downloads. I feel magic beginning to gather near my skull and forming into sweat. </p><p>*<em>download complete.*</em></p><p>All magic feels like it was drained from my body when several documents begin to pull up. This.....is worse.....so much worse than I thought. Alphys makes a strangled and horrified gasp as she reads it with me. I would have done the same if I hadn't been completely paralyzed in shock.</p><p>"T-this is-" Alphys starts, but she can't finish.</p><p>"Bad." Is all I say to finish her sentence.</p><p>Not bad.....it is so much worse than just bad. My mind can't help but remember when I cast Judgement on Sparks, and what I saw throught her memories. She didn't know that much on the specifics, but she knew what the results were. </p><p>Experiments.</p><p>Magic experiments. One's that are similar to what destroyed Jade's emotions and ruined Sparky's mentor Mr. Johnson. The same one's that killed countless of humans and Magicae in the war years ago. These files had details of all kinds of them..</p><p>Only these were so much worse.</p><p>These were recent, and much more gruesome than I remember from Sparky's memories. Back then they would shove Potentia into a person's blood stream and try to force it to change into a different type....but this time....they weren't just trying to change the type of Potentia.</p><p>These didn't just include humans. There were several files explaining monters too. They were trying to combine monster magic and Magicae Potentia and create.........things.........horrible things. There were files of the results of their test subjects, and none of them sounded safe or right. In fact, they sounded like something straight out of a horror movie. Subjects going crazy, limbs suddenly disentigrating, and death.</p><p>"W-we have to do something!" Alphys screeches.</p><p>"Yeah, contact Asgore and ask if monsters have been going missing or been hurt recently. Ask if anything remotely related to monster's has gone missing and if it had magic tied to it. I am gonna check the Lab. They will be long gone by now but they might have left something behind."</p><p>I don't wait for confirmation, instead short-cutting out. I can't shortcut the whole way but if I can space them out then I should get there soon enough. .......If they succeed whatever they are trying to do, then it is impossible for it to be for the right reasons. These kind of experiments were illegal even by the Imperium Council because they knew that it was dangerous to mess with Potentia.</p><p>People have tried abusing with it in the past. It always resulted in death and suffering. This time though, we have given the very thing they need. Monsters.</p><p>They were trying to create mages. Magicae with the ability to access magic naturally just like monsters can. They have no proof it works, but if they were to find out about Frisk's test.......about Andy........they would know that monsters are the key to achieving that goal. They just won't care about the monsters.</p><p>It will be a massacre. They will kill monsters just to try and replicate whatever gave Frisk her powers. Everything we have done will be destroyed. The precious little friendships we have managed to make with humans won't matter anymore, not if they know we can somehow give them power.</p><p>I have to hurry.</p><p>.....Dings.......is this why you needed Andy? To warn us? Or to find out more yourself? I.....don't know anymore.</p><p>I can't keep short-cutting. I collapse at the exit to the Underground, completely exhausted from the trips. I guess the rest is gonna have to be walking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>TIMESKIP.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nothing. I was right.</p><p>They completely packed up and left. Anything we know will be on the file that Andy gave us. Those files were incomplete though. They were mainly just the theories and results of the experiments. I need to know exactly what kind of methods they are trying to use. I need to see if I can somehow undo it......</p><p>I hate this place. It was bad enough back during the timelines, but it somehow got worse now that I know what those scientists were doing here.......I can't even find proof they were here in the first place other than the USB. The cameras and computer data files have been erased. There isn't even a trace of whatever creature Andy saw.</p><p>Andy....they knew he got that file, meaning they knew that he could expose them.</p><p>I enter the last room hesitantly. Test tubes litter the sides, but those have always been here so there still isn't any proof. I suppose one too many are broken though. I sigh at another failure. Whatever methods they were using, I have no clue how to find out what they are.</p><p>I am about to leave when I see a small light flicker throughout the room. It is coming from a computer on the far side on a table. The computer faces away from me, but I clearly see some light coming from it. There is no way that they actually left one computer with its data right? It is the only computer in the room, so it would have been hard to miss unless they did it on purpose.</p><p>Slowly I approach the computer and turn it around. It is staticky, but I can see a glimpse of an image flash by every few seconds. If I can just adjust the computer settings a little and- there....</p><p>My eye-lights go out.</p><p>On the screen it plays Andy's shortcut. It continues to loop over and over Andy disappearing from this room and appearing in the Lab above within seconds. Something else is in the True Lab's room, but it is too dark to make out.</p><p>The screen dies.</p><p>They....they aren't after Andy because of the USB. They might not even know that he had it. This video proves that Andy....was special.....they were after him for their research...why else other than the USB?</p><p>I would kill Dings if he hadn't already left existance. He has put Andy in the worst possible danger he could manage. They know about his abilities, so if they actually manage to get their hands on him........I don't even want to imagine all of the horrible things they could do to him.</p><p>I need to get back. I can't let Andy out of my sights now.</p><p>This....this is the beginning of straight out war.....the others need to know about this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Experiments?! Sans is uncovering the truth, but the file doesn't even tell them everything they need to know! How will they stop this and are monsters in more danger than they feared? More and more is slowly becoming revealed.</p><p>MOMSTER FACT #8: Sparky's sister Kate was actually based off of my own sister! She might seem like a sadistic author, but she is actually a really nice person in real life. Most of Kate's favorite things were based off my sister including her love of books and not-so-social attitude. Of course, I made sure to make Kate a little different to fit the story, but the basic idea is the same.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Late Thanksgiving!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">ANDY'S P.O.V.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Something is wrong. I don't know what it is yet, but I know that something is definitely wrong. Yesterday Sans had suddenly popped into the living room with a panicked look on his skull. He didn't tell us what was wrong though. Instead he talked with a lizard monster he called Alphys and made several phone calls. I don't know what terrified him so much, but I do know it has something to do with me.</p><p>He wouldn't leave me alone for the rest of the day after he came back. As soon as he was done talking with that lizard monster he would suddenly appear wherever I went. He tried to play it off with horrible jokes, but I knew he was panicked about something.</p><p>Was this because of my soul? Just hours before he had told me that it was alright and that he would help me. Was that just to calm me down? Was my soul and abilities more dangerous then I thought, and it scared him? I don't feel like it is just that, but at the same time I can't think of another explanation. </p><p>My thoughts are interrupted by a pillow suddenly getting thrown in my face. I can hear Frisk giggling as I slowly reach up and take it off my head.</p><p>"Morning Frisk." I mumble. What time is it? All I know is that it is too early.</p><p>Frisk gives me a happy hum in reply along with a sign. That....meant good morning right? I roll off the mattress that was provided for me and shoo Frisk out so I can get dressed. Actually, this had been an issue too. My aunt and I didn't exactly have time to grab out suitcases when we had to escape. I had just been lucky that Frisk was my size and didn't wear just girl clothes. Aunt Elly had to borrow clothes from one of the other Magicae. I think she was called Jade?</p><p>I finish getting dressed and walk out to find Frisk waiting for me along with....Sans....again. Seriously, did I do something wrong? Why does he keep popping up like that? He doesn't even look awake, instead sleeping on the floor. </p><p>"Should we wake him up?" I ask Frisk.</p><p>She just shrugs and walks upstairs. Well, I guess that means leave him alone. I quietly step around the snoring skeleton and follow Frisk upstairs. The smell of bacon and eggs permeate the air all the way to the top of the stairs. It doesn't sound like it is Papyrus cooking though. I can hear a gentle humming that is much too quiet to be him.</p><p>Frisk and I finally reach the kitchen, and just as I suspected it isn't Papyrus in the kitchen. Instead I see a goat monster. She looks familiar. She was here when I made cookies with Frisk and Papyrus right? I don't remember what they called her though.</p><p>Frisk seems attached to her though. She immediately runs up and gives the goat monster a big hug. I think she surprised them because the goat monster suddenly turned around in shock.</p><p>"My child! You frightened me for a moment. Did you sleep well?"</p><p>My.....child? </p><p>Frisk enthusiastically nods and begins grabbing multiple plates to set the table with. Not having anything else to do other then stand awkwardly, I help her. Just like last time we set the table together, Frisk insisted on having a different plate for everything. Why though? Shouldn't everyone get the same size and type?</p><p>She giggles at my frustrated expression and begins to sign. Luckily, she signs slowly so that I can try to keep up. Well....I try to anyway. There are a few signs I don't remember learning so eventually we figured she would just have to speak.</p><p>"Everyone eats differently. Undyne needs a bigger plate because she eats more, and Papyrus likes it when his plate is colorful. Alphys eats less though, so hers needs to be smaller. Sans likes the blue plate with the pun on it."</p><p>I return my gaze to the table and find that they all matched what Frisk was saying. Wow, she really knows her monster friends huh? She knew exactly which size they would eat and what kind of plate they would like. </p><p>"Well goodness. You two certainly got that done quickly. Would you like to help finish breakfast Andy? Frisk and I can wake the others."</p><p>I nod at the goat monster. I could have sworn they mentioned her name, but for some reason I can't remember what it was. Oh well, I am sure someone else will eventually say her name and I will know then. </p><p>I take the goat monster's place and finish the eggs she was cooking and....do I smell muffins in the oven? They smell about done, so I should check up on them. I get everything finished rather quickly because of my experience....That reminds me of something. What are we going to do about the bakery? Aunt Elly didn't plan on leaving it for so long and she will still have to pay the bills. How are we supposed to keep it going if we aren't there to support it?</p><p>With these thoughts on my mind, I turn to put the just-finished muffins on the table. Immediately I jump at the unexpected guest snoring in his chair. When did Sans get here? I didn't even hear him snoring until just now. Luckily I didn't drop the muffins.</p><p>I try to ignore him as I set the rest of the table. The entire time I get the uncomfortable feeling that someone is watching me, but every time I look at Sans his eye-sockets are closed and he is still snoring. He can't...watch me with his eye-sockets closed right? Is that a thing skeletons can do?</p><p>"GOOD MORNING YOUNG ANDY!"</p><p>I jump again. What is with skeletons and popping up like that? I only give a small nod in reply as the bright and loud skeleton approaches his brother.</p><p>"SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I AM SO PROUD! DESPITE CONTINUING TO SLEEP, YOU HAVE MANAGED TO LEAVE YOUR ROOM BEFORE NOON! YOU REALLY HAVE BEGUN TO BECOME MORE ACTIVE!"</p><p>This is active for him? He is literally sleeping. Sans seems to ignore his brother as he continues to snore peacefully in the chair. I don't really see how that is active in any possible way. Still, I guess it might just be a monster thing.....or maybe it's a Sans thing? To be honest, I don't know enough about monsters in order to tell.</p><p>Papyrus was just the first to show up. Soon enough the tall fish pirate showed up with the small, yellow lizard monster. Just behind them came some of the Magicae. I recognized a few from when I was last here. There was the Asian that looked a little like that one guy that helped Mom in the alley. I also remembered the dark-skinned lady with the blonde hair, but I am not sure about her name. I think that she is the "Jade" person my Aunt was sharing a room with. Other than that there were just two other humans with red hair and blue eyes.....wait...I think the girl had green eyes instead of blue.</p><p>Everyone smooshed into the table, but a few of the Magicae ended up standing anyway. The kitchen and dining room soon turned from quiet into chatter flying through the air. I can't even keep track with one person's conversation before it is drowned out by another. This group sure is....lively.</p><p>I glance at Sans, expecting him to be having a conversation like the others but I have to do a double-take. Is he.....still sleeping? In this racket? I am half-certain that he is faking it by now. There is no way he can sleep through this....right?</p><p>A plate is suddenly right in front of me. I look up to see Frisk holding it for me with a big smile on her face. I can't help but let out a small smile along with a sigh. I may not be used to such lively energy, but I can handle it as long as I have my family. I'm not about to chicken out when I just found them.</p><p>"Well well well. I am glad that you're ok there squirt."</p><p>I look up to see the Asian man looking at me with a large and friendly smile. I cannot tell if he is good friends with my mother or not yet. He is probably related to that other guy who protected me in the alley.</p><p>He sticks out his hand. "We weren't introduced last time we met. I'm Yashiro and I guess you could say I'm a school buddy of that lady who found you in the woods. Glad you and her are ok."</p><p>His wording confuses me a bit, but I slowly shake his hand. He called Mom "That lady who found you in the woods." Not "your mom". Does he not know? Well, I suppose Mom hasn't been in the best situation to actually tell anyone yet, but still. What should I do? Do I tell anyone? No....I don't know them. If Mom hasn't told them yet then she probably has a reason.</p><p>I manage to find an open spot at the table (somehow) and squeeze in between Frisk and the red-haired man. I could have sworn I have seen him before though.......</p><p>"Are y-you f-feeling better-r? I r-realize that it m-must have b-been a shock in the alley." He suddenly says to me.</p><p>Then it clicks. This was the red-haired healer that helped after Mom got injured. I didn't get to see him very well because of the situation, but now I suppose I should have realized it sooner. His red hair and freckles aren't all that hard to forget.</p><p>I nod in response to his earlier question and he only nods back....I suppose neither of us are much for conversation are we? He seems a lot more shy than he was back then. I guess the seriousness of the situation must have blocked out his nervousness, because now he seemed a lot more jumpy.</p><p>"So <em>this</em> is the famous Andy huh? I didn't get to talk to you much last time there kiddo." I am the one who jumps at the energetic voice coming from behind the red-haired healer. Another red-head peaks her head out from the other side of the healer and flashes me a big and friendly smile.</p><p>She looks like a girl version of the healer, but she has green eyes instead of blue and seems to have much more energy. The two must be related somehow.</p><p>"I would say I am glad to see you doing ok, but I bet you are getting sick of people saying that huh? Let's just say everyone's relieved and leave it at that ok?" She gives me another huge smile.</p><p>I give another nod and dig into my breakfast. Maybe if I am eating people won't talk to me. I know these are probably my mom's friends and I should at least <em>try </em>to get along with them....but there are just too many people in this room for me to feel comfortable.</p><p>Luckily, my plan seems to work as people resume their own conversations.</p><p>"Hey Switch? Have you heard anything from Will yet? I haven't seen him since two nights ago when he and Sparky took off into the woods." The asian...I think his name was Yashiro? said.</p><p>The red-haired shakes his head with a worried look on his face.</p><p>"I am-m afraid not. I have t-tried contacting him, but he hasn't r-responded. I am beginning to get w-worried. Tadashi said Sparky confirmed that t-the group that attacked in the alley were the s-same from the woods. Will was supposed to h-have followed them, b-but if they were able to conduct another assault......."</p><p>Everyone at the table seems to grow quiet, even the ones that weren't actually apart of the conversation. The once energetic air suddenly begins to grow much more tense.</p><p>Who...was Will?</p><p>"Aw I'm sure that guy's fine. He probably lost them and is trying to pick up their trail again." The fish pirate suddenly speaks up.</p><p>The Switch guy responds with a shake of his head. "No, w-we have protocols to sign in to let your squad know you haven't been c-captured. If a certain time passes without some sort of communication, then we are to assume that they have been apprehended.....or worse."</p><p>Another moment of silence spreads through the room, and I can only look around in confusion. Seriously, who is this Will guy and why is everyone so worried about him? They mentioned that he went after the scientists the night I was found, but wh-</p><p>I suddenly flashback to that night. Mom wasn't the only person who found me that night. There was also someone else with her who fought the scientists. I remember him sending her a strange look before chasing after the scientists. Is he the Will person that they are talking about? He hasn't come back?....Did the scientists capture him?</p><p>"How l-long until the d-deadline?" The small lizard monster suddenly asks, breaking the silence.</p><p>". . . half hour." Switch responds in a small voice.</p><p>The pirate lady suddenly slams her hand on the table and stands up. "Well then I say we start going out to look for him! No soldier gets left behind on my watch! Especially not Will. He was one of the only cops who treated the Monster Squad with any form of respect. You in Yashiro?!"</p><p>Yashiro stands. "You bet I am! Let's go find Will."</p><p>Switch stands, supposedly surprising everyone else who stares at him with a small amount of shock in their eyes. "I am coming too. Will is like a brother to me and I need to make sure he is all right."</p><p>With that said, all three figures wolf down what was left on their plates and rush out the door. Does it always happen like that around here? It seemed like a rather rash decision to me. I know they said that their friend was missing, but they also mentioned he still had some time to regain contact.</p><p>The others seem uneasy, but continue to eat in silence. I happen to glance over at where Sans was sleeping in his chair, only to see that his plate is empty. Did...someone else eat his food? He is still sleeping.....Did he eat it then go back to sleep?</p><p>"I CALL WASHING DISHES!" Papyrus suddenly announces, thoroughly sweeping up every empty plate he can carry and bouncing into the kitchen.</p><p>I don't know how he did it, but he somehow managed to lift the mood.....slightly. I find that I lost my appetite as I play with the remaining egg left on my plate.</p><p>This Will guy......Is he a friend of my mom's too? If so......he would have been captured because I led the scientists towards the woods. If something happened to him and Mom gets hurt because of it....it would be my fault wouldn't it? I hope this isn't the case. I don't want her to hate me....</p><p>Wait....Mom....has she eaten yet? And where is Aunt Elly? I believe that they are the only two who haven't eaten yet. I should probably take some food to them if they aren't coming here.</p><p>With that decided, I grab two plates and fill them with eggs, bacon, and one muffin each. I choose to bring Aunt Elly her breakfast first, so I head down into the basement where most of the residents of this cabin seem to stay. It takes me a few minutes to actually find out which room is hers though. The halls seem to look the same.</p><p>"Is there any chance you can just watch over it for a week?"</p><p>I pause outside the door. Aunt Elly's voice is just loud enough for me to understand clearly.</p><p>"Oh...I see........Do you know anyone who could spare a week?................Yes I know. We really didn't expect to get caught up for this long. ............I just need someone to watch it for a week at least. Just to give me some time to return.........Right.........Well, if you find anyone.......Thank you."</p><p>I find myself hesitant to go inside, but she really needs to eat. I gather some of my nerves and knock three times.</p><p>"Hello? Who is there?"</p><p>I open the door slightly and poke my head in. Aunt Elly looks exhausted as she sits on the bottom mattress of a bunk bed. She is wearing a plain grey turtle-neck and jeans, but they weren't hers. Her grey hair was tied in a messy bun.</p><p>As soon as she recognizes me, a tired smile appears on her face.</p><p>"Andy dear. Is there something you needed? How are you getting along with the other child? Frisk I think her name was?"</p><p>I push the door completely open and approach her with the tray of food. She doesn't say a word as I place it on her lap. Hesitating a few seconds, I sit beside her on the bunk bed.</p><p>"Was that about the bakery?" I ask softly.</p><p>I see her grip the edges of the tray just barely. "Yes, it was."</p><p>"What are we going to do about it? I know you didn't prepare for us to be gone for this long."</p><p>"No I didn't, but sometimes things happen and the best you can do is just try and power through. What matters most is that you are safe. I don't need anything else."</p><p>Guilt racks throughout my body. The whole reason we came to Ebott was because I had such strange dreams. I was also the one that practically ran away and angered a bunch of psychos, causing us to get stranded here...... </p><p>"It's ok Andy." I look up at Aunt Elly as she smiles down at me. "We are going to be fine. We have each other, and we still have a place to stay thanks to all these kind.......wizards?"</p><p>I let out a small laugh. Aunt Elly can't seem to grasp the whole magic thing yet....She still doesn't know anything about my soul yet. She doesn't even know that Sparky is my mom yet. Should I tell her?</p><p>"Welp, you seem to be good friends with that young lady."</p><p>I blink as Aunt Elly's sudden remark.</p><p>"Yeah. Frisk is nice." I respond.</p><p>"Did you meet her last time too? When her mother found you in the woods I mean." She says, still enjoying the breakfast I brought her.</p><p>I nod. Taking her now empty plate and standing up. </p><p>"You should sleep. I still have to take breakfast to someone else." I say quietly.</p><p>"Now now, don't you dare start treating me like I'm old. ...Although some more sleep does seem nice. I spent quite a bit of the night trying to see if someone could take over the bakery for me for a little while. *Sigh* I don't know where on earth I would be without you dear."</p><p><em>'I do.' </em>I think as I exit the room without a word. '<em>Living in your bakery without any worries and out of danger.'</em> I can't tell her that though....she would kill me, then resurrect me just to lecture me again.</p><p>I shake my head to rid myself from such thoughts. I haven't had that much confidence in the past, but I know enough that these thoughts won't change anything. I don't have time magic like Frisk does, and I cannot change how things turned out.</p><p>It doesn't take me long to reach Mom's room. However, before I can knock on the door a bony hand reaches out and grabs my hand gently.</p><p>"Woah there bucko, Momma's resting right now. I'm sure she would appreciate you bringing her some food but she still needs to sleep. I'll just shortcut it onto the table in there without any noise." Sans says with a wink.</p><p>I look at him confused as he grabs the tray out of my hand. With a snap of his fingers the tray suddenly disappears. I can't help but stare at his hand in amazement.</p><p>"C-....can I do that?" I ask.</p><p>"Heh, maybe. Gotta see that for ourselves don't we? C'mon, let's see if we can find out more 'bout what you can do." He gives another wink as he walks towards the stairs leading down.</p><p>He leads me out of the cabin, but I find myself hesitating as he begins to walk into the forest.</p><p>"Frisk?" I find myself asking.</p><p>"Don't worry kid, she's fine. I just asked her to stick with Tori and Paps this time. Just being cautious, but nothing to fret over."</p><p>I.....guess that makes sense. Neither of us really know what I can do for certain. I don't want to accidentally hurt Frisk just because I can't control whatever.....<em>thing </em>that is a part of me. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">SANS P.O.V.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I didn't lie.</p><p>Yeah I asked Frisk to stay with Tori and Paps. Of course part of the reason was because I wasn't exactly sure what else Andy could do besides shortcut, and I didn't want her to get hurt on accident.</p><p>Those weren't lies.....but I guess I didn't want her to come because then I would have to watch her too. It is bad enough that both these kids seem to be high-class targets, the last thing I need is to have to protect both of them while at the same time trying to help Andy figure out his power. </p><p>Still, Andy doesn't know just how much danger he is in. He doesn't know that the scientists know about his powers. I would like to keep it like that for just a little while longer.</p><p>We don't walk too far. Wouldn't want to be too far for a low-energy shortcut just in case we get unwanted guests. </p><p>"Right Kid." I say, turning around to look at Andy. "Let's get started."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On one hand this is really late....but on the other hand I made it longer! Wish me luck cookies, I have a job interview tomorrow and it's my first time working non-volunteer work sooooo ^^'</p><p>Will is missing. Andy finally starts training. Tensions are high. Can't wait to tell you all what happens next!</p><p>Until next time cookies!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who has a job! Guess who has to take the driver's actual driving test! Guess who has finals!!!! . . . Yeah I'm pretty swamped. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!!</p><p>Also, sorry the reader herself hasn't been too involved in the last chapter and before. I needed some time to develop Andy and his relationship with the others. I was also reminded about several medical issues that the reader could not have recovered from that quickly *cough*poison*cough*injuries*cough* So yeah, she needs some rest. Don't worry, I'll bring her back in soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">ANDY'S P.O.V.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I stare at the skeleton in front of me in shock. I can't believe what I just heard. Is he serious? I.....this.......I can't wrap my head around this. </p><p>"What?" I ask.</p><p>"Ya heard me." He says as he grins maliciously. "Go ahead."</p><p>"But...." my fists clench. "YOU DIDN'T ACTUALLY TELL ME HOW TO DO ANYTHING!!!"</p><p>Sans shrugs, completely disregarding my outburst. </p><p>"Eh, what can I say? Just get to that tree and touch it without moving. No problemo. I'll be over there if you need me." He walks about five steps away and sits down next to one of the many trees that surround us.</p><p>"You said you were going to help me figure out my powers. Aren't you supposed to....I don't know....<em>actually tell me how to do it?</em>" I try to emphasize.</p><p>"I already told ya what to do. Good luck." His eye-sockets close as soon as he finished his sentence, sending him into a peaceful sleep.</p><p>When Sans brought me out here, I thought he was actually going to help me. Nope. As soon as we got far enough away from the cabin he told me to touch the tree without moving and then completely ignored any begging for <em>actual instructions.</em> How does he expect me to use my powers if I don't know how?</p><p>I turn back to the tree that Sans told me to touch without moving. It actually isn't that far away, but I still can't touch it without at least taking about 10 steps. He wants me to get there how? Can I.....move the tree with my mind? Nah, that seems a bit to overpowered for a kid. . . . right?....yeah.</p><p>Ok, then how do I get over there? I push my brain to give me an answer, but nothing seem to come to mind. The only logical way to reach the tree is to move, but Sans told be to touch it without moving. Of course, he also neglected to tell me how to do that. Ugh!!!</p><p>👎︎□︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ■︎♏︎♏︎♎︎ ♒︎♏︎●︎◻︎ ✌︎■︎♎︎⍓︎✍︎</p><p>I shiver as a quiet presence flows around me. </p><p>"K." I whisper.</p><p>I quickly glance at Sans, but he is still sleeping soundly against the tree without so much as flinching. I thought he could sense these kind of people? Isn't G like K? Then how come Sans can't sense her? He could sense G couldn't he? Or maybe he can sense K and he is ignoring her. Just as usual, K's voice gets clearer the longer she talks.</p><p>"<strong><em><s>Remember back in the True- er, the Below Lab? Do you remember what happened?</s></em></strong>" K says softly, almost as if she were right next to me talking in my ear. </p><p>I try to remember what K could be talking about. In the Below Lab is where I first ran into those scientists and got myself in this mess. I remember downloading that information, then finding that creature and......I was suddenly in the Above Lab.....How did I get in the Above Lab?</p><p>Back then.....I...didn't.....move.....................................</p><p>Is that what Sans meant?.....WELL I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW I DID THAT!!!! I just remember getting scared, then I was suddenly almost crushing Flowey and running out of there for my life. There was that feeling of weightlessness, then I was somewhere else. But....how do I do that again?</p><p>I close my eyes, trying to concentrate. Think weightless thoughts. Think weightless thoughts..........</p><p>....</p><p>.......</p><p>.................</p><p>...................................</p><p>...............</p><p>.............</p><p>This isn't working. </p><p>I let out a small sigh of frustration. I didn't even feel my eyes go black that time. What am I doing wrong? Well, I guess the real question is what am I not doing right? How do I trigger that weightless....teleportation? I turn back at Sans in slight desperation.</p><p>"U-uh......Sans? Can....you tell me how one would.....teleport or something? You can do it too...right? I remember you doing it on the porch and.....can you help?" I ask, embarrassed.</p><p>Sans stops snoring and peeks and eye-socket open. A lazy grin remains glued to his skull as he observes me then the tree.</p><p>He hums quietly before he suddenly disappears from sight. My eyes widen as I hurriedly glance around. Where...did he go? I can't see him anywhere. </p><p>"Heh." </p><p>I snap my head to the "goal" tree. Sans is leaning against it with his eye-sockets closed. I barely have time to blink in surprise before he is gone again and I see through the corner of my eye him pop up back in his original spot. </p><p>I stare at him as he lays back down without ever opening his eye-sockets.</p><p>"There, that's how you do it."</p><p>"How...how did you do that?" I ask.</p><p>"I just showed you didn't I?" Sans replies, still keeping his eye-sockets closed.</p><p>"You didn't show me how to do anything! You just did it yourself in a way that doesn't help me at all!! Can't you at least give me hint? Some sort of instruction? <em>Anything else</em>?"</p><p>Sans gives a tired sigh before standing up and walking until he is right beside me. </p><p>"Ok, close your eyes."</p><p>I do as he says, completely closing my eyes. I feel something touch my shoulder, causing me to jump.</p><p>"Woah. Easy there. Just me. Now, I am going to shortcut to the tree ok? Grab my arm, focus on the feeling and <strong>don't let go</strong>. There is a reason the Void is dangerous ok? I try not to 'port with people because of it. Alright, keep your focus on the feeling, nothing else."</p><p>I do as he says, but nothing seems to happen for a few moments. Just as I am about to ask if he is actually going to do anything, I feel a weightless feeling surround me. The sounds of the forest dissipitate and silence surrounds me. I am surrounded by something old, but new. It is powerful, and deep. Its strength seems to dig into my bones and I feel a deep ache emerge from my chest and eyes. </p><p>It only lasted less than a second, but it felt like longer as I once again find myself surrounded by fresh air and sounds of wind flying through leaves. </p><p>That....was.....unexplainable. </p><p>"Ya good?"</p><p>I look up at Sans who looks down at me with the same old grin on his face. Despite his grin though, I can see some worry in his eyes. </p><p>"Yeah." I respond with. </p><p>"Good. Now when you try to do it yourself, you need to picture the tree. The Void is tricky, so never <strong>ever </strong>'port without a set destination in mind. If you don't know exactly where you're going, you might get lost in the Void along the way and then you're stuck. The Void is impossible to navigate, you need something to anchor you to this world. I always keep set destinations in my head so I can get there easier. The more times you are there or the more familiar you are with that location, the easier it will be to get there. Any questions?"</p><p>"Yeah, why couldn't you just say so sooner?" I mutter.</p><p>Sans clearly heard me, but he seems to ignore me as he continues to explain. "Ok, so burn the image of that tree in your mind and grasp that weightless feeling. Don't know if ya noticed, but I splashed some ketchup on there so it will be easier to mark in your memory."</p><p>I look at the tree to see that Sans actually did put some ketchup on the tree. When did he do that though? When we teleported? But how? No...keep focused. Keep your mind on the tree itself.</p><p>"Oh, should probably do something first." Sans suddenly blurts out. </p><p>I open my eyes to see Sans suddenly kneeling in front of me. His skeleton hand is right in front of my chest, but it isn't touching.</p><p>"What are you doing?" I ask, completely confused.</p><p>"You probably can't feel it, but I'm tethering your soul to mine temporarily. Monsters do this sometimes when they want to be able to find each other. Depending on how strong the link, I can find you. This way you don't get stuck somewhere you shouldn't comprende?" He responds in a lazy tone as if it weren't that big of a deal.</p><p>By doing this, he is only confirming that I can get stuck in the Void and never escape. Is it really that dangerous? haven't I done it before? I didn't have a set destination in mind last time and I didn't get stuck there. Why is this different? Had I just been lucky in the past?</p><p>Well, I guess if I do get stuck, Sans can now find me and bring me back. At least I won't be completely helpless. He can still bring me back......why does this not make me feel better?</p><p>"Aaaannnd done. Ok, knock yerself out."</p><p>Sans once again returns to his napping tree and is snoring within seconds. How is he supposed to keep me tethered if he isn't even awake?</p><p>I close my eyes again for a moment to steady my breathing. The ketchup-marked tree enters my mind and I force myself to completely focus on it.</p><p>I still don't know what I am doing, but I try to remind myself of that weightless feeling. The feeling of being nowhere yet somewhere. Up but down. Found yet lost. I feel a slight breeze, but other than that nothing seems to happen.</p><p>.....What in the world am I even thinking about? This is ridiculous and none  of it makes sense. </p><p>"Woah"</p><p>I snap my eyes open. Sans is staring at me in awe. I can only stare back confused before I realize that Sans is farther away than just moments ago. I look to my right, only almost smack my head against the trunk of a tree.</p><p>It....it's the ketchup-stained tree......How did...but I......I didn't even feel anything? Or did I just not notice it because I was concentrated on trying to find that feeling? No, that doesn't make sense either.</p><p>"Gotta say kid, took me a while to figure it out myself. Keep that up and you'll be shortcutting everywhere in no time. Try it again."</p><p>I close my eyes, but nothing happens. Not even a breeze seems to flow by. When I open my eyes, I find that I haven't moved.</p><p>"Huh, guess it's mostly luck with you. Don't worry, you'll figure it out. Just keep at it."</p><p>Great advice as usual I see.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>TIMESKIP</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I can't do it.</p><p>No matter how many times I tried, I couldn't seem to do it. I even have a headache from how much I have tried to push my mind to concentrate. Why can't I do it again? I did it without even thinking so many times, and yet now that I am actually concentrating nothing happens? That isn't how this is supposed to work right?</p><p>"Welp, feels like about time we try something else for now. It's going to get dark soon and I want to be back in the cabin when that happens. Come 'ere."</p><p>I drag myself to where Sans is still sitting, completely frustrated and tired. It really is going to get dark soon, and I haven't made any progress other than that one lucky shortcut.</p><p>I practically fall right beside Sans.</p><p>"Okay, as I know you are aware, you and Frisk are being targeted by some....not-so-nice humans and Magicae. I promised yer mom I would look out for you, but that doesn't mean I'll be able to be there every time you need me. You need to be prepared for when I'm not there ok? This is where the Void can help ya."</p><p>Sans closes his eye-sockets, seemingly conflicted about something before continuing.</p><p>"For those of us connected to the Void.....it tends to both endanger us and protect us in a sense. On one hand, the Void is dangerous and shouldn't be tampered with and could definitely trap us or even hurt us. On the other hand, we are still connected to the Void and that makes it a part of us. It protects itself, and since we are a part of it in a sense, it in turn protects us. ...This making sense to you?"</p><p>I nod my head. I suppose it does. It is like having a dangerous bodyguard pet or something. It protects you but in turn can easily hurt you if it wanted to. ...yeah. </p><p>"Alright, where I'm going with this is.......well, it would be better to just show ya." Sans says in an annoyed tone.</p><p>He snaps his fingers.</p><p>.......</p><p>........</p><p>WHAT IS THAT THING?!</p><p>"Heh, meet the Gaster Blaster."</p><p>"Wha-" I can't get a complete word out.</p><p>In front of me is a decapitated.....dragon....skull....thing.......I don't even know what it is.</p><p>"This is what I was talking about. I wouldn't ask what it is...because I don't really know. I guess one term could be "Void creature". I don't really know what they are or why they protect the Void, but they sure come in handy if I need to fight. Keep in mind though-" Sans' expressions suddenly seems to darken, and his eye-lights disappear. "If I teach you to summon one of these things, don't <strong>ever</strong> use it unless it is your <strong>only </strong>option. Capiche? These things aren't pets and they are most certainly too dangerous. These are only to be used as a last resort got it?"</p><p>I nod my head quickly. Sans just now...was really intimidating.</p><p>"Ok then, don't get discouraged if it doesn't work the first time got it? It took me a long time to summon one of these guys. They tend to be picky at times. I know you were struggling earlier, but try to sense the Void again."</p><p>I close my eyes once more, once again trying to reach out to that terrifying presence of the Void.</p><p>It isn't just me in danger right now. Those scientists are probably after Frisk too, and Aunt Elly is in danger because I dragged her into this. And Mama......she got hurt trying to protect me....and trying to protect Frisk.....If these....creatures can somehow help me protect them, then I will do anything I can.</p><p>A new feeling seems to surge through me. It feels deep...and powerful. It isn't just the Void though....I feel <em>determined </em>to protect my sister...and the rest of my family. </p><p>My eyes begin to itch.</p><p>I can feel it. The Void. It is just as foreboding as usual, but this time it doesn't feel as empty. There is another presence there, one that isn't like G or K....This one feels darker...and powerful....but I don't feel scared of it.</p><p>I try to call out to it with my mind.</p><p>
  <em>Come.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>....</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Please come here.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😐︎♓︎■︎✍︎</strong>
</p><p>I can't help but blink at the familiar yet unfamiliar language. This one seems different from G's and K's windings. Did it just call me kin?</p><p>
  <em>Um...yes?.....Friend?</em>
</p><p>That will work right? Maybe if it thinks I'm a friend then it won't....attack or anything....whatever it is.</p><p>
  <strong>☞︎❒︎♓︎♏︎■︎♎︎✏︎</strong>
</p><p>Woah, that worked? This thing....seems really energetic.</p><p>
  <em>Come?</em>
</p><p>The energetic presence suddenly seems a lot closer. I hear the sound of what seems like cloth being torn and a small breeze flows around me.</p><p>"What the-?!" I hear Sans exclaim.</p><p>Before I can ask what is wrong, something tackles my head. I feel tiny claw-like limbs latch onto all four sides of my skull and a weight on my head. Something hard and bone-like seems to wrap half-way around my neck. </p><p>I can't see what it is, but it's heavy. The only thing I can see is some white and red in the corner of my vision, but it moves when I turn my head.</p><p>I hear -and feel- a strange purr-like sound coming from ontop my head.</p><p>"How the....when did.....woah kid." I hear Sans sputtering from beside me.</p><p>"What is it? I can't see it. Is it one of those blaster things? Did I do it?" I ask, too excited and nervous at the same time. </p><p>"Er, you summoned <em>something</em>. It just...isn't a blaster....I think? I have never seen this before."</p><p>"Seen what?" I ask, reaching up my hand to touch whatever was purring on my head.</p><p>"<em>No no.</em> Best not to touch right now....u-uh....let me see if I can get it off. Hold still."</p><p>Sans slowly reaches his hand towards me, looking just as nervous as I feel. Just what did I summon? His hand gets about two inches away from my head before I hear a loud *<em>snap*</em> and Sans jerks his hand away. The claws seem to dig tighter into my head.</p><p>"Alright. No touch. Got it.......Ok, what do I with you now?"</p><p>Feeling impatient, I reach up my hands. Ignoring Sans telling me to stop, I slowly grab whatever is on my head and gently pry it off. I have to do a double-take when I see what it is though.</p><p>"Is...is that a dragon?" I ask.</p><p>In my hands is what looks like a small skeleton dragon. It chirps happily at me and nudges its skull into my hand. Is this what I felt in the Void........what on earth?</p><p>"Er, it sure looks like a dragon there kiddo......Do me a favor and send it back? I've never seen one of those before so I don't know what it can do or if it's dangerous. It would be best to send it back for now and try again another time."</p><p>"What if I can't find her again?" I ask, suddenly anxious.</p><p>"Her?" Sans raises a bone-brow.</p><p>I only shrug in response. She just feels like a girl.</p><p>Sans sighs. "Listen, if you summoned it once, then you have a special link that helps you summon it again. It's how I can continuously summon my own Gaster Blasters. Just send her back, you will be able to find her again. Trust me."</p><p>I nod, but after a moment I tense up. "Hey Sans?" I ask nervously.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"How do I send it back?"</p><p>"Oh, just tell it to. These things can sort of listen in on your mood, so if it feels you want it to go back then it will return to the Void. Half the time the trouble is getting them to stay. The Void is their home so they always want to go back to it."</p><p>I try to do as he says.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>No!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I jump. It isn't like I heard her speak or anything.....but I could have sworn the little dragon just rejected going back to the Void. Again, it's not like she's speaking....it is more like I can feel what she wants? I thought Sans said she is supposed to read my mood, not the other way around.</p><p>
  <em>Go back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>No! Friend! Stay! Kin!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Uhhhh....Sans?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"....It doesn't want to leave."</p><p>"...."</p><p>"...."</p><p>"What?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Andy has a new clingy friend! Thanks for reading cookies!</p><p>WINGDINGS TRANSLATIONS:</p><p>D︎o︎ y︎o︎u︎ n︎e︎e︎d︎ h︎e︎l︎p︎ A︎n︎d︎y︎?︎</p><p>K︎i︎n︎?︎ </p><p>F︎r︎i︎e︎n︎d︎!︎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>